Encontrado algo que proteger
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: La guerra con Naraku al fin terminó, la gema ha sido destruida ¿Ahora que pasará con nuestros héroes? Kagome fue enviada a un sitio desconocido, una época en la que no debería estar. Sesshomaru, una vez derrotado su enemigo, ¿Cómo continuó su vida? ¿Pudo dar respuesta al fin a esas últimas palabras que le dedico su padre?. - "¿Tienes algo que proteger?"-. Sesshkag.
1. ¿Qué está pasando?

**San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. Jueves, 6 de abril de 2017. 1:47 hs-**

Notas iniciales de Sioa: Declaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

Fuera de eso, espero que este fic sea de su agrado. El titulo está en duda, quizás lo cambie porque esto es algo que salió así muy de volada. Por ahora no tengo advertencias. Espero lo disfruten y déjenme decirles. LEAN LAS NOTAS FINALES. Es importante. ¡Gracias!

 _ **Encontrando algo que proteger.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: ¿Qué está pasando?  
**_

_**By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**_

-¡Deseo que te destruyas!- En medio de la obscuridad en el interior de la perla de Shikon, Kagome había formulado finalmente su deseo. Apretando fuertemente las manos de Inuyasha quien permanecía a su lado después del dulce beso que le había entregado.

Los dos sentían miedo, un miedo abrumador por lo que podría pasar, todo era incierto en ese puto. La guerra contra Naraku finalmente había terminado, la perla estaba completa y el deseo "perfecto" había sido formulado, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaría después.

La luz cegadora que los envolvía mientras la perla se trisaba frente a sus desconcertadas miradas fue acompañada de una ráfaga tal que los obligo a separarse. Kagome se sintió arrastrada por ese deslumbrante resplandor, succionada como si se tratara del mismísimo Kazana de Miroku.

-¡INUYASHA!.- Gritó con desesperación Kagome, estirando sus brazos a él mientras lo veía desaparecer en la negrura perpetua. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Estaba siendo arrastrada a su época? Aún estaba severamente herida por la devastadora batalla final, todavía estaba confundida por todo, no sabía siquiera como había llegado al interior de la joya o cómo fue posible que el Hanyou la siguiera ahí.

Cerró los ojos con afán, sintiendo el vacío en su interior como si estuviera siendo arrastrada desde dentro, completamente mareada. Todo era blanco con destellos indescriptibles a su alrededor y se sintió como si llevara siglos siendo arrastrada a la mismísima nada.

Entonces un golpe la trajo a la realidad. Entreabrió sus ojos asustada de lo que podría encontrar. Todo a su al rededor era bosque, uno que no reconocía en lo más mínimo. Veía fuego en la lejanía, nada tenía sentido. La cabeza le dolía, las heridas la estaban matado, todo se volvió aún más difuso y finalmente perdió el conocimiento. -Inu-yasha…- Alcanzó a jadear con sus últimas fuerzas antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos, e intentó mover su cuerpo, sintiéndolo pesado. Parpadeo un par de veces, intentado acostumbrar su nublada visión a su entorno, descubriendo que era ya de noche. Con cuidado y un gran esfuerzo se levantó del suelo. -¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?- Se cuestionó y comenzó a caminar con paso lento, cauteloso. Desconocía totalmente ese lugar, y comenzaba a asustarse. -¡INUYASHA! ¡SANGO! ¡MONJE MIROKU! ¡SHIPPO! ¡KIRARA!- Gritó intentado encontrar algo que le fuera remotamente familiar.

Arrastraba sus piernas, demasiado lastimada como para poder moverse con libertad, cada vez más y más angustiada. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Dónde estaba ella?. -¡JOVEN KOUGA! ¡SESSHOMARU! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡POR FAVOR!- Comenzó a gritar ya totalmente desesperada, intentado correr, fue en ese momento, que con la visión borrosa nuevamente por el dolor, y suponía también que por la pérdida de sangre, vislumbro la larga cabellera platinada, la mullida estola peluda, y el destello de una armadura, que sin lugar a dudas ella reconocía, y que en ese momento, contra todo pronóstico, estaba demasiado feliz de ver.

Sin pensar un maldito segundo en lo que hacía, demasiado esperanzada por encontrar una figura conocida e ignorando totalmente su deplorable estado, obligó a sus piernas a correr en dirección a ese demonio.

-¡SESSHOMARU! ¡SESSHOMARU!... ¡SESSHOMARU, AYÚDAME POR FAVOR! – Gritó con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que la confusión que sentía estaba haciéndole derramar. -¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Se—Sesshomaru! – Continuaba gritando a medida que se acercaba notando la sangre que escurría y manchaba el suelo, recordando inmediatamente que, en medio de la batalla, el medio hermano mayor de Inuyasha se había interpuesto entre ella y un ataque de Naraku, salvándose así la vida.

Se le estaba haciendo eterna la distancia entre ella y el Youkai, pero cuando finalmente lo tuvo cerca, se arrojó sobre él, más por una cuestión de que su propio cuerpo ya no podía sostenerla que por otra cosa, y se aferró como pudo a mokomoko. -Sesshomaru, estas muy herido… ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por protegerme!- Afirmó, sintiendo que el demonio se giraba para encararla, y seguramente matarla por atreverse a tocarlo de esa manera tan indigna, pero no le importaba, en ese momento eran tantas las emociones, que no podía medir bajo ningún concepto el riesgo al que se exponía.

Levantando la vista en dirección al poderoso Inugami, sus ojos se agrandaron a toda su capacidad, sintiendo que casi podían caerse de sus cuencas y soltó al demonio como si el contacto con el mismo pudiera quemar sus manos. Retrocedió, uno, dos, tres pasos y finalmente cayo sentada en el suelo.

-N—No puede… Esto no puede… ¡Esto es imposible!. – Afirmó con un hilo de voz, mientras llevaba una mano a tapar su boca y más lagrimas descendían de sus mejillas ante la mirada totalmente atónita del hombre parado frente a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba destrozado. Su orgullo Youkai era lo único que le permitía caminar por ese bosque de manera medianamente decente.

Sabía que no iba a sobrevivir, sus heridas eran demasiadas, incluso para una persona tan poderosa como lo era él. Sin embargo, aún tenía algo que hacer. Necesitaba llegar a Totosai, entregarle sus espadas y las explicaciones claras de lo que debía hacer, tenía que emplear sus últimas fuerzas en eso. En lo demás ya había cumplido, su cachorro e Izayoi estaban a salvo, Inuyasha crecería bajo el cuidado de su madre, los había salvado a ambos a costa de su propia vida.

Fue entonces que mientras andaba con un caminar rápido pero forzado escuchó la voz de una mujer, una voz tan desesperada que le causo un estremecimiento, sin embargo decidió ignorarla totalmente. Nada tenía que ver con él, podía percibir el olor a sangre humana en la misma dirección de la que venía la voz.

Siguió caminado, o al menos lo intento, cuando su agudo oído, pese a estar aturdido por sus múltiples heridas y su débil estado, pudo captar el nombre de su hijo escapar de la boca de esa mujer. Aquella jovencita estaba llamando a Sesshomaru con una desesperación tal que se le hacía completamente inverosímil, e involuntariamente detuvo totalmente su andar. ¿Qué demonios hacía una joven humana clamando de esa forma por su hijo en medio del bosque cercano a donde acababa de tener una batalla en pos de proteger a su recién nacido cachorro y su amada Izayoi?.

Tan aturdido se encontró, que apenas pudo volver a reaccionar en el momeno en que esa humana se abrazó a él, aferrándose a su mokomoko mientras agradecía con vehemencia a "Sesshomaru" por haberla protegido ¿En qué clase de universo paralelo estaba? ¿Cómo era posible que una humana lo confundiera con su hijo? Además, por sobre tal hecho, estaba que afirmara haber sido protegida por Sesshomaru ¿Estaba ya muerto y no se había percatado de ello?

Fue entonces que se giró para encararla, las ropas de esa jovencita eran por demás indecentes, pero estaba terriblemente herida, le sorprendía que siendo una simple humana aun tuviera fuerza para mantenerse en pie. La cabellera negra y ondulada desprendía olor a tierra, sangre humana y Youkai, e incluso podía percibir en ella el inconfundible aroma de Sesshomaru, pero lo que sin dudas lo hizo abrir sus ojos como nunca en su vida fue la esencia de su recién nacido cachorro, Inuyasha, también sobre ella. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando ahí? En serio debía de estar muerto.

Entonces esa chica alzó su mirada a él, encontrándose con unos ojos marrones llenos de angustia, confusión y finalmente los vio llenarse de sorpresa y horror, mientras retrocedía con andar atolondrado y caer abruptamente al piso, murmurando y tartamudeando con incredulidad.

-Mujer… ¿Quien rayos eres? - Habló con rudeza, avanzado un paso en su dirección, mientras la veía petrificarse de miedo ante él. Cosa, que, siendo honestos, le parecía divertida y ciertamente halagadora.

-I-I—Inu… no… Taisho…- Jadeó aterrada la jovencita, temblando frente a él. -Entonces…. Entonces estoy… ¡Estoy muerta!- Gritó aferrándose a sus cabellos con ambas manos. -¡E—Eso no puede ser!... – Sollozó, aferrando la mano libre a su pecho, apretando con desesperación la camiseta de su uniforme escolar.

-¡Humana!- Gruñó autoritariamente, en un tono fuerte e intimidante, haciendo que escupiera una gran porción de sangre. - ¡No estás muerta! ¡Contesta! ¿Quién rayos eres? – Exigió una repuesta, mientras desenvainaba a Tessaiga.

Kagome entonces detuvo su llanto, y elevó su vista al demonio frente a ella. No se culpaba en absoluto por haberlo confundido con Sesshomaru, eran muy parecidos, aunque llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes, y las marcas en su rostro eran de color azul obscuro, pero en ese mismo momento detuvo su escrutinio. ¡El gran general perro estaba terriblemente herido! El padre de Inuyasha estaba en peligro, ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Incapaz de pensar, obedeció a su naturaleza primordial, ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! Señor Inu no Taisho, usted se encuentra gravemente herido. - Dijo, mirando a los profundo y ambarinos ojos del mayor. -¡Déjeme ayudarlo! ¡Soy sacerdotisa! ¡Si usted continua así podría morir! - Afirmó aterrada, levantándose del suelo de un salto, olvidando sus heridas, ignorando su dolor, e ignorando totalmente que ese demonio la estaba amenazando con una espada de la que conocía de sobra su destructivo poder. Podía ser convertida en simple polvo con un solo maldito movimiento, y, aun así, ese "pequeñísimo detalle" se le olvidó por completo ante la prioridad de curar al sujeto.

Touga estaba totalmente desconcertado, parpadeo un par de veces, e iba a atacar a esa sospechosa mujer que se acercaba a él, más se mantuvo quieto, todo eso le intrigaba, le intrigaba más de lo que podía admitir ¿Por qué una sacerdotisa querría ayudarlo? ¿Por qué una sacerdotisa tenía el aroma de sus hijos sobre ella? ¿Por qué una humana se había aferrado a él con desesperación al confundirlo con Sesshomaru? Las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando y antes de darse cuenta había soltado a Tessaiga y caído inconsciente, impactando su imponente cuerpo contra el suelo de improvisto.

\- Continuara.

Notas finales de Sioa: Bueno…. ¿qué mierda esto? ¡NO TENGO NI PUTA IDEA!

¿Qué les pareció esta deformidad?

Espero que al menos les pareciera algo medianamente aceptable.

Sé que es extremadamente corto para un primer capítulo, pero estoy puliendo un poco la idea.

Este mi primer, primerísimo fic de Inuyasha, asique denme una oportunidad, será la primera vez que tomé esta fabulosa historia para mis creaciones.

NOTAS IMPORTANTES: Gente quiero que entiendan una cosa, este fic no sigue al pie de la letra los sucesos del manga o del anime, sin embargo daré todo de mi para que los personajes se mantengan lo más fieles a lo original posible, claro excepto Touga Inu no Taisho, porque ciertamente se sabe poco y nada de él asique me tomaré algunas libertados con respecto a su personalidad.

Este fic, tengo pensado tenga como pareja principal a Kagome y Sesshomaru, pero bueno, eso se verá, quizás ustedes puedan hacerme cambiar de opinión a lo largo del fic, sin embargo esa es mi idea inicial.

Otro punto a aclarar, es que estoy acostumbrada a escribir Yaoi, hace años que no escribo algo de una pareja hetero, estoy un poco fuera de mi zona de confort, pero me gusta la aventura, hace rato que buscaba algo diferente.

Advierto me demoro bastante en actualizar por lo general, pero intentare que no sea así con esta historia.

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, todo es bien recibido siempre y cuando venga desde el respeto. Ustedes como mis lectores me pueden ayudar mucho a crecer y ¿Quién sabe? ¿Quizás termine aventurándome a escribir más cosas como estas?

Bueno, los amo, creo que no tengo nada más que añadir.

Lo veré en la actualización.

Besitos.


	2. Explicaciones y sabores agridulces

_**San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. Viernes, 6 de abril del 2017. 13 hs.**_

 _ **Encontrado algo que proteger.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Explicaciones necesarias, y sabores agridulces.**_

 _ **By; Sioa Shun Uchiha-san**_

" _Ay Dios, ¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo terminé aquí? No entiendo nada..."_ Los pensamientos de Kagome estaban totalmente alborotados. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, y en realidad no muy segura de cómo había conseguido semejante proeza, había terminado por arrastrar el cuerpo del poderoso general perro hasta una cueva que encontró por mera casualidad.

Una vez hubo tenido al Youkai a buen recaudo, salió al bosque para buscar plantas medicinales y agua. Con mucho esfuerzo había logrado hacer una fogata dentro de la pequeña cueva y luego dedicó horas a desvestir al demonio, revisarlo, limpiarlo, curarlo y vendarlo antes de encargarse de sus propias heridas. Finalmente, luego del trabajo había caído inconsciente contra una de las paredes de la gruta.

Ahora, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, pero Touga Inu no Taisho, seguía dormido en la misma posición en que lo había dejado y la pequeña hoguera se encontraba totalmente apagada. Paseó su mirada por el lugar, notando las flechas que había retirado del cuerpo del dormido hombre, tiradas por doquier, junto con la pesada armadura.

" _No lo entiendo, de verdad no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿La perla al desaparecer, me arrojó aquí por error, en lugar de en mi época? ¿Cómo rayos pasó eso? ¡Encima yo de idiota cure al padre de Inuyasha! ¿Y si sobrevive? ¡Eso podría cambiar la historia! ¿Cómo voy a volver? No puedo quedarme atrapada aquí para siempre, y encima soy tan estúpida que confundí a este hombre con Sesshomaru ¿Cómo se me ocurre arrojarme así a los brazos de Sesshomaru? Si hubiera sido realmente él, probablemente ahora estaría bien muerta…. Ay, ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! Cuando despierte este hombre seguramente me exigirá una explicación ¿Y qué voy a decirle? ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí? Se suponía que mis problemas debían terminar cuando venciéramos a Naraku y la piedra desapareciera ¡No estaba en los planes terminar encerrada en una cueva con el padre de Inuyasha!"_ Los pensamientos estaban atormentándola, antes de darse cuenta estaba mordiendo sus uñas con desesperación mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en el sujeto dormido.

Las cosas eran demasiado confusas, sin embargo, hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance, ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo, ahora ya solo podía seguir adelante con las decisiones que había tomado y se dispuso a cuidar y velar por la salud del Youkai. Ella misma aún estaba muy débil, y tendría, aunque no quisiera, que salir a cazar para conseguir algo de alimento, aunque no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera tenía consigo su arco y flechas para poder depredar algo decente.

Resignada a que el destino estaba cruelmente obsesionado con arruinarla a ella, salió de la cueva, y para su fortuna no muy lejos de allí, en un castillo en ruinas, logró tomar de un soldado caído las armas para poder llevar a cabo la caza.

Triste y agotada, regreso a la cueva luego de un par de horas, trayendo consigo dos pobres liebres a las que sostenía de las patas traseras con completo horror. Esas cosas siempre las hacían Inuyasha y Sango, ella odiaba eso, en verdad lo odiaba, pero ahora estaba sola y no tenía ninguna otra opción más que valerse por sí misma.

Nuevamente tuvo que encender fuego para poder cocinar la carne y recuperar algo de energías, que una vez conseguidas, le valieron de ayuda para montar un campo de energía en la entrada de la cueva y así al menos mantenerlos a ambos protegidos de cualquier amenaza e invisibles a cualquier ojo curioso que pasara cerca.

Agotada, herida, confundida y angustiada como estaba, tuvo que dar lo mejor de sí misma, procurando su recuperación y la de su acompañante mientras su mente analizaba como mejor podía todo lo acontecido.

" _Inuyasha ¿Cómo estará? ¿Cómo estarán Sango, el monje Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, el joven Kouga y Sesshomaru? La batalla fue muy dura, Sesshomaru debe estar muy herido, él evito que yo muriera al recibir ese ataque por mi ¿Todo estará en paz ahora? Muchachos, en verdad me hacen mucha falta ahora, tengo miedo. Yo, yo ya no sé qué hacer."_ Pensó con completa resignación.

En las condiciones en la que estaban no podía conseguir vendajes, apenas había logrado conseguir las plantas medicinales suficientes, como vendas había utilizado las propias ropas del demonio y para cambiarlas no podía hacer más que lavar la tela con esmero y volverla a colocar en las heridas una vez limpias y atendidas como es debido.

Cuatro largos días transcurrieron desde el primer encuentro, y Kagome estaba totalmente dormida sobre el pecho del Inu-Youkai cuando esté finalmente despertó.

Confundido, a un grado que nunca había experimentado en su vida, el gran general perro abrió los ojos, sintiendo sobre sí mismo el apenas perceptible peso de la extraña humana que había encontrado en el bosque.

Se sentó de golpe, más la chica ni siquiera parecía percatarse de su vigilia. Se miró a sí mismo, totalmente vendado, sus heridas en proceso de sanación, algunas de hecho ya estaban casi totalmente cerradas gracias a su sangre demoniaca y su increíble poder. Podía percibir el olor a hierbas medicinales sobre él, y sobre la chica. ¿Realmente esa mujer lo había curado? Pero si había dicho que era una sacerdotisa ¿Qué demonios hacía una sacerdotisa cuidando de un Youkai como él? ¿Qué demonios hacía una sacerdotisa con esas ropas tan inapropiadas rondando esos lares? Nada tenía una pisca de sentido, y aunque eso le generaba sus reservas, no podía sentirse totalmente desconfiado de esa mujer, ya que más allá de todo, de no ser por esa, seguramente él estaría muerto.

Se tomó un momento para acomodarse pesadamente contra una de las paredes rocosas de la caverna, observado que dos de sus amadas espadas se encontraba a su lado en el suelo, y Sounga estaba aún en su espalda, era lógico pensar que una simple humana no iba a poder siquiera acercarse a esa aterradora arma. Resoplando, acomodo a la jovencita sobre su regazo, moviéndola con cautela para evitar despertarla y frunció el ceño mientras la contemplaba.

Sus ropas estaban desechas, aparte de ser escandalosas por sí mismas, ahora se mostraban hechas completos harapos que apenas la cubrían. Estaba llena de heridas, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de trozos de tela de sus propias prendas a modo de gasas para cubrir cada daño sobre ella. Esa chica lucia como salida de una guerra ¿Qué hacía una mujer como esa batallando? Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar a su alrededor, y pudo ver en la pared de enfrente un carcaj, acompañado de un arco ¿Así que esa muchacha sabía al menos usar esa arma? Necesitaba que esa extraña criatura despertara de una vez, tenía demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas, y ella tenía que responder a cada interrogante.

Aun le costaba comprender porque esa muchachita había corrido en su dirección de esa manera, gritando a vivía voz el nombre de su hijo mayor, necesitaba saber el porqué de los extraños aromas que la rodeaban. Fue entonces que unos extraños quejidos que venían de su regazo devolvieron su mente al plano terrenal.

Kagome se removió, levantándose adolorida de donde estaba y dando un gran bostezo mientras fregaba sus ojos con ambas manos, llevándolas después a frotar los hombros que estaban torturándola de manera constante. Si en algo envidiaba a los Youkai, era en su extraordinaria capacidad de sanación, Inuyasha siempre se curaba a una velocidad vertiginosa de heridas que eran por demás mortales en simples humanos y eso que su amigo solo era un Hanyou.

Cuando finalmente se hubo acostumbrado a la penumbra del lugar, dado que la maldita fogata nuevamente se había apagado se percató de los férreos ojos dorados que la miraban con intensidad y severidad, haciendo que se tensara de pies a cabeza.

Permanecieron así por varios segundos, ambos petrificados, estudiándose, la humana casi al borde de una crisis de ansiedad y el demonio, aunque parecía ligeramente molesto, se sentía más bien perturbado y curioso por todo eso.

-Gracias, humana, por salvar mi vida.- Touga fue el primero en hablar, aunque todo lo tenía bastante descolocado, era un hombre hecho y derecho, y daba su gratitud a quien se la ganaba. Esa mujer había curado sus heridas, "Honor a quien honor merece" y ella se merecía sus respetos. -Pero ¿Por qué una sacerdotisa curaría a un Youkai? Sabes quién soy ¿No me temes acaso? – Su voz era fría, templada como el acero, pero al mismo tiempo la entonaba con amabilidad y gran etiqueta, volviéndola menos amenazante de lo que podría ser si ese hombre se lo propusiera.

-Señor, Inu no Taisho, mi deber como sacerdotisa es cuidar de toda criatura que este en dificultadas, purificar la maldad y cuidar de los heridos y enfermos.- Explicó la morocha, mientras adoptaba una posición más digna, arrodillada frente al hombre con la espalda bien erguida, mirándolo a los ojos ante todo. -Usted estaba herido de gravedad, y pese a su naturaleza Youkai, no percibo que usted sea un ente maligno realmente.- Afirmó con docilidad la mujer, dedicándole después una sonrisa suave.

-¿Quién eres?- Exigió saber inmediatamente después, endureciendo sus facciones, volviendo su faz totalmente indescifrable, tan inexpresiva como solía ser la cara de Sesshomaru. Aquella leve comparación la hizo sonreír un poco más, aunque no conocía a la persona frente a sí, las similitudes con alguien con el que, si estaba familiarizada, aunque no de la mejor manera, la calmaba bastante.

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, Señor.- Se presentó, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa frente al mayor.

-¿Qué hacías en este bosque?

-Eso es algo que me es difícil de explicar.

-¿De dónde conoces a mi hijo? ¿Por qué corrías tan desesperada a su encuentro? Sesshomaru odia a los humanos. – Afirmó afilando su mirada, volviendo su tonó más amenazante.

-Eso es aún más difícil de explicar.

-¿Por qué hueles a mi cachorro? ¿Por qué tienes sobre ti el débil aroma de Inuyasha?- Cuestionó de nueva cuenta el hombre, cada vez más exasperado.

-E—Eso… Eso es imposible de explicar, Señor.- Dudó al responder, retrocediendo un poco de manera instintiva ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo de ese demonio.

-¡Humana!- Bramó con amenaza el Inu-Youkai, reverberando un gruñido gutural en su garganta, enseñando sus amenazantes fauces.

-¡Mi nombre es KA-GO-ME!.- Se quejó ella, totalmente indignada ¿En serio? ¡Le había salvado la vida y ese tipo solamente podía gruñir, mirarla feo y llamarla "humana" o "mujer"! Ahora entendía de donde habían salido los modales pésimos de sus dos hijos. Ofuscada se cruzó de brazos. -¡Esa no es forma de tratarme! ¡Está siendo injusto conmigo!- Se quejó sin siquiera tener en consideración por una milésima de segundo, que no estaba en la mejor de la posiciones para ser tan impertinente.

Touga parpadeo dos veces, con completa confusión ¿De dónde carajos había salido esa loca? No se había asustado en lo más mínimo, no era que esa tonta mujer estuviera fingiendo enfado, no, podía oler en el aire la indignación, no había rastro de miedo en ella, y eso lo desconcertó.

-¿Acaso no tienes miedo? ¿Estás loca?

-No tengo por qué tener miedo, dudo mucho que una persona tan honorable como usted vaya a hacerme daño cuando me debe la vida.- Declaró seriamente la sacerdotisa. Toda la situación se volvía cada vez más bizarra. -Oiga…- Su voz se había vuelto más suave, triste, y ahora si dejaba entrever algo de miedo, pero no parecía ser por la presencia que la acompañaba, no, su miedo estaba ligado a algo más. -Escuche, yo me he estado volviendo loca para encontrar la mejor manera de explicarme y no sonar como una desquiciada, pero es realmente imposible, asique le suplico su paciencia y que haga todo lo posible por creerme.- Rogó, volviendo a alzar su mirada chocolate a los ojos del macho.

Los ojos de general le devolvieron la mirada, firmes, inquebrantables, y su ceño se frunció un poco, para finalmente asentir con su cabeza. -Explícame mujer, ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?

-Antes de eso… mi nombre es KA-GO-ME, ya se lo he dicho.- Se quejó ella, pero esta vez sin tanto afán. -Tengo que confesarle señor, que lo que hice con usted, el curarlo, es tal vez un terrible error.- Afirmó cerrando los ojos. -Se suponía que usted iba a morir la noche que lo encontré, lo que hice puede cambiar severamente el futuro.

Touga la observó, expectante, suponía que la mujer era alguna especie de oráculo, había oído de sacerdotisas humanas capaces de ver el futuro, asique no se inmutó por sus palabras y tras un leve asentimiento de su cabeza, la invitó a proseguir con su mirada.

Inhaló profundamente, cerrando sus ojos un momento para armarse de valor. -Yo, vengo del futuro, setecientos años en el futuro.- Explicó la joven, girándose a ver al demonio que ahora la miraba con cierta burla brillando en sus dorados ojos.

-¿Esperas que crea eso, Kagome?- Le concedió por esa vez, el llamarla por su nombre.

-Sé que es terriblemente difícil de creer, pero, miré mis ropas ¿Le parece realmente que yo pertenezco aquí?- La tristeza y la angustia en la mirada y esencia de esa mujer lo enmudecieron. ¿Qué significaba eso? -¿Conoce usted algo sobre la perla de Shikon? – Cuestionó ella. -¿La esfera de las cuatro almas?

-He oído rumores ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? – Cuestionó Touga cada vez más confundido.

-Déjeme explicarle.- Indicó ella con seriedad. -Yo nací y me crie en un antiguo templo que ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones, cuando cumplí quince años, el pozo devorador de huesos que había en los terrenos de la familia se abrió repentinamente y una Youkai ciempiés me atacó, arrastrándome a una época antigua para mí, quietos años atrás de donde yo vivo, doscientos años en el futuro desde aquí. – Explicó con calma intentado no enredarse ella misma con esa complicada trama, intentado ignorar la impaciencia que leía en el rostro del demonio frente a ella, interrumpiéndolo con un movimiento de su mano cuando advirtió que él iba a cuestionarla. -Fue ahí que yo me enteré que dentro de mi cuerpo se encontraba esa valiosa joya, la perla de Shikon, y en ese día yo conocí a Inuyasha, su hijo menor.- Afirmó, teniendo que callarse ante el fuerte gruñido que mano del general.

-¿Esperas realmente que me crea todas esas patrañas, humana insolente?

-¡No soy insolente! ¡Estoy intentado explicarle todas las interrogantes que usted me hizo!- Le gritó enojada. -Ashhh ¡Ahora sé de donde sacaron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru todos sus malos modos!.- Protestó en un tono alto de voz.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Ya escuchó! "Humana insolente" Así suele llamarme Sesshomaru todo el maldito tiempo.- Se quejó enérgicamente. –"Mujer" Inuyasha siempre me decía de esa manera, me costó mucho que ese tonto me dijera por mi nombre.- Explotó golpeando con fuerza sus piernas con sus puños cerrados. -Y el muy testarudo tampoco me deja hablar nuca, y me interrumpe, y me insulta, y gruñe.- Enumeró mientras su mente se perdía en los recuerdos de su amigo, con su mirada fija en sus propios y dañados puños apretados, notando como poco a poco todo se volvía vidrioso. -¡Ese idiota que nunca quiere que le ayuden en nada! ¡Y yo tengo que curarlo cuando termina herido en las batallas porque es un impulsivo sin remedio que nunca escucha!- Touga para este punto no podía disimular su incredulidad, entreabriendo su boca para intentar alegar algo pero la mujer negó enérgicamente con su cabeza soltando un berrinche como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. -¡Inuyasha es un tonto! ¡Él debería estar aquí! Y—yo… yo debería…- Los hipos comenzaron a nublar su voz, Kagome parecía haberse olvidado de estaba acompañada. -El también estaba muy herido después de la batalla, y Sesshomaru, ¡Mis amigos! ¡El joven Kouga! ¡Yo no debería estar aquí! ¡Debería estar ayudándolos a ellos!- Sollozó derramando grandes lagrimas que caían directamente sobre su regazo. -Me pregunto si Inuyasha habrá intentado cruzar el poso para buscarme… ¿Me podría venir a buscar aquí? ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Las manos subieron a su rostro cubriendo sus ojos mientras el llanto se volvía más desesperado. -Quiero volver… ¡Quiero volver!

-¡KAGOME!- Gritó ya desesperado el Inu-Youkai, tomando a la mujer por los hombros y sacudiéndola con fuerza en un intento de hacerla reaccionar, viendo con completo desconcierto los ojos de ella, totalmente empañados, y sus mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas. -¡Reacciona! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué eres tú de mi hijo?- Preguntó ya desesperado ¿Tenía en frente a su nuera acaso? ¡¿Había amenazado a su nuera?! ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?.

-¡Eso estaba intentado explicarle y usted no me dejo! ¿No ve que estoy asustada? ¡No sé cómo llegue aquí! ¡No sé cómo volver! Ya hice todo mal al salvarle la vida, usted debería estar muerto.- Gritó en la cara del demonio. -¡Pensé que usted podría ayudarme a volver! No puede quedarse aquí tampoco ¡Esto es un terrible error!

-Bien, basta, tranquilízate, cada vez te entiendo menos.- Se quejó el hombre. -¡En verdad estás loca para gritarle de esa forma a un demonio como yo! Explícame de nuevo ¿De qué batalla estabas hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver la tal perla de Shikon en todo esto? ¿De qué demonios se trata todo?

Kagome se obligó a volver a respirar, inhalando profundamente unas cuantas veces antes de sentirse nuevamente lista para hablar, y frotó con insistencia sus parpados. -Como le decía, ese día yo conocí a Inuyasha, tuve que obligarlo a ayudarme, porque yo sola no era capaz de defenderme del monstruo que me acechaba, además de que esa criatura se había apoderado de la perla obteniendo grandes poderes.- Le explicó con pausa. -Por ciertas circunstancias, yo accidentalmente rompí esa valiosa piedra al intentar recuperarla de otro demonio. Inuyasha tenía sus motivos para estar interesado en esa joya y terminó por verse obligado a ayudarme a recolectar los fragmentos uno a uno. Luego de eso tuve la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo mayor Sesshomaru, y pesé a la impresión que le di de nosotros cuando lo encontré en el bosque, no somos nada ni remotamente parecido a amigos.- Aclaró. -Es solo que cuando lo vi estaba asustada y confundida, buscaba algo familiar a mi alrededor y al pensar que usted era Sesshomaru me llené de esperanzas.- Explicó escuetamente. -Al cavo que, Inuyasha y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, además de conocer a más personas que se unieron a nosotros en la búsqueda de los fragmentos, como así también nos enteramos de un enemigo muy poderoso que también estaba reuniendo la joya con propósitos malignos. – La joven continuó su explicación por unos cuantos minutos más, agradecida de que esta vez Touga se mantenía callado, haciéndole apenas algunos gestos que le daban a entender que la estaba escuchando y que se esforzaba por entender, él se daba cuenta gracias a su olor, que esa muchacha no estaba mintiéndole.

-No sé qué paso, después de esa gran batalla fui absorbida dentro de la perla, pude pedir el deseo de que se destruyera, Inuyasha estaba ahí conmigo, pero de golpe una luz apareció y terminé aquí. Yo no sé qué paso, no sé si esta fue una venganza de la propia perla, y es por eso que terminé en este lugar, de verdad no lo entiendo.- Afirmó abrazando sus propias piernas desde sus rodillas para arrimarlas a su pecho. -Estoy preocupada por mis amigos, por mí, por usted, por mi familia, son demasiadas cosas, esto no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera, ni usted ni yo podemos quedarnos aquí ¿Lo entiende? Todo esto puede ser catastrófico.

Inu no Tiasho estaba quieto, analizando la exorbitante cantidad de información que la joven le había otorgado, aun y cuando ella había intentado ser breve, explicándole solo lo relevante a grandes rasgos, todo era muy complicado. Si lo que esa humana decía era verdad, entonces tenía razón, ellos no podían permanecer ahí, definitivamente no podían.

-Bueno, te creo.- Aseveró él, mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. -Primero creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por encontrar comida, ropa decente para ti que en ese estado morirás de frio, y conseguir leña para una fogata. Cuando esté totalmente recuperado, creo que hay alguien que podría ayudarnos. 

-¿En serio? ¿De quién se trata? Señor, recuerde que usted se supone que está muerto, nadie puede interactuar con nosotros, no deben vernos o esto será aun peor.- Explicó asustada la chica.

-Podemos llegar a donde digo sin ser vistos, y el viejo árbol sabio va a respetar cada una de mis indicaciones, además de Totosai, ellos son los más fieles de mis vasallos. – Afirmó levantándose del suelo.

-¿Dónde va? ¡Aún está herido! ¡No puede salir de aquí!- Lo regañó alarmada al ver sus acciones. -El viejo Totosai ¿Cómo podría ayudarnos él? Aunque me gustaría verlo.

-¿Conoces Totosai, mujer?- Preguntó el demonio arqueando una ceja, ignorando totalmente sus protestas.

-¡Claro que lo conozco! Él ha ayudado a Inuyasha muchas veces con Tessaiga.- Afirmó la joven bajando la mirada por unos momentos, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. -Es un anciano mañoso, tonto y hasta cobarde, pero también es muy fuerte y una persona confiable, nos ha ayudado mucho.

-Ya veo.- Comentó él pensativo, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con su mirada, bien cada vez tenía menos dudas respecto a que le estuviera mintiendo, manejaba información que se condecía con sus explicaciones, pero eso no hacía más que avivar dudas en él. - Hay algo que aún no me queda claro ¿Tu e Inuyasha? ¿Eres la mujer de mi hijo? No siento en ti la marca.

-¿La m—mujer?- Preguntó desorientada, hasta que finalmente entendió a qué se refería el hombre. -¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Inuyasha y yo solo somos amigos!

-Parece que estas muy enamorada de mi cachorro, humana.- Alegó Touga mirándola con suspicacia, una pisca de picardía y una sonrisa arrogante, que a ella, sin duda sí que le recordaba a su querido amigo con orejas de perro. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable, Inuyasha nunca sabría que se parecía más a su padre de lo que creía.

-¡Qué cosas dice!- Se quejó ella, pero luego, soló dejó caer sus hombros pensativa. -Inuyasha, solo ama a su querida Kikyo, ella fue su primer y único amor…- Murmuró más para si misma que para Touga.

Él por su parte estaba intrigado, esa humana conocía a sus hijos, al menos al menor, sabía cosas que él jamás podría saber, porque dada las circunstancias, por más que estuviera vivo, tenía que desaparecer de alguna manera y no podría conocer esas cosas de su cachorro, quería escuchar más.

-Pareces afectada por eso…- Soltó mirando a la chica, esta vez hablando con algo de cautela, sabía que el corazón de una hembra humana era un asunto complicado y voluble, debía tener cuidado.

-No en realidad, ya no.- Afirmó ella con una sonrisa, levantando su mirada chocolate a él. -No voy a mentirle, señor, estuve enamorada de Inuyasha, y elegí permanecer a su lado a pesar de saber que el está perdidamente enamorado de Kikyo, y que ella siempre sería su prioridad, a quien siempre protegería de todo, aun a costa de su vida, permanecí a su lado aun sabiendo que él la había elegido a ella y aunque sufrí mucho… No me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión, Inuyasha es… él es una persona demasiado importante para mi, es mi gran amigo, por eso necesito volver, necesito asegurarme de que él está bien. Él muy testarudo no hará caso si está herido y yo no estoy ahí para vigilarlo.

La pureza en las emociones de esa chiquilla lo había dejado bastante anonadado, definitivamente los humanos eran criaturas fascinantes, y no pudo más que sentirse aliviado de que su hijo encontrara a alguien como ella para depositar su confianza.

-Iré a buscar lo que necesitamos para pasar esta noche.

-¡Espere!- Contestó Kagome alterada. -No puede salir.- Al ver el gesto de disgusto en la cara del demonio, negó con su cabeza. -Lo que quiero decir es que puse un campo de energía sagrada para poder protegernos mientras ambos estábamos convalecientes, si intenta traspasarlo puede salir herido aunque dudo que lo purifique totalmente, déjeme retirarlo, y luego puede marcharse, pero por favor tenga cuidado y que nadie lo vea, recuerde ¡Usted está muerto!.- Tal como lo había dicho, la chica del futuro levanto el campo para permitir que el general pudiera salir a encargarse de todo por esa noche, estaba abatida, mental y físicamente, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tirarse contra una de las paredes de la cueva e intentar disipar toda la preocupación que la envergaba, resignándose a esperar a que el Lord del oeste regresara pronto.

Touga se marchó, dispuesto a hacer lo que le competía, pero no pudo la diversión que le generaba el fuerte carácter de esa sacerdotisa. Esa chiquilla no solo no se inmutaba por su presencia, la muy ingenua se tomaba libertades tales como ordenarle, levantar la voz, o hacer rabietas, parecía no darse cuenta de lo imprudente de sus acciones. Si él no fuera una persona piadosa y comprensiva, esa humana ya estaría muerta.

Por otra parte, había demasiadas cosas que aun quería saber, la humana había sido astuta al instaurar ese campo de energía para su protección y había confirmado con su relato que; si, había participado de una férrea batalla ¿Qué clase de mujer era esa? Había conocido poderosas Youkai predispuestas a la guerra, pero las hembras humanas que conocía eran un asunto distinto. Esa chica no era normal, para nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estiró sus manos con desesperación, corriendo en el mismísimo vacío mientras la veía ser tragada por aquella cegadora luz. -¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME!- Estaba desesperado, pero por más que intentaba no lograba acercarse a ella, y él era tragado por la maldita obscuridad. Solo podía rogar que ella estuviera siendo devuelta a su extraña época, donde sabía estaría a salvo.

Un golpe terriblemente duro contra el suelo, hizo que soltara un quejido. La oscuridad que antes lo rodeaba había desaparecido y ahora estaba en medio del destruido campo de batalla.

-¡Inuyasha!- Sango se acercó corriendo a él, cubierta de heridas que ya estaban vendadas, tras ella corrían Miroku, Shippo y Kirara, todos llenos de vendas y miraban al Hanyou alvino con terrible preocupación. -¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde está la señorita Kagome?

-¿Sango? ¿Chichos? – Preguntó desorientado, notando que ahí no quedaban rastros de Sesshomaru, ni de Kouga, tampoco de Jaken, Ah-Un, ni Rin, solo estaban sus amigos ahí. -¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Eso queremos saber nosotros! ¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde está Kagome?- Preguntó el pequeño zorro que se arrojó sobre él, mirándolo con el terror pintado en los ojos. -¿Está bien? ¿Estás bien tu?

-Sí, estoy bien… Pero Kagome…- Miró al cielo, tan azul como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si las vidas de todos ellos no estuvieran marcadas por horribles desgracias, como si no se hubiera suscitado una maldita guerra hasta hacía unas horas. -No sé dónde está ella, luego de que deseó que la perla se destruyera, una luz se la trago, creo que ella… debe estar en su tiempo.

-¿Nunca la volveremos a ver entonces?- Preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la exterminadora.

-No lo sé…- Admitió con sus orejas bajas el Hanyou.

-Me temo, mis amigos, que de todos modos eso es lo correcto, la señorita Kagome debía regresar a su tiempo.- Afirmó el monje mientras todos sentían sus ojos cada vez más cristalinos. -Pero Inuyasha… ¿Por qué permanecieron allí una semana?

-¿Qué? ¿Una semana?- Cuestionó totalmente sorprendido el alvino de ojos ámbar. -¿Tanto tiempo estuvimos dentro de la perla?

-Si, Inuyasha, temíamos que esa cosa los hubiera devorado. - Afirmó Sango con la voz levemente quebrada.

-En ese lugar no había noción del tiempo, no tenía idea de que había pasado tanto.- Alegó volviendo a perder su mirada en las nubes.

-¿Ahora? ¿Qué harás Inuyasha?

-¿Qué harán ustedes?- Preguntó mirando al monje, notando como Shippo temblaba en su sitio, con la cabeza baja, seguramente llorando mares porque Kagome no volvería.

Miroku desvió sus ojos hacía la hermosa exterminadora que había a su lado y sonrió con ternura. -Nosotros vamos a instalarnos en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, y tendremos una familia, queremos que Shippo también se quede con nosotros.

-Entonces… Iré con ustedes.- _"Quizás pueda ver si el poso funciona, me gustaría al menos estar seguro de que ella llegó con bien a su extraño mundo… Quisiera solo asegurarme de que nada malo le paso…"_ Pensó el Hanyou, levantándose del suelo con pesadez. -Entonces… Vámonos, tenemos mucho camino de aquí a la aldea.

-Pero Inuyasha, primero debemos curar tus heridas…- Alegó Sango con preocupación.

-Olvídate de eso, Sango, estoy bien… Solo vámonos.- Exigió y nadie fue capaz de negarle tal pedido. Ese era primer día del resto de sus vidas, sin embargo, la alegría estaba manchada con el amargo sabor de la nostalgia, la perdida, y el vacío que dejaba la falta de Kagome entre ellos. Habían ganado, pero, aun así, la victoria sabía agridulce.

-Continuará.

 _Notas Finales de Sioa: Bueno gente. Me resultó raro este capítulo, sigue falto de contenido según yo, pero todo irá tomando forma de acuerdo continúe la historia. Todo está, así como recién empezando, y me va a costar un poco moldear todo esto. Aun así, yo estoy muy conforme ¿Ustedes que opinan? Déjenmelo saber, por favor._

 _Un beso. Hasta la próxima._


	3. Empieza la travesía

**San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. 7 De abril del 2017. 3:25 a.m**

 _ **Encontrando algo que proteger.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Empieza la travesía.**_

 _ **By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san**_

Los días habían pasado, tan lentos y torturantes para él. Ya estaban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Sango y Miroku ya estaban hablando sobre su próxima boda que iba a ser auspiciada por la vieja sacerdotisa, pero él, aunque estaba feliz por ellos, no podía sentirse del todo tranquilo.

Apenas llegó a la aldea, tras saludar brevemente a la anciana, había emprendido camino al herrumbrado pozo devorador de huesos, para disponerse a cruzarlo y averiguar si Kagome se encontraba con bien, pero al saltar en su interior nada había pasado. En su desesperación había cavado en el fondo del mismo, pero nada, no pasaba absolutamente nada, lo único que conseguía eran más piedras y tierra.

Todo eso era terriblemente frustrante. La guerra con Naraku había terminado, había vengado el cruel destino que ese engendro del mal le había otorgado al engañarlo y así arrebatarle al amor de su vida, que gracias a la bruja Urazue había regresado a la tierra y vagado cual alma en pena por todo el país, aunque finalmente había encontrado por segunda vez su muerte a manos de ese retorcido Hanyou que gustaba de jugar con las personas.

Aun la lloraba, no podía negarlo, Kikyo era su gran amor, la mujer que había cambiado su vida, la que le había mostrado lo que era sentir, por ella iba a convertirse en humano. El tiempo en verdad es cruel, de eso no cabían dudas.

Kagome, su dulce Kagome. Recordó en ese instante el beso que le había regalado cuando estaban dentro de la pela, sin palabras, sin promesas, un beso que sabía a despedida. ¿Realmente estaría ella bien en su época? ¿En verdad no estaría en peligro? ¿Ella… sería feliz lejos de él? ¿Jamás iba a volver a verla?

Todas esas preguntas lo estaban atormentado, y en ese momento como todos los días, sus pasos lo habían guiado al olvidado pozo, y se sentó a unos metros de él, observándolo con recelo, culpándolo de toda la incertidumbre que estaba cerniéndose con sadismo sobre su corazón. ¿Qué sentía él por Kagome? Eso era algo, que, pese a todo, aun no tenía la menor idea de cómo definir. En cierta medida la amaba, pero no podía aun soltar a su querida Kikyo, aunque estuviera muerta. Siempre lo acompañaría la promesa de reunirse con ella en el infierno, aun y cuando esta, al morir por segunda vez en sus brazos, le pidió que fuera feliz.

Negó efusivamente con su cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora, esas cosas tan complicadas hacían que le doliera la cabeza, y aunque jamás lo admitiría a viva voz, también hacían que doliera su corazón. Fue entonces que unos sonidos provenientes del bosque lo pusieron en alerta y el viento que soplaba trajo a sus fosas nasales el desagradable aroma de alguien, que, si bien nunca tenía ganas de ver, en ese momento menos que menos deseaba tener que enfrentar su horrible cara.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué diablos quieres aquí? – Cuestionó llevando su mano derecha a la empuñadora de Tessaiga ¿Qué ese idiota no tenía ya una espada? ¿En verdad pensaba perseguirlo hasta el final de sus días para apoderarse del recuerdo de su padre? ¿Es que ese energúmeno no entendía que no se la iba a dar?

Asomándose de entre la maleza, el elegante Youkai avanzaba con pasos dignos del Lord que era, dejando que la luz del día alumbrara su definido rostro mientras sus fríos ojos se posaban sobre su medio hermano menor, para luego pasar por los alrededores.

-¿Dónde está la humana?- Cuestionó, yendo directo al punto de su interés, no era como si él estuviera feliz de tener que ver al Hanyou.

-¿Humana? ¿Estás hablando de Kagome? ¿Qué quieres con ella, Sesshomaru? – Gritó, mientras enseñaba sus colmillos, totalmente a la defensiva, adoptando posición de ataque al notar que el hombre frente a él, se negaba a contestar sus palabras, permaneciendo en ese irritante silencio que siempre lo sacaba de quicio. -¡No está aquí! ¡Largo! ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Hump. ¡Rin!- Llamó en alta voz el Youkai, mirando apenas por encima de su hombro como una pequeña venía corriendo a su encuentro de entre los árboles.

-¿Me llamaba, señor Sesshomaru? – Preguntó alegremente la pequeña posicionándose junto al demonio.

Él alto hombre que portaba la pesada armadura se arrodillo frente a la pequeña. -Rin, te quedaras en esta aldea.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué amo Sesshomaru? ¡Quiero acompañarlo! ¡Por favor! ¡No me deje! ¡Prometo que me portaré bien! ¡Le haré caso al señor Jaken! ¡No voy a molestarlo! – Alegaba la pequeña, con sus hermosos ojos obscuros opacados por gruesas lagrimas tan grandes como la luna, las mejillas hinchadas en un puchero infantil y dolido, mientras alzaba sus puños apretados, mirando con suplica a su amo. -Se lo ruego, amo Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué diablos pretendes Sesshomaru?- Preguntó totalmente desconcertado el hibrido. ¿A qué mierda venía todo eso? -¿Cómo que la mocosa va a quedarse aquí? ¿Para qué rayos quieres a Kagome?

-Rin, permanecerás en esta aldea humana, tienes que estar con los de tu especie.- Afirmó mirando a su protegida, ignorando totalmente los gritos ofuscados del hombre a unos metros de ellos. -Obedecerás a la mujer de Inuyasha, yo vendré a verte, no estoy abandonándote. – La expresión de su rostro seguía siendo la misma, cual mármol finamente pulido y tallado, sus facciones nunca mostraban nada más que calculada frialdad y arrogancia, pero ella, ella que conocía a su amo más que nadie, ella podía ver en sus ojos cierto dejo de tristeza, muy profundo en sus ojos, muy escondido en ellos y lo supo. Su amo no quería despedirla, pero al parecer era algo necesario y no, no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Amo, por favor, prométame que volverá por mi algún día.- Rogó la niña aferrando sus pequeñas manitos al haori del mayor. -Júremelo, amo Sesshomaru.- Le suplicó mirándolo a los ojos. -Si usted me lo jura, yo haré todo lo que la señorita Kagome me diga, seré una buena niña y estaré esperando sus visitas.

El Youkai permanecía en silencio, mirando a la pequeña frente a él. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué alejaba a su pequeña de su protección? Muy sencillo, todo era culpa de la insolente humana que acompañaba al estúpido de su hermano menor.

 _ **-.-.-Flash Back. -.-.-**_

Kagome se había extraviado en el bosque ¿Por qué diablos había pasado eso? Muy sencillo, había huido de donde se encontraban sus amigos para poder caminar un poco y así olvidar la pelea que había tenido con Inuyasha.

Se comportaba como una chiquilla estúpida, y ya no lo era, no, ya pronto cumpliría sus dieciocho años, no era una mocosa, pero Inuyasha la exasperaba tanto que necesitaba poner algo de distancia o iba a gritar tantos "abajo" que el hayou sin lugar a dudas llegaría al centro de la mismísima tierra. ¿Cómo puede alguien actuar maduramente cuando tiene al lado a un idiota infantil como ese? En fin, no sabía dónde rayos estaba, pero al menos no había sufrido de ningún inconveniente, aunque podía estimar que se acercaba una tormenta.

-Ay, soy una tonta…- Protestó, regañándose a sí misma. Había llegado a un hermoso prado de flores, un claro pacifico en medio del bosque, a veces se sorpredía tanto de encontrar tales parajes en su viaje cuando todo Japón estaba hundido en guerras, y los cadáveres eran tantos que en los últimos años ya estaba acostumbrada a cavar tumbas como si se tratara de un pasamiento tal como lo era tejer.

-¡Señorita Kagome!- Ese gritó la hizo alzar la cabeza, al menos lo intento, cuando unos delgados pero fuertes bracitos la rodearon y una hermosa y espesa cabellera negra se ocultó contra su pecho.

-¡Rin!- Saludó alegremente a la niña, abrazándola contra su cuerpo con una enorme sonrisa. -¿Cómo estas Rin? ¡Hacía mucho no te veía, pequeña! Ay, mírate, estas tan grande y cada día más hermosa. -Cuando hacía esos comentarios quería arrancarse la lengua, sonaba como su madre ¡Por Dios, qué horror! Pero es que esa pequeña se había ganado su corazón desde el primer momento en que la vio, cierto, tenía debilidad por los niños. Aun le costaba entender cómo es que Sesshomaru tenía a su lado a Rin, una niña humana, y más aún le constaba concebir que la pequeña adorara tanto al frio Youkai, pero de todos modos eso la enternecía y la ayudaba a reafirmarse que Sesshomaru no era una persona tan terrible como parecía, al menos algo de bondad y "humanidad" se escondía en su, prácticamente inexistente corazón.

-Estoy muy bien, señorita Kagome, el amo Sesshomaru y el señor Jaken también están bien, ellos me cuidan mucho.- Aseguró con la alegría propia de un alma tan inocente y pura como la de ella.

-Me alegra mucho saber eso ¿No estás sola verdad?- Preguntó preocupada de que esa chiquilla estuviera tan perdida como lo estaba ella.

-No, Ah-Un está conmigo, a y el señor Jaken, pero se perdió, ya vendrá…- Afirmó un tanto pensativa, pero con pasividad, cosa que hacía sonreír a la sacerdotisa de otra época. Rin era tan traviesa como cualquier niño, si ese sapo no fuera tan desagradable, hasta le darían lastima todas las maldades que la pequeña le hacía.

Como confirmando las palabras de Rin, en ese momento el dragón de dos cabezas hizo acto de presencia junto a ellas, saliendo de entre los árboles y echándose a un costado después de saludar de forma cariñosa a Kagome, frotando sus cabezas contra la mejilla de la chica para recibir sus caricias. -Señorita Kagome ¿Por qué esta aquí sola?

-Estaba paseando, y me perdí. – Reconoció divertida. -Es que soy algo despistada.

-Señorita Kagome, no debería estar sola, es peligroso. El amo Sesshomaru nunca me deja estar sola, usted tampoco debería hacerlo.- La regaño con sus mofletes inflados y su ceño fruncido, más que aterradora, esa imagen era completamente adorable.

-Lo sé Rin, pero yo también soy muy fuerte, y sé cuidarme sola. No te preocupes por eso.- Le dijo para tranquilizarla. -Ahora, que te parece si hacemos coronas de flores ¿Sabes hacerlas?

-¡Si!¡Y soy muy buena en eso!.- Afirmó orgullosamente la menor, sentándose a su lado para disponerse a jugar. Y así pasaron él tiempo, ambas terminaron con una corona en sus cabezas, y pulseras en sus muñecas, incluso Jaken estaba decorado de flores por las traviesas manos de la niña que nunca terminaba de torturar al pobre sapo Youkai.

-Rin.- La aterciopelada voz de Sesshomaru se dejó escuchar en el aire y ambas mujeres se voltearon de golpe para encontrarse con el rostro del Inu-youkai saliendo del bosque. -Se avecina una tormenta, vámonos.- Ordenó, mirando de reojo a su sirviente decorado con aquellas coronas ridículas.

-Si, Amo Sesshomaru.- Contestó sonriente la pequeña levantándose de su lugar con otra de aquellas coronas entre sus manos. -¡Miré lo que hice para usted! ¡La señorita Kagome me ayudó!- Afirmó acercándose al mayor entre satitos juguetones, posicionándose frente a él mientras alzaba la corona en el aire.

Sesshomaru, ya habituado a esas cosas por parte de su protegida, se arrodillo a su altura, clavando una rodilla en el suelo, para permitir que Rin colocara sobre su cabeza el dichoso regalo.

Kagome miraba maravillada todo eso, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Sesshomaru no había cambiado nada en su expresión, seguía imperturbable, pero por esa simpe acción, con permitir que su protegida hiciera un regalo tan impropio para el frio Lord del oeste, demostraba lo mucho que adoraba la pequeña, que ella no era solamente la prueba de lo inútil que era su espada, sino alguien a quien quería.

-Señor Sesshomaru. – Llamó Rin a su amo cuando notó como este se levantaba y le daba la espalda, ocasionando que se detuviera antes de empezar a caminar, dándole de forma implícita el permiso para hablar. -La señorita Kagome está perdida ¿Podría acompañarnos para que no le pase nada con la tormenta?

-¡¿He?!- Kagome estaba tiesa, no esperaba que Rin fuera a pedirle semejante cosa a Sesshomaru, no podía creer lo ingenuo que es uno cuando es pequeño. ¡Claro que a Sesshomaru le importaba un carajo que estuviera perdida o que pudiera pasarle algo con la tormenta! -S—Sesshomaru, no es necesario, yo puedo buscar la manera de resguardarme. -Habló atropelladamente.

El Youkai apenas si volteó un momento el rostro, ignorando los chillidos de Jaken en contra de Rin por haber solicitado algo tan absurdo como eso y miró por un momento a su protegida y luego a la mujer, para finalmente solo continuar su camino al interior de la tupida arboleda.

Sonriente la niña corrió en dirección al dragón, tomando con una mano las riendas y luego ofrecerle su mano a Kagome. -Vamos señorita, o el amo nos va a dejar.- Ella había interpretado como un si las acciones del hombre de ojos ámbar, asique estaba muy dispuesta a llevar consigo a su amiga.

-¿Qué? P—Pero…

-¡Vamos señorita Kagome! ¡No se pierda esta vez!- Gritaba la niña mientras apresuraba sus pasos para darle alcance al sanguinario Youkai.

Desconcertada como estaba, y teniendo en cuenta que en verdad no tenía idea de donde estaba y sabiendo que podría estar en peligro, la chica decidió seguir las indicaciones de Rin y antes de darse cuenta estaba metida en una cueva, sentada junto a una fogata mientras comía pescado asado, alimento que la misma pequeña se había encargado de conseguir, mientras la niña dormía a pierna suelta sobre el lomo de Ah-Un y afuera arreciaba una tormentosa lluvia.

Alzo sus ojos, parado en la entrada de la caverna estaba Sesshomaru, tan impasible como siempre, mirando al exterior. Todo en ese hombre era un enigma, y el silencio entre ellos, aunque no era incomodo, ya se había prolongado demasiado para su gusto. Estaba un tanto preocupada por sus amigos, y sabía que muy probablemente ellos también estaban iguales por su causa. Miró a un costado, notando a Jaken totalmente dormido junto al dragón y Rin y dio un largo suspiro.

-Sabes Sesshomaru, Rin es una niña maravillosa, haces un gran trabajo criándola.

-No estoy criándola.- Contestó con hosquedad el hombre, sin siquiera girase a mirarla.

-La vistes, la cuidas, la alimentas, no importa lo que digas, la estas criando.- Contestó ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, más al notar la amenazante mirada que se posó en ella, deseó tragarse la lengua, se estaba extralimitando. -Lo siento, no quise ser irrespetuosa.

-Hump, humana insolente.

Kagome infló sus mejillas ofendida por esas palabras, pero decidió no replicar, en cambio guardo silencio por unos cuantos minutos más. -Sabes Sesshomaru, yo necesito preguntarte algo.- Comentó dudosa mientras volvía a alzar su mirada a él.

El demonio estaba un poco harto ¿Qué se le daba por conversar a esa mujer? ¿Qué le hacía pensar a la humana que él tenía algún interés en responder sus preguntas o tan siquiera hablar con ella? Sin embargo, aun así, la miró expectante, esperando a que continuara.

Dudosa, Kagome dejó la larga astilla de madera en la que estaba clavado el pescado que se comió sobre el fuego y sonrió suavemente. -¿Qué sabes acerca de…? bueno… tu sabes…- Comentó avergonzada mirándolo de reojo, notando la impaciencia que estaba generando en el mayor al no ser clara. -Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Qué edad tiene Rin?- Optó por tomar otra ruta para empezar esa charla.

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, es una niña, pero ya debe tener al menos unos diez u once años.- Contestó Kagome, mirando ahora al objeto de su charla mientras dormía. -Está creciendo, Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué intentas decirme, mujer? – Preguntó, acercándose al fuego, para sentarse frente a la chica y mirarla a los ojos.

-Sesshomaru ¿Sabes algo acerca de la me—menstruación? – Preguntó con el rostro totalmente en llamas, avergonzada hasta lo más profundo de su alma, pero eso era algo importante. Pudo notar entonces que el hombre no le contestaba, precisamente porque no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, más no estaba dispuesto a pasar por idiota frente a una humana. -Bueno, no sé si las mujeres Youkai pasan por esto, pero para las humanas llega un momento de nuestra niñez que bueno… por decirlo de una forma sutil nos hacemos señoritas…- Intentó explicarse, cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Estás hablando del primer celo?- Preguntó ahora interesado, aunque claro, no era como si estuviera demostrándolo de forma abierta, su rostro seguía tan enigmático como siempre. Aun así, al buen entendedor pocas palabras, Kagome sabía que si Sesshomaru estaba contestando y continuando con la charla era porque lo que le decía era de su interés.

-Supongo que puede decírsele así. – Afirmó ella, no estaba muy segura, pero tenía cierta lógica que para las Youkai se le llamara de esa manera.

-Rin es aún una cachorra.

-No, no es así Sesshomaru, si ahora es una niña pero está creciendo.- Le recordó en un tono suave de voz, no quería que el demonio sintiera que estaba corrigiéndolo o irrespetándolo. -No sé a qué edad las Youkai tiene su primer celo, pero en nosotras, las humanas, esto ocurre entre los once y los trece años más o menos.- Explicó intentado no morir de la vergüenza. -Es algo que nos marca mucho, es cuando nos convertimos en jovencitas, y asusta, de verdad asusta si no sabes que es lo que te está pasando. Rin va a necesitar a alguien que le explique sobre esto, como debe cuidarse, que cambios va a sufrir su cuerpo y es muy penoso que de eso se encargue un hombre…

Sesshomaru la estaba mirando tan fijamente que estaba incómoda, muy incómoda, además no sabía si esa mirada se debía a que estaba a punto de matarla o porque estaba prestándole toda su atención. En caso de ser la segunda opción, eso la alagaba, no era algo normal que el frio Lord estuviera regalándole su concentración a una simple humana.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Quiero decir, Sesshomaru, que Rin tiene que aprender muchas cosas de humanos aun y tiene que convivir con gente de su… amm… especie.- Explicó sintiéndose un poco tonta al emplear esas palabras. -Necesita una mujer que le cuente todas las cosas que van a pasarle de aquí a un par de años en el futuro. Ahora estamos en guerra por así decirlo, tú también estas tras Naraku y cada vez estamos más cerca de la batalla final, por eso quería pedirte Sesshomaru, que cuando todo esto termine y derrotemos a ese malvado ser, traigas a Rin a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, tu sabes donde es, es la aldea que está cerca de donde fue sellado Inuyasha durante cincuenta años. No te estoy pidiendo que la abandones, sino que la dejes allí por un tiempo para que sea instruida y luego ella decida si quiere volver contigo cuando esté preparada. – Explicó su punto de vista.

-Nada de eso es necesario.- Contestó con cierta violencia el Lord. -Solo dime todo lo necesario, y yo me encargaré de lo demás.

-Sesshomaru, es más complicado que eso.- Contestó Kagome mirándolo a los ojos. -Ella tiene que vivir con humanos, relacionarse con humanos un poco más. No estoy diciendo que estar a tu lado sea algo malo, sé que contigo jamás nada podría pasarle. Eres el demonio más fuerte que he conocido en todo el tiempo que estuve aquí, pero ella tiene que experimentar la vida cotidiana del humano, aprender cosas nuevas y luego tomar la decisión de si desea establecerse en una aldea o irse contigo a rondar por el mundo. Solo te pido que tengas a consideración esto que te digo, es por el bien de Rin, yo jamás te diría nada malo con respecto a tu forma de tratarla, sé que buscas lo mejor para ella, por eso, ten en cuenta mis palabras y medítalo.

Odiaba con todo su ser que una humana estuviera diciéndole que hacer ¿Quién se creía ella para decirle que Rin no podía permanecer a su lado? Sin embargo, sus palabras cargaban una verdad irrefutable que él, aunque quisiera, no podía negar. Además, esa insolente no estaba desmereciéndolo en absoluto, eso lo intrigaba, la irreverente sacerdotisa que acompañaba a su hermano había reconocido que él era el demonio más fuerte, que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con Rin y de cierta manera eso sumaba puntos a favor de esa mujer.

Pero ahora lo dejaba en una encrucijada, la humana había dicho que el primer celo se presentaba entre los once y los trece años, Rin tenía estimativamente diez u once años y aún no había certezas sobre cuánto tiempo más demoraría en acabar con el despreciable de Naraku, cabía la posibilidad de que el primer celo de su protegida llegara antes de que todo terminara y él tenía que saber cómo guiarla en ese momento, por tanto, se veía en la odiosa obligación de pedirle información a ella sobre el tema.

-¿Qué le pasara?- Preguntó, en un tono firme y autoritario, esperando a que Kagome entendiera toda la significancia de esa escueta pregunta.

-¡¿He?!- Eso la desconcertó, pero ante la feroz mirada que recibía, tragó saliva y se sonrojó aún más. Sesshomaru le estaba pidiendo, mejor dicho, le exigía, que le explicara a él como era el "celo" en las humanas. -Bue—bueno, para empezar no vayas a decirle que lo que pasa es estar en "celo", solo dile que está haciéndose una señorita, sino podrías asustarla.- Le pidió sin atreverse a mirarlo. -No sé cómo es que es esto en las hembras Youkai.

-Su olor cambia…

-Bu—bueno, en las humanas, supongo que sí, su olor podría cambiar. No estoy segura pero lo que nos sucede en si es que… sangramos.- Dijo sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire por el repentino pudor que le daba estar explicándole eso a un hombre.

-¿Sangran?

-Si, por unos cuatro días por decir algo estándar. La primera vez que me paso tenía doce años, me aterró y duró más o menos seis días. – Afirmó ella muerta de pena ante la mirada molesta del Youkai. -¡No te estoy mintiendo, Sesshomaru! ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso para mí! ¡No es fácil explicarte esto! Por favor ya no me mires así.- Protestó ella.

-Insolente.

-Y tú eres desesperante.- Le devolvió el insulto, apretando los labios con enojo. Él no podía creer lo que esa tonta le decía ¿Qué las mujeres sangraban por días? ¿Cómo no morían? Los humanos eran entes tan frágiles que con facilidad morían desangrados. -Escucha, la cuestión es que cuando le pase podría sufrir de mucho dolor, en mi caso no es así, pero no todas las mujeres son iguales y a mi cuando me duele, me duele, y es algo que no puedo calmar hasta que no tomo medicina, a veces hasta es difícil moverse ¡Es horrible!- Se quejó ofuscada por lo injusto que era el destino de las mujeres en ese sentido. -Además puede tener cambios de humor, estar con más apetito de lo normal y muchas cosas más. Me es difícil explicarte mucho más sobre esto, en serio es un tema que es mejor que Rin trate con una mujer que sepa guiarla. Por favor Sesshomaru, te lo suplico, ten a consideración lo que te dije, permite que ella se quede en la aldea por un tiempo, no solo por esto sino porque es necesario, ella debe convivir con humanos para luego poder decidir teniendo los conocimientos de causa ¿Entiendes?

-Hump.- El desvió la mirada, levantándose finalmente del suelo y encaminándose a la entrada de la cueva. -No salgan. – Ordenó para luego levantar vuelo, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

 _ **-.-.-Fin del Flashback-.-.-**_

Si, había meditado y considerado sus palabras, y aunque lo detestara la humana tenía razón. Rin debía vivir con los suyos, cuando ya hubiera tomado la decisión por si misma se la llevaría con él a su castillo. Aun así, en ese momento en el que tenía a Rin aferrada a su pecho con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos rogándole que volviera por ella, por primera vez en su vida se le hacía difícil seguir adelante con su decisión.

-Volveré. Ahora ve con el Hanyou.- Ordenó con severidad soltándola y levantándose del suelo.

Rin, obediente, corrió con dirección a Inuyasha que cada vez entendía menos de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí ¿Por qué Sesshomaru estaba abandonado a su protegida? ¿Por qué preguntaba por Kagome? ¡El mundo estaba de cabeza! ¿O qué?

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué demonios pretendes? – Volvió a cuestionar con el ceño fruncido y tono agresivo mientras veía a la niña acercarse a él entre divertidos saltitos.

Sesshomaru solo le dedico una mirada de advertencia, que presagiaba las más crueles torturas si permitía que Rin fuera herida de alguna manera, y luego alzó vuelo, perdiéndose entre las nubes entre los eufóricos gritos de despedida de la pequeña, que agitaba sus brazos con vehemencia rogando que su amo volviera pronto por ella.

-Señor Inuyasha ¿Dónde está la Señorita Kagome?- Preguntó finalmente la niña.

-En su casa Rin, ella no volverá.- Afirmó con tristeza el Hanyou, aunque intento disimularlo. -Ahora vamos, te llevaré con la anciana.- Afirmó observando como la pequeña sin la menor dilación corría frente a él en dirección a la aldea. Bueno, ahora tenía que encargarse de proteger a esa mocosa, o Sesshomaru realmente iba a destazarlo vivo si algo le llegaba a pasar a su protegida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo hicieron falta cuatro días más para que Touga estuviera totalmente recuperado de sus heridas, sin embargo, Kagome aunque estaba indiscutiblemente mejor seguía sufriendo dolores y tenía que cambiar sus vendajes y aplicar hiervas medicinales sobre su cuerpo. Seguía en sanación. Aun así, no podían permanecer más tiempo en esa cueva, tenían que ir como ya lo había dicho Inu no Taisho a hablar con el viejo árbol sabio, si alguien podía ayudarlos, ese sería él.

Asique tan solo ocho días después de su encuentro en el bosque, ambos abandonaron la cueva y se dispusieron a empezar el largo viaje que les esperaba para poder lograr su objetivo. Para ese momento ya llevaban exactamente tres días de camino, estaba haciéndose tarde asique habían decidido acampar en un claro del bosque que estaba junto a un riachuelo. Ahí pasarían la noche antes de continuar su camino.

Kagome estaba sentada entre las flores, paseando sus dedos entre los pétalos de las misma cuando finalmente cortó una, haciéndola rodar entre sus dedos índice y pulgar hasta que finalmente, perdida entre sus pensamientos, una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios.

-¿Qué te causa gracia, mujer?- Preguntó Touga, quien estaba sentado no muy lejos de ella con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada. Llevaba mirándola atentamente largos minutos, cuando sin motivo la chica empezó a reírse sola.

Con cada día que pasaba, esa humana lo desconcertaba más. Su compañía era grata, no podía negarlo, era una chica inteligente, amable, graciosa, astuta y muy escandalosa en ocasiones. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia a su alrededor, eso no lo molestaba, aunque la chica a veces hablaba demasiado, si gustaba de escucharla. Había podido conocer un poco más de los amigos de su cachorro más joven, ella le había hablado hasta por los codos de un pervertido monje de nombre Miroku que los acompañaba, además de una exterminadora de demonios de nombre Sango, que ella afirmaba era su mejor amiga, además le había hablado de Shippo, un pequeño zorro demonio que ella había de cierta forma adoptado como hijo. Tal como lo había estimado, esa humana no era normal, pero no podía estar más feliz de que su hijo menor estuviera rodeado de tales amigos tan leales a su lado.

-No es nada, es solo que recordé algo.- Contestó Kagome. Ella, gracias a Touga, estaba vestida con un largo kimono de color rojo, muy simple, pero que cumplía su función de protegerla del clima. Le quedaba perfecto y se sentía muy cómoda con él. Una de esas noches en la cueva, cuando el Inugami salía por alimento, había regresado con ese kimono, y cuando lo interrogó, confesó que lo había robado de una sogas en una aldea que no estaba muy lejos de ahí y aunque primero se molestó, luego no pudo más que agradecérselo, lo último que le faltaba era que le diera una pulmonía por ir casi semi desnuda gracias a lo roído de sus ropas. -Pensaba en la pequeña Rin.

-¿Rin? No me has hablado de ella ¿Es tu hija, acaso?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no tengo hijos! ¡Solo tengo dieciocho años!- Se quejó totalmente ofendida. -¡Ni siquiera tengo novio! ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar eso?

Ahora era el Inugami el que soltaba una baja, pero gruesa carcajada. -Si tienes dieciocho años, ya deberías estar casada al menos… No digas tan orgullosamente que aun eres soltera.

-¡Ushh!- Renegó ella con el ceño fruncido. -Le recuerdo, señor, que yo no pertenezco a este lugar, en mi época las mujeres no servimos solamente para procrear hijos y a mi edad apenas soy una jovencita, nadie se casaría con solo dieciocho años.- Le reclamó con enojo, pero luego, al ver las flores, el mismo se disipó totalmente. -En todo caso, Rin no es mi hija, es la niña que acompaña a Sesshomaru.

-¿A mi hijo?- Preguntó ahora interesado. -¿Es mi nieta, entonces?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Protestó ella comenzando a reírse divertida, mirando el desconcierto en los ojos del Youkai, si bien no era alguien extremadamente expresivo, y su rostro permanecía casi todo el tiempo sereno, sus ojos sí que lo eran y eso le alegraba, no era para nada difícil de tratar ese sujeto, le agradaba en realidad. -Rin es una niña humana, no estoy muy segura de cómo fue que pasó, pero ella fue muerta por lobos cuando era pequeña y Sesshomaru la revivió con Tenseiga, desde entonces ella permanece a su lado.- Explicó leyendo la perplejidad en la mirada del mayor. -¿Le sorprende verdad? No lo culpo ¡Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera adivinado jamás que "el frio y despiadado Lord Sesshomaru" llevaría a su lado como su protegida a un tierna niña humana!- Declaró con cierta burla en sus palabras, para luego sonreír ampliamente. -Pero él no es tan despiadado como nos hace creer a todos.

-¿A no?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja Touga, eso era desconcertante, interesante, lo alegraba tanto. Al parecer Sesshomaru ahora valoraba a los humanos, entendía lo que había intentado enseñarle durante todos esos años. Ciertamente se sentía feliz por eso. -¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? Me dijiste que no eras amiga de Sesshomaru.

-No, no lo soy.- Reafirmó ella. -Pero soy amiga de Rin.- Objetó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. -Estaba recordando justamente, que hace unos meses yo me perdí en el bosque después de una pelea con el idiota de Inuyasha.- Comentó con aire perdido, haciendo que la sonrisa ladina en el rostro del Inugami se acrecentara, era divertido ver a esa humana hablar de esa manera de su cachorro, porque pesé a que estuviera insultando, lo decía con cierto cariño. -Y me encontré a Rin en un prado como este, lleno de flores y nos pasamos toda la tarde haciendo coronas.- Explicó mientras tomando algunas flores y comenzaba a trenzar una corona entre sus dedos. -Y cuando llegó Sesshomaru para decirle que lo siguiera porque se avecinaba una tormenta ella fue dando saltitos con una corona entre sus manos diciendo que la había hecho para él, y Sesshomaru…- El rostro de la chica se iluminó, ensanchando la sonrisa en sus labios. -Él se agacho para que ella se la pusiera, fue algo tan adorable que todavía me cuesta creer que mis ojos realmente lo vieron.

-Espera… ¿Qué?- Touga no podía procesar la información que contenía ese relato. Su hijo, SU HIJO, el despiadado Sesshomaru, arrodillado en el suelo permitiendo que una niña humana, a la cual aparentemente había salvado, le colocara una corona de flores en la cabeza. -¡Estas mintiéndome!

-No, señor, le juro que no le miento. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.- Afirmó Kagome, enfrentado al Youkai. -Pero tenga en cuenta algo, Sesshomaru sigue odiando a los humanos, y sigue siendo un estirado con cara de "oh, soy el mejor Youkai del universo, bésenme los pies o los mato a todos y tengo cara de nada porque así me veo más cool". – Comentó con sorna en la voz, ocasionando que ahora sí, el mayor estallara en carcajadas, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el tronco mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que escucharía a una humana burlarse así de Sesshomaru ¿Acaso no le temes?

-No, ya ha intentado matarme varias veces.- Contestó con despreocupación la chica mientras se encogía de hombros. -Pero aun así no voy a dejar que me amedrente solo porque es un Youkai puro con la misma cara de nada que una piedra.- Alegó sin que sus manos dejaran de trenzar las flores. -Si, al principió, él me aterraba.- Confirmó mientras veía con atención los tallos. -Intentó matar a Inuyasha tantas veces, lo dejó muy mal herido otras tantas, la primera impresión que tuve de él no fue la mejor del mundo.- Alegó con el ceño fruncido. -¡Se atrevió a hacerle creer a Inuyasha que había secuestrado el alma de su madre solo para poder apoderarse de Tessaiga! ¡Eso fue terriblemente cruel!

-No me sorprende que haya hecho eso, en verdad él quiere mis espadas.

-Bueno, pero eso no lo justifica, además ni él, ni Inuyasha, fueron capaces de siquiera mover a Tessaiga, la que la tomó fui yo.- Alegó la mujer frunciendo el ceño. -Sesshomaru estaba tan enojado que me hundió en veneno, no sé cómo diablos sobreviví, creó que fue gracias a su espada.- Comentó mirando a los ojos al general que la escuchaba con atención.

-Asique vos fuiste quien tomó a Tessaiga.

-Así es, solo pensaba en ayudar a Inuyasha, estaba peleando con Sesshomaru y ya estaba muy herido.- Recordó con nostalgia. –De casualidad nos libramos esa vez, cuando Sesshomaru se transformó en un perro gigante por un momento pensé que estábamos muertos, pero confíe en que la espada que usted le dejó a Inuyasha nos iba a proteger, aunque el muy idiota estaba convencido que solo era una cosa inútil y oxidada.

-¡INUTIL Y OXIDADA! ¿En serio?- Gritó enojado ante las palabras de su hijo ¿Es que no podía apreciar el gran tesoro que le había legado?

-Si, él pensaba eso, pero las cosas se pusieron feas… en ese momento él… él me prometió que me protegería, que no iba a permitir que nada malo me pasara.- Recordó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos se veían tristes. -Tessagia en ese momento se transformó e Inuyasha le corto el brazo izquierdo a Sesshomaru. De que tiempos tan lejanos le estoy hablando…- Murmuró divertida girándose a mirar al general.

-Me interesa lo que me cuentas, pero, mujer, tú tienes una extraña fascinación por mis cachorros.- Comentó con impertinencia y arrogancia. -Pareciera que luces triste por el hecho de que Sesshomaru haya perdido el brazo e esa batalla, sin embargo, se suponía que Inuyasha estaba protegiéndote de él, asique ¿Por qué te pones así?

-¡Qué se supone que significa eso!- Gritó con las mejillas de nueva cuenta encendidas, aún más molesta al volver a escuchar al demonio carcajearse. -¡Usted es insufrible! Él anciano Miyoga nunca mencionó que tuviera una personalidad tan extraña y molesta.

-¿También conoces a Miyoga?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja, ignorando deliberadamente los insultos de la chiquilla.

-Si, lo conozco. No es una mala persona, pero es un cobarde en el que no se puede confiar del todo, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles siempre huye.- Comentó rodando los ojos. -Pero aun así es muy sabio y la información que logra recaudar siempre nos ha sido de ayuda.

-Si, ese es Miyoga.- Aceptó el hombre, respirando profundo para sentir el aroma de las flores mesclado con la extraña esencia de esa humana. Esa mujer olía como a tormenta de verano. Le agradaba. -Es extraño, estas rodeada de Youkais, eso es algo raro ya que dices que eres sacerdotisa. – Comentó mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

-Mi vida es extraña, eso es lo que menos debería sorprenderle.- Alegó Kagome. –¡Por dios, soy una chica que viajó en el tiempo! ¿Qué puede ser más raro que eso? El destino me detesta.- Afirmó con resignación.

-Te concedo la razón, por esta ocasión.

-Sabe, me estoy cansando de esto.- Se quejó ella, volteándose a mirarlo, encontrándose con sus ojos interrogantes, ya que él no entendía a qué se refería. -¡Esto! ¡Esta forma de hablar! Usted me tutea, no es capaz de decirme por mi nombre y sigue con lo mismo "mujer" "humana", ¡Me llamo KAGOME, KA-GO-ME! Mis padres se esmeraron mucho en ponerme un nombre bonito para que venga un Youkai tonto que cree que se le va a caer la raza por llamarme por mi nombre y me diga de esa forma tan despectiva. – Lo acusó con el ceño fruncido. -¡Es usted un Lord! ¡Y escuche tantas maravillas sobre usted de parte de Miyoga y Totosai que no esperaba que fuera tan mal educado! Además ¡No sé ni cómo se llama! ¡También estoy harta de decirle "señor"! ¡Yo no soy su esclava!- Protestó con más ímpetu.

El parpadeó un par de veces, en unos cuantos días esa chica impetuosa le había faltado más al respeto que en toda su vida, pero no, no le molestaba, era refrescante tener a alguien que lo contradijera, lo regañaba y que hiciera esas rabietas tan entretenidas. Además, si, quizás ella tuviera razón.

-Touga.

-¿Qué?

-Que me llamo Touga, mujer.- Contestó, sonriendo al notar la mirada molesta y acusadora de la chica, atravesándolo como si fueran espadas. -Está bien, mi nombre es Touga, Kagome. Tenemos mucho tiempo de viaje hasta el viejo árbol sabio, más aún porque yo no puedo volar para no ser vistos, debemos ir con cautela y tú eres humana, asique tenemos que descansar por lo que mejor es que nos llevemos bien. Tienes un pésimo carácter ¿Sabias?

-Si, Inuyasha dice que soy insoportable, pero él es solo un niño que se cree un adulto.- Protestó la chica en su defensa.

-Te das cuenta que no importa de que hablemos, siempre hablas de alguno de mis cachorros. Insisto, tienes una extraña afición con ellos.- Afirmó volviendo a obtener un sonrojo de parte de su interlocutora, pero esta vez, en lugar de reclamar ella solo soltó un corto "hump" y desvió su rostro.

-Creo que esta vez me toca a mí ir a buscar algo que comer. – Comentó ella levantándose del suelo colocándose el carcaj en la espalda y tomando su arco.

-Iré yo.- Afirmó el hombre levantándose también.

-De acuerdo, gracias. Levantaré el campo para que pueda salir.

-¿Ya has puesto un campo a nuestro alrededor?

-Si, así evitamos que cualquiera pueda notar nuestras presencias. No sé si eres consciente de esto Touga, pero tu Youki es gigantesco, no es fácil ocultar tu presciencia y te recuerdo que nadie debe verte.

-Soy muy consciente de mi Youki, Kagome ¿Debo tomarme eso como un alago? – Preguntó entretenido.

-¡Su ego! ¡No miré para abajo estando parado sobre él porque se va a marear!- Protestó ella causando una leve carcajada en el demonio, una de la que ella se contagió, comenzando a reír divertida.

-Puedo reprimir totalmente mi Youki si eso es lo que te preocupa, Kagome, debiste habérmelo dicho.

-Perdón, no quería molestar tanto. – Contestó ella con tranquilidad. -Pero si, es mejor que lo oculte, de esa forma si es que alguien está buscándolo, no podrá encontrarlo con facilidad.

-De acuerdo, entonces ahora me marcho.

No pasó mucho antes de que el demonio regresa con un jabalí y algunas verduras para poder comer y entre ambos prepararon el fuego para que Kagome se dispusiera a cocinar.

-Aun no me has aclarado del todo algo Kagome. Las heridas que tienes, me dijiste que fueron de una lucha, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que Sesshomaru te protegió en esa batalla.

El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció, pero aun así continúo revolviendo las verduras que estaba hirviendo y vigilaba la carne del jabalí mientras esta se asaba.

-¿Recuerda que le dije que apareció un enemigo cuando comenzamos a recolectar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon?- Preguntó ella, viendo como el mayor asentía con su cabeza. -Ese ser, era un Hanyou.- Explicó con tranquilidad. -Pero no en el sentido tradicional, él fue un humano podrido desde adentro que le vendió su alma a los demonios y permitió que cientos de Youkai inferiores devoraran su cuerpo, fusionándose para finalmente crear al ente de nombre Naraku. Tres años de mi vida estuve junto a Inuyasha y mis amigos luchando contra él, ese ser que solo trajo destrucción y dolor al mundo, a muchas personas, muchos de mis amigos sufrieron sus atrocidades. – Explicó con la mirada triste. -Sango perdió a toda su familia, a su aldea completa, él moje Miroku tenía una maldición en su mano por su culpa, Inuyasha perdió al amor de su vida en sus manos dos veces, Kouga perdió a muchos de sus queridos compañeros, Sesshomaru fue traicionado por Naraku, además el secuestró a Rin y ocasionó que muriera por segunda vez. Esa criatura arrasó aldeas enteras, cegó cientos de vidas y causó un dolor inimaginable.- Explicó con dolor en sus palabras, recordando los duros momentos que había pasado en los últimos años. -Intentó utilizarme para matar a Inuyasha más de una vez, intentó matarme más de una vez.

-Pero siendo un Hanyou ¿Realmente era un enemigo tan poderoso?- Cuestionó el hombre con una ceja arqueada.

-Con sus sucias tretas era alguien difícil de localizar además de que él estaba hecho de cientos sino miles de Youkai puros, ya que podía absolverlos para crear nuevos cuerpos y extensiones de él que eran muy poderosas, además él tenía en su poder la perla de Shikon. Nos puso en dificultades muchas veces, tuvimos infinidad de batallas en esos tres años… - Cada vez se perdía más en esos tumultuosos recuerdos, mientras le narraba la historia al mayor. -He perdido la cuenta la cantidad de veces que casi muero, pero la batalla final casi fue una carnicería.- Aseveró, volviendo a prestar atención a la comida. -Todos salimos muy gravemente heridos, bueno, eso no hace mucha falta explicarlo, usted me ha visto.

-Cuando te vi ese día, me sorprendió que no hubieras muerto ya con esa cantidad de heridas.

-Supongo que mi cuerpo ya está curtido, seré humana, pero aunque lo odie, me he acostumbrado a las luchas.- Afirmó ella, dando un corto suspiro. -Durante el punto más crítico de la batalla, Naraku aprovecho mi distracción, ya que yo estaba preocupada por Kouga quien estaba en grave peligro, pensé que él no lo lograría, y me atacó. No supe que pasó hasta que sentía la mano de Sesshomaru apartándome de un fuerte empujón, caí al vacío mientras veía como uno de los tentáculos de Naraku atravesaba su pecho, pero él usando a Bakusaiga le devolvió ataque, hiriéndolo gravemente. En ese momento solo veía a mis amigos, Kouga desmayado, perdiendo sangre, Shippo estaba también inconsciente, Miroku, sango apenas resistían, escuchaba a Inuyasha gritar intentado alcanzarme pero Naraku no les daba tregua a ninguno de los dos.- Sus ojos se empañaron mientras relataba tal cosa. -Caí sobre una saliente de un peñasco y no recuerdo cómo diablos fue que regrese a la batalla, pero tenía que hacerle pagar a ese maldito todo el daño que había causado, no podía permitir que él ganara.

La determinación, la fría iría que se reflejaba en el rostro de Kagome, sorprendieron al demonio. Esa mujer definitivamente era un hueso duro de roer, si había estado en tantas batallas, expuesta a la muerte, podía entender el porqué del espíritu guerrero que estaba viendo en ella en ese instante. Los rasgos infantiles de siempre estaban endurecidos, los músculos de su rostro tensos al narrarle esa batalla.

Estaba sorprendido de varias cosas, como por ejemplo, de que su hijo ahora poseía a Bakusaiga, lo que demostraba que finalmente ya no estaba obsesionado con poseer a Tessaiga, sus hijos eran muy fuertes, como quisiera poder verlos convertidos en lo que ella cada día le contaba. Por otro lado, entendía porque estaba tan herida, al parecer la lucha realmente había sido dura. Si ese tal Naraku había enfrentado a sus hijos, a ambos al mismo tiempo y aun así resistía, debió haber sido un adversario formidable, aunque según lo que oía también era una criatura rastrera.

-Entiendo. No tienes que hablar de eso, Kagome. Sé, de primera mano, como son las batallas.- Afirmó él, notando como la expresión de la humana se relajaba, volviendo a mostrar esas facciones dulces de siempre. -Por otro lado ¿Quién es Kouga? Lo has nombrado ya vareas veces antes. – Preguntó solo para hacer que la joven olvidara aquellas feas escenas.

-Ah, él, bueno es un gran amigo.- Afirmó ella con una sonrisa. -Es el comandante del clan de los hombres lobo Youkai.- Ante esas palabras Touga arqueó su ceja izquierda. -Sonará raro, pero me hice amiga de él después de que me secuestro una vez, yo lo ayude a eliminar a un enemigo que acechaba a su manada y así, él de buenas a primeras, empezó a decirme que yo era su mujer.- Declaró dejando caer sus hombros con resignación. -Él e Inuyasha se la pasan peleando, me hartan, tengo que intervenir siempre para que el joven Kouga se escape o Inuyasha algún día lo matará, son como dos niños tontos e insoportables, por culpas de sus ridiculeces Inuyasha y yo hemos discutido muchas veces… Aunque bueno, sé que Inuyasha confía en él, no creo que vayan a hacerse daño realmente alguna vez, pero… ¿Qué? – Preguntó al ver el gesto risueño en la cara del mayor.

-Mujer… digo, Kagome… ¿Qué tienes tú con los Youkai? – Preguntó totalmente divertido.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-¿En serio no lo notas?

-No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando, Touga.- Se quejó ella al no saber a qué veía lo que acababa de decirle el mayor.

-Eres una niña ingenua.- La acusó él con tranquilidad, ignorando el puchero infatil que ella estaba haciendo y luego guardo silencio, el cual perduró por casi dos horas. Finalmente se acercó al jabalí que estaba sobre las llamas. -Esto ya está cocido. - Afirmó con tranquilidad, trozándolo sin muchas dificultades para entregarle su porción a su compañera de viaje.

-Las verduras están listas desde hace rato.- Informó, enseñando que hacía un tiempo que había sacado el cuenco con las mismas del fogón. -¿Queres? – Preguntó notando como el mayor aceptaba que le sirviera. -Ah, es agradable tener a alguien que no se queje de mi comida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Inuyasha.- Contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. -¡Se la pasa quejándose de todo! Que si está muy caliente, que si es muy salado, que si está muy picante, que si no tiene sabor a nada. Ese tonto nunca valora nada de lo que yo preparo, solamente puede quejarse. Algún día debería dejar que se muriera de hambre.

-En serio, a veces hablas de mi cachorro como si fueran una pareja. Aunque por la forma en que te quejas veo que él realmente no sabe comportarse.

-No somos pareja, pero hemos viajado juntos por tres años, son problemas normales de convivencia.- Afirmó ella encogiéndose de hombros. -Y no, no se sabe comportar, incluso Shippo que es un niño se porta mucho mejor que él la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces siento que Inuyasha es un hermanito menor molesto. -Comentó encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba embelesada el cielo nocturno, siendo rodeada por cierta aura ausente.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó al notar que ella tenía ahora la mirada fija en el cielo.

-Me encantan las estrellas. – Afirmó ella con una sonrisa suave. -Son sencillamente hermosas, en mi época, de donde yo vengo, las estrellas no se ven así, es como si hubieran desaparecido, pero eso es debido a que las "aldeas" generan demasiada luz.- Explicó con tranquilidad. -Por eso disfruto tanto las noches.

-Que terrible lo que me cuentas. ¿En serio es posible que no se vean?- Cuestiono elevando también la vista al cielo.

-De donde yo vengo, las cosas son tan diferentes que no podrías siquiera imaginarlo.- Le advirtió con tranquilidad, soltando un leve bostezo, haciendo que se tapara la boca con una mano mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Duerme, Kagome, mañana seguiremos viaje en cuanto salga el sol.

-Tienes razón, necesito descansar. Buenas noches, Touga.- Se despidió luego de terminar de comer, acurrucarse cerca del fuego sobre la mullida hierba y caer finalmente dormida a los pocos minutos.

El general la observaba en silencio. Si, era una mujer extraña, pero por demás hermosa, no entendía muy bien como era que Inuyasha no había sabido aprovechar cuando esa chica le confesó sus sentimientos por él, aunque quizás aún estaba a tiempo, por mucho que ella lo negara parecía seguir enamorada de su cachorro, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de eso, por otro lado, todo lo que ella le había revelado de Sesshomaru lo tenía intrigado. Deseaba ver con sus propios ojos en que clase de hombre se habría convertido su hijo, según Kagome ahora tenía a una pequeña niña humana a su lado, alguien a quien había revivido con Tenseiga, alguien a quien le permitía libertades tales como tocarlo, además de que había salvado a la mujer que ahora dormía en frente de él. Eso era tan inverosímil, quería verlo, necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que Sesshomaru finalmente había aprendido la lección que muchas veces intentó enseñarle, necesitaba conocer a la niña a quien su hijo había elegido proteger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente el viaje continuó, llevaban varias horas caminando por la espesura del bosque cuando Kagome se detuvo por completo. -¡Touga!- Se giró a encararlo mientras tomaba con firmeza el arco y sacaba una flecha del carcaj. -¡Se acerca una ola de espíritus y demonios! ¡Escóndete!

-¿De qué diablos hablas, Kagome? ¡No voy a esconderme! – Alegó él con enojo ante semejante orden ¿Pero quién carajos se creía esa mocosa?

-¡Touga!- Giró ella con ferocidad, girándose a verlo. -¡Se acercan! ¡Tienes que ocultarte! ¡No deben verte! – Le recordó. -¡Cada maldito monstruo de la región conoce tu rostro! ¡NO SEAS TESTARUDO Y ESCÓNDETE!

-¡Inu no Taisho no va a recibir órdenes de una mujer!- Gritó ofuscado el demonio mientras desenvainaba a Tessaiga.

-¡Perro idiota!- Gritó ella desesperada en el mismo instante que las negras nubes se abrían ante ellos, descendiendo cientos de espectros del cielo directo a su dirección dispuestos a atacarlos.

-Nadie va a recordar que me vio, porque nadie va a salir vivo de aquí.- Afirmó él mientras afirmaba su espada, dispuesto a atacar.

-¡Engreído imbécil! ¡No podemos arriesgarnos!- Le recordó molesta, tensando la cuerda del arco mientras veía directo hacia la horda de más de veinte demoños que se abalanzaba directamente sobre ella. Soltó la cuerda y la flecha fue lanzada justo en medio de ellos, rodeada de un aura rosada que atravesó el cielo purificando a al menos un tercio de las entidades. Incluso antes de que Touga reaccionara por la impresión que le había causado aquello, ella se había girado en su dirección, apuntado hacía a él. -¡AGACHATE!- Ordenó con el rostro tenso, ahí, frente a él, no estaba la chiquilla melindrosa, finalmente estaba conociendo a la guerrera. Apenas le había dado tiempo a agacharse cuando la flecha fue disparada y la luz rosa surcó el aire, al girar su rostro hacia atrás pudo ver a unos cuantos Youkai inferiores ser purificados en un instante.

Volvió a pararse y gruñó con fiereza, colocándose frente a Kagome antes de que esta volviera a tomar una flecha. -Guárdalas para cuando sean necesarias.- Le ordenó y alzando a Tessaiga con firmeza, encaró a los demonios. -Kaze… no… Kizu.- Gritó blandiendo el arma con fuerza y entonces todo desapareció.

Kagome tuvo que aferrarse al mokomoko en la espalda de Touga, casi clavando las uñas en el mientras el viento violento arrasaba con todo, la luz cegadora del ataque que ella ya tanto conocía parecía brilla mucho más de lo que alguna vez hubiera visto y cuando finalmente las ondas de energía demoniaca se calmaron, salió de su escondite, cayendo de rodillas al suelo ante la devastadora destrucción que se veía ante ella.

Un tercio del bosque había desaparecido, las negras nubes de demonios que estaban en el cielo se habían desintegrado, los surcos de la tierra tendrían más de tres o cuatro metros de profundidad y aun podía sentir los coletazos de energía revolotear entre los escombros.

-E—Eso.. ¿Eso fue el kaze no kizu?- Preguntó al aire, con un hilo de voz, mirando la devastación sin ser capaz siquiera de pestañar.

-¿Qué? Creí que viajabas con mi cachorro y que él poseía a Tessaiga. ¡No me digas que jamás pudo manejar esta técnica! - Dijo el hombre con naturalidad, arqueando una ceja mientras veía a la humana que lo miraba totalmente shockeada. Si, eso elevaba su ego, eso lo divertía total y completamente.

-Inuyasha ha realizado este ataque infinidad de veces… pero… Esta destrucción...- Murmuró completamente impresionada. -El kaze no kizu de Inuyasha jamás ha tenido esta fuerza ¡jamás!

-Es lógico niña, yo soy un demonio puro, poseo mucho más poder y experiencia del que debe tener mi cachorro.- Informó él, guardando su arma. -Que sea la última vez que me ordenas que me esconda en una batalla.- Afirmó él, esta vez con un tono totalmente letal, autoritario, observando a la jovencita que aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo, impresionada por el despliegue de sus habilidades, y eso que la mocosa no había visto nada.

Kagome asintió de forma casi ausente, ese hombre… ¡Ese hombre era una bestia! ¿De dónde sacaba semejante poder?

-Bien, levántate del suelo que ensucias el kimono que te regalé, tenemos que irnos. – Sin esperar contestación, Touga comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en la parte del bosque que aún se encontraba intacta.

La adolescente se levantó, apenas recuperándose de la impresión y comenzó a trotar para alcanzar al Youkai que se le estaba perdiendo de vista. -¡Espérame! ¡Touga! – Gritó, por un momento esa situación le hizo pensar en Sesshomaru. Ver la espalda de Inu no Taisho alejándose entre el follaje, por un segundo se había sentido como si ella fuera Rin, persiguiendo a su querido señor Sesshomaru y no pudo evitar reírse un poco. ¡Pero qué tonta! ¿Cómo pudo hacer semejante comparación? Aunque en realidad, no estaba tan equivocada.

Cuando finalmente le dio alcance, comenzó a caminar a su costado derecho. -Lo siento, perdón, me equivoqué, no debí hablarte de esa forma, es solo que en ese momento pensaba en que nadie debe verte. No era mi intención subestimarte. No volveré a pedirte tal cosa. ¿Me perdonas?- Preguntó, sintiéndose honestamente en falta. En el momento en que fueron atacados, solo había podido pensar en todas las cosas malas que podrían pasar si alguien se enteraba que Inu no Taisho se encontraba con vida y no había tenido en cuenta la terrible afrente al orgullo que había sido su orden para el Inugami.

-Me parece perfecto que lo lamentes, tus disculpas son aceptadas.- Alegó el mirándola de reojo con tranquilidad pero con tono parco y severo. La mocosa estaba muy equivocada si creía que le iba a permitir pasar cierto límite. -Se nota que has luchado mucho. – Comentó luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te transformas cuando peleas.- Dijo él con simpleza. -Es interesante verte en estado de guerrera, pero podrías mejorar. ¿Sabes usar una espada?

-¿Qué? ¿Una espada? No, no, jamás he utilizado una. – Contestó ella un tanto confundida.

-Bien, yo te enseñare. - Declaró él, no era una pregunta, no era una sugerencia, era un hecho completo e indiscutible.

Ella iba a protestar ¿Para qué carajos quería ella saber usar una espada? Bueno, para empezar ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder escapar de esa época, así que si, quizás si le sería útil usar otra arma aparte del arco y la flecha.

-De acuerdo, estoy dispuesta a aprender.- Aceptó con tranquilidad.

-Iremos primero a ver a Totosai, desde aquí nos queda más cerca. – informó él, mirando a algún punto inconcreto frente a sí. Por ese día no hubo más charlas. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

" _Supongo que de nuevo estoy en travesía… bueno, intentaré tomarme esto como una nueva aventura, solo espero que terminé bien"_ Pensó Kagome mientras perdía su mirada en el horizonte.

" _Esta mujer… esta humana… Tiene un coraje digno de cualquiera de los hombres en mi ejército, su mirada en ese momento era la de una líder, la de un soldado dispuesto a matar o morir. Tengo un presentimiento, y voy a seguirlo. Debo entrenar a esta chica, tiene más para ofrecer de lo que parece."_ Una diminuta, y casi imperceptible sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios del demonio. Las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes, le ponía la firma a eso.

Continuara.-

Notas finales: ¡Dios! ¡Este maldito fic se está escribiendo solo! ¡Soy tan feliz que casi lloro! Solo espero que esto continúe así. Estoy tan jodidamente satisfecha y feliz con este capítulo. No he dormido en toda la jodida noche escribiéndolo ¡En toda la jodida noche! Son las 10:05 de la mañana y yo estoy con el mate al lado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me está encantado esto. Solo espero que a ustedes también.

Por favor, sean bien educados y déjenme un comentario, gracias de todos modos a todas esas personas que agregaron a fav esta historia y le dieron al follow aunque no hayan dejado un comentario tomo eso como una aceptación a la historia y también me hace feliz, pero se los suplico todos sus comentarios para mí son importantes. ¡Seria genial que me escriban! Yo siempre, y quiero decir siempre, contesto cada comentario. Es para mí también una forma de comunicarme con mis lectores. ¡Por favor! Para mí esto es un experimento curioso, ya que es la primera vez que me embarco en un proyecto así y voy medio a tientas asique apiádense de mí.

Los amo. Espero verlos pronto en la siguiente actualización. Parece que este fic va a dar para largo. Al menos eso espero porque me está gustando mucho.

Hasta pronto

Besos.


	4. Llegando al primer destino

_**San miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. Sábado 8 de abril del 2017**_

 _ **Encontrando algo que proteger.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Llegando al primer destino.**_

 _ **By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**_

-Toma.- Dijo Touga, desenvainando a Tenseiga y ofreciéndosela a Kagome por el mango.

Insegura la muchacha tomó la espada, mirando al mayor con cierta duda y temor. -T—Touga ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Preguntó temerosa, pero la mirada fría y decidida que tenía el demonio en esos momentos la obligó a tomar el arma. Era pesada para ella, si, tenía una condición física bastante buena y tampoco era como si no pudiera levantar la espalda, pero era pesada ciertamente.

-Muéstrame como te pararías para atacar. – Exigió él. Estaban en un claro despejado del bosque, desde el encuentro con esas criaturas unos tres días atrás, habían seguido el viaje, pero aún estaban lejos de la morada de Totosai, tenían al menos dos más de camino. El motivo por el que no habían empezado de inmediato el entrenamiento era simple: Touga no era tonto, a pesar de que Kagome no se había quejado ni una mísera vez de dolor, él era muy consiente que su acompañante era humana, sus heridas eran graves y aún estaba en sanación, había percibido en más de una ocasión mientras ella se curaba a si misma, el leve olor a sangre que se desprendía de las laceraciones que aún no estaban del todo cerradas, era admirable que siendo una criatura tan débil como un humano, esa mujer tuviera semejante fortaleza como para ni siquiera mostrar dolor mientras se colocaba los ungüentos medicinales que había fabricado por sí misma. No quiso forzarla, espero un poco más, y ese día mientras la sacerdotisa limpiaba sus heridas pudo notar que ya no manaban ese aroma metálico típico de la sangre y creyó que ya estaría en condiciones de empezar con lo básico.

Kagome acató la orden, tomando indecisa y temerosa el mango entre ambas manos sin cambiar mucho de su postura. La imagen era risible a los ojos del demonio, que estudiaba con cautela a la chica en frente de él. ¡Qué patético! ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió ofrecerse a enseñar algo tal como el arte de las espadas a una chiquilla tonta? La humana tenía sus rodillas juntas pero la parte inferior de sus piernas un poco separadas, parecía chueca, sus hombros encogidos hacia delante, las caderas desbalanceadas y apretaba con temor el mango mientras toda la duda y la incertidumbre afloraban en su rostro con completa claridad. Rogaba al Dios de turno que le regalara toda la paciencia que fuera capaz de darle.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- Preguntó con la voz parca, neutra, tan inexpresiva como su rostro.

Kagome estaba bastante nerviosa, esa mirada de parte del mayor no la tranquilizaba en nada, sentía que tenía enfrente a Sesshomaru, mirándola en menos como era su costumbre, eso no estaba bien. Tragando saliva hizo el intento de al menos ponerse derecha y mostrarse más orgullosa y molesta, pero solo había conseguido lucir, a los ojos del general, como una niña asustada.

-Todo está mal.- Dijo él acercándose y caminando a su alrededor con mirada crítica hasta finalmente posicionarse frente a ella. -Al menos te has puesto derecha.- Felicito, aunque sin una pisca de felicidad o conformidad en su rostro. -Para empezar: tus piernas…

-¿Qué… Qué tienen mis piernas?- Preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos, si estaba nerviosa y todo, pero tenía su orgullo y su dignidad, y las iba a mantener bien altas. Fue entonces que el demonio le dio un empujón con solo una de sus manos y la chica cayó sentada al suelo.

-No tienes una pisca de equilibrio.- Contestó el con severidad, frunciendo un poco el ceño. -Jamás podrías lanzar un ataque ni míseramente decente sin equilibrio ¿Por qué te paras chueca? – Cuestionó en tono un tanto molesto.

-¡No hacía falta empujarme!- Se quejó ella, frotando sus caderas con una mano mientras volvía a pararse, más no recibió respuesta alguna del general.

-Segundo ¿Qué forma de agarrar la espada es esa?- Preguntó acercándose a ella para quitarle la espalda y tomarla con firmeza entre sus dos manos. -¿Ves?- Cuestionó mientras Kagome observaba sus manos con el rostro vuelto un enorme signo de interrogación. -Has estado en muchos combates, has visto a mis hijos pelear con espadas en más de una ocasión, no puedo creer que ni siquiera hayas sido capaz de fijarte en la posición correcta de sus manos. ¿Eres inútil?

-¡Oiga! ¡Escúcheme bien! ¡Qué usted me vaya a enseñar no le da derecho a insultarme! ¡Ya verá!- Con violencia le arrebató la espada de las manos e intentó tomarla, esta vez, como correspondía.

-Mejor.- Contestó escuetamente, acercándose para finalmente ponerse detrás de ella tirando con firmeza sus hombros hacia atrás. -Tienes que ponerte derecha, los brazos a esta altura.- Comenzó a mover su cuerpo notando como la joven se dejaba manipular por él. -Las piernas más separadas, la derecha un poco más al frente. – Ordenaba con un tono neutro pero firme en su voz, dando a entender que ella debía moverse con la misma impronta que exigían sus palabras. -Bien, lanza una estocada. -Indicó, y ella, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo, obedeció.

Touga soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible y parándose a su lado, desenvainó a Tessaiga. En completó silencio y tomó la posición adecuada y lanzó una firme estocada al aire, mirándola luego de reojo.

Ella pareció entender sus palabras, realmente era todo un don el que ella tenía, siempre lograba entender las cosas implícitas. Tres años lideando con el inútil de Inuyasha, y los encuentros furtivos y accidentales que solía tener con Sesshomaru, la habían preparado para poder entender inclusive las ordenes de una piedra, Sesshomaru había tenido más que ver con eso que Inuyasha, ya que no había mucha diferencia entre el mensionado objeto y el Youkai en cuanto a expresividad. Aquél furtivo pensamiento la hizo sonreir y sin más imitó lo mejor que pudo al mayor.

-Cien.

-¿Cien qué?- Preguntó ella, mirándolo curiosa.

-Repeticiones.- Afirmó mientras se alejaba unos metros, sentados en posición del loto sobre una piedra.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó horrorizada, pero la mirada fría y amenazante del demonio le quitaron todas las ganas de protestar.

Torturantes horas transcurrieron entre ordenes, correcciones, regaños y mucho sudor. La noche había caído, Kagome, como siempre tenía el campo de energía montado a su alrededor para poder mantenernos a salvo e invisibles.

-Ah… ¡Me duele todo!- Se quejó tirada en la hierba, respirando agitadamente.

-No ha sido nada, mujer.- Reprochó el demonio, ganándose una mirada llena de odio de parte de la fémina.

-Te detesto.- Protestó ella, cerrando sus ojos con pesadez, sin llegar a ver la apenas perceptible pero divertida sonrisa, bailando en los labios de su acompañante.

-Kagome, no te duermas.- Reprochó el demonio, mirándola con entretención.

-Déjame morir en paz.- Contestó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay un estanque de aguas termales a unos metros en dirección sureste.- Dijo el con pasividad. -Date un baño, comes y luego puedes morir.

-¿No sientes ni un atisvo de culpa por dejarme así?- Reprocho ella, sentándose de golpe en el suelo, mirándolo acusadoramente. La ceja arqueada del demonio, junto con una expresión arrogante en sus ojos, fue toda su respuesta. -¡Eres cruel!

-Soy un demonio.

-Ash… - Resopló, levantándose, sacudió un poco la tierra de su kimono y dejó caer sus hombros. Los brazos le pesaban como dos bloques de concreto.

-Eres demasiado débil ¿Solo con eso estas tan cansada?

-¿Solo? ¿Débil? ¡Estás loco!- Protestó mirándolo a los ojos mientras apretaba sus puños con indignación. -¡Me tuviste al menos cinco horas agitando una maldita espada que pesa como tres toneladas!- Exageró, gritando airadamente. -¡Soy humana!

-Ser humana no te justifica.- Contestó él con seriedad. -Y la Tenseiga no es tan pesada.

-Para ti no es pesada, para mi si.- Le contestó comenzando a caminar. -Iré a darme un baño, me lo merezco.

Touga solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su sitió para caminar en dirección opuesta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Lo cuestionó curiosa.

-Buscaré algo de comer.

-Gracias.- Contestó ella con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo, Touga siempre se encargaba de cazar para ella, sabía de buena mano que él no necesitaba comer cada noche, que lo hacía por ella y eso la alegraba ya que detestaba realmente tener que conseguir alimento por sí misma.

" _Sí que resultó ser una persona considerada"_ Pensó divertida la joven mientras se perdía en el bosque. Cuando finalmente encontró el estanque de aguas termales, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca y se metió con cuidado. -Ah, ¡Qué bien se siente!- Murmuró soltando un largo suspiro de alivio. -¡Qué hermosa noche! – Murmuró mirando el cielo por un momento, y luego se hundió totalmente en el agua, saliendo poco segundos después, pasando sus dedos entre sus largos y ondulados cabellos.

-Muchachos… ¿Cómo estarán ustedes?- Se cuestionó, volviendo a mirar las estrellas. -Sesshomaru… ¿Habrán sanado sus heridas? Seguramente que sí, es un Youkai puro después de todo.- Se contestó sola, y luego negó con su cabeza. -¿Qué hago pensando en él?- Se reprochó. -Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que me haya salvado la vida de nuevo… ¿Cuántas veces van ya?- Dejó la pregunta en el aire y comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo, frotándolo suavemente con el agua, deseando tener jabón, pero bueno a falta del mismo no le quedaba más que tallar su piel como podía para sacar toda la suciedad, teniendo cuidado con las costras de las heridas ya cerradas.

Miró su cuerpo un momento, tres largos años entre luchas para recuperar la perla habían hecho estragos con él. La primera diferencia que pudo notar en ella, no fue por las luchas, sino más bien por el pasar del tiempo. Sus caderas estaban más anchas, su cintura más definida, su busto había crecido, su cabello estaba más largo. Miró el reflejo de si misma en el agua y su mirada se entristeció.

Toda ella era un concurso de cicatrices, alguna grandes, otras menos notorias, unas cuantas ya estaban tan trasparentes que apenas se notaban. Años luchando, años expuesta a los horrores de una época plagada de guerrillas y enemigos poderosos habían convertido su piel tersa, nívea y hermosa en una abominación a sus ojos ¿Cómo iba a explicar esas marcas al hombre al que se entregara por primera vez? ¿La vería con horror? ¿La despreciaría? Cómo toda mujer tenía sus complejos, y el suyo eran aquellas marcas evidencia del fatídico destino que le había tocado vivir. ¿Qué podía esperar? Había sido corta, apuñalada, envenenada, manipulada, maldecida, había caído por acantilados, cascadas, arboles, casi fue muerta en más de una ocasión por fuego, había sido golpeada, había sido desgarrada por garras e incluso fue mordida.

Ante ese pensamiento pasó la yema de sus dedos por las marcas de colmillos en su costado derecho. Ahí estaba la mordida de la ciempiés que le arranco la piedra de Shikon de su interior. Que viejo recuerdo el que venía a su mente.

" _En ese momento, Inuyasha parecía un joven tan dulce, se veía tanta paz en su rostro ¿Quién iba a pensar que era tan insufrible?"_ Pensó con una sonrisa bailoteando en su boca. Inuyasha… Apoyando su espalda en una piedra, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, abrazándose a sí misma. Touga había dicho algo curioso en un par de ocasiones, dijo que ella parecía enamorada de Inuyasha y también dijo que tenía una extraña fijación por sus "cachorros", aunque a ella le preocupaba más lo primero. ¿Seguía enamorada de Inuyasha?

Lo pensó por varios minutos en completo silencio, y la respuesta se vio clara ante ella cuando recordó el suave beso que recibió estando dentro de la perla con él. No. No lo amaba ya de esa manera, ese beso… Ella había idealizado tanto ese beso, el que sería el primero, porque no, no contaba el beso que le había dado cuando el Hanyou había sido poseído por las energías demoniacas que habitaban su sangre.

El punto era, que no había sentido anda especial, solo nostalgia por obtener algo que hacía tanto que esperaba con vana e inocente ilusión. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ¿Cuándo fue que había abandonado su amor hacía su amigo? No podía dar una respuesta, quizás eso era el resultado de haber llorado tanto el no ser correspondida. Cada vez que Inuyasha se marchaba por perseguir al cadáver andante que era Kikyo algo dentro de ella se rompía, pero conforme eso se repetía, una y otra vez, comenzó a resignarse dejando en ella solo un raro vacío, y una tristeza que tenía más que ver con que a lamentaba el dolor de la pareja que con que ella se sintiera mal por saber que nunca llegaría a ser así de amada por Inuyasha. Poco a poco el amor se fue tornando en cariño fraternal, las peleas que tenía con el Hanyou cada vez se parecían más a las de los hermanos, y así el sentimiento se fue marchitando para luego florecer de una manera distinta.

" _Todo cambia o se transforma…"_ Pensó con una leve sonrisa. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa, tenía cosas más importantes que tratar en ese momento, como por ejemplo el hecho de no saber qué pasaría de ahí en adelante.

Aun no entendía porque había llegado a esa época, menos sabía cómo demonios volvería, solo podía suplicar que el viejo árbol sabio supiera que hacer con su situación. Por otro lado, el entrenamiento con Touga ¿Por qué había aceptado aprender a usar una espada? Sus hombros resentidos y sus brazos pesados en ese momento estaban reclamándole su decisión. Touga era un maestro muy estricto, pero tenía que admitir que ese demonio le agradaba.

Si, el Inugami era extraño, tenía una personalidad difícil de definir, pero era sin lugar a dudas agradable estar con él, era fácil hablar con él y siempre la escuchaba aunque estuviera divagando entre anécdotas tontas sobre sus amigos y lo mucho que los extrañaba, además de cierta forma cuidaba de ella, cuando tuviera que despedirse de él seguramente iba a entristecer y lo extrañaría mucho cuando ya no pudiera verlo.

-Ya me estoy arrugando como una pasa, creo que debería volver.- Murmuró saliendo del agua, y se dispuso a vestirse, escurriendo y secando su cabello como mejor pudo, aunque mientras caminaba en dirección al "campamento" ese goteaba mojándole la espalda.

-Volviste… Ya pensaba que algo te había pasado. – Comentó el Inu-youkai, sin voltear a verla, ya que su aroma había delatado su llegada.

-No es nada, es solo que me entretuve pensando, los baños son buenos para meditar.- Contestó ella sentándose cerca del fogón donde esta vez se asaban un par de pescados. -Gracias por encargarte siempre de la comida, Touga. – Dijo volteando apenas el rostro para mirarlo, y lo que recibió fue solo un asentimiento.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Kagome.- Habló finalmente el mayor.

-¿De qué se trata?

-La otra vez, pude apreciar que cuando peleas expulsas energía espiritual para purificar a sus enemigos.- Dijo él, mirándola a la cara.

-Si, es algo instintivo. – Contestó ella con tranquilidad. -Aunque he mejorado gracias a la práctica y a un poco de orientación de la anciana Kaede aún se me hace un poco difícil manejar la cantidad de energía que quiero expulsar, ha habido ocasiones en las que, al tomar un arco y flechas de algún soldado caído, estas no reciten mi poder y se rompen, dejándome indefensa a cualquier ataque, es un poco frustrante.

-¿No dijiste que eras sacerdotisa? ¿Acaso no son ustedes entrenadas?

-Si, pero también te explique que yo vengo del futuro. – Respondió ella con tranquilidad. -Soy una sacerdotisa gracias a mis poderes, pero todo lo que sé lo aprendí sobre la marcha, a prueba y error, nunca recibí un entrenamiento. – Explicó volviendo a perder su mirada en las llamas de la fogata. -He ido mejorando gracias a las luchas, y a las pocas cosas que la anciana Kaede pudo enseñarme, pero nunca pude permanecer mucho tiempo con ella en la aldea como para que pudiera entrenarme ya que nuestra prioridad era recolectar los fragmentos y destruir a Naraku, la mayor parte del tiempo he estado viajando.

-Entiendo.- Contestó el con tranquilidad. -Si todo lo que haces es instintivo, tienes buen instinto.- Comentó a modo de broma, con un tono un poco más alegre, bueno alegré nivel demonio.

-Por supuesto, no dudes de eso.- Contestó divertida la muchacha

-Has aprendido bien de todos los demonios que te rodean.

-¡Oye! Mi instinto es mérito propio.- Se quejó ella tapando su boca con una mano mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa. -Pero ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?

-¿Sabes si existe algún material con propiedades que se condigan con tus poderes sagrados? – Cuestionó finalmente, mirándola a la cara.

-Algún material.- Repitió ella pensativa. -Bueno, tengo entendido que los cristales como el cuarzo por decirte algo son buenos conductores, ¿Conoces algo sobre los distintos chakra?

-Si.- Se limitó a responder.

-Bueno no estoy segura de lo que voy a decirte, a mi madre siempre le han interesado cosas como el "reiki"- Explicó con tranquilidad. -Y para los distintos chakra hay una piedra que corresponde. Las piedras rojas como el jaspe o el rubí actúan en el chakra base, proporcionan seguridad y confianza, están ligadas al amor por nosotros mismos y los demás, nos arraigan a la tierra. Las piedras naranjas como e ámbar están ligadas al segundo chakra, atraen la alegría y la suerte, alejan la cólera y la rabia, purifican la sangre y ayudan a equilibrar el cuerpo la mente y el espíritu, ayudan a la concentración y nos ayudan desligarnos de las cosas viejas para aceptar lo nuevo. Las piedras amarillas están ligadas al tercer chakra, la citrina es un conductor del rayo dorado de sanación, como es obvio ayuda a la sanación del cuerpo. – Explicaba ella con tranquilidad, enumerando las cosas de forma lenta para que el demonio pudiera comprender lo que estaba diciendo. -Las piedras verdes como la esmeralda, junto con las rosadas como el cuarzo rosa están ligadas al cuarto chakra que es el del corazón, aportan equilibrio emocional, dan serenidad, ayudan a superar bloqueos sentimentales, liberar los miedos, resumiendo nos regalan paz. Las piedras celestes como el lapislázuli están ligadas al quinto chakra que esta ubicado en la garganta y nos otorgan la habilidad para expresarnos con libertad y corrección, las piedras violetas como la amatista, corresponde a los chakras de frente y corona, nos ayudan en la meditación la espiritualidad y la pureza, en si misma esa piedra simboliza poder, energía y justicia. Las piedras blancas, como el cuarzo blanco están ligadas al chakra de la corona, ayudan a la transformación, la meditación, la sanación y la protección, aunque en sí mismo el cuarzo blanco sirve y ayuda para todos los chakras y luego tenes las piedras negras que están ligadas al poder, y ayudan en toda la unidad, nunca entendí muy bien la función de las piedras negras aunque tengo entendido que son peligrosas si no se las sabe usar bien. – Finalizo ella, mirando con curiosidad a su interlocutor. -Te maree demasiado ¿Verdad?

-No, estoy bien, veo que es bastante complicado el tema de la energía.- Contestó con tranquilidad el hombre. -A pesar de no haber recibido entrenamiento, estas bien informada.

-Bueno, en realidad no estoy segura de sí todo lo que le explique es válido realmente, el "reiki" en mi época no es algo que goce de demasiada credibilidad, en realidad nada que tenga que ver con lo espiritual tiene mucha credibilidad en mi época asique no sé si estas cosas son ciertas.

Esta vez Touga no contestó nada, aunque presentía que lo que le había explicado Kagome si era cierto, pese al escepticismo de ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo?- Se animó a hablar luego de varios minutos, sacando con cuidado los pescados del fuego ya que ya estaban listos y entregándole uno al demonio, notando como este asentía. -¿Tus garras tiene veneno como las de Sesshomaru? ¿También puedes exhalar veneno? ¿Puedes hacer el látigo de veneno? ¿Te conviertes en un perro gigante? ¿Por qué tú y Sesshomaru tienen esa cosa peluda encima?

El demonio parpadeó un par de veces ¿Es que esa mujer no respiraba? ¿Cómo podía hablar tanto y tan rápido?

-Preguntas demasiado.

-Perdón.- Se disculpó ella totalmente apenada. -Es solo que me causa curiosidad.

El demonio suspiró, dándole una mordida al pescado, ahora que lo veía con atención ese hombre era muy refinado al comer, sus movimientos eran elegantes nada que ver con Inuyasha, las imágenes de su amigo masticando a lo bestia, a veces con la boca abierta, peleando a golpes limpios por un pedazo de carne con Shippo la hicieron reír nerviosamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, es que eres tan elegante cuando comes, Inuyasha es un animal.- Comentó resoplando con algo de fastidió. -Estoy un poco desacostumbrada a ver a alguien comer como persona normal, Kouga, Inuyasha y shippo son capaces de matarse por un pedazo de carne, mastican con la boca abierta, se gruñen, compartir un almuerzo entre amigos es más una batalla campal que algo ameno.

-Que sea un demonio no quiere decir que no tenga buenos modales, no puedo creer que mi hijo se comporte de esa forma, su madre es una princesa de la más alta categoría. – Reprocho con el ceño fruncido. -Izayoi debía inculcarle modales.

-Bueno, él nunca aprendió…

Volvió a resoplar con resignación y dejó a un lado su comida. -Contestando a tus preguntas, si, mis garras contienen veneno, puedo exhalar veneno cuando estoy en mi forma de perro, porque si, su puedo convertirme en uno, mucho más grande de lo que, seguramente, es mi hijo y ¿Quién crees que le enseño a formar ese látigo?- Preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus finas cejas. – Y "Esa cosa peluda", como le decís, tiene un nombre y se llama mokomoko.- Explicó con tranquilidad. -Se podría decir que es una especie de paracito, se alimenta de la energía de su portador y a cambio brinda protección y nos permite volar, la madre de Sesshomaru, la señora Irasue, también posee un mokomoko.

-Wow… yo pensaba que esa cosa era un adorno.- Comentó con sorpresa la chica. -Otra pegunta, la última lo prometo. – Insistió con un puchero infantil, arrancándole una sonrisa al demonio que asintió con su cabeza. -Esta vez es sobre Tessaiga.- Comentó mirando la espada en la cintura del mayor. -Hay algo que no entiendo, si esa arma no puede ser empuñada por demonios ¿Por qué usted puede manipularla a la perfección? ¿Es porque está hecha con uno de sus colmillos?

-¿Quién dijo que no puede ser manipulada por demonios?- Cuestionó con una ceja arqueada.

-Bueno, nosotros pensábamos eso, digo Sesshomaru nunca fue capaz de tocarla.- Afirmó ella mirándolo con sorpresa. -Ninguno de los Youkai que intentó tomarla fue capaz de hacerlo, el campo de la espada los repelía.

-Aclaremos una cosa, esta arma solo poder manipulada por criaturas sobrenaturales.- Explicó él con seriedad. -El fallo de tu teoría recae en el hecho de que la espada no es que repela a los demonios, sino que repele a aquellos no tenga algo que proteger, que no tengan deseos de resguardar la integridad de una vida valiosa. – Aclaró mirándola a los ojos. -Se necesita de alguien con energía demoniaca para que Tessaiga muestre su verdadera forma, pero es un arma demasiado peligrosa como para que caiga en manos equivocadas, por lo que esta arma no reaccionara ante nadie que no tenga la nobleza ni la voluntad de proteger.

Kagome miraba con asombro al hombre, ahora todo tenía sentido, había habido una ocasión en la que Sesshomaru había podido usar la espada por unos cortos instantes, la misma había quemado su mano, pero no lo había repelido totalmente y fue porque la utilizo para proteger a Inuyasha, aun y cuando el Youkai se arrancaría su propia lengua antes de admitirlo. -Entiendo, en verdad es una espada formidable.- Afirmó con una sonrisa leve. -Nos ha salvado la vida en tantas ocasiones, supongo que debo agradecérselo a usted.- Comentó para luego terminar su cena.

-Ahora es mejor que duermas, Kagome, mañana al amanecer continuaremos y también continuara tu entrenamiento.

-¿Qué? ¡Ten piedad de mí! ¡Aun me duelen los brazos, Touga! – Protestó ella mirándolo con infantil reproche.

-No te mereces mi piedad aun, esto recién empieza. Ahora, duerme.- Le ordeno.

Kagome rezongo, se quejó, pataleó, pero finalmente obedeció y se recostó en el duro suelo para intentar dormir, cosa que consiguió sin tanto esfuerzo debido a su cansancio, pero mientras avanzaba la noche las temperaturas iban decidiendo, ella aún tenía los cabellos mojados y en mitad de la madrugada había comenzado a temblar y tiritar, haciéndose un ovillo en sí misma para intentar mitigar el frio.

El general la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, le causaba ternura verla intentar refugiarse dentro del kimono que él había conseguido para ella y finalmente se apiado, tomándola en sus brazos, estiró un poco su mokomoko y la acurrucó sobre a su costado, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kagome se frotara contra la peluda superficie y terminara abrazándolo en sueños, terminando por babearlo. Río un poco, esa humana no era más que una niña adorable encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días y medio más de viaje les había tomado, pero finalmente habían llegado. Kagome estaba desecha, caminaba arrastrando las piernas y dejando colgar sus brazos frente a ella mientras murmuraba improperios entre dientes, los cuales Touga escuchaba a la perfección, haciéndolo sonreír con maleficencia al saber que cada insulto iba dirigido a su persona.

Durante esos dos días y medio de camino había continuado con el entrenamiento, y la pobre chica no daba más del agotamiento y el dolor en sus musculos. Ella exageraba, el no era tan malo. Bueno, quizás si, un poco malo era, pero se debía a que no sabía de cuanto tiempo más disponía para que esa mocosa aprendiera algo.

Estaban ya a pocos metros de la entrada de la casa del viejo Totosai cuando un aroma en el viento lo hizo frenarse en seco. Tomó con fuerza a Kagome de la muñeca y la arrastro abruptamente a un costado, detrás de unas rocas calientes.

-¡Levanta un campo! ¡Ahora!- Exigió.

Confundida, la sacerdotisa montó el campo en torno a ambos mirando anonadada al hombre a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Touga?

-¡Shh! ¡Cállate!- Ordenó severo, mirando en dirección a la guarida del herrero. Curiosa, la chica siguió el camino de la mirada del mayor hasta el punto en que la tenía fija, no había nada ahí ¿Cuál era el maldito problema? Entonces una presencia demoniaca la abrumo, haciendo que se pusiera pálida cual hoja de papel.

De dentro de ese lugar se asomó la imponente figura de Sesshomaru con un obvio gesto de enojo en su rostro. Kagome contuvo hasta el aliento, no podía respirar ¿Y si Sesshomaru los encontraba? ¡Estaban fritos! Su corazón se aceleró demasiado al notar que el Youkai ahora olfateaba el aire, frunciendo aún más el ceño mientras se giraba en la dirección en que ellos estaban, comenzando a caminar.

" _No, no, no, no, no, no ¡NO! ¡Por favor! ¡No dejes que nos vea! ¡Seas quien seas! ¡Dios no dejes que nos vea!"_ Suplicó la sacerdotisa en su mente, reforzando inconscientemente la barrera, haciéndolos invisibles a los ojos de cualquiera.

-Padre…- Habló Sesshomaru finalmente, parado a menos de medio metro de donde estaban ellos, y Kagome sentía que iba a desmayarse por estar tanto tiempo sin que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones, con sus ojos tan fijos en esa criatura que ni siquiera estaba pestañando.

" _¿Fue mi imaginación? Estaba seguro de haber sentido el olor de padre venir de aquí… ¿Está usted vivo? Lo dudo mucho, sus heridas eran demasiadas… idiota, dar la vida, por una insignificante humana y un repugnante Hanyou."_ Pensó el demonio, frunciendo más el ceño y luego solo se giró sobre sus pazos, alzando vuelo para alejarse de allí. _"Aún no lo entiendo ¿Por qué lo hizo, padre? ¿Por qué morir por una simple humana y un cachorro débil?..._ _ **Sesshomaru ¿Tienes algo que proteger?**_ _..."_ La voz de su padre en su mente interrumpió el hilo de sus propios pensamientos. -Hump... Yo nunca permitiría una debilidad como esa, padre. Aun no entiendo, que intentó decirme con eso. – Habló al viento, esperando que, de alguna manera, sus palabras llegaran a su progenitor.

A Kagome se le aflojaron las piernas y cayó al suelo con las mismas flexionadas a los costados de su cuerpo, volviendo a respirar y a recuperar algo de color en sus mejillas más su corazón estaba tan acelerado que podía sentirlo rebotar contra sus oídos y garganta.

Touga arqueó una ceja, mirando a la chica a su lado. -Parece que mi hijo literalmente te aflojó las piernas, Kagome. – Bromeó con malicias, esbozando una torcida sonrisa ladina.

-¡¿De qué diablos habla?! ¡No bromeé con esto! ¡Si él nos hubiera visto, hubiéramos estado fritos!- Gritó horrorizada, llevando una mano a su pecho, intentado que el órgano que le daba vida se quedara en su lugar.

-Bueno, tu reacción es un poco exagerada, desde aquí puedo oír tu corazón.- Comentó con malicia el mayor, mirándola directamente a la cara.

-¡Touga!- Gritó aún más molesta y avergonzada.

-No levantes el campo, mi olor aún puede llegar a Sesshomaru, él aun no esta tan lejos. – Afirmó, mirándola aun con cierta burla. – Vamos con Totosai, espero que Sesshomaru no lo haya matado por no tener mis espadas consigo.

Ofuscada aun por las descaradas y no fundamentadas palabras del mayor, lo siguió al interior del hogar del herrero, debilitando el campo para permitirle al mayor verlos, pero dejándolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el aroma de Touga no fuera esparcido por el lugar.

-¡Mi señor!- Gritó con sorpresa al herrero al ver frente a si a su general. -¡Mi señor! ¡Está vivo!- Se alegró. -Sesshomaru acaba de irse, hizo una enorme rabieta porque yo no tenía a Tessaiga para entregársela, pero me alegra mucho verlo con bien, mi señor, ¿Hum? ¿Quién es la humana?

-Anciano Totosai, soy Kagome…- Contestó la chica, olvidándose por un momento en donde estaba, había creído que el viejo no la recordaba, pero al ver el gesto de sorpresa en su cara la lucidez volvió a su mente, en ese momento el herrero no la conocía. -Uy, perdón, quiero decir, señor Totosai, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

-Asique Kagome ¿Qué hace una humana como tú, con mi señor? – Cuestiono confundido, sentándose en el suelo con el enorme martillo apoyado en su hombro izquierdo y rascando la parte calva de su cabeza con una de sus uñas. -Mi señor ¿Dónde ha estado? Todos pensábamos que estaba muerto.

-Y así debe seguir la situación, Totosai.- Afirmó el con seriedad, sentándose frente al viejo demonio, mientras la muchacha lo imitaba, arrodillándose a su lado.

-¿Pero qué quiere decir con eso, mi señor?- Preguntó confundido y sorprendido el hombre.

-Viejo amigo, hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte.- Contestó el hombre con gesto imperturbable. -Esta mujer a mi lado, sin embargo, será quien te diga todo.- Kagome lo miró impresionada, pero luego solo asintió en silencio. -Debido a ciertas circunstancias me veo en la obligación de desaparecer por un tiempo, tú y el árbol sabio serán los únicos que tengan permitido saber que sigo con vida.

-Está bien, mi señor, usted sabe que obedeceré a cada uno de sus mandatos, pero ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

-Kagome te lo explicará en unos momentos, pero primero. – Quitó de su cintura a sus amadas espadas y las colocó en el suelo frente a su vasallo. -Debemos seguir con lo acordado en caso de mi muerte, Tenseiga será entregada a Sesshomaru. – Dictamino con solemnidad. -Tessaiga será resguardada en el interior de la tumba de mi difunto padre, a la que solo se podrá acceder con esto.- Dijo sacando del interior de su armadura una perla negra que dejó junto a las espadas. -La perla negra será sellada en el interior del ojo derecho de Inuyasha, para que él pueda dar cuenta de su herencia cuando sea necesario, la información sobre la misma no debe ser debelada a nadie a excepción de Miyoga, quien es, por orden mía, el guardián de mi segundo hijo.

Acomodándose frente a su amo, Totosai hizo una profunda reverencia, haciendo que su frente tocara el suelo antes de hablar. -Cumpliré sus órdenes al pie de la letra, mi señor, puede confiar en mí.

Touga asintió ante sus palabras, mientras la sacerdotisa miraba totalmente anonadada la escena. Si, Touga inspiraba respeto, todo él expedía un aura de magnificencia impresionante, y ciertamente lo admiraba, la fidelidad que mostraba Totosai era pura y sincera, incondicional como ninguna otra, no había miedo en él, no seguía las ordenes por temor sino por voluntad y eso la conmovía, fue entonces la mirada del Inugami se posó en ella, justo después de que Totosai se irguiera y comprendió que era su momento de hablar.

Luego de casi una hora de explicaciones, contestando las preguntas del anciano sin debelar nada que pudiera comprometer el futuro, el hombre se dio por satisfecho.

-Kagome, pasaremos la noche aquí, esta vez tu conseguirás tu alimento. – Decretó Touga.

Ella comprendió, Ino un Taisho requería estar solo con su amigo, asique se levantó de su sitió. -¿Está bien que levante el campo de energía?

-Sí, Sesshomaru está demasiado lejos, no soy capaz de detectar su aroma, asique es seguro.- Contestó el hombre y ella asintiendo con su cabeza, desvaneció el campo y se alejó para ir en busca de algo que cenar.

-Totosai, tengo otra cosa que pedirte.- Habló finalmente el lord una vez la muchacha se hubiera alejado.

-¿De qué se trata mi señor?

-Forjaras una espada para la humana que me acompaña.- Ordenó con firmeza.

-¿Una espada? ¿Para esa señorita? ¡Pero si es una mujer!- Contestó sorprendido por el pedido.

-Lo sé, pero es una sacerdotisa poderosa, y va a necesitar la espada que te estoy pidiendo. -Contestó sin dar más detalles.

-Esta bien, pero, mi señor ¿Con qué quiere que la forje? Una espada con poderes demoniacos no es apropiada para un humano, mucho menos para una sacerdotisa.

-No será una espada sobrenatural con esas características.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Puedes forjarla con piedras preciosas?

-¿Cristales?- Repitió, tomándose unos momentos para pensarlo. -Podría intentarlo, mi señor ¿Con qué clase de piedras?

-Utilizaras: Rubí, ámbar, citrina, esmeralda, cuarzo rosa, lapislázuli, amatista y cuarzo blanco ¿Cree que podrías hacerlo?

-Si, mi señor. Como le dije nunca he intentado esto, pero creo que está dentro de mis capacidades.

-Bien ¿Cuánto tardaras en hacerlo?

-Primero debo conseguirlos, pero en una semana creo que podría tenerla lista.

-Perfecto.- Contestó él con pasividad. -Nosotros pasaremos aquí la noche, pero nos iremos ya que Sesshomaru podría venir de nuevo en busca de Tessaiga, mañana nos iremos y volveré en siete días.

-Bien, entonces yo me marcharé a buscar los materias.- Afirmó levantándose con pesadez del suelo. -Me alegra mucho, mi señor, que usted se encuentre con bien. Lo veré en siete días. – Afirmó para luego llamar a su vaca demoniaca e irse de allí.

Esa noche, cuando Kagome regresó se sorprendió de no ver al herrero pero la explicación llego tan rápido como su rostro mostró su inquietud, y el general le dijo que había enviado a Totosai por un encargo, encargándose así también de informarle sobre lo que haría en los siguientes días.

-Entiendo, entonces nos quedaremos en los alrededores por una semana, dime ¿Qué tan lejos está el árbol sabio desde aquí?

-Teniendo en cuenta que iremos a pie, unas dos semanas más de camino.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan lejos?! Ah, y ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de que nos pueda ayudar.- Se lamentó dejándose caer contra una de las paredes, totalmente derrotada.

-Ya quieres volver ¿verdad?

-Si, no me mal entiendas, me agradas.- Contestó ella con una amable y alegre sonrisa. -Pero me preocupan mis amigos, mi familia, mientras más estemos aquí, más riesgo hay de que todo se torne en un desastre colosal.

-No te preocupes tanto, las cosas se solucionarán, a su debido momento.

-Tiene razón, pero es que no puedo evitar preocuparme. Además, aun no tengo claro porque la perla de Shikon me trajo a esta época, es algo que aún me inquieta.

-Las respuestas llegarán, cuando tengan que llegar.

-¡No te pongas filosófico conmigo!- Se quejó, soltando un resoplido molesto.

-¿Filo qué?

-Nada, no importa.- Le restó importancia, comiendo el estofado de verduras que había preparado a modo de cena.

La travesía iba a ser más larga de lo que le hubiera gustado. Solo podía esperar que e árbol sabio su tuviera la solución a todo eso, o juraba que iba a tirarse a un rio.

Continuara.-

Notas finales: ¡Hola! ¡Hey! ¿Qué les pareció? Un comentario importante, sobre los cristales y eso, bueno tuve que investigar un poco, si quedo confuso les prometo buscar más información y dar una explicación más detallada más adelante.

La historia lentamente va tomando su curso, y no puedo más que sentirme totalmente orgullosa de esta creación, me estoy divirtiéndome mucho con este fic y déjenme decirles que estoy MUY, MUY AGRADECIDA por todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de ustedes. Ojalá hayan quedado conformes, para los que querían un encuentro con Sesshomaru, ahí lo tienen, pero ojo solo para que lo sepan no tengo pensado que Sesshomaru interactúe con su padre y Kagome en esta época, eso podría generar catástrofes en el Sesshomaru del futuro, ya que como mínimo tendría que sufrir un desmayo o dolores horribles de cabeza mientras esos recuerdos le llenan el cerebro y no entendería nada y para mí sería un puto infierno poder desarrollar todo eso. Si aun así quieren hacerme sufrir de esa manera, sigan pidiéndome lo veré si me someto a sus deseos y hago de mi existencia un sufrimiento para ver como putas puedo desarrollar eso.

Sigan comentándome, que me hacen feliz, por favor déjenme ser feliz. Además, como ya dije antes, yo me tomo el trabajo de contestarle todos, entiéndase que lo hago por inbox, solamente contestaré por aquí los comentarios de aquellas personas que me dejaron el review sin tener cuenta; y así llegamos a esto.

Camony: ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia! ¡Aquí está la actualización que pedías! ¡Espero la hayas disfrutado y ojalá sigua leyéndote en los comentarios!

Ahora sí, sin más que agregar, creo ¬¬ , me despido.

Hasta pronto

Sioa-Shun.


	5. Soluciones y debelaciones

_**San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. Domingo 9 de abril del 2017.**_

 _ **Encontrando algo que proteger.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: Soluciones y debelaciones.**_

 _ **By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**_

Kagome estaba sentada entre la hierba, cerca de un acantilado, mirando distraídamente el cielo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Estaba cansada, agotada, adolorida, todo su cuerpo estaba reclamándole con vehemencia su decisión de permitir que Touga la entrenara en el arte de las espadas.

El demonio había tomado prestadas dos espadas de la guarida de Totosai y esos seis días habían sido un infierno para ella, desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba, el hombre la tenía haciendo ejercicios físicos y adiestrándola en el uso del arma mencionada, sin tener por ella la menor compasión. Ahora que entrenaba con él se sentía como una niña debilucha, todas sus capacidades, superiores a la de cualquier muchacha normal de su época, al lado del demonio parecían las de una chiquilla de cinco años que apenas si puede correr a una velocidad decente.

-Ah… ¿Cuándo terminará esto?- Se cuestionó, volviendo a elevar su mirada a las nubes ligueramente enrojecidas por el atardecer. De todas maneras, estaba agradecida, sus instintos le decían que Touga tenía motivos para entrenarla y ella estaba cada vez más inquieta, quería regresar.

Últimamente se había descubierto pensado mucho en Sesshomaru, y eso la perturbaba un poco. Si, antes de la que la batalla final con Naraku se diera, ya de por si se sentía inquieta cada vez que se lo nombraba o sentía la presencia de aquel Inugami. Sesshomaru había cambiado mucho desde que ella lo conociera, y todo se debía a la pequeña Rin, el vago recuerdo de Jinenji diciendo que ella y la pequeña eran parecidas arrancó una sonrisa de sus labios. ¿De verdad eran parecidas? Ella no lo veía así, bueno Rin a veces le recordaba a ella misma cuando era pequeña, pero tampoco eran tan iguales.

Sin quererlo, su mente divagó hasta aquel día en que Mukotsu, uno de los siete guerreros, casi la mata ahorcándola luego de haberla envenenado, en ese momento, en el que pensó que ya todo había terminado para ella, Sesshomaru había entrado a la derruida choza y atacado sin ningún problema al cadáver resucitado. Él había dicho después, que no había ido a ayudarlos, que lo mató por el simple hecho de que no le permitió hablar con ellos, pero ella sentía que estaba mintiendo.

No podía explicar porque, simplemente así lo sentía, recordó el leve brillo en esos fríos ojos. Si él quería hablar con Inuyasha para tener información sobre Naraku no hacía falta que los rescatara, no había sido necesario realmente que interviniera. Nunca pudo agradecerle eso, sonaba tonto ahora que lo pensaba, agradecer algo que él mismo no admitía que hubiera sucedido.

Abrazó sus piernas con ambos brazos y a su mente llegaron Ginta y Hakkaku, preguntándole si conocía a Sesshomaru y que sabía sobre él. De cierta manera se arrepentía de sus palabras, no de todas, pero sí de algunas. No había sabido bien que contestar en ese momento, solo habló sin meditarlo demasiado. Si ahora le preguntaran lo mismo, si alguien le cuestionara como era Sesshomaru ¿Qué respondería?

Si, seguía siendo un demonio orgulloso, extremadamente poderoso, si era honesta no estaba muy segura de sus intenciones, él seguía siendo un completo enigma, pero últimamente tenía tiempo de pensar todo lo que había pasado. Durante el tiempo de sus viajes junto a sus amigos, la amenaza constante y el tener la mente fija en un solo objetivo no le dejaban demasiado tiempo para meditar y ahora, estar varada en la nada misma, sin certezas sobre lo que pasara después, la estaba poniendo más pensativa que nunca.

No es como si Touga le diera tregua con los entrenamientos, no era un maestro blando bajo ningún punto de vista, pero su mente insistía en analizar cada parte de su pasado desde el momento en que cayó al pozo devorador de huesos.

Había pensado en Inuyasha, finalmente poniéndole fin a ese capítulo de su vida. Si, él siempre iba a ser su primer amor, siempre habría en su corazón un lugar especial para el hibrido al cual ahora adoraba como a un hermano, pero en el plano sentimental se sentía al fin liberada. No, no era como si en verdad quisiera buscarse a otro en ese preciso instante, no, por supuesto que no, pero se sentía lista para aceptar la próxima oportunidad que le diera el destino, seguiría adelante con su vida y sería feliz con quien le tocara serlo.

Había pensado en su futuro, eso que era tan incierto. Se había estado preguntando, desde que llegó a esa desconocido época junto al general perro, qué sería lo que haría si lograba regresar al sengoku junto a sus amigos. ¿Volvería a su mundo? ¿Sería capaz de volver a su mundo? Ella apenas había terminado su secundario ¿Qué haría de su vida? ¿Estudiaría una carrera? ¿Podría vivir alejada de toda esa extraña vida que había mantenido desde los quince años? Su mente aun no encontraba concilio, pero había algo de lo que cada vez tenía más certeza y eso la asustaba, y era que no, no podría vivir lejos de ese mágico mundo que para la gente de su época jamás había existido y era solo parte de las más antiguas leyendas del país.

Sabía que tenía que decidir sobre eso, y pese a que ella había nacido y había sido criada en la modernidad, su corazón estaba atado al sengoku, algo en ella le advertía que no sería feliz si se apartaba para siempre de eso.

Nuevamente estaba divagando en sus recuerdos, y aunque muchas cosas comenzaban a cobrar más sentido, la retrospectiva es bastante útil, mirar atrás a veces nos abre más puertas de las que parece si es que se hace con conciencia y respeto, aun había muchas incógnitas, todavía no tenía certeza de cuál era el propósito de la perla al mandarla a la época de Touga, pero si podía afirmar que había un propósito. Al menos ya tenía la mitad de la ecuación hecha.

Pero, por otra parte, al ahondar en sus memorias, muchas batallas contra Sesshomaru desfilaron por su conciencia. Ese hombre nunca había sido tan frio como aparentaba, ahora se daba cuenta. Muchas, muchísimas veces había podido acabar con ella y con Inuyasha, pero justo cuando tenía sus vidas en sus manos "algo" lo detenía, inclusive se atrevería a afirmar que en ocasiones había ayudado a su hermano, pero había disfrazado tanto las cosas, jugando su papel de Youkai sin corazón tan a la perfección que ya no estaba segura de estar alucinando o si realmente estaba en lo correcto. ¿Por qué estaba defenestrando así su mente? ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de intentar entender las acciones de ese frio Inugami? Recordaba con claridad las veces en que había intervenido en los combates entre los hermanos, y Sesshomaru en más de una ocasión, en vez de matarla a sangre fría, le había advertido reiteradas veces que no se involucrara.

Estaba volviéndose loca ¿En serio estaba pensado que Sesshomaru había estado cuidado de ella? ¿Evitando deliberadamente que se hiciera daño? De lo único que estaba segura, era de que quería conocer más de él, se preguntaba si la habría escuchado y llevado a Rin a vivir con la anciana Kaede. Si lograba volver al sengoku, quería intentar ser amiga de ese demonio, al menos ponerle respuesta a todas las preguntas que tenía sobre él.

-¡BASTA!- Gritó ya desesperada, sacudiendo sus cabellos con sus manos, sorprendiéndose al notar que el cielo estaba ya totalmente oscurecido. -¿Cuándo llevó aquí?

-Como cuatro horas.- Esa voz hizo que saltara en su lugar y giró su rostro para encontrarse con el general.

-¿En serio tanto?

-Si, parecías estar pensado en demasiadas cosas, tu rostro es demasiado expresivo.- Contestó el hombre, mirándola a los ojos y sentándose a su lado. -¿Qué es eso qué te preocupa? – Consultó con cautela.

Las mejillas de la sacerdotisa se enrojecieron un poco, no muy segura del motivo de eso y luego negó con su cabeza. -No podría definirlo, son muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo son tonterías.

-Eres una mujer muy extraña.- Afirmó él, mirándola de reojo. -Mañana iremos a ver a Totosai y luego partiremos en dirección al árbol sabio.

-Si.- Contestó con aire un tanto ausente. -Touga… ¿Por qué Sesshomaru odia a los humanos?

-Es algo, que no soy capaz de contestarte, Kagome.- Respondió él con pasividad.

-¿Extrañas a Izayoi?- Cuestionó con aire ausente, mientras el frio viento sacudía sus cabellos.

El hombre perdió su mirada en el negro firmamento por varios minutos, completamente callado y luego un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios. -Si, pero ella e Inuyasha estarán bien. Izayoi, mi amada Izayoi, es una mujer muy fuerte y sé que cuidara bien de Inuyasha.

-Él sufrió mucho.- Contestó, sintiendo la mirada ámbar del demonio sobre ella. -Por ser un Hanyou, Inuyasha jamás habla sobre eso, el anciano Miyoga dijo que nunca había visto llorar a Inuyasha a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera con la muerte de su madre, pero… Yo sé que fue muy duro para él, tanto que no puedo siquiera imaginarlo.

-Es una criatura hibrida, no pertenece a los humanos, ni tampoco a los demonios, es lógico que sea rechazado en ambos bandos, pero siendo mi hijo sé que puede soportar eso.- Afirmó él.

-Y lo hizo, él lo soportó. Pero aun así no me parece justo. Inuyasha tiene un gran corazón, aunque se empeña en fingir indiferencia, él no puede quedarse quieto cuando ve que se comenten injusticias, y pese a todo, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a quién lo necesita, me pregunto, si usted se quedara aquí y pudiera volver con ellos ¿El Inuyasha que conozco sería diferente? ¿Sería posible que el sufriera menos al estar usted presente en su vida?

-No tiene sentido que pienses en esas cosas ahora, Kagome.- Afirmó el demonio, sin comprender porque esa mujer se empeñaba en cuestionarse cosas que escapaban totalmente a su control y entendimiento. Aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo, él también tenía esas dudas. Su amada Izayoi y su querido cachorro seguramente las pasarían muy duras sin él para protegerlos, pero sus manos estaban atadas, no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar eso, por tanto no tenía sentido que se pusiera a pensar en tales asuntos.

Permanecieron callados por varios minutos más, cada uno metido en sus propias lagunas mentales, cuando fue él quien decidió hablar. -¿Tu familia? No me has hablado de ellos. ¿No los extrañas?

-Claro que si los extraño.- Afirmó, con su mirada cristalina al pensar en ellos. -Pero en los últimos años los he visto muy poco, por espacios de tres o cuatro días en los que podía regresar a mi casa. El abuelo, mamá y Souta deben estar muy preocupados por mí, antes de la batalla final, la última vez que los vi, les advertí que yo podría no regresar.

-Te despediste.

-Así es, nadie sabía si iba a sobrevivir, y yo no quería que ellos estuvieran esperando por mí por siempre sin yo ser capaz de volver.

-¿Y tu padre?- Se atrevió a cuestionar, y fue entonces que las lágrimas de la muchacha comenzaron a correr por sus ojos, libres, ella ya no podía ser fuere. Ya estaba cansada.

-Él falleció cuando era pequeña, antes de que mi hermano cumpliera un año.- Explicó con la voz suavizada mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. -Estos últimos años, lo he extrañado tanto.- Afirmó, abrazándose a si misma al sentir que una ráfaga de viento la hacía temblar. Una lagrima cayó sobre su brazo, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, llevando la mano a su rostro para secarlo. -Oh, l—lo siento. Yo… yo no…- Tartamudeó, con la voz quebrada.

No estaba segura de porque estaba llorando, pero al sentir un fuerte y pesado brazo pasar por detrás de sus hombros, su corazón cayó dentro de su pecho con la pesadez de una roca, formando un nudo en su garganta que tiraba, ardía, quemaba y dolía, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía.

La dura armadura que chocó contra su rostro tuvo un efecto casi instantáneo. El rostro de su padre pasó por un segundo por su mente, junto al de todos sus amigos y los de su familia, y entonces toda ella se abandonó totalmente, dejándose a merced de sus emociones. Antes de saberlo estaba llorando con la desesperación de un niño pequeño que tuvo una pesadilla y es acunado entre los brazos de su madre.

Estaba asustada, confundida, era una montaña rusa emocional en ese momento. Estaba triste, melancólica, enojada, frustrada, temerosa, todo al mismo tiempo y no pudo hacer más que dejar a sus ojos llorar con toda la fuerza que tenían.

Touga la miraba en silencio, Kagome estaba refugiada en su pecho, arañando la armadura mientras dejaba que todas sus emociones fluyeran. Era solo una niña humana a sus ojos, esa mocosa necesitaba desahogarse.

Había salido a buscarla cuando esta se había demorado demasiado en regresar de su paseo y la encontró sentada ahí, pensativa, envuelta en una pesada aura de nostalgia, confusión y desasosiego, asique prefirió no interrumpirla.

Era una mujer fuerte, podía poner su firma a eso, pero estaba desbordada y la entendía: la pobre había pasado por una guerra, sus amigos estaban heridos, no sabía si estaban bien, no pudo celebrar su victoria porque termino perdida con él en ese lugar que ella desconocía, teniendo que esconderse como ratas, presionada por el entrenamiento que estaba dándole sin tener ninguna garantía de que podría recuperar su vida o ver de nuevo a su familia, era demasiado para una simple mocosa.

Permitió que ella se deshiciera en llanto hasta que finalmente le ganó el cansancio y se quedó totalmente dormida. Sin mayores problemas, la cargo con uno de sus brazos, protegiéndola contra su pecho y regreso a donde habían estado pasando las últimas seis noches para que ambos pudieran descansar un poco.

En ese momento se permitió mirar al cielo, preguntándose por Izayoi e Inuyasha, rogando en su fuero interno que las cosas estuvieran bien, sintiéndose conforme de que ambos, al menos, estaban vivos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Totosai.- Lo llamó Touga, mientras entraba al ahogar del herrero seguido de cerca por Kagome, quien finalmente se mostraban tan alegre como siempre, pese a las bolsas negras que descansaban bajo sus ojos.

-Oh, Mi señor, aquí estoy. – Saludo el herrero sentado en lo profundo del lugar.

-¿Tienes listo lo que te pedí?

-Ajum, así es mi señor, y Tenseiga ya ha sido entregada a Sesshomaru, Tessaiga ya fue resguardada según lo acordado también.- Explicó con tranquilidad. – Ahora, aquí tiene lo que me pidió.- Dijo entregándole una espada, un poco más corta de lo normal, dentro de una bella funda negra y un mango delicadamente labrado.

El demonio tomó el arma, girándose para entregársela a Kagome. -Toma, es tuya.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Mía?- Cuestionó ella totalmente descolocada, tomándola con cuidado.

-Desenváinala, muchacha.- Le pidió el viejo herrero y ella obedeció, ante ella se reveló la hoja del arma un poco más delgada y menos ancha que la de una espada normal, era hermosa, prácticamente transparente, resplandecía y al elevarla un poco pudo ver en el brillo del filo un tornasol sutil de los colores.

-Es… preciosa…- Murmuró sin palabra, al tomarla con un poco más de seguridad, el arma comenzó a brillar con un resplandor cálido, blanquecino, tan puro que ambos demonios tuvieron que retroceder un par de pasos, ya que parecía estar purificando el aire.

-¡Ten cuidado con ella, niña!- Reclamó el herrero.

Asustada, ella volvió a guardarla en la funda. -¿Qué… Qué fue eso?

-Esa arma fue forjada con piedras preciosas y cristales conductores de tu energía espiritual, es un arma muy peligrosa para todos los demonios, mi señor me solicito forjarla para ti, pero tu sola tendrás que descubrir los secretos que guarda.- Afirmó el anciano mirándola a los ojos. -Confió en el criterio de mi señor, pero ahora que lo pienso, quizás fue un error hacer un arma así para un niña tan inexperta.- Alegó el demonio, rascando su oreja con una de sus garras.

-¡Oiga!- Se quejó Kagome, ofendida por sus palabras. -Aprenderé a usarla, no tiene que preocuparse por eso.

-Eso espero, niña, el nombre de la espada es Kiseki-Takina Seishin*. Ahora te pertenece.- Finalizó el hombre.

Kagome miró el arma en su mano, enfundada y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. -Muchas gracias, anciano Totosai, Touga.- Contestó inclinándose ante ambos para luego erguirse con una enorme y brillante sonrisa en sus labios que dejó a ambos hombres anonadados.

-Totosai, nos marchamos, gracias por tus servicios.- Se despidió Touga.

-Esperen, una cosa más. Niña, la funda de esa arma está hecha con ramas del árbol sabio, contiene propiedades demoniacas pero va a protegerte, sin embargo debes tener cuidado.- Informó a modo de despedida.

-Entiendo, gracias de nuevo, anciano Totosai.- Contestó ella apretando el arma contra su pecho, mientras abandonaba el lugar caminando junto al Inugami.

-No abraces así el arma, no es un juguete Kagome.

-ah, si, tenes razón, lo siento.- Afirmó ella, colocándola como pudo en el obi del kimono, para luego acercarse al mayor, poniéndose de puntitas lo más que podía y alcanzó la mejilla del Youkai, depositando un tierno beso en ella. -¡Gracias por el regalo! ¡Ahora vámonos! ¡Ya quiero llegar para que ese amigo tuyo nos ayude!- Alegó corriendo en dirección norte.

Touga esbozó una sonrisa ladina, observándola con una ceja arqueada. En serio era un niña, pero debía admitir que le parecía completamente adorable, esa joven que desprendía el aroma de una tormenta de verano se estaba convirtiendo en alguien querido para él.

-Kagome, vas en dirección equivocada.- Le indicó mientras avanzaba a paso seguro hacia el suroeste. Avergonzada la muchacha redirigió sus pazos, siguiéndolo hasta finalmente situarse a su lado derecho, nuevamente alzando una barrera a su alrededor para no ser detectados, con tanta practica estaba mejorando bastante en eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos arduas semanas de camino después, si Kagome había pensado que el entrenamiento había sido duro antes, ahora se retractaba. Touga había sido una seda con ella esos primeros días, ahora sí que apenas sentía el cuerpo, sin embargo, el demonio había decidido dejarla descansar o al menos algo así, ya que de todos modos seguían caminando por aquel frondoso bosque.

-Llegaremos en unas horas.- Informó el mayor.

-¿Ya estamos tan cerca?

-Si. ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?

-Si, solo estoy cansada.- Contestó ella con tranquilidad, mirando a su alrededor.

Habían sido atacados hacía dos noches, ella se descuidó y había dejado caer la barrera que los protegía. Un enorme ogro había hecho aparición en el campamento entrada la madrugada y el general se había negado a ayudarla. Tuvo que luchar sola.

Había resultado herida, muy herida, por instinto había decido atacar utilizando el arco y las flechas que aún conservaba de aquella primera noche en que llegó a ese lugar, pero el mismo no había soportado su energía espiritual, rompiéndose en medio del combate.

Había huido, corriendo por medio bosque mientras intentaba pensar qué demonios hacer, gritó llamando a su acompañante de viaje, esperando que él la ayudara, pero Touga no se había movido de su lugar, mirándola con enojo. No entendía que demonios le pasaba a ese imbécil. No fue hasta que las pesadas garras del ogro desgarraron su espalda, rompiendo el kimono y el obi, que recordó que tenía la espada forjada por Totosai consigo.

El arma hacía sido arrojada a unos metros de ella con ese ataque, adolorida y ensangrentada, intentó sostener las rotas prendas en su lugar para no exponerse totalmente desnuda contra su agresor y corrió hasta tomar la espada en sus manos.

Luego todo se volvió confuso. Solo pensaba en que no iba a morir así, no iba a morir ahí, de esa deplorable manera. Ya había sobrevivido a Naraku, no iba a regalarle su vida a un mediocre ogro para que la hiciera su cena.

Blandió el arma, moviéndose con una gracilidad que sorprendió al general. La niña había aprendido bien, pese al poco tiempo que llevaba instruyéndola y luego de unos cuantos movimientos, había logrado insertar la afilada hoja de la espalda en el centro de ese monstruo, resplandeciendo y refulgiendo su energía sangrada haciendo que la criatura fuera purificada.

Ella solo recordaba haber caído al suelo, jadeante, con la vista borrosa, y vio las botas de Touga en frente de ella antes de caer inconsciente. Al día siguiente, despertó vendada y con las ropas anudadas de la mejor manera posible para no dejarla demasiado expuesta.

Ahora sus heridas dolían, seguía bastante molesta con el mayor por no haberla ayudado en ese momento, aunque entendía que él solo esperaba ver cuánto había progresado en sus habilidades. No se había quejado, sabía que era inútil, además volver loco al demonio con sus reclamos no daba resultado, el primer día lo intentó: le grito, reprocho, lo ignoró, y Touga solamente la miraba con diversión por su infantilismo. Ese demonio era un imbécil.

Luego de unas horas, el general perro se detuvo frente a un árbol. -Es aquí.

-¿Aquí? Pero si no hay nadie.- Se quejó ella mirando a sus alrededores, y entonces un rostro con nariz aguileña se formó en el tronco de un árbol. -¡Ayy! ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Gritó horrorizada, escondiéndose detrás del general, aferrando sus manos al mokomoko mientras veía a la criatura por uno de los costados del mayor.

-Kagome, él es el viejo árbol sabio.

-Mi señor, me alegra mucho verlo con bien, Totosai me informo a grandes rasgos de su situación y dijo que vendría a verme. – Explicó el árbol, mirando entretenido a la humana que se escondía detrás de su amo, apenas podía ver los ojos marrones, las manos que se aferraban a mokomoko y la larga cabellera negra de la chica. -Ella debe ser la humana de la que Totosai me habló.

-Así es, árbol sabio, ella es Kagome, la sacerdotisa que me salvo la vida. – La presentó con semblante imperturbable el demonio.

-Entiendo, pero dígame, mi señor ¿Qué es lo que desea que yo haga por usted? Totosai no fue claro con su información.- Alegó la criatura.

-Árbol sabio, necesitamos de su conocimiento y ayuda. – Explicó Touga, mirando de reojo la chica que se escondía detrás de él. -Kagome…

Entendiendo, ella asintió con su cabeza y salió de detrás del mayor, parándose frente al árbol. -Disculpe árbol sabio, déjeme explicarle todo. -Kagome empezó con su historia, relatando su origen, la guerra con Naraku a grandes rasgos, y finalmente su situación en aquel lugar. -¿Entiende, señor? Touga y yo no podemos permanecer aquí, eso podría alterar la historia de formas que desconocemos, no sé qué hacer con respecto a esto y yo necesito regresar, aunque no sé como ¿Usted conoce una manera de solucionar esto? ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Ahora entiendo el gran predicamento en el que se encuentran.- Contestó la vieja entidad, tomándose unos segundos para rever la situación y procesar toda la historia. -Primero, señorita, déjeme agradecerle por haber salvado a mi señor.

-No fue nada, no podía dejarlo así.- Afirmó la chica, con los nervios a flor de piel, mientras miraba de reojo a Touga.

-Sin embargo, debo reconocer que algo tiene razón, mi señor Inu no Taisho, usted no puede permanecer aquí.- Afirmó con seriedad. -Las alteraciones en la historia serían inevitables, pero tampoco existe una solución clara a esa situación, la respuesta más lógica es que usted debe morir.- Explicó la criatura. -Usted, señorita, los viajes en el tiempo que realiza son muy peligrosos, pero puedo ver que su destino está fuertemente ligado a estas circunstancias, no sé cuál es el propósito de todo esto, pero es obvio que fuerzas más allá de nuestra compresión deseaban que usted rescatara a mi amo.

Kagome empezaba a desesperarse. ¿Qué harían entonces? Miraba al árbol con el ruego pintado en su rostro, esperando que el anciano le dijera algo útil, no estaba para esa palabrería confusa e inútil en esos momentos.

-Sin embargo, yo creo poder ayudarlos.- Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de esperanza.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¡Por favor! ¡Dígalo!- Rogó con sus manos juntas a modo de rezo, mirándolo casi con desesperación.

-Puedo enviarlos a la época de la que me hablas, doscientos años en el futuro, pero me temo que para llevar a cabo eso necesito reunir más poder del que tengo en estos momentos y ello llevara tiempo.- Afirmó el demonio. -Creo que, en esta situación, lo más sensato es que ambos vayan a esa época de la que hablas, ya que mi amo no puede cambiar la historia de aquí, las repercusiones serían menores de esta manera.

Suspiró, bueno no estaba segura de que eso fuera bueno, es decir, de todas maneras mandar a Touga al sengoku quizás podría cambiar la modernidad, per no tenía certezas de ello, ya que ella había alterado al sengoku pero nunca había ocurrido nada en el futuro del que ella provenía, asique aunque no estaba muy segura de todas formas asintió. -Creo que tiene razón, entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara reunir la energía para enviarnos dosientos años en el futuro?

-Seis lunas.

-¡¿Qué?!- Su gritó retumbó en todo el bosque haciendo que las aves levantaran vuelo alteradas por un posible peligro, el general perro había encogido un poco el rostro, sintiendo sus oídos zumbar dolorosamente por semejante grito.

-Me temo que necesito preparación para poder hacer ese esfuerzo, no es algo que haya hecho antes, y puede ser peligroso, si tengo que mandarlos a ambos y la energía no es suficiente alguno de ustedes podría rondar por siglos en el espacio dimensional, o podría morir, o perder su esencia, los riesgos son desconocidos.

-Entiendo, viejo árbol sabio, entonces en seis lunas vendremos a verte.- Afirmó el general con severidad. -Gracias por tu ayuda.

-Siempre estaré a su servicio, mi señor.- Contestó el árbol. -Pero déjeme decirle algo más, Totosai dejo colgado sobre mí a su Tenseiga con un cartel, no se atrevió a entregársela personalmente al joven amo Sesshomaru, sin embargo, el arma ya ha sido recibida por él.

-Ese cobarde…- Gruñó cerrando sus ojos con hastío el general, mientras su ceja izquierda titilaba en una especie de tic nervioso. ¡Vaya con Totosai! Sin embargo, ya se había imaginado que algo así había pasado.

-Mi señor, una cosa más. Durante el tiempo que me lleve prepararme para poder transportarlos, usted debe permanecer oculto, nadie debe saber que aún permanece con vida.- Le recordó el árbol. -Deben buscar un lugar seguro, existe un lugar, conocido como el valle de las lamentaciones ubicado en el este donde solo habitan humanos y demonios de baja categoría, donde podrían mantenerse ocultos ya que veo que la señorita que lo acompaña es capaz de formar campos de energía.

-Bien, entonces nos dirigiremos ahí. – Contestó con tranquilidad el Youkai. -Está de más decir que los únicos que deben saber de mi supervivencia son tú y el viejo Totosai, confió en tu discreción.

-Lo entiendo, mi señor.- Tras esas palabras el rostro comenzó a difuminarse hasta desaparecer, dejando solo un tronco aparentemente normal.

-Vámonos.- Ordenó Touga, ignorando las rabietas que estaba haciendo Kagome, por tener que permanecer en ese lugar por seis malditos meses.

-¡Ay! ¡No puedo creer mi suerte!- Maldijo con pesar.

-¿Tan desagradable es mi compañía?

-¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Touga! Ah, bueno al menos ahora sabemos que pasará.- Se resignó, dejando caer sus hombros mientras caminaba junto al mayor que esbozaba una sonrisa divertida, pero diminuta, en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Rin! ¡Niña tonta! ¡No corras! – Gritaba un Youkai de baja estatura con la apariencia de un sapo mientras agitaba en el aire un báculo, más alto que el mismo, en el aire para acentuar el regaño. -¡Ven aquí niña mal crida!...

Estaba en un verde prado cercano a un rio, no muy lejos de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, donde hacía ya tres lunas que la niña vivía. Alejado de ellos, a unos cuantos metros, Sesshomaru se encontraba apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol, con una de sus piernas estiradas, y la otra flexionada contra su pecho, vigilando a su protegida y a su insoportable vasallo.

-¡Vamos a pescar, señor Jaken! ¡Vamos! Yo los espanto y usted los atrapa.- Sugirió la pequeña, levantando su yukata mientras se metía en el agua zapateando para que los peces nadaran en dirección al Youkai se veía obligado a "jugar" con la menor por órdenes explicitas de su amo bonito, como él solía llamarlo.

El Inugami miraba todo con su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre. Desde que dejará a Rin en la aldea, había ido a visitarla una vez por cada luna que pasaba, y se encontraba molesto. Si, muy molesto. ¿Por qué?

Eso tenía una explicación, él había finalmente accedido a la sugerencia de la mujer de Inuyasha, no solo porque, aunque le pesara en el orgullo, ella tenía razón, sino porque había visto las puras intenciones en ella de ayudar a Rin y él estaba convencido de qué, quien se encargaría de instruir a su protegida, sería esa humana impertinente: pero no, esa estúpida mujer no estaba por ningún lado, se la había tragado la tierra.

Estaba furioso con ella, Rin estaba siendo educada por esa anciana sacerdotisa y por la exterminadora y no era eso lo que él quería, no era eso lo que había estado en sus planes. Había buscado a esa humana por varias regiones, siguiendo los rastros de su aroma a pesar de saber que eran viejos y que esa fragancia tan extraña, había sido impregnada en esa zona hacía tiempo atrás, no eran rastros recientes.

Esa estúpida humana, de alguna manera, se había esfumado como si jamás hubiera existido y eso lo inquietaba, aunque jamás lo demostraría. ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba tanto al respecto? No estaba seguro, esa chica era la mujer de Inuyasha y a él nada le importaba si la chiquilla está viva o muerta, él gran Lord Sesshomaru no estaba interesado en la vida de insignificantes humanos.

Bueno, esa joven no era tan insignificante, tenía que admitir que desde el momento en que la conoció la chica le había resultado intrigante.

" _ **-¡Inuyasha! ¡Saca esa espada del pedestal! Piénsalo bien, Sesshomaru no pudo quitar esa esa espada, y si lo consigues sin ningún problema, Sesshomaru quedara en ridículo ¡Lastimará su orgullo!."**_ Su ceño se frunció al recordar aquellas palabras, aquella irrespetuosa mujer se había atrevido a decir eso en su presencia, alentando al inútil de su hermano a desafiarlo al tomar a Tessaiga, más el hibrido no había sido capaz de llevar a cabo tan cometido y había sido esa mujer la que quitara el tesoro de su padre del pedestal en el que estaba calvado. Como la odio en ese momento, una simple humana lo había desafiado, usando a su hermano, si, pero quien lo había desafiado había sido ella.

Fueron muchas las ocasiones en que aquella chica se había parado ante él, desafiándolo. La chiquilla que al principio le temía con el correr del tiempo se había vuelto totalmente impetuosa, llegando incluso a enfrentarlo en combates, disparado sus flechas en su contra. La muy estúpida siempre intervenía en asuntos que no le concernían, y en lo profundo de su mente la respetaba. Podía ser humana, pero tenía coraje, mucho coraje para afrontar situaciones en las que se sabía indefensa y luchaba con garras y dientes aun teniendo todo en su contra, eso era admirable.

Nunca admitiría que respetaba a esa chica como guerrera, el gran Sesshomaru no iba a revelar jamás que guardaba teles sentimientos hacía una estúpida y débil humana. Por sobre esto, también estaba el hecho, de que le debía gratitud, ya que ella en varias ocasiones había defendido el bienestar a de Rin.

Esa criatura lo confundida, no sabía si estaba loca, era más estúpida de lo que él pensaba, o efectivamente era alguien con gran fortaleza y valentía. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de matarla, ese día en que la conoció pesó que había puesto fin a su existencia al atacarla con su veneno más la espada de su padre había resguardado la vida de la chiquilla. La mocosa tuvo mucha suerte. Pero en otras ocasiones, la había atacado directamente, y aunque Inuyasha había intervenido todas y cada una de esas veces, salvando a la chica, él sabía que por alguno extraño motivo no sería capaz de lastimarla.

Ahora, con la desaparición de la sacerdotisa, se encontraba cada vez más furioso y confundido ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de encontrarla? ¿Por qué había salvado la vida de la mujer de su hermano en tantas situaciones? Esa mujer era un enigma, y eso le fastidiaba a niveles insospechados. No estaba acostumbrado a no entender, a que algo escapara a su control, él, el gran Sesshomaru siempre tenía todas las de ganar, la balanza siempre estaba a su favor, era una persona inteligente y astuta nada podía escapar de su compresión. Excepto ella.

-¡Mire, señor Sesshomaru! ¡Mire cuantos peses atrapamos el señor Jaken y yo!- La mirada ámbar se clavó en la niña que le mostraba orgullosa un cordel donde habían alrededor de unos cinco o seis pescados.

-¡Yo hice todo el trabajo niña! ¡Y no has visto nada! ¡El gran Jaken todavía tiene muchas más habilidades ocultas!- Decía con orgullo el Youkai, mientras reía exageradamente por la mirada llena de ingenua admiración de la pequeña Rin.

-¡Wow! ¡Señor Jaken! ¡Es usted increíble! ¿Qué otras habilidades tiene, señor Jaken? – Cuestionaba con ilusión.

-Bueno, bueno yo…- Balbuceaba el sapo. -Mira atentamente, Rin- Dijo con aires de grandeza, corriendo por el bosque para luego hacer un montículo pequeño de leña. -¡Báculo de dos cabezas!- Gritó haciendo que la cara del anciano escupiera una llamarada, encendiendo la fogata donde puso a asar los peces.

-¡Wow! ¡Señor Jaken! ¡Es usted muy bueno!- Aplaudía divertida la pequeña. -Pero ya conocía ese truco ¿No puede hacer otra cosa?

-¿Piensas que soy tu bufón? ¿O qué? ¿O qué? ¡Niña tonta! ¡El gran Jaken no tiene por qué entretener a una tonta humana! – Gritaba eufórico el demonio.

-¡Jaken!- La voz de Sesshomaru hizo que el pequeño demonio sudara frio, volteándose con un nudo pesado en su garganta, encarando a su amo.

-Si, amo bonito.

-Cállate.- Ordenó molesto, clavando sus fríos ámbar sobre él, y el aura negativa, maligna y amenazante le dejó claro que si seguía irrumpiendo el descanso de su señor, sería un demonio muerto.

-Si, amo bonito.- Afirmó tragando saliva. -¡Ya ves, Rin! ¡Por tu culpa estamos molestando al amo Sesshomaru!

-¡Ups!- Se disculpó la pequeña, tapando su boca con sus manos. -Ya no lo molestaremos, Amo Sesshomaru. ¡Vamos a dar una vuelta en Ah-Un!- Aseveró tomando a Jaken como si de bolsa se tratara lo hizo montarse al dragón de dos cabellas junto con ella para luego emprender vuelo.

Sesshomaru los miraba alejarse en silencio, si el ruido que hacían ambos era insoportable, pero Rin estaba feliz y eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

Divagó un momento en los recuerdos de cómo había conocido a esa pequeña. El segundo enigma que ocupaba su mente, junto con la humana que acompañaba a Inuyasha.

Esa vez él estaba gravemente herido después de una pelea con el Hanyou. Rin había aparecido entre los matorrales, sucia, herida, incluso con falta de un par de dientes y él la había amenazado, dejando aflorar parte de su naturaleza Youkai, con sus ojos rojos, mus marcas notorias, y enseñando los colmillos le gruño con fiereza. Fue un instinto básico, estaba gravemente herido y por un segundo se sintió amenazado al ser sorprendido por ella, aun así, la niña solo se asustó por un segundo y luego le sonrió.

Esa actitud lo desconcertó por completo. La niña se había asustado, pero, así como llego el miedo el mismo desapareció, ella se había preocupado incluso de conseguirle comida y pese a que la rechazo, esa cachorra había insistido en cuidar de él. Era un frio y poderoso Youkai, pero estaba bien instruido y demostró su gratitud para con la humana al preguntarle quienes habían sido las personas que la agredieron cuando la vio llegar llena de golpes y heridas, tenía la intención de saldar esa deuda con ella, matando a los infelices que la lastimaron y fue ahí cuando la sorpresa volvió a él al verla sonreír con genuina alegría.

¿Qué le habría pasado a esa mocosa como para no decir una palabra, pero sonreír de esa manera ante una simple interrogante sobre su estado? No lo comprendía, en ese momento pensó en la extraña chica que acompañaba a su hermano, ella era igual de extraña que esa mocosa. Cuando finalmente estuvo recuperado y se encontró con que la pequeña había sido atacada por lobos, un pequeño vacio, desconocido para él se instaló en su pecho, sintió compasión.

Esa era una emoción nueva, y fue entonces que Tenseiga palpito, pidiéndole ser utilizada. El pudo dejar a la niña como estaba, a lo mucho cavarle una tumba para que su cadáver no fuera alimento de las alimañas del bosque, pero entonces volvió a él el recuerdo de su padre.

Esa niña era la primera humana que lo trato con respeto e igualdad, sin temor, se había preocupado por su estado y eso lo intrigaba, se preguntó por unos segundos, si acaso esa cachorra podría ayudarlo a comprender él porque del cariño que su difunto padre guardaba para con esa raza inferior. Quizás, esa cría, podría ayudarle a comprender porque su padre le había legado a Tenseiga y ayudarle a entender los motivos por los que el general perro siempre intento que él se interesara más por las "valiosas vidas humanas". Su curiosidad, esa que nunca dejaba dominar sus sentidos, fue la responsable de que decidiera complacer a la espada para revivir a esa criatura.

Además, también está su gratitud, de esa manera pudo saldar la deuda que tenía con la pequeña, pero al ver sus ojos llenarse de vida otra vez y como esas pupilas al enfocarse en él se llenaron de cariño algo en su interior se removió. Quizás fue el primitivo instinto de intentar resguardar a una cachorra desamparada, pero en ese momento le dio un nombre. Rin. Él tenía el derecho de darle una nueva identidad, porque él le había entregado nuevamente la vida y así poco a poco con el correr de los días le tomo cariño.

Si, él, el poderoso Sesshomaru le había tomado un cariño sincero a una débil niña humana, al punto de permitirle tocarlo, tomar su mano, abrazarlo, regalarle flores, al punto de protegerla, al punto de no sentirse del todo tranquilo al haberla dejado en esa aldea al cuidado de Inuyasha y los humanos amigos de él.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo, al descubrir que tenía corazón. Aun se resistía, mucho, a decir verdad, al concebir la idea de que Rin era importante en su vida, o al pensar en lo mucho que lo integraba la rara mujer de su hermano. No se sentía del todo cómodo con esos pensamientos que se guardaba solo para él.

Rin le había regalado la capacidad de sentir compasión y cariño, lo hacía sentir como si ella realmente fuera su cachorra, sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne cuando no era esa la realidad, pero aun así no terminaba de entender del todo las intenciones de su padre, no terminaba de comprender porque ese hombre se había empañado en que él aprendiera a querer y respetar a los humanos, ni porque había intentado que entendiera el amor.

Está bien que hubiera cambiado, podía lidiar internamente con eso que en su exterior eso no se notara demasiado, pero, de ahí a permitirse pensar en "amor" había un gran trecho y su ceño se frunció con enojo. Compender a su padre, otro gran enigma para él. No, nunca iba a poder entenderlo.

Muy en lo profundo de su ser, se reprochaba un poco por no haber permitido que su progenitor se acercara más a él, por no haber intentado comprenderlo cuando lo tuvo a su lado para exteriorizar sus preguntas y dudas. Se reconocía a sí mismo, que había sido un cachorro necio y tonto.

Había madurado, sabía que le quedaba mucho por delante, al menos era consiente de que el poder no lo era todo ya que ahora era un poderoso Taiyoukai pero aun así se sentía vacío. Él, el gran Lord del Oeste, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía dispuesto a intentar descubrir que eran los sentimientos de los que su padre tantas veces había intentado hablarle.

Él había, querido, admirado y respetado al poderoso general perro, y estaba totalmente orgulloso de ser su primogénito. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios, era pocas las veces en que el gran Inu no taisho acuidía con tal insistencia a sus pensamientos, ciertamente como todo hijo había momento en que extrañaba a su padre y ahora, en ese preciso instante, una pequeñísima parte de él anhelaba tenerlo a su lado para poder consultarle sobre sus inquietudes, y permitirse tener esa charla, la cual, mientras él estuvo en vida, siempre rechazó.

Cuando la noche cayó, vino a Ah-Un descendiendo del cielo con pasividad, cargando en su lomo a Rin y Jaken totalmente dormidos. Se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta el dragón, tomando a la pequeña en brazos la llevó hasta la aldea, adentrándose en completo silencio en la choza de la vieja sacerdotisa, ignorando a plenitud a los humanos presentes. Dejó a Rin en el suelo y luego salió en el mismo serruchar silencio en el que entro, tomándose un corto segundo para ver de reojo a Inuyasha, que iba a llegando a la choza cargando consigo un blande con agua.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el menor tan solo hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida y luego el Lord alzó vuelto para regresar a sus tierras donde aún tenía muchos asuntos que atender.

Ciertamente, mucha de su enemistad con el Hanyou había sido ya sepultad, no era como si lo apreciara, pero al menos ya no lo quería muerto y una parte de él lo respetaba como guerrero. Inuyasha había demostrado una y otra y otra vez su validez como hijo de su padre, mostrando la misma férrea decisión y ferocidad en la lucha que había tenido el general en vida, y a pesar de ser una simple mitad bestia, sus fuerzas no eran nada despreciables. Claro, eso no le quitaba lo idiota, por desgracia.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en él, demasiadas, debía admitir, no sin cierto recelo y fastidio hacía el mismo por permitir que eso hubiera sucedido, pero en realidad tampoco le fastidiaba tanto. Mientras flotaba entre las nubes, su mirada se fijó en la luna con cuarto creciente.

" _Aun no logro comprenderlo, querido padre, pero espero que algún día pueda llegar a hacerlo y así pueda también entender porque me lego a Tenseiga y porque para usted fue siempre tan importante que yo tuviera algo que proteger… aun no comprendo sus palabras ni sus acciones, pero… ya no las menosprecio. Honorable padre donde sea que este ¿Está usted orgulloso de mi?"_ Se cuestionó, mientras su rostro inexpresivo enfrentaba el despejado cielo nocturno, recibiendo las gélidas caricias del viento.

Continuara.-

Notas finales: _**Primero que nada: El nombre de la espada significa "Espíritu milagroso"**_

Buenooooo para vos que lo pediste, Sofia, ahí tenes un poco del dialogo interno de Sesshomaru, me costó mucho y espero que no haya quedado muy forzado, me parece que respete bien la personalidad de nuestro frio Inugami, pero eso queda a su criterio ¿Qué creen? ¿No lo deformé mucho? ¡Denme su opinión! Quizás pueda mejorar, déjenme decirles que Sesshomaru es una de las personalidades que más me ha costado manejar hasta el día de hoy, ese pendejo ni solo se entiende (¿?)

Debo decirles que estoy terriblemente feliz del acompañamiento que estoy recibiendo y quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que están siguiendo este delirio que salió de lo profundo de mi retorcida mente. La historia cada vez me está atrapando más, admito que está mal que yo lo diga, pero ni yo sé cómo va a seguir esto, asique me encuentro ansiosa por seguir escribiendo y que a ustedes los atrape tanto como a mí me está atrapando escribirla.

Estoy descubriendo que me gusta esto de incursionar un poco en la aventura y el misterio, si es que se le puede decir así. Por cierto:

Camony: Me alegra que sigas al pendiente :D Espero ansiosa tu opinión de este capítulo, y espero que sigas enganchada de esta historia hasta que termine.


	6. Construyendo fortaleza

San Miguel de Tucumá, Argentina. Sábado 15 de abril del 2017.

 _ **Encontrando algo que proteger.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6: Construyendo fortaleza.**_

 _ **By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**_

El camino hasta el valle de las lamentaciones había sido duro, largo y agotador, pero al llegar tuvieron la suerte de que: escondido en la falda del monte, alejado de la aldea que estaba asentada allí, había una vivienda derruida y abandonada. La madera estaba ajada por las inclemencias del clima, los paneles que fungían de puertas tenían el papel de arroz rotó y herrumbrado, el techo manaba un desagradable olor a podredumbre y humedad, y el aura que manaba desde su interior dejaba una sensación de vacío, soledad, angustia y desolación. No había duda de que aquella edificación habría tenido sus días de gloría quizás hacía más de medio siglo. Sin embargo, ambos, a sabiendas de que eso era mucho mejor que dormir en una fría cueva, exponiendo a la humana a la ferocidad de la naturaleza a la que él como demonio estaba totalmente acostumbrado, decidieron poner manos a la obra para reparar el que sería su refugió y hogar por las siguientes lunas.

Mucho esfuerzo y tiempo les costó, no solo físico, sino que también espiritual por parte de Kagome, quién tuvo que purificar el aire del lugar que no la dejaba respirar tranquila pues aquellos sentimientos negativos en el ambiente la ahogaban y asustaban sobremanera. En ese tiempo, después de una corta discusión con el general, Kagome se acercó a la aldea para ofrecer sus servicios como sacerdotisa y así poder recibir a cambio al menos un futon o algo de ropa, más el resultado de su expedición no fue precisamente lo esperado.

-.-.-. Flash Back-.-.-.-.

Kagome entró caminando con toda la seguridad de la que fue capaz, pese a que por dentro moría de nervios, no le agradaba tener que hacer eso, ella ayudaba a la gente porque eso era lo correcto no porque necesitara nada a cambio. Respirando profundo, cerró sus ojos y a su mente vino el rostro del monje mañoso que tenía por amigo ¡Que bajo que había caído! ¡Se estaba comportando como él!

-Ay… odio esto…- Susurró bajito, después de haber soltado un resoplido apesadumbrado, afirmando con cuidado la tela que cubría su pecho para darse algo de seguridad e intentar convencerse a sí misma que no era como ese monje que solo mentía, pedía mujeres, licor, dinero y un lugar donde dormir e incluso a veces robaba, claro eso solo si quienes pidieron el encargo eran gente muy adinerada y poco interesada en los demás, pero seguía siendo robar ¡Por Dios! No, ella no era así, solo estaba ofreciendo sus servicios con sinceridad y si no había trabajo, entonces volvería con Touga y se resignaría a dormir en el suelo, sin abrigo, ni ropa… ¡¿Por qué la vida la odiaba tanto?! ¿Qué había hecho ella de malo?

-¡Señorita! ¡Miren a esa señorita!- Alarmada por su presencia, una mujer que estaba sentada en la orilla del rio, se levantó señalándola con voz teñida de horror, llamando la atención de las otras tres mujeres a su lado.

Ella detuvo su andar, mirando a las damas con gesto confundido ¿Qué tenía? Antes de saberlo estaba rodeada por las señoras, y una de ellas tomaba una de sus manos con firmeza. -Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Mi niña, por favor acompáñenos.- Le suplico con preocupación. -Estoy segura que su eminencia Annaisha-sama podrá ayudarla…

-¿E—Eminencia? No, no por favor.- Contestó ella retirando su mano de entre las callosas de la mujer. -Asique aquí hay un templo, lo siento señoras, soy una sacerdotisa, pensé que quizás podrían requerir de mi ayuda en este lugar, pero ahora veo que no, entonces me retiro. – Afirmó, nerviosa, dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿Sacerdotisa?- Murmuró una de las señoras mirándose con las demás. -Señorita sacerdotisa, por favor, acompáñenos de todos modos, está usted muy herida, se lo suplico, no podemos permitir que se retire de esa forma, su eminencia Annaisha-sama se molestaría si sabe que hemos dejado ir a una de sus congéneres cuando se encuentra claramente en dificultades.

-¿He—Herida? Pero yo… yo…- Antes de poder protestar las mujeres que la tenían tomada respetuosamente de la mano la estaban llevando hacía la aldea.

El lugar era raro ahora que lo veía, pero no en un mal sentido, sino que a diferencia de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver: allí había paz, no era excesiva a un punto sospechoso, pero por desgracia si era inusual aquello. Mientras miraba el pueblo siguiendo a las mujeres pudo notar que los habitantes se saludaban entre ellos, mirándola con preocupación, pero con una sonrisa antes de inclinar su cabeza a modo de saludo, había niños correteando y jugueteando en los alrededores y finalmente, en el límite del bosque había una casa, no era ostentosa, pero si era más grande y cálida que el resto en la aldea, podía notar por las decoraciones que aquello se trataba de un templo a simple vista carenciado de lujos.

-Eminencia Annaisha-sama.- Llamó con respeto una de las mujeres y la puerta corrediza de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a una mujer, hermosa, preciosa, casi etérea, Kagome no pudo más que abrir la boca con asombro.

Ante ella se erguía orgullosa en toda su altura una sacerdotisa envestida con la típica hakama roja y el haori blanco, sus cabellos enrulados y negros como la misma noche, caían pesados y largos hasta por debajo de sus muslos, su piel era morena, algo que le daba un toque exótico a sus rasgos japoneses bien definidos, sus ojos eran de un color extravagante, un gris que resaltaba con un brillo de amor y calidez tal que sentía que estaba entibiando su alma, sus labios apenas decorados con un delicado tono rosado dibujaron una sonrisa que parecía volverla aún más perfecta a sus ojos.

-Hikaru, les he pedido muchas veces que no me llamen de esa forma.- Le pidió con una voz suave y risueña, mientras posaba su mirada ahora nublada por el horror sobre Kagome. -¡Jovencita! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-Su eminencia, encontramos a esta señorita en la entrada de la aldea, por favor ayúdela, dice ser una sacerdotisa.- Dijo una de las mujeres acercándose a la que era, aparentemente, la dueña de aquella residencia, quién salió par acercarse preocupada hasta situarse frente a Kagome.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó con un tono suave, preocupada por el mutismo de la chica, quizás estaría en shock, de ser así sería muy difícil tratarla y ayudarla a calmarse.

-¿Eh? Soy Kagome Higurashi, Annaisha-sama.- Contestó finalmente saliendo de su estado de autismo, haciendo una reverencia frente a la mujer. -Disculpe molestar, no me ha ocurrido nada, estoy bien, solo soy una sacerdotisa de paso, venía a ofrecer mis servicios, pero veo que están bien protegidos con usted, es mejor que me marche.

-No, por favor, es obvio que has pasado por duros momentos, joven sacerdotisa, por favor no rechace mi oferta, acompáñeme al interior de este humilde templo y permítame sanar sus heridas, ofrecerle alimento y algo de ropa, no muy lejos de aquí hay una cascada donde podría tomarse unos momentos de meditación, no rechace nuestra hospitalidad, es claro que necesita ayuda.- Afirmó la mujer y Kagome, avasallada por la situación, no pudo más que sonreír y aceptar. Todo aquello era extraño.

Unas horas después, Kagome estaba sentada sobre el tatami, sintiéndose fresca y liviana después de un baño, haber recibido una sesión de sanación en las heridas de su espalda y otros rasguños que habían sido resultado de algún que otro encuentro con algún ente mientras viaja con Touga y le habían otorgado un traje de sacerdotisa, para su alivio la hakama era de color azul, eso la tranquilizaba, vestirse igual que Kikyo le daba una sensación de pesar y angustia que no quería experimentar. En ese momento estaba compartiendo una taza de té junto las mujeres que tan desinteresadamente la habían ayudado.

-En verdad muchas gracias, necesitaba esto, no me había dado cuenta de que lucía como si hubiera salido de una guerra.- Afirmó con vergüenza mirando de reojo el kimono que había sido regalo de Touga, este estaba desgarrado, manchado de sangre, tierra, y cosas que no sabían ni que eran. Cuando había entrado en el agua y se había detenido a ver su reflejo notó su verdadero estado, sintió vergüenza de lucir como si el mismísimo infierno la hubiera masticado y luego escupido.

-No se preocupe, esta es una aldea caritativa, siempre ayudamos a los viajeros y no podría permitir que una compañera sacerdotisa se marchara sin recibir un poco de hospitalidad, además sus heridas era severas aunque puedo ver que pudo curarse muy bien a si misma.- Contestó con una sonrisa afable Annaisha. -Es sorprendente que la herida de su espalda, con lo profunda que es, haya tenido un proceso de cicatrización tan bueno, debes ser muy buena con plantas medicinales.- Afirmó alegremente.

-Ah, no, no tanto.- Contestó apenada. -La señora Kaede pudo enseñarme solo lo necesario respecto a plantas medicinales, y muchas otras cosas las aprendí por simple practica e instinto, no creo ser tan buena, quizás tuve suerte.

-De cualquier manera, ahora estas perfecta, jamás he sido del todo buena con las hiervas por eso te he curado con mi energía espiritual. ¿Quién es la señora Kaede? ¿Tu maestra?

-Su eminencia Annaisha-sama es una gran sanadora.- Alegó una de las mujeres con alegría. -Ella vela por la seguridad de todos nosotros. De todos modos, jovencita, Kagome-san ¿Por qué se encontraba en esas condiciones?

-Ah, bueno, la señora Kaede es una vieja sacerdotisa amiga mía, pero ella no ha sido mi maestra.- Contestó con cierta vergüenza. -y bueno, yo…he hecho un largo viaje, no había notado mis deplorables condiciones, lamento haberlas preocupado tanto.

-¿Viajas sola?- Preguntó sorprendida la más joven de las señoras, con obvia sorpresa.

-No, tengo un compañero, pero él se ha quedado en nuestro refugio. – Afirmó para luego intentarse sacar la lengua con los dientes ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? ¡Se supone que nadie debía saber de Touga?

-Ya veo ¿Están quedándose cerca de aquí? Si necesitan refugio para pasar la noche pueden quedarse en este humilde templo, son bienvenidos.

-¿Eh? No, no por favor, nosotros estamos bien, no tiene que preocuparse.- Afirmó negando con sus manos frente a ella, sacudiéndolas enérgicamente arrancando una baja risa de parte de la sacerdotisa mayor.

-Tranquila, aquí no es mal visto que una sacerdotisa tenga pareja.- Afirmó la mujer riendo divertida. -Serán bienvenidos, no tengo inconveniente en que compartan el cuarto. En esta aldea las cosas son un poco diferentes, yo misma estoy casada pero mi marido no se encuentra en este momento.- Afirmó la mujer dejando a Kagome con la boca totalmente abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Usted está casada?... espere… ¡No! ¡Mi acompañante no es mi pareja, es un amigo!- Gritó escandalizada al reparar en ese detalle. -Por favor, no confunda, además no, me temo que no puedo aceptar esa proposición.

-Oh, bueno, no importa- Contestó con cierta tristeza la mujer. -Me habría gustado tener compañía, me siento un poco sola desde que Ejin se marchó. Disculpa, Kagome, ¿Podría tener unas palabras contigo a solas?

-Si, si claro.- Contestó dudosa.

Las mujeres entendiendo las palabras de su sagrada líder se despidieron con cordialidad y abandonaron el recinto para volver a sus casas. Una vez ambas estuvieron solas, Kagome miró con nerviosismo a Annaisha.

-¿De qué quería hablarme?

-Joven Kagome, tengo una curiosidad, si no quieres responderme no tienes que hacerlo, pero ¿Eres tú quién puso un campo de energía sagrada alrededor de la cabaña abandonada a los pies del monte?

Un escalofrió trepó por la espalda de la chica del futuro, que sabiéndose descubierta, decidió que no había ningún propósito en mentir. – Así es Annaisha-sama, yo fui quien lo coloco, mi compañero y yo estamos refugiándonos en ese lugar.

-Hace ya, casi una luna, desde que se estableció ese campo ¿Qué pretenden quedándose ahí?

-Annaisha-sama, sepa usted entender que no puedo revelar mucha información, pero le doy mi palabra que no tenemos ninguna intención en perturbar este pacifico lugar, solo nos estableceremos aquí por un tiempo y luego nos iremos.

-Puedo ver que tus intenciones no soy malas, Kagome, sé que no estas mintiendo, pero ¿Por qué tanta cautela?

-Disculpe, en verdad no puedo revelarle más información.

-Lo entiendo, Kagome ¿Acaso tu acompañante es un monstruo?- Preguntó directamente, mirándola a los ojos.

Ahora sí, la desesperación se dibujó en el rostro de la más joven, apretando con nerviosismo la tela de la hakama bajo sus manos. -Así es, pero él jamás les haría daño, tiene que creerme, no buscamos problemas y él no va a lastimar a nadie, es una buena persona por e-…

-Tranquila, Kagome. -La interrumpió en su acérrimo discurso con un tono dulce y compresivo. - Te he dicho que aquí las cosas son diferentes, puedo notar la sinceridad en tu corazón, confiaré en tus palabras y nadie va a acercarse a donde ustedes están, puedo ver con claridad que tienes una importante misión que cumplir.- Aseveró mirándola a los ojos. -En los últimos días, durante mis meditaciones, te vi, sabía que ibas a venir.

-¿Q—Qué? ¿Cómo es eso… posible?

-Tengo las capacidades de un oráculo, aunque un poco más reducidas.- Sus palabras seguras sonaban en un tono calmo, mientras le sonreía con amabilidad. -Dime Kagome ¿Eres realmente una sacerdotisa?

-Bueno, no, no exactamente.- Se atrevió a contestar, bajando su mirada a la taza de té ya vacía frente a ella. -Poseo un gran poder espiritual, pero no he sido entrenada, mis conocimientos son muy reducidos como para ser realmente una sacerdotisa como usted Annaisha-sama

-Yo soy hija de un largo linaje de sacerdotes, monjes y sacerdotisas, he sido entrenada desde que comencé a caminar y dije mis primeras palabras, pocas sacerdotisas están tan instruidas como yo, cariño.- Dijo con un tono compasivo. -Kagome, por algún motivo que desconozco, fuerzas fuera de nuestra compresión te han guiado a mí, y ahora, con lo que me dices, creo que has sido traída aquí para finalmente ser entrenada.

-¿Entrenada? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Jovencita, ¿Estas dispuesta a convertirte en mi discípula?

-¿Su discípula? Pero Annaisha-sama ¿Habla usted en serio? No me conoce, soy consciente de lo sospechoso de mi aparición aquí ¿Realmente planea entrenarme?

-Si tú tienes la voluntad y aceptas, si, por supuesto que si. Creo que el destino te ha traído aquí para esto ¿Qué dices?

-Pero yo solo estaré aquí por otras cuatro o cinco lunas.

-Es poco tiempo, pero creo que será suficiente para que aprendas lo básico.

-Entonces si, estoy dispuesta.

-Bien, ahora está por anochecer, si quieres regresar debes hacerlo ahora o será peligroso que te internes en el bosque tu sola.

-No se preocupe, puedo defenderme sola, no estoy indefensa.

-Me alegra saberlo, dime ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-No quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad, Annaisha-sama, pero si pudiera prestarme un futon al menos estaría eternamente agradecida.- Suplicó con sus manos unidas frente a ella.

-Si, claro, te daré dos para que tu amigo también duerma con comodidad ¿Podrás llevarlos tu sola?

-Si, no creo tener problemas.

-.-.-. Final del Flash Back-.-.-.-.

Al regresar junto a Touga de ese encuentro, tuvo que explicarle el porque de su demora sorprendiéndolo al confesarle que apartir de ese día ella bajaría al poblado todos los días apenas saliera el sol para poder hacer frente a un intencivo entrenamiento como sacerdotisa, más se vio obligada a prometer que regresaría en la tarde para poder continuar las prácticas de manejo de espadas con él.

Así el tiempo había pasado, llevaban ya cuatro lunas viviendo en aquel pacifico paraje, la noche había caído y Kagome descansaba en el pórtico de la casa después de un arduo día de trabajo. Como era su costumbre su mirada estaba clavada en el cielo, mirando las estrellas con atención.

-¿Estas cansada?- La profunda voz de Touga la sacó de sus pensamiento y giró el rostro para dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

-Solo un poco, me terminé acostumbrando a tus torturas y las de Annaisha-sama.- Contestó con un resoplido bajo. -Ustedes dos, a veces pienso que se creen que no soy humana o algo, se exceden mucho.- Protestó con un puchero en sus labios.

-No es así, sucede que tú todavía no entiendes lo poderosa que puedes ser.- Alegó el hombre, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa suave. -Hace frio, Kagome, deberías entrar.

-No quiero, estoy bien aquí, el cielo está despejado, las estrellas se ven hermosas.- Contestó con alegría. -Sabes, el esposo de Annaisha-Sama regresó hace cuatro días.

-Me lo has dicho como quince veces.- Concedió inclinando un poco su cabeza.

-Ups, lo siento, es que… es tan raro y tan lindos verlos juntos.- Alegó soltando un suspiro casi soñador, apoyando una de sus manos en su mejilla. Cuando tenía esos gestos se hacía mucho más palpable que hablaba con una jovencita, una pequeña que aún era muy ingenua e inexperta en algunos aspectos de la vida.

-Insistes demasiado en ello niña ¿Qué es lo que realmente te interesa de eso?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-No es nada, es solo que, cuando los veo, me recuerdan a mis padres.- Afirmó con tranquilidad. -Es como si estuvieran destinados a amarse pocos veces he visto algo así y es sencillamente hermoso.- Admitió con alegría. -Es solo que…- El rubor estaba comenzando a cubrir su rostro, y sus ojos se iluminaron de tal manera que Touga no pudo evitar sonreír por la calidez que la jovencita le hacía sentir. -Me pregunto si y alguna vez voy a conocer un amor así, tan puro e incondicional… la forma en que ellos se miran, me pregunto si yo alguna vez tendré a alguien que me mire así.

-Bueno, es normal con la edad que tienes que anheles tener un compañero.- Contestó el hombre, sintiendo una leve incomodidad por ese tema. Sabía que no muchos humanos eran fieles u honestos y desde el fondo de su corazón le preocupaba que esa niña fuera a salir lastimada por manos de algún patán. Hace tiempo que había asumido que esa criatura era para él como la cachorra que nunca tuvo y su instinto le exigía proteger la integridad de su corazón. -¿Acaso hay algún macho de tu interés?

Kagome torció su labio, la forma en que Touga hablaba, aunque se había costumbrado a ella, de todos modos, la incomodaba. -No, no en realidad, no es que haya alguien que me guste ni nada parecido, pero es que pienso que debe ser hermoso tener a alguien con quien compartir un sentimiento tan hermoso como el amor… Mi madre y mi padre eran perfectos ¡Los hubieras visto Touga! Se amaban tanto, aunque… bueno mi padre no era la persona más demostrativa del mundo era un hombre muy dulce con nosotros nos amaba tanto y la forma en que miraba a mi madre…- Comentó al aire suspirando soñadoramente. -Ella aun lo ama tanto, aunque el lleva más de diez años muerto.- Afirmó con tranquilidad. -Mi madre es una mujer joven y hermosa, me encantaría que rehiciera su vida, pero para ella solo existió mi padre y así seguirá siendo hasta que pueda reencontrarse con él. Es muy romántico, pero también muy triste.

-Ya veo, se nota que admiras mucho a tus padres.- Contestó con tranquilidad, pese a que la mujer hablaba mucho, pocas veces le contaba cosas tan personales de su familia y le hacía feliz que confiara en él de esa manera. -El amor que se tienen es muy grande, seguramente tu padre la esperara por siempre.

-Si, sé que así es. Era un hombre muy paciente.- Comentó sonriente ante esos bellos recuerdos. -Pero también era muy estricto, sabes, él era general del ejercito.- Comentó girándose a mirarlo. -Mi madre dice que de él heredé todo muy mal carácter y la testarudez.

-Ahora entiendo, de él heredaste tu espíritu guerrero.- Afirmó sorprendido. -¿Lo extrañas?

-Cada día.- Afirmó volviendo a mirar las estrellas. -Fue muy duro cuando él se fue, mi hermanito solo tenía meses de edad, mi abuelito lloró mares no se supone que los padres entierren a sus hijos, eso es una injusticia injustificada.- Aseveró con dolor. -Tampoco fue justo que Souta y yo creciéramos sin él, siempre me dolió que mi hermanito no hubiera llegado a conocerlo y que no tenga los recuerdos que yo tengo de él.- Contestó flexionando sus rodillas contra su pecho para luego abrazar sus piernas, apoyando su barbilla en ellas. -A veces pienso en todo eso, tuve mi egreso de la primaría sin él, tampoco estuvo cuando terminé mi secundario él no va a estar el día que me case.- Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse amenazando con dejar caer sus lagrimas. -Mis futuros hijos no conocerán a su abuelo.- Afirmó sollozando. -Cuando pienso en eso… me siento sola.- Afirmó escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas.

En silencio, el demonio pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo contra él, entendía su dolor, sabía que para las hembras todas esas cosas eran muy importantes y ciertamente lo entristecía un poco las circunstancias de la menor. -Kagome, un padre jamás deja a sus cachorros sin vigía puedo apostar que desde el más allá el vigila tu bienestar y el de tu hermano. Cuando tengas un compañero y a tus cachorros él también velará por ellos.

-Gracias, Touga.- Comentó permitiéndose abrazarlo, controlando su llanto, ese hombre lograba calmarla y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. -A veces tu pareces mi papá, es extraño.- Comentó en tono divertido. -En verdad me entristece que no puedas ver crecer a Inuyasha.

-Él estará bien, me has dicho que es un hombre fuerte.- Afirmó con tranquilidad, sintiendo su pecho inflarse de orgullo al escuchar que la niña de cierta forma lo reconocía como padre. -Esto es inevitable, pero gracias a ti, voy a poder rencontrarme con mis hijos pronto.- Afirmó con solemnidad, anhelando ese momento. -Quiero ver con mis propios ojos todas las maravillas que me cuentas de mis cachorros.

-Peo ya no son cachorros, Inuyasha tiene doscientos años y no tengo idea de cuantos tiene Sesshomaru pero es mayor que Inuyasha.- Alegó alzando su vista al hombre.

-Para mi, siempre serán cachorros, Sesshomaru debería tener cerca de novecientos años. – Aseveró ante la mirada desorbitada de la jovencita.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿En serio es tan viejo?

-¿Viejo? Kagome, recuerda que él y yo somos demonios puros, Sesshomaru aún es joven.- Contestó con pasividad.

-Ustedes son muy extraños.- Alegó con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

-Me gustaría conocer también a las parejas de mis hijos.- Comentó ahora siendo él quien elevaba su vista a los cielos.

-Oh, Touga, eso no va a ser posible.- Contestó ella con dolor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó devolviéndole la mirada.

-Inuyasha perdió a la mujer que ama, Kikyo está muerta.- Contestó con pesar. -Su querida Kikyo fue acecinada y él no pudo hacer nada para salvarla, no sé mucho de su historia él es muy reservado, pero sé que ella es, fue y será la única dueña de su corazón, Inuyasha estuvo dispuesto a volverse humano por ella pero el destino fue cruel con ambos.

Touga la miraba desconcertado, eso no podía ser, su cachorro debía guardar un terrible dolor por semejante perdida. -¿Y Sesshomaru?- Se atrevió a cuestionar, temiendo que él también hubiera corrido la misma suerte que su cachorro menor.

-No creo que él tenga pareja, siempre lo he visto viajar solo, bueno no solo, ya sabes que viaja que su insoportable lame botas Jaken, Ah-Un y Rin – Aseguró ella. -Aunque, en una ocasión una mujer declaró sus sentimientos por él.- Relató pensativa, perdida en esos lejanos recuerdos. -Una princesa y sacerdotisa humana.

-¿Una humana?- Preguntó totalmente asombrado.

-Si, no sé cual es la historia, como es costumbre solo coincidimos con él de casualidad. Esa mujer había sido poseída por demonios, le robó Tessaiga a Inuyasha para dársela a Sesshomaru y cuando fuimos a recuperarla él estaba peleando con los demonios que poseían en cuerpo de la mujer.- Explicó, dando un suspiro corto. -Eso me sorprendió mucho, porque cuando Inuyasha intentó intervenir Sesshomaru la protegió y lo amenazó diciendo que si atrevía a tocarla iba a matarlo pero cuando ella atacó a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru lo protegió.- Alego un tanto confundida. -En verdad no entiendo a Sesshomaru, es una persona totalmente contradictoria, un día proteja a Inuyasha y evita que nos maten a todos, salva un par de vidas y después ahí está, atravesando el pecho de Inuyasha con sus garras, discúlpame pero más de una vez tuve que arrojarle mis flechas para evitar que esos dos se mataran.

El demonio escuchaba impasible, algo turbado por aquellas palabras muy en el fondo de su mente, ciertamente su hijo era un enigma incluso para él mismo, aunque lo indignaba en demasía que sus cachorros hayan intentado matarse en repetidas ocasiones por una simple espada. Si serían imbéciles ambos.

-El caso es que en esa ocasión, Sesshomaru liberó a esa mujer de la posesión con Tessaiga y pudimos escuchar su confesión de amor, murió en ese momento pero me pareció que él había comprendido sus sentimientos, dudo mucho que los hubiera correspondido, pero mostro gran respeto y compasión por ella.- Afirmó con tranquilidad. -Inuyasha alegó que yo estaba imaginado cosas, que Sesshomaru solo actuaba por conveniencia, pero yo no lo vi así, incluso se tomó un momento para ver sus cenias y estoy casi segura que pidió que descansara en paz, incluso dejó la flauta que ella solía tocar junto al montículo, me pareció muy honorable. Sin embargo, fuera de eso, podría afirmar que él no sostiene ninguna relación sentimental con nadie.

-Entiendo, aunque es extraño, a su edad y siendo el Lord de las tierras del oeste, él debería tener una compañera.- Comentó con una ceja arqueada. -Aunque me sorprende que seas capaz de ver a través de él, Sesshomaru siempre ha sido un enigma.

-No creo ser capaz de ver a través de él, él es una persona muy complicada.- Afirmó con un poco de fastidio.

-Pues a mí me parece que lo lees bastante bien, todas las veces que me has hablado de él es como si pudieras interpretar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-No lo sé, aunque me gustaría poder ser amiga de él, quizás así pueda comprenderlo un poco mejor, pero eso no va a pasar.- Contestó despreocupada meneando su mano frente a su rostro para restarle importancia al asunto.

Touga solo sonrió con diversión, y negó con su cabeza. -Como quieras, ahora ya es muy tarde, vamos adentro, necesitas descansar.

-Si, tienes razón.- Contestó levantándose con pesadez. -Por cierto, Touga ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que decía la nota que me pediste que le diera a Annaisha-sama?

-Eso lo sabrás en su momento.

-Hump, hablando de misterios…- Resopló haciendo un infantil puchero.

-Ya, niña, ve a dormir.

-También deberías descansar un poco.

-Yo estoy bien, no lo necesito.

-Como quieras.- Con pasos suaves se adentró en la casa para poder descansar.

Así al día siguiente retomó sus deberes. Annaisha la instruía con dedicación pero era una maestra despiadadamente estricta, le enseñaba sobre meditación, a controlar su flujo de energía espiritual, le explicó cómo hacer conjuros para sellas espíritus y lo que más le estaba costando era aprender a usar su energía para sanar heridas tanto ajenas como propias, además claro intentaba ayudarla a mejorar sus barreras, enseñándole también que existían diferentes tipos de las mismas.

Luego de horas de meditación y arduo entrenamiento para poder canalizar su energía a través de la espada que Totosai había forjado para ella, se encontraba tomando el té junto a su maestra, sentada en los jardines del templo.

-Annaisha-sama, ha algo que me gustaría preguntarle.- Comentó con cierta reserva, aunque estaban totalmente solas, ya que Ejin estaba en el pueblo ayudando a los hombres con las provisiones y la leña para el invierno.

-¿De qué se trata, Kagome?

-Bueno, yo…- No sabía cómo empezar, pero apretando un poco la taza decidió hablar. -¿Sabe si es posible que la energía espiritual se mescle con el youki de un demonio?

-¿Hum? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno, vera, esta no es la primera vez que yo viajo acompañada de demonios.- Afirmó con una leve sonrisa al pensar en Inuyasha, Shippo y Kirara. -Y Hubo ocasiones en las que mis flechas sagradas pudieron fusionarse y reaccionar positivamente con la energía demoniaca que manaba la espada de uno de mis amigos, haciendo los ataques más potentes, sin embargo ¿No se supone que mi energía debería anular los poderes de los demonios? ¿No debería purificar a energía?

-Kagome, lo que me cuentas ha ocurrido siempre en momentos de lucha…- Comentó la sacerdotisa, tomándose unos momentos para meditar antes de contestar. -Pequeña, no tengo para ti una respuesta fehaciente pero tengo una teoría.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De tu puro vínculo con los demonios.- Afirmó la mujer mirándola con seriedad. -Tienes una gran capacidad de reacción en los momentos de tensión, es probable que, de manera instintiva, tu deseo de ayudar a tus amigos Youkai haya hecho posible la fusión de sus energías parece ser que has estado muy expuesta al youki y de cierta manera es probable que hayas aprendido a manipularlo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, no podría decir que hayas aprendido, ya que por lo que parece estas hazañas son algo más intuitivo que consiente.

-¿Cree que pueda aprender a hacerlo? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, Kagome, es algo que nunca antes se había visto, además dudo mucho que puedas controlar cualquier Youki, es más, creo que él motivo por él que has conseguido eso es por la confianza que el dueño de esa energía tiene contigo, dudo mucho que puedas manipular la energía demoniaca de cualquier criatura.

-Entiendo, creo que tiene razón.- Aceptó con semblante pensativo. -Tengo una duda ¿Cree que yo podría sanar a demonios con mi energía como lo hago con los humanos? Si lo que dice es verdad y puedo manipular el youki cuando se trata de alguien con quien hay confianza mutua ¿Cree que sea posible?

-No lo sé Kagome, sería arriesgado intentar averiguarlo y yo no puedo guiarte en eso, nunca se ha visto antes.

-Ya veo…

-¿Quieres intentarlo de verdad?

-Si, si quiero… creo que investigaré eso por mi cuenta.

-Bien, tienes mi bendición y espero que las cosas te salgan bien, pequeña, ahora, termina el té que vamos a practicar rituales de exorcismo y purificación.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Creí que habíamos terminado por hoy!

-Nada de eso jovencita, tengo que enseñarte aún muchas cosas, luego aprenderás a purificar veneno.

-¡Pero…!

-Nada de peros, andando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Annaisha-sama!- Entró alegremente Kagome al tembló, buscando a su maestra, finalmente se cumplían las seis lunes, volvería con Inuyasha y de allí podría regresar a su época, quería despedirse de su querida maestra, le había enseñado mucho y le había tomado un gran cariño a su persona.

-Kagome, estoy aquí.- Saludó la mujer, andando con paso sereno hasta su discípula, caminando con ayuda de un hermoso báculo un poco más alto que ella misma en una de sus manos.

-¡Annaisha-sama! – Alegremente se acercó a ella, haciendo una reverencia. -Vengo a despedirme de usted, Annaisha-sama, ha llegado el momento de marcharme.

-Sabía que no te irías sin despedirte, Kagome. – Comentó alegremente la mujer, abrazándola contra ella con cariño. -Y me alegró que así sea, tengo algunas cosas para darte, quiero que las aceptes, peri primer, ven conmigo, tomemos un té. -Le propuso luego de soltarla, regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

Kagome obedeció y una vez dentro del templó preparó junto a ella tres tazas de té, ya que el esposo de la sacerdotisa acaba de llegar de un viaje a otra aldea.

-¿qué es lo que quiere darme, Annaisha-sama?

-Bueno, primero debo entregarte algo que es cortesía de ese monstruo amigo tuyo.- Comentó ella, levantándose para volver momentos después con un nuevo conjunto de ropa perfectamente dolado y dárselo con parsimonia.

-¿Esto es de parte de él? ¿Pero cómo…?

-¿Recuerdas la nota que me entregaste de su parte hace un par de lunas?

-Si.

-Bueno, tenía instrucciones muy específicas que mi marido se encargó de seguir para poder conseguirte esto.

Kagome, desdobló el conjunto con sorpresa, se trataba de una hermosa hakama de color verde, muy parecido al de la falda de su uniforme, la tela era pesada y abrigada, brillaba de una forma extraña al moverla contra la luz y el haori blanco no tenía mangas, solo cubría su pecho y el ancho de sus hombros.

-¿Ropa? ¿Qué es esto?

-Cariño, no es solo ropa.- Alegó la mujer con ternura.

-Así es jovencita, ese amigo suyo se preocupa mucho por su seguridad.- Alegó el hombre junto a ellas. -La hakama está hecha con una tela especial, contiene escamas de dragón, es tan resistente como el acero, ninguna arma ordinaria podría cortarla además es resistente al fuego y el haori está hecho con hilos de una seda especial que tiene propiedades especiales que la mantendrán siempre caliente ya que fue bañada en lágrimas de fénix, a pesar de tener sus brazos al descubierto esa tela emana calor, siempre se encontrara bien con ella, además es tan resistente como la hakama.

- _"Oh, Touga, me concientes demasiado."-_ Pesó divertida, apretando las prendas contra ella.

-Cariño ¿Estas segura de que ese demonio no es tu pareja?- Preguntó con picardía la sacerdotisa.

-¡Annaisha-sama! ¡¿Qué cosas dice?! Ya le he dicho muchas veces que él es solo un gran amigo.- Se defendió con cierta indignación.

-Bueno, bueno, pequeña, no fue mi intención molestarte.- Se disculpó la mujer, risueña. -Pero desde que me entregaste esa nota de su parte supe que podía confiar en él sin conocerlo, él se preocupa por tu bienestar.

-Supongo que tiene razón, él es un hombre muy confiable.

-Me lo suponía, Kagome.- Afirmó alegremente. -Y esté regalo es de mi parte, es para que siempre me lleves contigo.- Entonces miró a su marido, quien se alejó por unos costos minutos antes de regresar cargando consigo un arco finamente confeccionado, tenía maneras torneadas que le daban un toque delicado y era de un hermoso color ébano, junto a este también le fue entregado un carcaj con los mismo detalles del árbol y una gran cantidad de flechas.

-Annaisha-sama ¡Es hermoso!- Alegó mientras lo sostenía en sus manos.

-El arcó fue hecho con la corteza de un árbol sagrado, vino a mí en un sueño un hermoso árbol conocido como el árbol de las eras, el cual es sagrado y se dice tiene la capacidad de transcender en el tiempo.- Explicó con una sonrisa. -Se encuentra muy alejado de aquí, pero las voces de mis guías espirituales me afirmaron que ese árbol sagrado estaba profundamente conectado contigo, pude ver sus lazos y decidí que esto sería apropiado para ti. Ese arco te protegerá, nunca va a defraudarte y tiene la capacidad de soportar tus poderes espirituales a la perfección. Siempre llévalo contigo, el carcaj también está hecho con la misma corteza.

Con los ojos empañados, Kagome se arrojó a los brazos de su maestra. -¡Gracias!¡Gracias!¡Gracias!- gritaba mientras se frotaba en su pecho, sintiendo los suaves brazos conciliadores de la mujer rodeándola.

-Anda, mi pequeña, ve a vestirte y no llores.- Le pidió acariciando con cariño su rostro. Minutos después Kagome regresó vistiendo la hakama y el haori que Touga había pedido confeccionar para ella, con la espada en sus caderas, el carcaj cruzado en su espalda y el arco colgando de su hombro derecho. -Oh, cariño ¡Mírala!- Murmuró emocionada la sacerdotisa, apoyando una mano en la mano de su esposo. -Mírala querido, ¿No es hermosa?

-Totalmente, casi tanto como tu.- Alegó alegremente el hombre, haciendo sonrojar a la menor. -Pero falta algo.- El hombre retiro entonces la cinta que sujetaba el rodete de su cabello y se acercó a la joven, atando su cabello en una coleta alta. -Ahora estar perfecta.

-Señor Ejin… Pero.

-Nada de peros, pequeña, yo también quiero que te lleves algo mío y me recuerdes.- Alegó el sujeto con alegría. -Aunque el regalo de mi esposa y de ese amigo tuyo sean más útiles y hermosos que él mío, espero que sepas apreciarlo.

-Señor Ejin, ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de usted? ¡No diga eso! ¡Su regalo también me encanta!- Afirmó con alegría, sonriéndole al esposo de su maestra. -Yo, en verdad voy a extrañarlos, fue un placer haberlos conocido.

-Para nosotros también fue un placer, aunque es una lástima que no puedas permanecer más tiempo aún hay muchas cosas que enseñarte.

-Estoy segura que si, pero debo irme, así nunca vuelva a verlos, no voy a olvidarlos.- Les prometió.

-Lo sabemos, cariño, ahora promete que estarás bien y que serás muy fuerte.- Alegó la sacerdotisa. -Aun te queda mucho por delante, no se me permite develarte nada, pero quiero que nunca olvides que eres una extraordinaria sacerdotisa y una orgullosa guerrera, pero sobre todo eres una excepcional mujer, nunca olvides esto que te digo, Kagome.

-No lo olvidaré, maestra Annaisha-sama.- Afirmó con solemnidad, un tanto temerosa por las palabras que le había dicho ¿A qué se refería con que le quedaba mucho por delante? -Le prometo que estaré bien, ahora debo irme.

-Que tu camino te llene de virtud, Kagome. – Le deseó el hombre con una sonrisa mientras la veía partir.

Pronto llegó al faldón del monte, donde Touga aguardaba su regreso para emprender camino al viejo árbol sabio.

-¡Touga! ¡GRACIAS!- Gritó una vez frente a él, arrojándose a sus brazos y colgándose de su cuello como una niña. -¡Me encanta! ¡Mira! ¡Mira!- Gritó con emoción, dando una infantil vuelta frente a él. -¿Me queda bien? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era esto lo que le habéis escrito a mi maestra? ¡Es hermoso! ¡Gracias!

Touga no pudo más que soltar una fuerte carcajada, sonriéndole después, totalmente contagiado de su infantil felicidad. -Quería que fuera una sorpresa, te vez muy bien, Kagome, ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? Me agrada…- Alegó con cierto sarcasmo e ironía al ver que portaba una coleta muy parecida a la suya.

-Ah… esto…- Alegó sonrojada al notar la diversión en los ojos del demonio. -No te la creas tanto, el señor Ejin fue quien la hizo, con su cinta, me la regalo para que no lo fuera a olvidar…

-No sé qué tienes, niña, pero todos te adoran.- Comentó con diversión el demonio.-Ahora, vamos. -Tras su aseveración, se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Ah? ¿Ehh? ¡Ey! ¡Espérame! ¡Touga! ¿Por qué a veces eres tan borde?- Se quejó corriendo la corta distancia que los separaba para comenzar a andar a su lado. -Qué mala costumbre esa la de caminar para que una los tenga que seguir como si fueran la última coca cola del desierto.- Chillo molesta.

-¿La ultima qué?

-Nada, no me hagas caso.- Bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-De verdad eres extraña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Qué?!- De nueva cuenta, el gritó de Kagome espanto a todas las aves en los alrededores, haciendo que alzaran vuelo lejos de ese bosque. Derrotada, cayó de rodillas al suelo, desarmándose totalmente desmoralizada. ¡Eso tenía que ser una ñuta broma!

-Bokuseno ¿qué quieres decir con que no puedes enviarnos al futuro?- Preguntó con la voz tan fría como el hilo y tan dura como el acero el legendario monstruo, mirando el rostro que se perfilaba en el tronco del árbol frente a ellos. Les había tomado semanas llegar hasta su viejo a mí solo para recibir semejante negativa, no, no estaba precisamente del mejor de los humores.

-M—Mi señor, lo lamento mucho pero aún no he conseguido el suficiente poder para llevar a cabo el ritual.- Afirmó el árbol con la voz un tanto temblorosa.

-¿Cuántos más tardaras?- Exigió saber, entrecerrando sus ojos con amenaza. Si no fuera por lo mucho que estimaba al viejo árbol sabio ya habría desenvainado a sounga y talado a ese tronco inútil junto con todo el maldito bosque.

-Me temo mi señor, que serán otras seis lunas.

-¡Aaaah! ¡No puede ser!- Gritó desesperada la chica, revolviendo con desesperación sus cabellos. -¡No! ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No! ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? – Sus bramidos histéricos fueron totalmente ignorados por ambos hombres, aunque estaban logrando exasperar aún más al Inugami.

-Viejo amigo, espero que estés en lo correcto esta vez, porque no tolerare otro error de calculo.

-No mi señor, esta vez estoy seguro, en seis lunas poder enviarlos.- Juró, intentado mantenerse tranquilo, si no fuera porque era un objeto parcialmente inanimado estaría temblando por la dura mirada de su señor sobre él.

-Espero que no te equivoques. ¡Kagome! ¡Deja de lamentarte!- Gruño exasperado, pero la chica lo ignoraba totalmente, siendo la misma imagen de la desolación, tirada en el frio suelo mientras balbuceaba incoherencias. -Volveremos al valle de las lamentaciones, te veremos en seis lunas. – Y así, sin paciencia a la que poder asirse, alzó a la sacerdotisa, poniéndose sobre uno de sus hombros, teniendo el suficiente cuidado como para no herirla con las puntas de su armadura y alzó vuelo, ya estaba harto de caminar como cualquier simple mortal.

-¡Touga! ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Estas loco! ¿O qué?- gritó pataleando sobre él mientras ponía una barrera a su alrededor para no ser detectados. -¡Perro estúpido! ¡Bájame! ¡Debemos ir a pie! ¡Touga! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡Sé que me estas escuchando! ¡No me ignores! ¡Touga!- Un bramido gutural, más bien, un gruñido animal fue toda su respuesta y frustrada solo se dejó caer sobre la espalda del mayor, obviamente el lord tampoco estaba de buen humor y se seguía gritándole probablemente la soltaría, lo que a esa altura no era precisamente una buena idea.

Bueno ¡Al diablo! Su suerte estaba maldita, ya no tenía más opción, pero al menos volvería ver a su maestra. Maldito el día en que cayó por el estúpido pozo, maldito el día en que su gato condenado había decidido meterse en la caceta. ¡Maldita la cobardía de Souta! ¡Y maldito fuera el perro imbécil que la cargaba como si fuera una jodida bolsa de papas!

-Al menos llévame como a una persona y no como a un bicho muerto…- Protestó después de varios minutos y muy a desgana el hombre la bajó de su hombro, tomándolo de la cadera mientras continuaba el viaje.

Continuara.-

 ** _Notas finales: Bueno una aclaración importante Annaisha-sama y su esposo son MI creación. Tienen cierta relevancia en la historia como verán._**

 ** _El nombre de Annaisha significa: De buen corazón y capaz de guiar a la gente en el buen camino ya entenderán un poco más mas adelante._**

 ** _¿Y que les parece? ¿Les gusto? ¿Tiene sentido? ¿Creen que algún día debería dejar la droga? ¿Hoteles? ¡Trivago!_**

 ** _Ok, basta. Ahora sí, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo, espero sus devoluciones ansiosa. Vamos que sus comentarios me hacen feliz, háganme feliz ¡Lo necesito! (¿)_**


	7. No sé que titulo ponerle a este

San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. Martes 18 de abril del 2017.

 _ **Es importante leer las notas finales.**_ _Declaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro._

 _ **Encontrando algo que proteger.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7:**_

 _ **By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**_

Nueve lunas han pasado desde que Sesshomaru dejó a Rin en la aldea de Kaede, y ahora, sentando en su amplio escritorio de sauco, el demonio de mirada fría e impasible revisaba una gran cantidad de documentos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Se había resignado a buscar a la humana que se suponía se haría cargo de criar a Rin, aunque no era precisamente porque ya no le importara, sino, porque habían surgido asuntos mucho más importantes que atender.

El castillo del oeste se encontraba en calma, como siempre, por sus pasillos la servidumbre se encargaba de las tareas típicas para mantener ese paraíso intacto y reluciente. En la cocina los Youkai encargados de brindar alimento para todos se movían con agilidad, preparando la que sería la cena de esa noche, en el jardín los jardineros se encargaban de mantener podados y hermosos los arbustos que decoraban el paraje, más alejados sus soldados estaban entrenando como era su rutina. Todo estaba en paz, al menos eso parecía.

-¡Amo Bonito!- El gritó de Jaken corriendo por el pasillo fuera de su despacho lo hizo fruncir notoriamente el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres, Jaken?- Preguntó sin alzar la vista de los documentos cuando su más fiel sirviente ingreso en la oficina de forma atropellada, jadeando y apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Amo bonito, traigo noticias, un mensajero trajo esto para usted. – Acercándose con pasos apresurados, pero con la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto, el sapo demonio le entrego un pergamino.

Girando apenas el rostro al él, Sesshomaru tomó el pergamino, desplegándolo para finalmente leerlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi amo, los ataques en las fronteras siguen aumentando. ¿Cree que sea prudente seguir permaneciendo impasibles?- Preguntó con preocupación Jaken.

Si, ese era el asunto que lo había alejado de su misión de buscar a la miko que era mujer de su hermano. Sus tierras habían recibido ataques esporádicos en las aldeas y sitios más cercanos a sus fronteras. Amenazas de una guerra.

-¿Aun no saben quién es el que comanda estos ataques?- Preguntó con la misma serenidad de siempre, volviendo a sellar los documentos que tenían toda su atención.

Jaken sudó frio, su amo había mandado hacía ya tres lunas a sus mejores espías para averiguar quién estaba detrás de los ataques, pero aún no había respuestas, solo rogaba no tener que pagar él con su sangre la incompetencia ajena.

-Lo lamento amo, pero aún no han podido identificar quien orquesta los ataques, hasta ahora solo parecen ser bandidos sin ningún propósito. – Se atrevió a explicar, bajando su cabeza mientras temblaba ligueramente.

Sesshomaru escribía con parsimonia en un pergamino, completamente callado, cosa que alteraba más a su vasallo de ser posible. Su instinto le decía que aquellos atentados no eran meramente al azar, algo había detrás de todo ello, e iba a averiguarlo a como diera lugar.

-Jaken.

-¿S—Si, amo bonito?- Preguntó el sapo, sobresaltado ante la voz de su señor pronunciando su nombre tras un prolongado silencio, entonces se le fueron entregados tres pergaminos. -¿Qué es esto amo?

-Envíaselos a los lores cardinales.- Contestó con severidad, alzando su vista a él, clavando sus dorados ojos en el sapo. -Y Jaken, si esos pergaminos no llegan en tres días a sus destinos, tu cabeza rodará.

-¡Si, amo bonito!- Contestó saliendo de la estancia con la misma desesperación con la que había entrado, chillando órdenes a todos a su paso. Si, él era la mano derecha de su querido amo, tenía todo el derecho de gritarle a quien fuera, todos esos demonios estaban por debajo de él.

Sin embargo algo le preocupaba, tampoco estaba convencido de que esos ataques fueran llevados a cabo por simples bandidos, algo olía muy mal con todo eso ¿Tan poco había durado la paz? Un resoplido escapó de sus labios y tras entregarle los pergaminos a un mensajero, amenazándolo con que despertaría la ira de Sesshomaru si aquello no llegaba a destino en la fecha pactada regresó sus pasos a la cocina, donde le ordenó a las mujeres preparar el té.

Por su parte el Inugami dejó de lado sus obligaciones, caminando hasta la puerta corrediza que daba a su jardín privado y se sentó en el pórtico, dejando que el aroma a flores frescas inundara sus sentidos. Hacía cuatro lunas que no iba a ver a Rin, esperaba que sus enemigos no fueran tan tontos ni cobardes como para intentar nada en contra de su protegida y si lo eran, más le valía a Inuyasha ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para protegerla con su vida porque si algo le pasaba a la cachorra no dudaría en tomar la vida de su inútil medio hermano.

Su olfato le alertó sobre la demonesa que se acercaba a su oficina, la puerta fue abierta y los pasos dudosos de la hembra se dejaron oír sobre la madera.

-Mi señor, el señor Jaken pidió que se le trajera el té.- Murmuró arrodillándose junto a él para dejar una bandeja que contenía una tetera humeante y una taza. La hembra era una demonesa gato, sus ojos afilados de un color naranja fuerte se ocultaba tras sus cabellos rojizos mientras con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz servía el té para su señor. -Si ya no me necesita, me retiro.- Anunció, haciendo una leve reverencia bajo la atenta mirada del Inugami.

-Ayumi…

-¿Si, mi señor?- Preguntó la mujer parada tras él con la cabeza aun gacha.

-El kimono que encargue, entrégaselo a Jaken y dile que vaya a la aldea humana a ver a Rin.- Ordenó sin titubeos en su voz.

-Así será mi señor. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?- Ante el mutismo de su amo, solo pudo agachar hacer una escueta reverencia y finalmente alejarse.

Estaba intranquilo, pésimos augurios venían a él, sus instintos estaban en alerta constante no podía abandonar sus deberes pero al menos Jaken se aseguraría de que Rin estuviera a salvo. Odiaba no poder sentirse del todo en paz cuando esa cachorra podía encontrarse en peligro, pero hacía tiempo que había aceptado que esa niña era ahora parte importante de su vida.

" _Una guerra, se avecina una guerra pero lo que me inquieta es ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Qué intenciones tiene?"_ Su mirada se afilo, siguiendo atentamente el vuelo de una mariposa que había salido de entre los matorrales, y luego cerró los ojos con semblante sereno. No importaba quien fuera el idiota que estaba desafiándolo, él, el gran Lord Sesshomaru iba a deshacerse de esa alimaña.

Se levantó de su sintió y caminó sin apuró alguno hasta los campos de entrenamiento donde uno de sus batallones estaba. Si sus inútiles espías no habían podido averiguar nada, tomaría el asunto en sus propias manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ahhhh!- El gritó se dejó escuchar entre las arboledas mientras el cuerpo de una niña de no más de doce años era arrojado un par de metros, rodando por el suelo.

-¡RIN!- Asustada, Sango corrió hacia ella, tomándola con cuidado entre sus brazos. -¿Rin estas bien? ¿Te lastime? ¿Dónde te duele?- Urgió hirviendo de preocupación, notando con horror la notoria marca de un golpe en el rostro de la menor. -¡Ay Dios! Te lastime…

-No se preocupe señorita Sango, estoy bien.- Alegó ella, sentándose en el suelo, pasando una mano por su rostro, tocando con cuidado el golpe mientras sonreía con alegría. -¡Otra vez! ¡Estoy segura de que ahora si voy a poder detenerla!- Alegó con seguridad, apretando una mano en un fuerte puño.

-Rin, creo que es suficiente por hoy.- Afirmó la exterminadora, limpiando las manchas de tierra del infantil rostro.

-¡No! ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo mejor! ¡Yo puedo!- Repitió la niña con sus ojos refulgentes de orgullo.

Sango sonrió enternecida, soltando una divertida risa desde lo profundo de su garganta. -Rin, pequeña ¿Por qué insistes tanto en esto? No necesitas esto.

-¡Si! ¡Si que lo necesito!- La determinación fluía por cada poro de la menor, mirando a los ojos a su, ahora maestra.

-¡Ha! Niña, no seas tonta ¿Para qué quieres aprender a luchar? Solo eres una cachorra humana, nunca lograras nada.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas? ¡No seas cruel! Rin puede aprender a hacer lo que ella quiera.- La defendió la exterminadora con el ceño fruncido. -¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar de más?

-Es verdad, si Kagome estuviera aquí ya le habría dicho tanto "abajo" que habría llegado al infierno.- Habló Shippo, colgándose del hombro de la exterminadora, mirando con reprobación al abusivo mitad bestia. -¿Rin? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó luego preocupado, mirando a la niña.

-¡Oigan!- Se quejó Inuyasha, dándole un golpe al zorro sobre su cabeza, mientras gruñía totalmente ofendido. -Solo digo que no necesitas entrenar Rin, Sesshomaru nunca a va a dejar que te pase nada.

-Es que…- Murmuró ella, mirando sus manos un tanto maltratadas por el entrenamiento con Sango, hacía ya cinco lunas que le había pedido a su amiga que la entrenara para ser una exterminadora, hasta ahora solo había aprendido lo básico, como espantar a criaturas con venenos, la había instruido en los diferentes tipos de demonios hacía poco más de una luna habían empezado con acondicionamiento físico, enseñándole lo básico del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, era muy mala, hasta ahora nunca había logrado derribar a Sango o frenar sus lances, apenas había alcanzado a aprender como esquivar los golpes y eso que le ponía el mejor de sus esfuerzos. -No quiero que el señor Sesshomaru siempre tenga que cargar conmigo, no quiero ser un estorbo para él, si aprendo a defenderme sola entonces podré regresar a su lado.- Afirmó alzando su vista para enfrentar a Inuyasha.

El medio demonio retrocedió ante la mirada encendida de enojo y determinación de la niña ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que dar tanto miedo cuando se enojaban? ¿Acaso la dulce Rin estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Sango? Juraba que esa mirada solo la había recibido de la exterminadora cuando realmente estaba furiosa.

-Ahora entiendo…- Murmuró la exterminadora, golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con la base de su puño derecho. -Bien, Rin, si estas tan segura de que quieres hacer esto entonces sigamos.- Afirmó sonriente. -Pero el entrenamiento es muy duro, muchas veces te lo advertí y hasta ahora he sido buena, pero se acabó la maestra dócil ¿Entiendes?

Sus ojos brillaron de admiración y alegría, asintiendo enérgicamente. -¡Si! ¡Entendí señorita Sango! ¡Daré lo mejor de mi! – Afirmó con alegría.

-Mujeres… ¡Hagan lo que quieran!- Reprocho molesto Inuyasha. -Pero si Sesshomaru se entera de esto y viene a quejarse conmigo no tendré problema con delatarte Sango, no me voy a hacer responsable de esto.

-¡Pues nadie te lo pidió!- Se quejó la joven, sacándole la lengua.

-¡Ha! ¡Tontas!- Soltó al viento, regresando a la ladea con paso desganado, alzando una mano para despedirse aun dándoles la espalda.

-Ese Inuyasha.- Se quejó el zorro, frotando el enorme chichón sobre su cabeza. -Él es el tonto.- Reprochó con fastidio. -Pero Rin ¿Estás segura de esto?

-Si, joven Shippo, no quiero ser una carga para el señor Sesshomaru.- Afirmó alegremente. -Ya que yo, quiero permanecer a su lado por siempre, no puedo pretender que él me proteja de todo, tengo que saber defenderme o no podré estar junto a él en las batallas.

-Bueno, si es así…. Entonces…- La exterminadora se puso de pie, irguiéndose cuan alta era, y se puso en guardia. -Continuemos, Rin.

-¡Si!- La niña se incorporó, parándose frente a la mujer adoptó una posición defensiva.

-¡Aquí va! – Tras ese gritó, Sango arremetió contra ella, alzando sus puños y lanzando fuertes golpes en dirección a la menor. No se contenía, si la pequeña quería ser una exterminadora, si quería acompañar a un fiero demonio a las batallas tenía que prepararla para enfrentarse a enemigos que no tendrían piedad de ella.

Rin quizás no fuera del todo buena en la lucha aun, pero era ágil y rápida, aprendía más rápido de lo que ella pensaba, Sango podía afirmar que esa pequeña sería sin lugar a dudas una buena guerrera más por la determinación y el esfuerzo que le ponía que por talento natural, pero si, sería una excelente guerrera.

Esquivaba cada golpe con agilidad, decida a no dejarse derribar esta vez. Retrocedió un par unos cuantos pasos mientras esquivaba los puñetazos, pero en el momento en que persivió a su maestro alzar una de sus piernas para asestarle una patada, lazó su cuerpo en su dirección tomando el tobillo de la mujer, cerró sus ojos, imprimiento toda su fuerza mientras giraba el cuerpo en dirección contraría, usando el impulso de la misma exterminadora para lanzarla al piso lejos de ella y por un segundo estuvo casi segura de que lo consiguió, pero sango era una luchadora experimentada, frenado la caída con sus manos lanzó su cuerpo hacía atrás en una grácil pirueta para evitar el impactó y volvió a arremeter en su contra, clavando su puño derecho en la boca de su estómago.

Rin soltó un grito ahogado, mientras era arrojada al aire por la fuerza del impacto, escupiendo unas pocas gotas de sangre mientras jadeaba por aire.

-Lo has hecho bien, pero todavía te falta mucho. ¡Levántate!- La autoridad fría y tajante en la voz de su maestra la obligo a ponerse de pie, a pesar de que sus débiles piernas temblaban un poco aun. -¡Ataca!- La desafió mientras adoptaba esta vez una pose defensiva.

Rin obedeció, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano corrió en dirección a la mayor, alzando sus puños en su contra, intentado embocar al menos un golpe, alzando sus piernas con agilidad para sumar patadas a sus ataques.

Shippo observaba todo desde su sitio en la hierba, con su mirada llena de preocupación. ¿Sango no se estaría excediendo un poco? Rin se veía mal, jadeaba, estaba llena de tierra, aunque si la miraba bien podía ver en su mirada rugiendo la necesidad de una revancha por haber sido derrotada tantas veces, quizás de tanto vagar con el frio Youkai se le había pegado un poco de su estúpido orgullo. Fue entonces que su olfato lo alertó de dos demonios que se acercaban más no eran entidades hostiles.

-¡Maldita humana! ¿Qué le haces a Rin?- Una llamarada interrumpió la pelea entre ambas féminas, haciendo que las dos retrocedieran, alejándose una de la otra para luego alzar su mirada a quien las había importunado.

-¡Señor Jaken!- La alegría de Rin fue indiscutible, sus ojos brillaron al ver al dragón de dos cabezas aterrizar a pocos metros de ellas y sus piernas reaccionaron antes que su conciencia, corriendo desesperada al encuentro de ambos, para alzar en sus brazos al demonio sapo, haciéndolo dar unas cuantas vueltas en el aire. -¡Señor Jaken! ¡Vino a verme! ¿Dónde está el señor Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?- Cuestiono sacudiendo al pobre Youkai, mientras veía en todas direcciones buscando a su amo, su querido amo.

-¡Rin! ¡Bájame, niña tonta!- Se quejó Jaken logrando deshacerse del agarre de la menor, sacudiendo un poco su ropa para luego mirar a la exterminadora alzando su báculo en su contra. -¿Qué crees que haces mujer? ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Rin?

-Yo…- Intentó defenderse la mujer, pero entonces la pequeña había tomado de los hombros a Jaken, impidiendo así que la atacara.

-¡No, señor Jaken! ¡La señorita sango no estaba atacándome!- Afirmó ella, arrodillándose en el suelo para quedar a la altura del sapo. -Ella está entrenándome.

-¿Entrenándote dices?- Cuestionó girándose a la menor. -¡No! ¡De ninguna manera puedo permitir esto! ¡Si el amo bonito se entera me va a matar!- Aseguró preocupado por su integridad física.

-¡Señor Jaken! La señorita sango está entrenándome para ser una exterminadora y no me importa lo que usted diga.- Aseveró con seriedad, apretando sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor para luego comenzar a sacudirlo con violencia. -¡Prométame que no le dirá nada al señor Sesshomaru! ¡Prométalo! ¡Prométalo! ¡Prométalo!- Insistió sin detener el movimiento, provocando que en el Youkai un profundo mareo.

-¡Basta Rin! ¡Ya! ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! ¡Suéltame, Rin!- Protestó, más las sacudidas no cesaban. -¡Lo prometo niña caprichosa! ¡Lo prometo!

-Bien.- Finalmente lo soltó, mirándolo nuevamente con ilusión. -¿Dónde está el amo Sesshomaru, señor Jaken?- Consultó nuevamente.

-Él no pudo venir, por eso me mando a mí a verte, niña molesta.- Se quejó, bajando del lomo de Ah-Un un fino kimono azul, perfectamente doblado. -Mi amo bonito, te envía esto.

-¡Wow! ¡Es hermoso, señor Jaken!- Afirmó agradecida, tomando con delicadeza la fina tela, desplegando frente a ella el kimono para verlo con atención. -¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias señor Jaken!- Dijo mientras se lanzaba al Youkai, abrazándolo sin importarle que este renegara o intentara alejarla de él.

-Rin, creo que es suficiente por hoy.- Afirmó alegremente Sango, sonriéndole a la niña que torturaba si un ápice de culpa al viejo sapo melindroso. -Ve a bañarte al rio, así estrenas tu nuevo kimono.

-¡Gracias, señorita Sango!- Respondió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Regresemos a la aldea Shippo.- Pidió la morena, emprendiendo camino a su hogar junto al zorro.

Rin por su parte hizo lo pedido, con el regalo en sus manos se encaminó al rio, donde Jaken hizo guardia para ella junto a Ah-Un sentados a una distancia prudente y dándole la espalda.

Sentada entre las piedras, mientras permitía que el agua limpiara su cuerpo, la pequeña se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos.

 _-"Necesito volverme más fuerte para que el amo Sesshomaru me permita permanecer a su lado, hace cuatro lunas que no viene a verme. Amo Sesshomaru ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no viene? ¿Acaso… no volverá a buscarme?"_ – Sus pensamientos la entristecían, aun así, se obligó a negar con su cabeza para alejar tales suposiciones. Su amo le había prometido que volvería por ella, y que iría a verla siempre que pudiera, seguramente él estaría ocupado.

Hacía mucho tiempo, de hecho, desde el mismo instante en que el Inugami la reviviera por primera vez, que ella había jurado nunca apartarse de él. Ya había vivido con humanos, y se había jurado que no volvería a hacerlo, seguía sosteniendo que los humanos daban más miedo que los demonios.

De todos modos, vivir junto la abuela Kaede no era malo, era una mujer cariñosa y sabía que estaba enseñándole muchas cosas sobre plantas medicinales, había aprendido con ella a asistir a las mujeres en los partos, estaba aprendiendo a cocinar además de que estaba instruyéndola sobre cómo cuidar de sí misma cuando finalmente se hiciera señorita. Por otro lado, Shippo, Kirara y Sango eran sus buenos amigos e incluso había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Kohaku cuando él iba de visita, el monje Miroku también le agradaba e incluso Inuyasha. Se sentía bien viviendo allí, pero extrañaba a Sesshomaru.

Se preguntaba cuándo podría volver con él, cuando podría ir a visitar el castillo, también extrañaba a mucho a sus amigos allí, el joven Takeshi siempre era amble con ella, él se encargaba de cuidarla cuando estaba de visita en aquel lugar, era amiga de muchos de los sirvientes que siempre la trataban con respeto y cariño.

Por otro lado, estaba feliz de que su querido amo finalmente aceptara más a Inuyasha, ella era pequeña, si, pero no era tonta, había notado que entre el señor Sesshomaru e Inuyasha la relación ya no era tan tensa, incluso ella reconocía que si su amo la había dejado al cuidado de el mitad bestia era porque en cierto modo confiaba en el para protegerla. Se había dado cuenta de que su amo ya no lo llamaba Hanyou en aquel tono asqueado y despectivo, ahora usaba más su nombre sin ese tono de despreciativa indiferencia, está bien, no eran los mejores y más amorosos hermanos, pero ya no podía sentir el odio entre ellos.

Mas allá de todo eso, extrañaba a la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha le había dicho que ella había regresado a su casa y que ya nunca volvería, pero tenía muchos deseos de vera, sabía que todos la extrañaban. Se preguntaba como estaría ella en su casa, como sería su casa, había insistido mucho en ir a visitarla, pero todos le decían que era imposible ir a verla y eso la enojaba. Nada era imposible, incluso una vez le había pedido a su amo si él podía llevarla a ver a la señorita Kagome, y como siempre solo obtuvo silencio, pero en su interior, ella estaba segura de que su amo lograría que esa dulce sacerdotisa regresara.

Luego de terminar su baño, se colocó el bello kimono que el Youkai le había regalado y se dispuso a jugar un rato con ah-un, intentado interrogar a Jaken para que le confesara los motivos por los cuales Sesshomaru no había ido a verla aun pero ese sapo mañoso era una tumba y no parecía querer cooperar en decirle absolutamente nada. Antes de darse cuenta él día habita terminado, Jaken se había marchado y ella tuvo que regresar a dormir en casa de Kaede.

Los días se volvían semanas, y cuando se completó una nueva luna una inesperada visita de Kohaku legró su rutinaria vida. Si, él sabía que ella estaba entrenando para ser una exterminadora y día con día estaba mejorando cada vez más.

-¡Kohaku!- Gritó alegremente, arrojándose sobre él para abrazar indiscriminadamente su cuello. Era frustrante ver, como a pesar de haber crecido, seguía siendo al menos una cabeza y media más baja que su querido amigo, asique al colgarse de él sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

-¡Rin! Me alegra mucho verte.- Confesó con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, intentado disimular el sonrojo que surcaba sus mejillas, mientras hacía que la jovencita se soltara de su cuello y la volvía a dejar de pie frente a él. -Tenía ganas de verte, vine a traerte un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Qué regalo?- Preguntó con sus ojos brillantes de ilusión.

-Bueno, t—toma… yo mismo lo hice y espero que te guste.- Respondió nervioso, entregándole un pequeño paquete envuelto en tela. Emocionada ella se arrodillo en el suelo con su regalo desenvolviéndolo con rapidez.

-Oh… Kohaku… - Susurró tomando con cuidado uno de los caparazones que fungirían de armadura de un traje de exterminadora en color violeta. -Es preciosa…- Aseguró apegándolo a su pecho.

-¿D—De verdad te gusta?- Preguntó dudoso, rascándose su nuca con una mano mientras desvía la mirada con nerviosismo. -No soy tan bueno como era mi padre para hacer uniformes, pero hice lo que pude, te protegerá.- Aseguró con convicción.

-¡Me encanta!.- Sin dudarlo volvió a abrazarlo, depositando un cálido beso en la mejilla contraria.

Kohaku tembló en su lugar, sintiendo su rostro arder mientras balbuceaba torpemente. -M—Me alegró mu—mucho Rin ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

No muy lejos de ellos Sango miraba la escena con una sonrisa dulce, parada cerca de la entrada de su cabaña junto a su querido monje. -¿No son tiernos?

-Mi querida sango, el amor de juventud es algo tan bello.- Afirmó poéticamente el monje cruzado de brazos con una expresión que pretendía emular sabiduría.

-¿En qué está pensado, monje libidinoso?- Se quejó, conocía perfectamente a su marido y esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios solo le hacía pensar en que él probablemente estuviera rememorando su época de mujeriego. -Es usted un depravado. – Se quejó acercándose a los más jóvenes con una enorme sonrisa. -¡Kohaku!- Saludó enérgicamente, abrazando a su hermanito. -¡Viniste! ¡Hacía mucho no venias de visita!

-Lo siento mucho hermana, he estado ocupado.- Alegó un poco nervioso.

-Bueno, pues me alegra mucho que vinieras.- Afirmó mirando el uniforme nuevo de Rin. -Porque vamos a necesitar tu ayuda con la siguiente parte del entrenamiento. – Explicó mirando a la niña que tenía sus ojos curiosos puestos en ella. -Rin, ve a ponerte el uniforme, hoy viajaremos a la aldea de los exterminadores, es momento de que tengas tu arma.- Anunció con seguridad.

-¡¿En serio, señorita sango?!- Preguntó casi dando saltitos en su lugar. -¡Ya vengo! ¡Espérenme por favor!- Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el regalo del joven y corrió a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para vestirse a todas prisas.

-Kohaku, ese fue un gesto muy dulce de tu parte.- Alagó a su hermano menor con una sonrisa ladina. -Debió tomarte mucho trabajo.

-A si, bueno es que… pensé que ella lo necesitaría, eso es todo, hermana.

-¿Sabes que está mal intentar mentirle a tu hermana mayor? ¿Verdad? – Consultó en tono cantarín y cómplice, acercándose más al menor.

-P—Pero ¡Hermana! ¿Qué estas insinuando?- Preguntó desconcertado negando con sus manos. -Solo creí que sería un lindo gesto, nada más.

-¿Te gusta Rin? ¿Cierto? – Preguntó inclinándose un poco para ver al menor a los ojos.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-Mentiroso.- Lo acusó infantilmente arrugando un poco su nariz.

Kohaku para ese punto sentía la cara tan acalorada como una braza, pero fue rescatado de la situación por la niña que venía corriendo hacia ellos ya vestida con el uniforme y siendo seguida por la pequeña gatita demonio, fiel compañera de Sango. 

-Bueno mejor nos vamos. – Anunció alegremente la mayor subiéndose al lomo de Kirara junto a Rin y Kohaku para partir finalmente a la aldea de exterminadores.

Casi medio día tardaron en llegar y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, los hermanos se dedicaron a visitar las tumbas de los habitantes, de sus compañeros y de su padre, dejando flores e incienso para ellos.

-Ven Rin, acompáñame, Kohaku, tú también.- Los llamó, entrando al derrumbado taller donde se encontraban los huesos de monstruos que usaban para sus armas y armaduras. -Bueno, no soy tan buena como lo era mi padre… pero les enseñaré a ambos todo lo que pueda para que puedas confeccionar vos misma tu arma, Rin.- Le explicó con tranquilidad, para luego enseñarle cuales eran los materiales purificados, explicándole con tranquilidad las propiedades de cada hueso, mientras encendía el horno de fundición y continuaba con los detalles mientras ambos menores tenían su atención puesta en ella.

Cuando la noche calló, se refugiaron en una de las cabañas cuyo estado no era tan deplorable y gracias a que Kohaku había ido a cazar, pudieron preparar la cena para los tres.

-Chichos tengo algo importante que decirles. Rin, yo no podré seguir entrenándote, bueno, en dos meses quizás tres meses más ya no pueda ser tu maestra.- Afirmó con seguridad. 

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué, señorita Sango?

-Hermana ¿Te ocurre algo?- Consultó ahora Kohaku con preocupación.

Sonriente, la joven negó con su cabeza. -No, no estoy enferma, no tengo nada malo, pero… -Una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios y ambos pudieron ver el brillo de alegría en sus ojos. -Kohaku, vas a tener un sobrino o una sobrinita muy pronto.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡AHHH! ¡Señorita Sango! ¡Felicidades!- Chilló Rin, abrazando a la exterminadora, para luego inquinarse a tocar su vientre aun plano, aunque un poco hinchado. -¿Cómo lo sabe?

-La anciana Kaede me lo dijo hace dos días.

-Hermana… - Kohaku no tenía palabras, veía a la mayor con los ojos casi nublados de emoción antes de imitar a la niña y abrazarla con toda la delicadeza que podía. -¡Felicidades! Debes estar muy feliz hermana… - Afirmó alegremente.

-Así es, Miroku ya lo sabe.- Les comento con una dulce sonrisa. -Y también está muy feliz con esta noticia, apenas nos hemos casado hace poco más de siete lunas, pero estamos muy felices con esto, pero pronto ya no podré entrenar ni hacer esfuerzos, asique no podré seguir siendo tu maestra Rin, por eso, Kohaku, quería pedirte si tu serías capaz de continuar entrenándola.- Le pidió a su hermano, mirándolo a los ojos.

El joven exterminador lo dudo unos segundos, mirando de reojo a su amiga. -Tendría que vivir un tiempo en la aldea para eso, pero creo que podré hacerlo ¿Estás de acuerdo, Rin?

-¡Si! ¡Por mi está perfecto!- Aceptó alegremente.

Casi una semana y media después de eso, Rin admiraba su obra terminada, no era quizás la cosa más perfecta del mundo, pero ella había puesto todo su esfuerzo en la creación de la que sería el arma que la acompañara siempre a partir de ese momento. Era una oz, no estaba segura de en qué estaba pensado cuando la hizo… o quizás si lo sabía, quería algo que fuera imponente, que le permitiera caminar junto a su amo sintiéndose poderosa, a la altura de su querido señor Sesshomaru y eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. En la parte inferior del báculo que sostenía la oz había una punta que perfectamente podría fungir como puñal, el báculo era unos quince centímetros más alto que ella de color negro, bellamente pulido, y la oz propiamente dicha era afilada, larga y ciertamente horriblemente pesada, aun así, no podía más que adorarla y admirarla.

-Te ha quedado muy bien Rin, pero es un arma muy pesada, tendrás que aprender a manipularla. – Afirmó Sango. -Aún estoy impresionada de tu elección, es… imponente.

-¿Usted cree, señorita Sango? – Preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero sé que podrás usarla perfectamente y mira, te he hecho un soporte para que puedas llevarla cruzada en tu espalda.- Dijo entregándole una especie de bandolera de cuero, que tenía unos broches en los cuales podría prender el báculo de la oz para poder cargarla sin problemas.

-Muchas gracias ¡Es hermosa!- Contestó agradecida, tomándola con cuidado.

-Ahora creo que debemos volver a la aldea.- Tras su afirmación, buscaron al hermano menor de la exterminadora para poder marcharse lo más pronto posible, se habían demorado más de lo esperado y Sango estaba muy segura de que su querido esposo debía estar mordiéndose los codos, peleando contra el deseo de ir a buscarla dada su preocupación por su estado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ruido metálico del choque del acero contra el acero, los gritos, el fuego, son de guerra que cortaba el aire con dolorosos aullidos. Cuerpos y lamentos, el gruñido de una bestia que hacía temblar los huesos del más valiente.

Un campo de batalla, repleto de olor a muerte, sangre en el piso y el aire, sollozos que acompañaban los acelerados pasos de los inocentes al salir huir. Un castillo derrumbado podía atisbarse detrás de la energía que revoloteaba en la atmosfera, mientras un grito lleno de dolor y angustia volvía aún más tétrico el panorama.

Las caras borrosas comenzaban a tomar formas fantasmales, rodeados por una bruma tétrica que encrespaba el alma, y fue entonces que aquel alarido volvió a repetirse, llenando de angustia su pecho y de entre el caos, la faz de una mujer hermosa fue totalmente clara, superponiéndose a todo. De sus ojos chocolate salían lagrimas que poco a poco se iban tiñendo de carmín, asemejando a la sangre, su cabello negro encrespado y sucio le daba un aspecto de derrota aun mayor a su expresión de labios fruncidos y ojos perdidos.

Voces lejanas, voces que no pertenecían a este mundo ni a ningún otro murmuraban su nombre, acompañados de palabras inteligibles que la angustiaban a cada momento un poco más, y ese nombre repitiéndose su mente, con la imagen fija cual pintura frente a sus ojos. _**Kagome... Kagome… Kagome…**_

-¡Ah! ¡No!- Sobresaltada, la sacerdotisa se sentó de golpe sobre su lecho, sudada, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras apretaba suavemente la tela de la yukata blanca y simple que la cubria.

-Mi amor ¿Qué ocurre?- La voz adormilada pero preocupada a su lado, la devolvió a la realidad, aleando aquellas imágenes de horror que plagaron sus sueños, alcanzando a ver entre la penumbra de la noche que estaba en su cuarto en el templo y qué, quien estaba a su lado, ahora tomando su mano era su querido marido.

-Estoy bien, Ejin, fue ese sueño otra vez.- Afirmó girando su rostro para encarar a su amado.

-Annaisha…- Susurró con ternura, abrazando con cuidado a su esposa contra su cuerpo. -¿Puedes descifrar que significan esos sueños?

-Aun no puedo, ellos me hablan, pero no los entiendo, solo puedo escuchar su voz y ver su rostro.- Contestó con pesar mientras se levantaban del futon.

-¿A dónde vas?- Consultó ahora serio el hombre.

-Iré a medita, necesito llegar al fondo de esto, algo tengo que advertirle a Kagome, pero no sé lo que es… Quizás pueda encontrar la respuesta si medito.

-Por favor, ten cuidado.- Suplicó el hombre, cada vez más turbado por aquellas pesadillas que su esposa venía temiendo desde hacía varias lunas.

Con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza la mujer tomó su báculo, y caminó hasta llegar a la cascada. Se purificaría y se dedicaría a meditar allí hasta el amanecer, hasta que su amada pupila regresara.

" _Mi querida… ¿Qué es lo que tienen preparado para ti? ¿Por qué tienes que sufrir así? No lo entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que te espera Kagome? Mis espíritus… ¿A dónde tengo que guiarla? ¿Cuál es mi trabajo aquí? ¿Debo advertirle quizá?"_ Se cuestionó, cerrado sus ojos al sentarse en una piedra bajo la cascada, respirando profundo para iniciar la meditación, vaciando su mente de las imágenes que habían torturado su descanso las ultimas lunas y a las que aún no lograba comprender del todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diez lunas habían pasado ya desde que Kagome cayera sin explicación aparente en aquella línea temporal. Después de que el árbol sabio afirmara que no podía enviarlos aun al tiempo de Inuyasha, la joven sacerdotisa del futuro había regresado con su maestra para continuar con su entrenamiento, una parte de ella estaba feliz de no tener que despedirse de Annaisha-sama aún, pero las cosas tampoco la hacían del todo feliz.

En su entrenamiento con Touga, había avanzado más de lo que esperaba, llegando incluso a sostener duelos con él donde había logrado derribarlo en varias ocasiones, sorprendiéndose a si misma de las habilidades que había ganado, y su relación con el general perro continuaba creciendo. Lo quería, realmente lo quería, de cierta forma era un segundo padre para ella, la cuidaba, la escuchaba y la aconsejaba, eso era algo que valoraba mucho.

Ese día, había decidido dedicarlo a la meditación, se disculpó con sus maestros y amigos y se permitió perderse en los bosques cercanos, buscando un sitió afable donde poder descansar y blanquear su mente. Luego de horas de caminata, bastante alejada de todos, un frondoso abedul le dio la bienvenida para refugiarse bajo su sombra.

Algo tenía ese lugar, algo la estaba llamando, asique sentada entre las raíces, se dispuso a cerrar los ojos. Poco a poco fue desechando sus preocupaciones, ordenando sus pensamientos en bastas bibliotecas imaginarias dentro de su cabeza. Desechando los miedos y las ideas innecesarias, respirando con pausa, llenando su pecho del puro aire natural, sintiendo cada extremidad de su cuerpo, dejando fluir la energía por cada poro, cubriéndose de tranquilidad, casi formando un manto de poder a su alrededor que la protegiera del mundo exterior.

Todo era una blancura perpetua y casi etérea, prácticamente imperturbable, cuando la dulce voz de una mujer se dejó escuchar.

-Kagome… Kagome…

-¿Qu—Quién es? ¿Quién me llama?- Preguntó por puro instinto, viéndose a si misma caminando por ese camino sin suelo, siguiendo la voz sin tener claro el destino al que la guiaban sus pasos.

-Kagome…- Repitió aquella voz, tan suave como una caricia maternal, estaba segura de quien fuera que la estuviera llamando no iba a lastimarla.

-¿Quién eres?- Cuestionó alzando su voz. -No puedo verte…

-Kagome…

Casi desesperada comenzó a correr, no sabía en qué dirección, pero algo en ella le anunciaba que debía encontrar a esa mujer, así se le fuera la vida en ello, no tenía idea de porqué, pero lo sentía, su corazón se lo decía y bien Dios tenía plena conocimiento de que ella jamás lo contradecía ese llamado. Su corazón siempre regía cada una de sus acciones, no iba a empezar a desobedecerlo ahora.

Una larga melena negra fue lo primero que diviso, una blanca vestidura y una antigua armadura, la hermosa imagen de una estatua vista tiempo atrás llegó a su mente, sus pies aceleraron su andar sin ser del todo consciente de ello, estirando su mano a la mujer que ahora se giraba a enfrentarla con una sonrisa angelical en sus finos y sonrosados labios.

-Kagome… Me alegra al fin conocerte.- Las palabras fueron dichas con tal suavidad, que no estaba segura de haberlas escuchado de si eran producto de su activa imaginación.

-Mi—Midoriko…- Susurró deteniéndose, apoyando su mano derecha sobre su corazón para estrujar el blanco haori que la cubría. -¿Eres tú?

-Así es Kagome, me han permitido venir a verte, porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿Te han permitido? ¿Quiénes? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? – Cuestiono cada vez más confundida.

-No todo puedo contestarte, solo puedo develarte lo necesario, lo demás recae en tus manos.

-¿Mis manos? ¿De qué va todo esto? ¡No entiendo!- Protestó con enojo, fueran quienes fueran los que estaban jugando con ella a las adivinanzas ya la tenían bastante cansada, su vida era un maldito desastre como para que no sabía quiénes estuvieran entreteniéndose con ella jugando al tesoro escondido o algo similar.

-Tranquila lo entenderás a su debido tiempo, por ahora solo puedes aceptar la guía de Annaisha-sama.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Annaisha-sama con todo eso?

-No tengo tiempo que perder, Kagome ¿Sabes por qué has sido enviada a esta era?

-¡No! Y me gustaría que se dejaran de misterios y que me explicaran algo de una vez.- Se quejó ofuscada, sonrojándose después por su impertinencia. -Quiero decir... bueno…

La risa dulce de la antigua sacerdotisa logró tranquilizarla un poco, vio a la hermosa mujer llevar su mano izquierda a cubrir sus labios y luego negar con su cabeza. -Ciertamente eres impaciente, pero es entendible, Kagome Higurashi, fue mi voluntad la que te trajo a esta era.

-¿Su voluntad? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Pediste el deseo correcto, liberaste mi alma de los siglos de tormento a los que fui sometida, condenada a luchar por la eternidad con millares de espíritus dentro de la perla, y libraste al mundo de los tórridos deseos de Magatsuhi, por lo que decidí recompensarte.

-¿Recompensarme? ¿Cómo es una recompensa enviarme a Dios sabe dónde sin tener idea de cómo diablos regresar o que se supone que tengo que hacer? Su idea de recompensa está un poco torcida, Midoriko-sama. – Protestó ella aun confundida, debía estar soñando, no le quedaban muchas dudas de eso.

Una nueva risa, esta vez más sonora y alegre irrumpió en la tranquilidad del espacio. -Mis posibilidades eran limitadas, no había demasiado que hacer, tus deseos fueron difíciles de leer, pero si había algo que los delataba, algo que refulgía en tu corazón, es el amor por tus amigos y el deseo de hacer feliz a Inuyasha. – Ante sus palabras, la joven mujer se quedó atónita, esperando que la creadora de la perla de Shikon continuara su explicación. -No había mucho que pudiera hacer para ayudarte a cumplir eso, excepto esto, la muerte de Touga inu no Taisho fue injusta, decidí que esta sería una forma de recompensarte por el esfuerzo, traer al padre de tu querido amigo nuevamente a su lado, eso haría feliz a Inuyasha, pero todas las acciones tienen consecuencias Kagome, consecuencias que yo no me detuve a sopesar cuando actué ¿Lo entiendes?

-C—Creo que si, pero ¿De qué consecuencias me hablas? ¿Qué significa eso?

-No puedo decir más, solo quiero que sepas que lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, espero grandes cosas de vos, eres más poderosa de lo que crees, y te espera una misión muy dura. Kagome.

-¿Misión? ¿Quiere decir que esto no ha terminado? ¿Tiene esto que ver con las palabras de Annaisha-sama? – Preguntó observando con desasosiego como la figura frente a ella se desvanecía, haciéndose menos nítida a cada instante. 

-Tiene que ver, si, Kagome todo lo que tendrás que enfrentar es culpa de mis acciones no meditadas, pero confió en que saldrás airosa de lo que el destino te depara.

-Espera, por favor ¡Dime más! ¡Explícame! ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué va a suceder? ¿Podré volver a ver a mi familia? ¡Midoriko-sama! ¡Por favor!- Gritó intentando alcanzar a la mujer de la cual ya solo podía ver su traslucido rostro.

-Una cosa más, Kagome, no importa las malas decisiones y costumbres que hemos tenido las sacerdotisas por siglos, nunca olvides, que por sobre todas las cosas… Eres una mujer. – Tras esas palabras simplemente quedo el brillante y cegador fondo blanco que la rodeaba.

Cayó de rodillas, sobrepasada ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Básicamente, Midoriko se había equivocado y ella ahora tenía que pagar los platos rotos. Al menos eso había entendido ella. ¡Eso era tan jodidamente injusto! Quería tirarse de los cabellos hasta arrancárselos y gritar hasta que se le quebrara la garganta. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte!

Abrió sus ojos, cristalizados por las lágrimas que salían en respuesta básica a su angustia. Al menos ahora sabía a ciencia cierta, que no había hecho mal en salvar a Touga, una cosa menos de la que atormentarse, pero ¿Y lo demás? ¿Qué era más fuerte de lo que creía? ¿Qué no olvidara que era una mujer? ¿Qué la esperaba una gran prueba? ¿Qué mierda significaba todo eso? Annaisha-sama también había estado tirándole extrañas lecturas sobre que tenía que estar preparada, a veces la miraba con tristeza, augurando en sus ojos que terribles cosas podrían pasar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba asustada, muchas señales confusas, mensajes misteriosos y codificados, presagios de desgracias rondándola. No lo entendía, en verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que intentaban decirle. Si al menos alguien fuera claro no se sentiría tan perdida.

¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en hacer su vida aún más complicada? Ella debería de haber sido una estudiante normal, en lugar de eso había estado peleando con criaturas, demonios, espectros, persiguiendo a maniaco, perdida entre dos épocas, y ahora más precisamente perdida entre tres, apenas había terminado los estudios básicos y entrado en el jodido instituto el cual había logrado finalizar después de cientos de crisis de ansiedad, peleas con Inuyasha, los exámenes la torturaban incluso más que la guerra que se había desatado en el sengoku, en lugar de sufrir por un compañero normal de clases había sufrido el desamor por manos de un medio demonio y su cuerpo tenía tantas marcas por esos duros años que si alguna vez pudiera llegar a vivir como persona normal no sabría cómo explicar a su futura pareja sumando al hecho de sus pesadillezcas épocas de estudio, que ahora se supondría que debería ingresar en una universidad para poder afrontar su futuro.

Futuro, que extraña que se le hacía esa palabra, que ambiguas que eran en su mente las imágenes de su porvenir, por en realidad, hablando con la más cruda honestidad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo viviría su vida, ya había pensado en eso antes y una parte de ella se negaba rotundamente a renunciar a esa época perdida en la cual había pasado los últimos tres años de su vida.

Resignada y frustrada, se levantó de las humedecidas raíces del árbol y se dignó a darse un merecido baño en un lago no muy lejano antes de regresar a su hogar temporal junto a Touga.

Bien, si ella creía que Inuyasha tenía pésimo carácter, Touga era unas veinte mil veces peor. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso, cuando llegó a la cabaña, casi caminaba por el techo, y descargó sobre ella una retahíla de improperios y gruñidos que por lo atropellado que salieron de su garganta, apenas si había logrado comprenderlos. Tras disculparse unas cuantas veces y lograr que el furioso general se calmara, consiguió que le explicara más tranquilamente el motivo de su furia, quedando totalmente descuadrada al enterarse de que había desaparecido por más de cinco días.

Perturbada por ese descubrimiento no tuvo más remedio que explicarle al demonio lo que había ocurrido, y le juro no volver a ausentarse así por tanto tiempo, por suerte Touga era un ser muy razonable, a diferencia de Inuyasha, y había aceptado que aquello no había sido intencional, aunque claro está, el hombre nunca se disculpó por su explosiva primera reacción. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera en realidad, podía adivinar a simple vista lo orgulloso que era el general.

Sin embargo, todo eso seguía rondando su mente, cada día, en cada meditación, volvía a perderse en las palabras que Midoriko le había dedicado, y que Annaisha-sama se mostrará cada día más apagada al mirarla tampoco ayudaba a sus elucubraciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Finalmente! Un maldito año había pasado desde que hablaran con el árbol sabio por primera vez, nuevamente estaban en camino a él para poder regresar, sino a casa, al menos junto con sus queridos amigos. La despedida con Annaisha-sama había sido dolorosa, la verdad es que la quería demasiado y sabía que jamás volvería a verla, porque ahí donde ella iba, su adorada maestra ya no existiría.

El tiempo había dejado marca en ella, estaba más alta, su cabello mucho más largo, aun recogido en una coleta alta con aquella hermosa cinta que Ejin le había regalado seis lunas atrás, su busto había crecido un poco más al menos eso había hecho que su maltratado ego se reconstruyera un poco.

Para ese momento aún quedaba un día más de camino hasta llegar al árbol sabio, y se mostraba ansiosa, realmente ansiosa, quería llegar de una vez.

-Deja de moverte así, Kagome, en realidad me mareas.- Comentó el general, quien descasaba plácidamente contra un tronco y llevaba al menos dos horas viendo a su pequeña cachorra moverse de un lado para otro en el suelo, intentado encontrar una posición en la que dormir.

-¡Ay! ¿Cómo podes estar tan tranquilo?- Protestó ella molesta, sentándose de golpe en el suelo. -No lo entiendo, ¿Es qué a ustedes los demonios les enseñan de chiquitos a tener la misma cara de nada todo el maldito tiempo?

-Se podría decir que si, si eres alguien de mi categoría, Kagome.- Contestó el con tranquilidad. -Es importante saber manejar y ocultar tus emociones. Sé que estas ansiosa, la peste de tus nervios me pone incomodo ¿Sabes?

-¿Peste?- Un poco confundida, llevó su brazo a su cara, oliéndose a si misma por unos segundos. -¡Pero si no huelo a nada!

-Kagome…- Murmuró él, cerrando sus ojos mientras daba un leve suspiro, ahogando una carcajada. -Soy un Inugami, puedo oler tus emociones ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado, perdón Touga, es solo que ya quiero llegar a casa, me pregunto cómo estarán todos, espero que el Monge Miroku y Sango ya se hayan casado, y me pregunto cómo estará Inuyasha, o si Sesshomaru me ha hecho caso, o Kouga ¿Cómo estará él? – Murmuraba ansiosa, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar derecho mientras movía una de sus piernas. -Además me encantaría ver cómo reacciona Inuyasha cuando te vea.- Agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa. -¡Estoy segura de que tiene tantas cosas que preguntarte!

El hombre se levantó y caminó hasta la mujer frente a él, sentándose a su lado, pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros, para apegarla a su pecho. -No sirve de nada ponerte tan nerviosa, Kagome, nos queda un día de viaje hasta el árbol sabio y de allí otro tanto hasta llegar a la aldea de la que me has hablado. Deberías intentar dormir y descansar un poco tu cuerpo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo Touga, no todos tenemos todas nuestras emociones en perfecto control.- Reprochó con sarcasmo.

-He estado un año entrenándote ¿Y todavía no puedes controlarte?

-No me pidas imposibles, no soy como tu.- Protestó mirándolo de reojo. -Me gusta ser así. – E demonio solo negó con su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, lo entiendo Kagome, pero debes descansar, te lo repito, eres humana y no pienso detenerme mañana hasta que lleguemos a destino.

-Eres cruel.- Se quejó cerrando sus ojos para intentar obedecer y se acurrucó un poco en el mokomoko del mayor. -Esta cosa es tan suave…- Murmuró, frotándose en él.

-Tienes algo con mi mokomoko, mujer. – Contestó divertido, acomodándose un poco contra una roca cercana para lograr tapar a la humana con esa mullida capa.

-Es que es muy cómodo.- Aseguró con voz cantarina. _"Me pregunto si el de Sesshomaru también se siente así… quizás podría preguntárselo a Rin"_ Pensó divertida, relajándose hasta quedarse finalmente dormida.

Al otro día, como lo prometió el general, avanzaron sin descanso hasta que finalmente llegaron a destino.

El rostro anciano que se perfilo en el tronco, siempre tenía ese efecto escalofriante en la sacerdotisa que dio un respingo en su lugar al verlo aparecer.

-Árbol sabio, hemos venido por lo acordado. Espero, que ahora cumplas con lo prometido. - Habló con severidad el Inugami.

-Mi señor, sí, he conseguido el poder que estimo será necesario. – Afirmó la vieja entidad. -Necesito que se acerquen a mi.- Afirmó con tranquilidad.

Kagome, nerviosa como estaba, fue la primera en avanzar hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia del árbol. -¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Debo pedirles que no se aparten uno de otro, podría ser peligroso, nunca antes se ha hecho esto y podría ser muy peligroso no sé qué pueda ocurrir.

Touga se aproximó, pasando su brazo derecho por las caderas de Kagome la envolvió protectoramente contra él. -Estamos listos, Bokuseno, ¿Hay algo más que debamos hacer?

-No, mi señor, yo me encargaré de todo, sin embargo no sé qué efecto puede tener mi energía demoniaca en esta mujer.- Aseguró mirando a Kagome.

-No va a ocurrirme nada, pero, si mi energía espiritual responde a la tuya no te asustes.- Suplicó la joven, mirando a los pequeños ojos del ente. -No voy a purificarte ni a hacerte daño, estoy confiando ciegamente en ti, te pido que hagas lo mismo. ¿Esta bien?

El árbol desvío su mirada hacia su amo, y ante esos fríos y dorados ojos que le ordenaban implícitamente obedecer no pudo más que aceptar las condiciones. Entonces sus ramas se movieron, lentas pero gráciles, con sus hojas meciéndose por la azulada energía que comenzaba a envolverlo. -Empecemos entonces. – Las ramas rodearon ambos cuerpos, en una especie de abrazo mientras el viejo sabio cerraba sus ojos y un aura obscura, de un azul fácilmente confundible con el negro de la noche comenzaba a copar su entorno.

Pronto todo era incierto, difuso, ante ellos una especie de túnel creado por aquel poder se dejaba ver, Touga lo pensó ni por un instante, aunque ciertamente tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, cuando una ráfaga lo impulsó a saltar dentro del vórtice que se formaba ante sus ojos.

Kagome cerró los ojos, aferrándose más a la armadura de su padre adoptivo, confiando su vida en sus manos, sabiendo que con él estaría segura, un estallido de su reiki los envolvió, una energía pura de un color rosa pálido casi tirando a blanco los rodeaba y poco a poco se iba fundiendo con el azul a su alrededor, aclarando el camino. El vórtice se volvía de color turquesa, un celeste acelerado que brillaba con betas sonrosadas a su alrededor, el demonio no podía ver nada mas allá, pero confiaba, confiaba en su vasallo y en la jovencita en sus brazos.

Estuvieron allí, perdidos, lo que pareció una eternidad, pero entonces todo comenzó a diluirse, frente a ellos el tronco firme de su viejo amigo se erguía aún más alto de lo que recordaba, y su arrugado rostro mostraba una cándida sonrisa.

-Mi señor, he esperado por usted por doscientos años, temiendo nunca verlos llegar desde el día en que los acuné en mis ramas. -¿Se encuentran bien?- Preguntó con un tono pausado, y ojos llenos de alivio al tener ahí, frente a sí, sanos, salvos, primera vez en dos siglos que respiraba con alivio.

Kagome al oír su voz, apartó su rostro de la armadura de Touga, mirando el bosque a su alrededor y luego casi en un hilo de voz, tímido y temeroso, se atrevió a preguntar. -¿Llegamos? ¿En verdad estamos aquí?

-Así es, joven sacerdotisa.- Afirmó el árbol. -Han llegado con bien.

Kagome, presa de la emoción, saltó en su lugar, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del general. -¡Lo logramos, Touga! ¡Llegamos! ¡Estamos vivos!- Gritó con alegría, besando las mejillas del demonio ante los atónitos ojos del longevo Youkai ante ella, pero sin importarle mucho lo demás, la jovencita tras soltar al Inugami, abrazó el duro tronco con alegría. -¡Gracias, Bokuseno! ¡Gracias! ¡Al fin!- Gritó a los cielos, saltando en su mismo lugar como si le hubieran dado una inyección de azúcar directo a las venas.

Touga seguía sus movimientos, igualmente desconcertado, observando como la chica saltaba entre gritos de algarabía. -Estas loca ¿Lo sabes?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Estoy feliz, Touga! ¡Déjame ser feliz!- Protestó, volviendo a abrázalo. -¿No estas contento? ¡Veremos a Inuyasha! ¡Sango! ¡Miroku! ¡Oh, mi pequeño Shippo! ¡Mi Shippo! ¡Debe estar tan grande! ¡Quiero verlos a todos! ¡Quiero presentártelos!- Alegó soltándolo para luego mirar a su alrededor. -Pero… no sé por dónde ir.

-Contrólate, Kagome.- Alegó finalmente Touga, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, sintiendo sus oídos zumbar por culpa de sus griteríos histéricos.

-Mi señor, hay cosas que debo explicarle.- Interrumpió Bokuseno. -El amo Sesshomaru ha venido a verme en un par de ocasiones en el último tiempo.- Sus palabras lograron finalmente silenciar a la mujer, que ahora lo miraba tan atenta como el otro altivo Youkai. -Como era de esperarse, su hijo, el amo Sesshomaru es ahora el Lord de las tierras del oeste, no tengo todos los detalles, pero desde hace varias Lunas ha habido ataques aleatorios en nuestras tierras, el Amo Sesshomaru ha venido a mí en busca de respuestas, y se encuentra en estos momentos analizando la naturaleza de estos ataques. Me pareció pertinente informárselo.

-¿Estamos en guerra, Bokuseno?

-No, mi señor, aun no se siquiera identificado a un enemigo.- Afirmó el árbol con tranquilidad. -Por tanto la situación es incierta, deben estar precavidos y alertas.- Indicó con severidad. –El amo Sesshomaru ha tomado el asunto en sus manos, su hijo lo ha superado incluso a usted con sus poderes, mi señor, podemos estar tranquilos, pero siempre debemos estar preparados para lo peor.

-Entiendo Bokuseno.

Kagome escuchaba contrariada la información. ¿Podría empezar una guerra? ¡Pero si acababan de conseguir paz! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Disculpe, Bokuseno ¿Estaba, acaso, Sesshomaru solo?

-No, jovencita, lo acompañaba el sapo Youkai que generalmente está a su lado.- Informó el árbol.

-Pero ¿Y Rin? ¿No estaba la pequeña Rin con él?

-No, tengo entendido que la dejó en una aldea humana.

Kagome respiró en paz ante esas palabras, al menos la niña estaba fuera de peligro. Eso era un alivio. -¿Podría indicarnos el camino a esa aldea? ¿Por favor?- Casi suplico, rogando que el árbol supiera la dirección.

-Sigan ese camino en dirección suroeste.- Contestó con tranquilidad. -Pero según sé, es muy alejado de aquí.

-No importa, no se preocupe por eso.- Le restó importancia, con papable alivio la sacerdotisa. -Muchas gracias por todo, no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.- Contestó ella haciendo una profunda reverencia ante el tronco.

-Nunca pensé que viviría para ver algo tan descabellado como una joven sacerdotisa reverenciando a un Youkai.- Afirmó el sorprendido ente. -Agradeciéndole de esta manera.

-He sido bien educada, viejo árbol sabio, no me importa si es usted un Youkai usted nos ha ayudado muchísimo, además lo de su raza me tiene sin cuidado, mis mejores amigos son Youkai.- Afirmó con completa despreocupación haciendo un liguero ademan con su mano.

-Eres una mujer muy extraña.

-Touga me lo dice a menudo.- Se quejó ella, resoplando. -Podrían irse buscando otra palabra ¿No creen?- Bromeó divertida.

-Es agradable ver, a alguien tan joven con tanta energía.- Afirmó con cierta nostalgia la entidad.

-Nosotros hemos de partir, Bokuseno.- Se despidió Touga mirando con seriedad da su amigo, pero una leve sonrisa apreció en sus labios. -Gracias por tu buen trabajo.- Con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza empezó a caminar en la dirección indicada, sin esperar por la sacerdotisa, que ya acostumbrada a esa mala manía del mayor se despidió nuevamente del tronco antes seguir al Inugami, caminando hombro a hombro a su lado, una imagen sin lugar a dudas, cuanto menos, sorprendente. Que una mujer caminara junto a un hombre del calibre de Touga, fuera humano o demonio, era algo casi inaudito en esa época, pero ella actuaba como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Si, extraña, era el calificativo más apropiado que encontraba para definir a aquella sacerdotisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viajar, eso lo había extrañado tanto. Bueno no era como si en el último año hubiera estado firmemente establecida, pero no había viajado tanto como lo había hecho con sus amigos. Recorrer Japón, sin lugar a dudas era algo hermoso, lugares tan bellos jamás habrían visto sus ojos si no fuera por esa nómade vida que había adoptado hace ya cuatro largos años.

Que extraño era todo, había pasado su cumpleaños número diecinueve sin penas ni glorias, no se había atrevido si quiera a mencionárselo a Touga o a Annaisha-sama, quizás se debiera también a esa sensación de vértigo que la recorría al ver pasar el tiempo frente a ella sin poder frenarlo, sin poder retener los momentos entre sus manos para que duraran para siempre, notando como los días se escapaban de entre sus dedos cual la fina arena de la playa. Era frustrante, no podía calificarlo de otra manera. Una joven normal de su edad tenía ya idea de la mortandad del humano, pero ella, después de tantas injurias vistas y vividas, tenía esa pulsión de muerte tan arraigada en su ser que la torturaba cada día, sabiéndose efímera, mortal, perecedera… Una sensación que a veces la atacaba en las noches, haciéndole preguntarse si al intentar abrir sus ojos al día siguiente podría hacerlo, o se encontraría sumida en el mismo infierno, observando la nada y lo negro del abismo hasta el último de los días de la tierra. Visto lo visto, no se podía esperar que aun conservara su infantil ingenuidad de sus tiernos quince años, en parte era la misma niña, pero al mismo tiempo experiencias tanto habían cambiado en ella que le hacía difícil reconocerse a sí misma por momentos.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de perderse en semejantes depresivas ideas. No tuvo que buscar muy lejos para encontrar motivos para volver a sonreír al verse rodeada de la naturaleza. Estaban en una playa preciosa que ella creía reconocer, aunque no estaba muy segura, era una pareja que una parte de ella le decía que ya conocía. Hermoso paraíso.

-Touga, descansemos aquí, hemos estado viajando al menos dos días sin descanso.- Reclamó mientras se dejaba caer sentada en la arena. -Esta playa es preciosa, merece la pena quedarnos.- Afirmó alegremente.

-Kagome, si seguimos descansando no llegaremos nunca. – Protestó el demonio.

-¡Vamos! ¡Touga! No seas injusto, dos días he andado a tu ritmo sin quejarme, dame un respiro.- Protestó ella, alzando esa misma mirada suplicante que solía regalarle a su madre cuando le pedía que le comprar una bicicleta nueva o cuando pedía su ayuda para repararla. El suspiró derrotado del mayor le dio su clave de victoria.

-Está bien, descansaremos solo esta noche. – Afirmó con tranquilidad, pero entonces algo lo puso alerta, se giró con rapidez, ocultado a la chica tras su robusta figura, más relajó, solo apenas un poco su postura, al ver a dos mujeres acercarse, una de ellas era una humana bastante mayor, la otra apenas un poco menos que una adolescente. -Aléjense de aquí, puedo sentir que hay una aldea humana a unos kilómetros, regresen, no voy a atacar si acatan mi orden.- Su voz, severa y rígida como el acero, se dejó escuchar cortando el aire.

-Señor.- La voz de la mujer mayor se dejó oír, mientras retrocedía un paso. -Esta es una aldea pacifica, nos alejaremos pero ¿Puedo confiar en su palabras?- Preguntó mientras cubría con una mano a la chiquilla tras ella, impidiendo que esta avanzara más. -Por favor, no se acerque usted a la aldea, los aldeanos tienen malas experiencias con monstruos, intentarían atacarlo…

-¿Kagome?- La voz de la chiquilla interrumpió a su madre que se volteó a verla con la sorpresa dibujada en sus ojos, Touga lo disimulaba bien, pero tampoco se vio libre de aquel sentimiento al escuchar el nombre de su compañera de viajes por parte de la niña prácticamente alvina de ojos lilas. Afiló su mirada y olisqueo disimuladamente el aire, esa jovencita era un Hanyou.

La sacerdotisa, que estaba buscando su oportunidad de intervenir, se levantó como si estuviera sentada en un resorte al escuchar su nombre en aquella dulce voz y se adelantó un paso por delante de Touga, sonriendo ampliamente al ver al par de mujeres. -¡Shiori!- Gritó con alegría adelantándose casi trotando a abrazar a la niña. -¡Shiori! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Señorita Kagome, nos alegra mucho volverla a ver.- Habló la madre con todo alegre. -¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?- Preguntó con alegría la chica que aun abrazaba a la sacerdotisa.

-Yo sabía que este lugar me era conocido, no quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad pero ¿Podríamos quedarnos en su cabaña esta noche?- Preguntó juntando sus manos en un infantil gesto de ruego, a lo que ambos mujeres asintieron alegremente, mirando al demonio tras ella.

-Este apuesto hombre la acompañara ¿Verdad?- Preguntó alegremente la mujer. -Los dos son bienvenidos en mi casa, después de lo que usted y el joven Inuyasha hicieron por mi Shiori no podría jamás negarle mi casa.- Afirmó con tranquilidad.

-No fue para tanto…- Restó importancia ella con un gesto de su mano volteándose para mirar con alegría a Touga, quien se aproximó unos pasos hasta quedar junto a ella. -Ella es Shiori y su madre Sumire, son viejas amigas.- Las presentó con alegría. -El es Touga, mas conocido como Inu no Taisho, es el padre de Inuyasha. -El seño fruncido del Youkai le advirtió que no estaba muy contento con la forma en que ella estaba llevando el asunto, pero en realidad no le importó en lo más mínimo.

-¿Usted es el padre de Inuyasha?- Preguntó admirada Shiori, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos lilas llenos de sorpresa. -Entonces será un placer tenerlo en nuestra casa ¿Verdad madre? Inuyasha nii-sama no ha ayudado mucho.- Afirmó alegremente la niña.

-Dime Shiori ¿Ya no te molesta la gente del pueblo?- Preguntó con cautela Kagome mientras caminaba junto a las mujeres en dirección a su cabaña, que seguía estando un poco apartada del resto de la aldea.

-A veces, pero Inuyasha tenía razón.- Afirmó ella con tranquilidad. -Ya no me importa si me molestan, me defiendo dentro de lo que puedo, no quiero que hagan sufrir a mi madre y mi abuelo y su gente ya no está para atacar a los aldeanos, aunque de todos modos a veces hay monstruos que irrumpen en la aldea he aprendido a proteger este lugar, después de todo es mi hogar.

-Ya veo, Shiori, has crecido eres una buena niña, Inuyasha seguramente estaría feliz de verte aunque el tonto nunca lo demostraría.- Dijo divertida, haciendo reír a la menor.

Esa noche transcurrió entre alegres historias, curiosas preguntas, charlas amenas. Touga se sentía extraño, era tratado casi como un igual, ambas mujeres dueñas del lugar lo trataban con respeto pero sin miedo alguno, le hacían preguntas, más la pequeña que su madre y había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar de primera mano cómo fue que esas hembras conocían a su segundo hijo, sorprendiéndose de la anécdota que había tras ese encuentro, la lucha y como Inuyasha había obtenido el enrojecido colmillo de acero, dándole la habilidad de romper campos de energía. Estaba, más allá de toda duda razonable, realmente orgulloso de su cachorro.

A la mañana siguiente su viaje continuo, se despidieron con alegría, al menos la sacerdotisa así lo hizo, prometiendo repartir los saludos y deseos de ambas mujeres al resto de sus compañeros en cuanto los viera. Era extraño, a sus ojos esa cachorra llevaba alegría y tranquila a donde sea que ella fuera, toda ella inspiraba paz, cariño, era difícil no tenerle afecto, así de extraña como era, era totalmente especial, algo que en su larga vida nunca había visto antes.

El mismo reconocía, que para estas alturas sus pensamientos sobre los humanos en general también se había abierto un poco más a pesar de nunca tuvo tanto prejuicios hacia esa raza como los suyos, Kagome estaba mostrándole un mundo que en gran medida desconocía un mundo que aun junto a su amada Izayoi no hubiera podido conocer debido al rechazo que todos sus vasallos sentían por él por el propio estatus de princesa de su adorada compañera, ya que ella en gran medida también ignoraba la simple vida del humano corriente.

Esa joven a su lado, risueña y amorosa, le había dado la maravillosa oportunidad de vivir, de poder ahora rencontrarse con sus hijos y mentiría si dijera que el mismo no estaba ansioso y nervioso por verlos, por encontrar cara cara a esos maravillosos hombres en los que se habían convertido sus cachorros de quienes tanto había escuchado hablar en el pasado año. No pensaba retomar su puesto como lord de las tierras del oeste, ese título orgullosamente lo ostentaba Sesshomaru por todo lo alto y se lo merecía sin lugar a dudas, tampoco tenía pensado regresar a las guerras, pese a su increíble fuerza él no tenía un espíritu tan bélico como parecía. Todas las batallas que en su vida libro fueron en pos de justicia, todas y cada una de ellas tuvieron su razón de ser, bueno… se estaba dando mucho crédito a sí mismo, cuando fue joven sí que habría participado en luchas por el simple placer de hacerlo, por la adictiva adrenalina que estas generaban en él, para demostrarse poderoso, sin embargo, gracias a Dios esos viejos tiempos de egocentrismo estaban muy atrás en su pasado.

Estaba feliz de saber que esta chica era amiga de sus cachorros, sabía que ella sería una buena guía para ambos, bueno al menos había demostrado serlo para Inuyasha y aunque Kagome había afirmado que no fueron muchos ni muy gratos sus encuentros con Sesshomaru, podía saber por mero instinto que también había ayudado a su primogénito en su camino.

-Ya falta menos, un poco menos… Touga ¿Estas bien? Has estado pensativo desde que ayer nos encontramos con Shiori y Sumire.- Comentó distraídamente la sacerdotisa.

-Estoy bien, mujer, no debes preocuparte por eso, tenemos que seguir avanzando.- Afirmó disimulando indiferencia.

-Sabes, cuando conocí a Shiori, no pude evitar pensar que Inuyasha había sufrido lo mismo que ella cuando era niño.-Comentó al aire, mirando el camino. -Supe desde el primer momento que él haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla, para impedir que algo pudiera alejarla de su querida mamita.- Afirmó con aire taciturno. -Es tan injusto, aun no puedo comprender como es que alguien puede rechazar algo tan hermoso…

Esas palabras hicieron al general perro girar su rostro en dirección a la menor con gesto interrogante. -¿Hermoso?

-Si, hermoso.- Reafirmó con tranquilidad. -Un niño, la consumación del amor entre dos personas, no importa si una es humana y el otro un demonio.- Explicó con tranquilidad. -Una criatura tan pequeña, tan indefensa, jamás debe de pagar los errores de sus padres, aunque no considero un error en lo absoluto que un humano y un demonio se amen ¿Me entiendes? ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?- Al verlo a los ojos, notó la confusión aun palpitante en las doras iris de su acompañante y le sonrió. -Touga, el amor es simplemente eso, no importa la raza es estúpido odiar algo simplemente por ser diferente.- Explicó con renovada energía y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. -Además un Hanyou, yo creo que tiene lo mejor de ambas razas, pese a todas las complicaciones que esto conlleva… son criaturas sencillamente hermosas, con los corazones más puros y la mayor fortaleza que he conocido.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Si, estoy segura de ello.- Confirmó, asintiendo con su cabeza. -Es sencillamente injusto que se los rechace así, jamás mientras tenga vida voy a permitir que traten de esa forma quien sea mientras éste ahí para evitarlo.- La convicción en sus palabras ciertamente lo enterneció.

-Suenas como si quisieras tener una propio algún día.- La pico, esperando sacar un poco de hierro a esa seria charla, soltando una airada carcajada al poder sentir y ver el bochorno en la jovencita que ahora tenía el rostro en llamas.

-¡Touga! ¡No se puede hablar en serio contigo!- Gritó ofuscada, acelerando el paso. -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?!

-Te lo dije, pareces tener cierta fascinación e irremediable atracción con los Youkai.- Le recordó.

-¡Aush! ¡Eres un tonto!- Reprochó, caminando aún más rápido, rumiando improperios entre dientes.

Sin lugar a dudas era totalmente relajante y divertido fastidiar un poco a esa cachorra, era demasiado explosiva. Le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero al menos estaba muy bien acompañado.

Por otro lado, lejos de lo feliz del momento, sus instintos estaban alterados, recordando aun a flor de piel las palabas de su viejo amigo, podían estar tratando con una guerra contra un enemigo sin rostro. No, a pesar de todo, ese no era el momento para tener la guardia baja.

Continuara.-

 _ **San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. Martes 02 de mayo del 2017**_

 _ **Notas finales de Sioa:**_ _Primero lo importante: Shiori si aparece en la serie de Inuyasha, pero visto que no recuerdo cómo se llamaba su madre o si en algún momento se dice su nombre le he puesto "sumiré" porque fue lo que se me ocurrió._

 _Ahora, lo segundo a tratar. Gente les recuerdo que soy estudiante universitaria, estoy, así como muy ocupada últimamente, ya empecé la cursada y estoy a full entregando trabajos, enterrada en ejercicios de estadística y puteando a Freud en alemán por no entender un joraca de lo que escribe, además tengo ya las primeras fechas de parciales, no he tenido tiempo ni de sentarme a escribir ni mucho menos de contestar sus Reviews, sin embargo, daré todo de mi por intentar contestares ahora, espero no olvidarme de nadie._

 _Por otro lado, he notado que hay gente que tiene agregado el fic a favoritos, pero no le dio a follow, les recomendaría que lo hicieras para que fanfiction les avise cuando actualizo._

 _Como ven al principio del fin, hace mucho que empecé con esta actualización que ha quedado muy larga. El motivo es simple, aparte de que ya les expliqué el porqué de mis dificultades hay otro tema a tratar que es que muchas/os de ustedes me estaban ya exigiendo que Kagome y Touga volvieran a la época de Inuyasha, pero me quedan muchas cosas afuera de toooodo lo que quería que pasara y que quería explicar. Entiendo que no quisieran esperar más asique el resto de las explicaciones y cosas irán apareciendo más adelante en flash backs._

 _Ruego que todo vaya a entenderse bien, cualquier cosa que quede incongruente o lo que sea no duden en consultarme o comentarlo, a partir de acá la cosa se pone un poco complicada para mí._

 _Ya sin más, como siempre primero paso a darles la bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores, espero que esto sea de su entero agrado, los invito a dejar comentario, me hace muy feliz saber que esto ésta tomando tan buen rumbo. Le paso a dejar un saludo muy especial a_ _ **chene**_ _, que me dejo review sin cuenta y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este desastre de idea que estoy plasmando acá._

 _Creo que no quedó nada más que aclarar, asique me despido. Los veré en el siguiente capitulo que espero sea menos largo y aparatoso que este. Un beso enorme._

 _Sioa Shun Uchiha-san._


	8. El encuentro

San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina, Jueves 05 de Septiembre del 2017.

Notas de Sioa: Seré muy breve, Dios ¿Cuánto ha pasado? No puedo creer que dejé esto abandonado desde Mayo. Antes que nada, quiero ofrecer una disculpa a quienes venían siguiendo la historia, espero que algunos rezagados sigan por ahí y me acompañen a continuarla.

Quienes me conocen de otros fics, saben que demoro mucho en actualizar por H o por B siempre pasa algo que no me deja se muy fluida con mis proyectos, ya sea falta de inspiración, tiempo, enfermedad y la lista sigue y sigue. Espero que los que quedaron para seguir leyendo esto, disfruten del capítulo. Por ahora no tengo ninguna advertencia. Nos leemos de nuevo al final del capítulo que espero al menos compense un poco la espera.

Encontrando algo que proteger.

Capítulo 8: El encuentro.

By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.

Llevaban varios días de viaje después de abandonar la aldea de Shiori, cada vez estaban más cerca y ella ya no podía controlar sus nervios, estaba volviéndose loca de solo especular como estarían las vidas de todos sus amigos un año después de haberlos visto por última vez. Sin embargo, algo la preocupaba profundamente ¿Sesshomaru estaba entrando en una guerra? ¿Le habría pedido ayuda a Inuyasha? ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Estaba hablando del frio y temido Lord del Oeste! ¡Tenía que estar muy loca para pensar que él solicitaría la ayuda de su medio hermano! Pero, bueno, tampoco era tan descabellado, se había enterado que en la última gran batalla que él inugami había tenido que librar por sus tierras y su orgullo, sí que había mandado a buscar a su amigo, pero en ese entonces Inuyasha estaba sellado por la flecha de Kikyo.

¿Estaría bien? Bueno, claro que iba a estar bien, estaba hablando de Sesshomaru, sabía que era un demonio increíblemente poderoso, ella misma reconocía que era el demonio más poderoso que conocía y que él era perfectamente capaz de enfrentar a un ejército interminable por sí mismo. Por otro lado, estaba aliviada de que él hubiera seguido su concejo y hubiera dejado a Rin en una aldea humana, pero también le preocupaba la niña, debía sentirse sola sin su querido amo a su lado ¿El demonio acaso iba a visitarla? Esperaba que si, Rin no podría tolerar ser abandonada.

Me alegro de que me haya escuchado… -Susurró para si misma, totalmente perdida en sus cavilaciones.

¿De qué hablas, Kagome? - Preguntó Touga, mirando de reojo a la joven sacerdotisa.

No es nada, solo pensaba en voz alta.

Te noto preocupada y ansiosa.

Es solo que ya quiero llegar y verlos a todos.

Ya estamos cerca, ahora, es mejor que descansemos, el sol se ocultara pronto y estamos entrando en terrenos peligrosos.

¿Terrenos peligrosos?

Iré a cazar algo para la cena, tu prepara la fogata, nos quedaremos aquí. – Informó con seriedad perdiéndose entonces entre los arboles del bosque.

Ella por su parte miró a su alrededor, no sabía a qué se refería el general con lo que había dicho, pero no replico la verdad estaba muy cansada. Buscando en los alrededores, sin alejarse demasiado, logró conseguir la leña necesaria para hacer una fogata que la ayudara a preparar la cena para ambos.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a volcarse en los demás, en sus queridos amigos, en su casi familia. ¿Shippo estaría haciendo su entrenamiento como zorro mágico? ¿Qué tanto habría crecido Rin? ¿Inuyasha seguiría igual de tonto? ¿Miroku y Sango ya se habrían casado? La anciana Kaede ¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Kouga? ¿Cómo estaría él? Sesshomaru ¿De verdad estaba vagando solo por el país de nuevo? Quería volver a verlo para agradecerle por haberla protegido en la batalla contra Naraku, pero sabía que el orgulloso demonio no estaría en realidad muy feliz de recibir la gratitud de una humana, seguramente ni siquiera se dignaría a hablarle él muy engreído seguramente solo se giraría y la miraría con ese gesto de superioridad ¿Girarse? No, ni eso, solo la miraría por encima del hombro, con suerte le soltaría algo parecido a "mujer insolente" y se iría en silencio ignorándola como ignoraría a un insecto.

¡Ushhh…! – Bien, si era una tonta, no podía creer que estuviera molesta solo de pensar en eso.

Pero entonces se puso en guardía, algo se acercaba y a gran velocidad. Se levantó de golpe, su arco estaba lejos de ella, se lo había quitado para estar más cómoda mientras preparaba la fogata y sin siquiera pensarlo, sacó la espalda de su funda empuñándola frente a ella cuando un remolino apareció de entre los árboles, acercándose rápidamente para luego ser abruptamente deshecho dejando ver a un querido amigo, al que solo minutos atrás le había dedicado uno de sus pensamientos.

¡Kagome! ¡Me alegra tanto verte! ¡Cuando sentí tu aroma pensé que estaba volviéndome loco, pero aquí estas! – Ignorando la espada que aun apuntaba en su dirección se acercó para tomar las manos de la mujer entre las suyas, quitándole el arma ante el desconcierto de la morocha. -Ese no es un artefacto que una señorita como tu deba portar, Kagome, yo podría protegerte si me lo permi—Saltando hacía atrás se giró bruscamente para encarar a su agresor, viendo el suelo donde antes estaba parado agrietarse con vetas moradas gracias al veneno del verde látigo que de no haber reaccionado a tiempo hubiera impactado contra él.

Ahí, en la dirección de la que vino el ataque vio a un hombre, un inugami de gesto intimidante, todos sus sentidos se estremecieron, iba a gritarle quién rayos se creía, pero todo en él le estaba rogando que huyera.

¡Touga, espera!- Suplicó Kagome, avanzando hasta quedar parada en medio de ambos demonios para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento. -Por favor, él es un amigo.

La mirada del general entonces se posó en la mujer, buscando una explicación. Superando, la chica dejó caer un poco sus hombros, solo esperaba que su amigo no se llevara tan mal con Inu no Taisho como se llevaba con Inuyasha.

¿Quién es este tipo, Kagome? ¡Apesta a perro! Tiene un edor muy parecido al del pulgoso.

¡Joven Kouga!- Reprochó molesta la chica, girándose a ver al hombre lobo. -Por favor, no digas semejante cosa, él es Touga Inu no Taisho, él padre de Inuyasha, Touga, él es Kouga el jefe del clan de los hombres lobos y como ya dije un buen amigo. -Informó la chica en el tono más calmado que pudo.

¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero el gran general perro esta muerto! -Gritó sorprendido el hombre lobo y al entender el error, sumado a la furia que percibía proviniendo del sujeto frente a él se apresuró a hacer una reverencia, arrodillándose en el suelo. Si ese hombre era quién Kagome decía que era, entonces, aunque lo detestara, le debía respeto.

Ella no podía creer lo educado que de golpe estaba portándose su querido amigo, y mirando a su padre adoptivo le suplico con sus ojos que dejara pasar la actitud altanera que el lobo había tenido antes.

Es un gusto conocerlo, joven Kouga, Kagome me ha hablado sobre ti. - Contestó con voz profunda, amable pero severa, no dejaba lugar a replicas ni confianzas, era tajante y firme como el acero, marcando una distancia, una jerarquía, imponía respeto. -Pero debo pedirle que vuelva a tocarla de esa forma. – Le exigió acercándose para quitarle la espada de las manos y se giró para entregársela nuevamente a la sacerdotisa. -Toma, no vuelvas a dejar que te desarmen. – La mirada dura en sus ojos la hizo tragar saliva, claramente eso había sido un regaño.

Bajando un poco la cabeza, más por resignación que por otra cosa Kagome murmuró un bajo "Si" y luego se giró para mirar a su amigo quien ya estaba de pie, y aunque tenía la misma postura altanera de siempre podía notarlo incómodo ¿Quizás Touga lo había asustado? -Joven Kouga ¿Qué hacía por este lugar?

Estas cerca de mis dominios, Kagome, no muy lejos de aquí está la guarida.

¡¿De verdad?!- Preguntó sorprendida, sin poder creer que no hubiera reconocido la zona.

Ha pasado todo un año desde a última vez que te vi ¡Ven conmigo a la guarida! ¡Todos estarán felices de verte! – La alentó con la misma energía de siempre.

¡Me encantaría ir!- Contestó entusiasmada, girando su mirada al general que asentía de forma discreta.

¿Podremos pasar la noche con los tuyos?- Consultó con severidad, sabía que a la chica seguramente le haría ilusión pasar un tiempo con ese amigo suyo, que no, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

¡Claro! ¡Haremos un gran banquete en tu honor, Kagome! Súbete a mi espalda, te llevo. – Entonces se inclinó, clavando una rodilla en el suelo para permitir que la chica se subiera.

Ella totalmente acostumbrada a ese gesto de parte de Inuyasha, buscó su arco, lo colgó en su espalda junto al carcaj y enfundó su espada para luego subirse en su amigo con completa confianza, o al menos pretendía hacerlo cuando escuchó un gruñido proveniente del mayor.

¿Qué pasa Touga? – El mutismo del hombre la sorprendió y lo vio girarse para comenzar a caminar en una dirección fija por el bosque. 

Parpadeó un par de veces y esa espalda cubierta por el mokomoko le recordó entonces al hijo mayor del general ¿Qué había sido eso? -Disculpa Kouga, creo que es mejor que vayamos caminando esta vez. – Comentó. -¿La guarida está en esa dirección?

Así es Kagome ¿Éstas segura de querer caminar?

Si, si no hay problema. – La verdad no entendía la repentina hosquedad del demonio mayor, pero después del reciente incidente no quería tener que soportarlo de mal humor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Señora Kagome! -Gritaron Ginta y Hakkaku al sentirla llegar, corriendo en su dirección se abrazaron a ella. -¡Señora Kagome, nos alegra verla!

La morocha pronto se vio rodeada de varios lobos y con una amplia sonrisa apoyó una mano en cada una de sus cabezas, divertida ante las exageradas lágrimas y gritos de los otros dos. -También me alegra verlos muchachos ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Pero saben que no tienen que llamarme "señora". – Reclamó en tono dulce.

¡Cierto, par de tontos! ¡Ya suéltenla! -Les gruñó Kouga.

¡Pero…! – Ambos se alejarón corriendo al ver las inteciones de su jefe de golpearlos y Kagome no pudo más que reírse.

No han cambiado en nada.

Si que han cambiado las cosas, señora Kagome. -Habló otro de los hombres lobo que estaba sentado sobre un peñasco más alto que ellos. -Nuestro jefe ya tiene compañera ¡Se ha casado!- Informó con alegría el sujeto.

¡¿Casado?!- Exclamó con sorpresa, mirando a su amigo.

¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! – La voz chillona de una mujer se dejó oír y un nuevo remolino platinado se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, y cuando se disolvió la bella pelirroja se dejó ver abrazando el cuello de la morocha.

¡Ayame-san! – Gritó emocionada Kagome, respondiendo el abrazo. -¡¿Entonces si se casaron?!

¡Así es Kagome! – Gritó emocionada, apartándose un poco para señalar con orgullo una marca bastante notoria en su cuello.

Bien, se había perdido ¿Qué significaba eso? Kagome miró esa "cicatriz" con confusión y curiosidad. -¿Qué te ocurrió ahí, Ayame-chan? – Preguntó con inocencia, sin comprender para nada la terrible tención que se generó en el ambiente, Touga que estaba apartado de ellos, sereno e indiferente había girado su mirada ambarina en su dirección, Kouga miraba para otro lado y dando un par de gritos comenzó a ordenar a sus hombres algo sobre el banquete y huyó de ahí junto a sus lobos lo más rápido que pudo, en cambio su amiga pelirroja la miraba con sus ojos enorme tan abiertos como le fuera posible y la boca ligeramente abierta.

¿No sabes lo que significa esta marca, Kagome-san?

¿Eh? No… ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?

La demonesa la miraba ahora muy sonrojada. -Bueno, es que Kagome… - Comenzó a balbucear mirando el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos. -Me sorprende que no sepas de estas cosas, cuando Kouga había jurado que tu serías su mujer.

Ah, pero eso está en el pasado… solo fueron tonterías de él. -Argumentó despreocupadamente moviendo su mano en un ademan relajado. -Jamás me lo tomé en serio, Ayame-chan lo sabes. - Le recordó alegremente. -Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la marca que tienes ahí? – Preguntó señalándola con curiosidad.

Bueno, supongo que de todas formas tiene sentido que no sepas nada de esto eres una humana después de todo. -Explicó más para si misma que para la sacerdotisa. -Bien, te lo explicaré, pero ven conmigo a la cueva. -Le pidió tomándola de la mano. -Nadie nos molestará ahí, además quiero que conozcas a las otras mujeres de la manada. – La animó.

Claro, vamos. Touga-san lo veré en la cena. – Se despidió tomándose de la mano de su amiga para adentrarse con ella en los terrenos de los hombres lobo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba totalmente abochornada ¡No sabía que las cosas eran así entre demonios! Apenas se había animado a preguntar un par de cosas más respecto a _la marca_ , todas las mujeres habían bromeado con ella haciéndole bromas un poco subidas de tono por su completa inocencia respecto al tema.

¡Dios! No quería ni pensar en eso, era… era bochornoso, además no podía evitar imaginarselo que sus amigos _habían hecho_.

Vamos, Kagome, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, es algo natural. -Alegó divertida Ayame. -Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo se casan los humanos?

Bueno, no es tan diferente, es casi lo mismo, pero… sin lo de la _mordida._ \- Afirmó avergonzada.

Ah, pero si le quitan la mejor parte… - Reprochó una de las mujeres y todas comenzaron a reír.

Sin embargo tiene lógica, digo los humanos no tienen los mismos sentidos tan desarrollados como nosotros es probable que en su caso no les sirviera de nada.

¿Pero entonces? ¿Qué pasa cuando un humano y un demonio se casan? – Preguntó en voz alta la sacerdotisa, esa había sido su duda ¿Seria doloroso? ¡Seguramente! Solo de ver la marca en el cuello de Ayame sentía escalofríos, no era tan enorme, pero si se veía que había sido una mordida profunda sin lugar a dudas.

Además ¿Tendría la misma utilidad? Es decir, la parte humana de esa relación quizás no tuviera la fuerza para hacer una marca como esa, y sin ningún poder sobrenatural de por medio no sería posible eso de _compartir su esencia_ con su ahora cónyuge, ni podría _reconocer su aroma_ con tanta facilidad ¿ _Sentiría_ entonces la _conexión_ que se supone que generaba ese vínculo? ¿Podría _saber_ cuándo su pareja estuviera en peligro, o angustiada, y todo lo que las lobas le habían explicado? ¿Sentiría esa _atracción y excitación_ de la que le habían hablado? Claramente ningún otro humano podría reconocer ni en su igual ni en el demonio el significado de esa marca; muy difícilmente serviría realmente para demostrar que estabas unido en matrimonio ante las personas normales.

Kagome… - Volvió a la realidad al ver la mano de su amiga paseándose frente a su rostro mientras era el centro de atención de todas las mujeres. -¿Volviste?

¡Ah! ¡Si, lo siento Ayame-chan! – Se disculpó apenada.

¿Qué te pasó? Después de preguntarnos eso te perdiste en tu mente ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que ese Inugami que te acompaña te gusta! – Gritó con sorpresa, apartándose un poco. -¡¿O lo preguntas por Inuyasha?!

¡EHHHH! ¡¿De dónde sacas eso, Ayame-chan?! ¡No es ninguna de esas cosas, solo me daba mucha curiosidad! ¡Touga y yo no somos absolutamente nada, es el padre de Inuyasha! ¡Es mi amigo! – Chilló avergonzada notando el escepticismo en la mirada de la pelirroja. -¡Y no, no me gusta el tonto de Inuyasha! ¡Solo fue curiosidad…! – Se justificó rápidamente con las mejillas encendidas.

Está bien, Kagome, te creeré. -Afirmó alegre y levemente burlista la chica.

Esa noche toda la manada de hombres lobo celebró una bienvenida para esa querida amiga que llevaban más de un año sin ver, el banquete fue delicioso y las risas y bromas estuvieron a la orden del día. Hacía mucho no se divertía así, además, aunque estaba avergonzada también estaba feliz de haber descubierto un poco más de las costumbres de los demonios que eran para ella tan desconocidas.

Ahora su curiosidad estaba más despierta que nunca, tenía la verdad ganas de saber un poco más sobre todo eso pero preguntarle a Touga ciertamente la apenaba un poco, en especial porque su pregunta no había sido contestada y no se atrevería a formulársela a él ya que Ayame y las demás lobas admitieron que no sabían nada sobre cómo funcionaría _la marca_ en una unión entre ambas especies, pero pudo conocer algunas cosas más como por ejemplo: que en matrimonios arreglados _la marca_ no era necesaria, que los demonios de alta jerarquía que se veían en la obligación de contraer nupcias por arreglos territoriales no necesariamente mordían a su cónyuge, pues la marca era algo irreversible, para todos los demonios eso era igual o muy parecido; una vez que marcaban a alguien ese sería su compañero hasta el día de la muerte de alguno de los dos, según le habían explicado las demonesas, en algunas razas de youkai incluso solía suceder que al morir uno de los compañeros él otro no tardaría en acompañarlo, gracias a la imposibilidad de vivir separados.

Aquello le pareció tan triste, pero también tan romántico. No pudo evitar pensar en su madre y su padre, ese amor tan idílico que trascendió incluso el umbral de la muerte, ya que a pesar de los años que su querido padre llevaba difunto su madre tenía aun su corazón reservado solo para él, y aunque ella deseaba que su querida madre encontrara felicidad en alguien más, sabía que ella nunca podría amar a nadie más como aun amaba a su marido.

Si, ella también quería eso. Se sentía ingenua, y bastante tonta al pensarlo, pero ella también quería un amor que la respetara y la cuidara así, que se entregara a ella en alma y cuerpo y poder hacer lo mismo, sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que eso sería tan eterno como el tiempo, aun y cuando hubiera peleas y momentos difíciles. Soñaba infantilmente con encontrar a ese hombre con el que sabía que compartiría lo que quedara de su vida, amando y siendo amada de la mejor de las formas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba hartándose, todo lo que encontraba no eran más que sutilizas, hasta ahora en todos los sitios atacados la pista más importante que había logrado reunir era un extraño olor a azufre y tierra húmeda que siempre se repetía.

Los ataques se estaban volviendo más violentos, y en cada poblado vulnerado no dejaban supervivientes ni humanos ni monstruos.

En la reunión que había tenido con los otros tres Lores cardinales, se sorprendió de saber que estaban en situaciones similares a la suya. Todos habían sido atacados, solo el Lord del Sur se mostraba interesado en averiguar lo que realmente estaba pasando en sus tierras, pues, aunque al principio, como pasó en su propio caso, los ataques parecían más actos de bandidos que declaraciones abiertas de guerra, esa conducta repetitiva y progresiva cada vez más agresiva se había convertido en la prioridad del Lord.

Ahora no era él el único que estaba buscando al perpetrador de tales actos, sino que también el Lord del sur y el del este, quien decidió unirse a ellos al notar que esos pequeños disturbios podían ser parte de algo más, pero el del norte se negó a participar pues consideraba que estaban actuado de forma irracional preocupándose de tales nimiedades.

Aquello no hacía más que aumentar sus sospechas, comenzaba a estar cada vez más convencido que él Lord del norte algo tenía que ver en todo esto, o simplemente era un idiota. En realidad cualquiera de las opciones le parecía muy válida.

¡Amo bonito!- Alzó la mirada al cielo deteniendo un momento su andar mientras veía aterrizar a unos cuantos pasos de él a Ah-Un mientras Jaken bajaba de su hombro. -Amo bonito, amo bonito ¡Estuve buscándolo por todos lados, por favor, no se vaya sin mí! – Le pidió el sapo youkai acercándose a él.

Jaken. -Al alzar un poco su voz el pequeño demonio se detuvo para fijar su mirada en su rostro por unos segundos, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

¿Si, amo bonito? ¿Qué ocurre?

Rin, quiero que regreses por ella y la lleves al castillo.

¡¿Ah?! ¡Dejará que la niña vuelva con nosotros! – Gritó conmocionado.

Jaken, no grites. – La orden fue pronunciada con frialdad calculada y sus ojos dorados se posaron hirientes en el sirviente, dándole a entender que de no obedecer lo lamentaría. -Has lo que te digo.

Pero amo bonito, si estamos por iniciar una guerra ¿Realmente quiere arriesgar a Rin así? No creo que sea prudente, es una chiqui- - Tragó saliva al ver el filo de la espada del inugami justo frente a su rostro.

¿Estas contradiciéndome, Jaken?

¡No,no,no,no! ¿Cómo cree que yo pueda hacer algo así, amo bonito? ¡Yo solo decía… qué ya mismo me voy a buscarla, si eso! – Corriendo, volvió a subirse al lomo de Ah-Un y una vez en el aire volvió a respirar de forma tranquila _–"¿En qué está pesando, amo Sesshomaru? Al menos esa mocosa se pondrá feliz." -_ Pensó, dejando que una traicionera sonrisa decorara su boca al pensar en cómo se pondría la chiquilla con la noticia, además confiaba en que su amo nunca tomaría ninguna decisión sin haberla meditado, o al menos eso esperaba.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar, con su mirada volviendo a enfocarse al frente. Si en verdad se avecinaban batallas, Rin no estaría en mejor lugar que a su lado. Una aldea humana, protegida por el inútil de su medio hermano no era el lugar adecuado para ella. Si Inuyasha no la protegía y algo le sucedía, iba a matarlo.

Sus pasos continuaron en dirección sur, iría a ver a su ahora aliado y luego regresaría a su castillo con tiempo de sobra para recibir a su protegida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¿En serio, señor Jaken?!- El gritó de Rin fue tan fuerte que Shippo e Inuyasha tuvieron que taparse los oídos mientras la morocha entre gritos saltaba frente a ellos en su propio sitio. -¡Escucharon eso!

¡Si, niña tonta! ¡Pero por tu culpa ya no podré volver a escuchar! – Se quejó Inuyasha, mirando a la menor de reojo.

¡Volveré con el señor Sesshomaru! ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! ¡Señor Jaken, espéreme aquí buscaré mis cosas! – Y sin decir más salió corriendo en dirección a la aldea, ignorando al enorme ciempiés que yacía muerto junto a ella y a Kohaku, que totalmente pasmado con su arma en mano se había quedado congelado antes de terminar de disgregar los restos del monstruo. -¡Tengo que contarle a la señorita Sango! – Estaba tan feliz que nada más podía importarle, por fin volvería. No sabía porque su amo no había ido a buscarla en persona, pero eso era un detalle, él señor Jaken estaba ahí para llevarla a casa después de un año. -¡Señorita Sango! – Chilló entrando en la choza de la anciana Kaede.

¿Rin? ¿Ya terminaron con el ciempiés? – Preguntó la exterminadora, levantándose con dificultad, gracias a lo mucho que había crecido su vientre en la medida que su embarazo avanzaba, ya no le faltaba mucho para el alumbramiento.

¡Si, señorita Sango! ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! ¡Jaken vino a buscarme para ir a casa! – Informó demasiado emocionada, con los puños cerrados hacia arriba y los brazos pegados a su cuerpo. -¡El señor Sesshomaru lo ha enviado a por mí! – Explicó con una sonrisa que desbordaba su cara.

Sango estaba impactada, mirando a la niña con gran sorpresa. -Pero Rin, tu entrenamiento ¿En serio te vas a ir? ¿Tan pronto?

Fue entonces que la ya no tan pequeña niña, más bien la joven señorita en la que se había convertido Rin notó que iba a alejarse de los buenos amigos que había hecho y que ciertamente ellos también iban a extrañarla. Tranquilizándose un poco, finalmente asintió y habló con más prudencia, esa que Kaede le había enseñado a tener en el último tiempo, recordándole que siendo una joven mujer debía guardar bien sus modos. -Los voy a extrañar mucho, pero yo quiero volver con el amo, de todos modos, podré venir de visita o pueden ir ustedes a verme al amo no va a molestarle. – Sango no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de que Rin sí que había crecido seguía siendo un poco ingenua en lo que respectaba a su querido amo. -¡Manda a Kohaku a avisarme cuando nazcan los bebes, quiero venir a conocerlos! – Pidió sonriéndole con cariño

Ah, Rin, si esa es tu decisión yo la respeto. – Contestó la mujer acercándose a acariciar su rostro, limpiando un poco de sangre y tierra que tenía pegada a él como consecuencia de la batalla. -Pero si quieres ser una buena exterminadora no puedes dejar de entrenar ¿Entiendes? Sería bueno que regresaras de vez en cuando con nosotros para practicar con Kohaku.

Lo entiendo, volveré pronto de visita. – Afirmó para luego sonreírle. -Ah, nunca he empacado, nunca había tenido tantas cosas ¿Puedes decirme como hacerlo? – Consultó mirando en el improvisado armario los kimonos, peinas y sandalias que su amo le había regalado durante ese año, no eran muchos, pero si eran más de los que había tenido nunca además también tenía todo su equipamiento como exterminadora, aunque a ese lo llevaba puesto.

Si, déjame ayudarte.

¿Ayudar con qué?

Anciana Kaede, vuelvo a casa. -Informó la chica al ver entrar a la anciana con pasos lentos, sonriéndole con cariño.

A las afueras del poblado Kohaku terminaba de disgregar el cuerpo del ciempiés, explicándole a shippo e Inuyasha como enterrarlo para evitar problemas con sus energías demoniacas, pero su atención estaba puesta en Ah-Un a unos metros más allá. ¿Rin se iría? ¿Sola con el señor Jaken? No quería dejarla sola, no quería que se marchara. Con pasos calmos se acercó al demonio y se paró frente a él. -Señor Jaken.

¿Qué quieres, niño?- Contestó sin alzar la mirada a él, sentado contra el lomo del dragón con el báculo de dos cabezas agarrado firmemente contra su pecho.

Por favor permítame escoltarlos hasta el castillo del señor Sesshomaru, para asegurarme de que lleguen con bien.

Jaken lo miró con enfado, levantándose de golpe. -¡Insinúas que no soy capaz de cuidar bien de la mocosa! – Gritó dándole un golpe en la cabeza con las caras del bastón. -¡Escúchame bien, niño tonto! ¡Yo soy el gran Jaken! Además ¿No que vos y tu hermana siguieron con esa tontería de convertir a Rin en una exterminadora? Aunque sea una humana tonta, se supone que ya no es una inútil estorbosa.

Es solo para asegurarme de que lleguen bien, le guardo mi gratitud al señor Sesshomaru, y Rin es importante para mí, en cuanto lleguen al castillo yo regresaré.

Has lo que quieras, niño.

¡Señor Jaken!- Gritó Rin, corriendo en su dirección. Que hermosa visión que ofrecía de si misma. Vistiendo su informe de exterminadora en aquel hermoso color negro con lila, su largo cabello azabache, el cual siempre llevaba suelto o con una pequeña coletita a un costado de su cabeza ahora estaba sujeto en un rodete sobre la corinilla de su cabeza, sostenido con una bella peineta que fue regalo del lord del oeste, en su espalda llevaba la pesada y enorme oz que sobresalía por detrás de ella, volviendo la imagen un tanto inverosímil pues nadie esperaría que una figura tan delicada como la de la joven pudiera ser capaz no solo de manipular semejante arma, sino que el solo hecho de cargarla ya era una proeza. Rin estaba un poco más alta, su figura estaba más marcada, aunque no abandonaba del todo sus rasgos infantiles su cara había cambiado un poquito. Si, la niña había crecido sin dudas. -¡Ya estoy lista señor Jaken!- Informó dejando sobre la montura de Ah-Un el pequeño bolso donde llevaba sus cosas y luego se giró a encarar a Inuyasha y Shippo, mientras este último casi sollozaba. -Ya me voy muchachos, pero volveré pronto de visita.

¿De verdad te vas, Rin? – Consultó shippo, acercándose a ella.

Si, Shippo, volveré con el amo pero vendré de vez en cuando a verlos ¿Dónde está Kohaku? – Consultó buscándolo con la mirada.

¡Estoy aquí Rin! – Se presentó frente a ella, sonriéndole amablemente. -Yo te acompañaré al castillo del señor Sesshomaru, tomaré prestada a Kirara.

Será mejor que se apuren, no sería bueno que viajaran de noche. - Alegó Inuyasha con seriedad. -Cuídate mocosa.

Lo haré señor Inuyasha. – Informó ella alegre, subiéndose al lomo del dragón. -¿Nos vamos señor Jaken? Chicos, despídanme del monje Miroku cuando regrese. – Pidió moviendo su mano con alegría.

Lo haremos Rin, cuídate. – Suplicó Shippo mientras veía a Jaken montar a Ah-Un para que luego el demonio despegara con un bramido bajo.

Avísenle a mi hermana que me llevo a Kirara. -Pidió Kohaku subiéndose a la gata para despegar junto a los otros y seguirlos, determinado a protegerlos todo el camino hasta el castillo del lord del oeste.

"Llevo más de un año lejos de mi amo, pero pronto volveré con el señor Sesshomaru. Solo me hubiera gustado poder ver a la señorita Kagome de nuevo" Pensó la jovencita mientras respiraba profundamente el aroma del cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Seguirás enojado por siempre? – Preguntó con cansancio la sacerdotisa, caminando junto al general perro, intentando que este al menos la mirara.

No estoy enojado, Kagome ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

Desde que nos encontramos con el joven Kouga has estado ignorándome. - Alegó ella con el ceño fruncido. -Además te portaste raro con él y no sé, algo te pasa.

El hombre guardó silencio, y ya exasperada Kagome se paró enfrente de él cortándole el paso. -¡No me ignores, Touga! ¡Es exasperante! – Chilló molesta. -Dios, no entiendo como Rin puede soportar que Sesshomaru la trate así ¡Tu y tus hijos son unos insufribles! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ignórame! ¡No me importa! – Gritó comenzando a caminar aceleradamente frente a él, creando una distancia entre ambos.

El hombre torció una sonrisa en sus labios, esa chica en serio estaba chiflada ¿Enfrentarlo a él de esa forma? ¿Gritarle así? Era divertido, no podía negarlo. -Kagome, eres demasiado ingenua. – Comentó al aire.

Ah, ahora me hablas. – Respondió sin girarse a encararlo. -¿Y por qué soy ingenua?

Por permitir que un macho te pretenda de esa forma tan descarada. – Aclaró con calma el hombre. -Además pareces no conocer nada de los protocolos y las tradiciones youkai, no pensé que ni siquiera supieras sobre _la marca. –_ Si no fuera porque él era un hombre que podía mantener el control, estaría riéndose a carcajadas al notar la terrible vergüenza que envergaba a la cachorra frente a él. -Aparte de la clase de armas, tendré que darte algunas lecciones básicas de protocolo, al menos inugami, ya que tu y mis hijos parecen tan cercanos.

¡Y dale con eso! ¡¿Por qué insiste?! ¡Ya le dije que Sesshomaru me detesta e Inuyasha es un tonto hermano menor para mí! – Protestó ahora si girándose a verlo, deteniendo sus pasos.

Como tú digas, pero tampoco está de más. – Informó con tono calmo. -¿O no quieres aprender?

Kagome guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego, con las mejillas apenas coloradas de vergüenza asintió. -Si, me da curiosidad honestamente.

Bien, empezaremos por lo básico de comportamiento. Tienes buenos modales para ser una simple humana asique no te será complicado aprender. Lo primero que debes saber, es que esa actitud desafiante e impertinente tuya es totalmente inapropiada.

¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene mi actitud?

Eso, nunca le responda de esa forma a un macho. – Contestó el hombre con severidad. -La única mujer que podría levantarle la voz de esa forma a un macho Inugami es su compañera y no en todos los casos.

Maldito machista… - Se quejó ella ignorando el desconcierto en la cara del mayor y rodó los ojos. -Bueno, supongamos que entiendo esa "regla" pero no pienso cumplirla.

En serio tienes un carácter demasiado bélico. – Bromeó el mayor.

Lo voy a tomar como un cumplido. – Comentó ella divertida.

Las horas pasaban mientras caminaban a paso constante, conversando, de vez en cuando se escuchaba algún chillido escandalizado por parte de la sacerdotisa, pero aquello era muy agradable para ambos. Se hacían buena compañía.

Casi dos días camino después Kagome y Touga caminaban por un hermoso prado de flores, y podía notar el ceño levemente fruncido de su compañero. -¿Te molesta el aroma?

Es demasiado dulce…- Admitió un poco incómodo. -Hay demasiado polen en el aire.

¿Es mucho pedir que descansemos aquí? Es que es demasiado hermoso este lugar. – Comentó mirando el río que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

No creo que sea buena idea.

Oh, vamos, por favor. - Suplicó sentándose sobre el prado de flores y cerró sus ojos para aspirar el dulce aroma de las flores y sentir el sol sobre su rostro. -Es perfecto. – Afirmó dejándose caer sobre las flores, quedando acostada sobre la hierba con los cabellos extendidos entre las plantas.

Resignado Touga sola comenzó a caminar, alejándose un poco de las flores para sentarse contra el tronco de un árbol cerrando los ojos, antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormido.

Aprovechando que el hombre descansaba, Kagome se dispuso a buscar algo de comer y preparar el almorzó, además buscaría algún lugar cerca donde bañarse, lo necesitaba.

-¡Miré! ¡Señor Jaken un campo de Flores y un río! ¡Podemos descansar ahí, vamos Ah-Un! – Indicó la chica tomando las riendas del dragón para guiarlo a tierra firme. -¡Sígueme Kohaku! -Pidió sonriente, ignorando olímpicamente las réplicas del sapo que le recordaba que aún les faltaba un trecho para llegar al castillo de su amo y que no podían estar desperdiciando así el tiempo.

Apenas Ah-Un tocó tierra, Rin bajó de un salto, riendo divertia mientras se inclinaba para cortar un ramo de flores, dejando que su amigo fuera a tomar agua. -¡Este lugar es hermoso! – Afirmó inalando profundamente el aroma de las flores sintiendo las pesadas patas de Kirara aterrizando tras ella y pronto Kohaku estaba a su lado, tomando una de las flores con cuidado.

Es un lindo lugar, Rin, pero nos quedaremos poco tiempo. – Le recordó sonriéndole.

¡Nah! ¡Disgrutalo Kohaku! ¡Toma! – Le entregó las flores y comenzó a correr entre risas. -¡Atrapame! – Lo retó cuando su vista se fijó en la figura de un hombre recostado contra un tronco no muy lejos de allí. -¿Un señor…? ¿Estará herido? – Apresuró sus pasos a él y al estar cerca y poder verlo mejor, se impreciono con el gran parecido que el sujeto tenía con su amo. Era un mosntruo, no tenia dudas de ello, pero aun así se acerco. -Señor ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Esta lastimado?- Preguntó arrodillándose junto a él mirándolo fijamente ¡Era igual a su querido amo Sesshomaru! Bueno, no igual, las líneas de su rostro eran de otro color.

Cuando el sujeto abrió sus ojos y giró su mirada a ella, no pudo más que sonreir ampliamente. -Ah, solo estaba dormido ¿Seguro no quiere nada? Ah, ya sé… - Comenzó a revisar su traje sacando entonces una cantimplora y se la acerco. -Aquí tiene agua… ¿Huh? ¿No quiere?

¡RIN! – Kohaku al ver lo que ocurría había corrido a todo lo que sus piernas daban, tomándola del hombro tiró de ella hacia atrás alejándola mientras él empuñaba su nueva oz frente a si en una pose ofensiva. -¡Subete a Ah-Un y huye! – Ordenó, sabía que no tendría oportunidad ante un demonio humanoide, el hombre que tenía frente a él parecía sumamente poderoso y entonces lo vio levantarse con un aire señorial y sereno, avanzando un paso. -¡No se acerque! – Ordenó ondeando su arma en una clara advertencia de ataque.

¡¿Kohaku?! ¡No espera! – Sin pensarlo la chica se tiró sobre él, deteniendo su brazo con ambas manos. -¡No lo ataques!

¡Rin! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – Intentó forcejear con ella, pero el peso de la chica y al forma en que tiraba de él para impedir que atacará terminó por arrojarlo al suelo con ella sentada sobre su espalda.

¡No seas tonto, Kohaku! ¡El señor no me hizo nada y no va a atacarnos! ¿Verdad? – Preguntó mirando a Touga con una enorme sonrisa, sin moverse un milímetro de encima de su querido amigo.

Touga estaba impresionado, la niña frente a él le sonreía tan abierta y cálidamente a pesar de saber que era un monstruo, impidiendo que el muchacho la protegiera del potencial peligro que el representaba. Estaba confundido, más su rostro no lo demostraba en absoluto. -No atacare si no me ataca. – Se limitó a responder, mirando incrédulo como la chica se retiraba del muchacho y sonreía alegremente.

¡Viste Kohaku! No es necesario iniciar una pelea. – Afirmó con tranquilidad, dándole la espalda a ambos hombres alzó una mano agitándola en el aire. -¡Señor Jaken! ¡Estamos aquí, señor Jaken! – Afirmó dando pequeños saltitos en el lugar para ser vista.

Rin… -Murmuró el exterminador, lanzando una mirada afilada al demonio, que respondió a la amenaza implícita con sus ojos fríos e imperturbables.

Niña ¿Por qué no me temes? -La chica se giró a mirarlo con la diversión en sus ojos.

No tengo porque hacerlo ¿Verdad?- Contestó alegremente. -¡Señor Jaken! ¡Por aquí!

¡Ya deja de gritar, niña melindrosa! – Chilló el sapo caminando en su dirección. -Esa niña estúpida ¿Por qué el amo bonito me obliga a cuidarla siempre? ¡Es tan problemática! Yo debería estar con mi amo y no aquí… -Refunfuñaba entre dientes, mirando la hierba que iba pateando al caminar cuando al alzar la vista estando a escaso metro y medio de la chica todo su cuerpo se congelo ante la imponente imagen frente a él. -¡Ah…! ¡¿Ehhh?! 

Kagome regresaba cargando consigo de las orejas a dos pobres conejos que habían sido su presa. Odiaba cazar, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, siempre se sentía horrible el tener que acabar con la vida de un animal. Al menos había logrado darse un baño y se sentía fresca y renovada. -Me pregunto si Touga ya estará despierto… - Pensó en vos alta, saliendo de entre los árboles y matorrales para llegar al claro lleno de flores donde habían parado a descansar cuando impresionada se encontró en frente de si a Kohaku, Rin, Ah-Un, Jaken, Kirara y Touga. La gatita y el general fueron los primeros en reaccionar alzando su cabeza en su dirección cuando la demonosea corrió en su dirección saltando sobre su pecho. -¡Kirara! – Chilló alegremente soltando los conejos y abrazando al pequeño felino. -¡Te extrañe mucho!

¡Señorita Kagome! – Gritaron ambos exterminadores, más fue la chica la primera en salir corriendo en su dirección. -¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Está bien! – Chilló emocionada frenando justo en frente de ella.

¿Rin? ¿En serio eres tú? – Soltando a la gata, extendió sus brazos para acariciar el juvenil rostro de la chica. -¡Has crecido tanto! ¡Mírate! ¿Qué haces con ese uniforme? – Gritó al notar el detalle.

Soy una exterminadora en entrenamiento. – Afirmó alegremente. -Estoy tan contenta de verla, señorita Kagome ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Quise ir a verla desde que el amo me dejó en su aldea con Inuyasha y los demás! Pero, aunque le pregunte a todos por usted, me dijeron que se había ido y que nunca volvería… Pensé que había fallecido en la batalla, pero no querían decírmelo. – Comentó con la tristeza nublando sus ojos cafés. -Incluso le pedí el amo que la buscara, y creó que si lo intento.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio le pediste que me buscara?! Espera… ¿Sesshomaru te dejó en la aldea de la anciana Kaede? – Preguntó desconcertada.

Si, no sé porque me dejó allí. – Afirmó con tristeza. -Dijo que debía vivir con humanos, y aprendí muchas cosas de la anciana Kaede como por ejemplo el uso de plantas medicinales y la señorita sango y Kohaku me enseñaron a ser una exterminadora para que el amo Sesshomaru no tenga que volver a dejarme ¡Yo quiero ser capaz de viajar a su lado sin ser una carga!

Ay, Rin. – Ese demonio estúpido, ni si quiera le explicó bien las cosas a la niña ¿Cómo la dejó sin decirle nada? La pobre debió sentirse muy abandonada. -Los siento, yo fui la que le dejo a Sesshomaru que debía dejar que vivieras con humanos por un tiempo, tenías muchas cosas que aprender aun, pero… ¿Él sabe que ahora eres una exterminadora?

No, pero le daré la noticia cuando lo vea. – Afirmó con alegre inocencia. -¡Además envió a Jaken por mi! ¡Volveré con él ahora! - Agregó con emoción.

Kohaku se acercó también a las mujeres sonriendo alegre. -Me alegra mucho verla, Señorita Kagome. Inuyasha nos dijo que había regresado a su extraño hogar, pensamos que no volveríamos a verla. Se ve muy bien. – La alagó, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Gracias Kohaku. ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿También irás al castillo de Sesshomaru?

Estoy escoltando a Rin, Ah-Un y al señor Jaken para que lleguen con bien, le debo mucho y le estoy muy agradecido al señor Sesshomaru, quería asegurarme de que esubieran a salvo.

Te has convertido en todo un hombrecito, Kohaku. Los extrañe mucho. – Afirmó casi con algrimas en los ojos.

¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Tu estúpida mujer de Inuyasha, mi amo bonito la busco por todos lados! ¡Vos debías hacerte cargo de Rin y no el inútil de ese hibrido!

A vos no te extrañe ni un poco, sapo horrible. -Refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido, dándole un golpe a puño cerrado sobre la cabeza para que se callara. -¡Y no soy la mujer de Inuyasha, tengo un nombre! ¡KA-GO-ME! ¡No es tan difícil de aprender, sapo tonto!

¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Mujer demente!

¿Quieres que te de otro, Jaken? ¡Pudo purificarte si quiero!

Touga miraba toda la situación, sintiéndose ajeno y sorprendido. ¿Esa era la protegida de su hijo? Hablaba con tanto cariño de Sesshomaru que no podía creérselo, se sentía casi conmocionado, además ese joven que se había atrevido a amenazarlo también era fiel a su primogénito.

Había ido a casar algo, pero dos conejos no alcanzaran para todos. – Se lamento la sacerdotisa.

No se preocupe, señorita Kagome. Yo me encargaré de buscar algo más. -Tras esas palabras Kohaku saltó a la rama de un árbol y se perdió en el bosque.

Ven Rin, quiero presentarte a alguien. – Pidió Kagome tendiéndole una mano que pronto fue tomada por la chica. Con pasos calmos e ignorando los berridos irritantes del viejo sapo se acercó hasta estar parada frente al inugami.

Rin miraba curiosa lo que pasaba, pero esperaba impaciente el desenlace del asunto. -Touga, ella es Rin, la protegida de Sesshomaru de la que tanto te hablé. – El hombre se agachó un poco con un gesto fluido y elegante, mientras el mokomoko tras él ondeaba levemente y observó el rostro de la jovencita. -Rin, él es el padre de Sesshomaru, Touga, Inu no Taisho.

¡¿Ah?! ¿De verdad? – Gritó emocionada. -¡Por eso es tan parecido al amo! – Afirmó con emoción e hizo una pronunciada reverencia. -¡Es un gusto conocerlo! Pero… Pensé que el padre del señor Sesshomaru estaba muerto.

¡¿De qué locuras hablas, estúpida mujer?! ¡El honorable padre de mi amo bonito ésta bien muerto! ¡Eres tan tonta que te dejaste engañar por este culaquiera! ¡¿Cómo puedes afirmar…´?! – Y se congeló en medio del griterío ante la mirada agria que el demonio le envió.

El gusto es mío, joven Rin ¿Es cierto que mi hijo fue el que te revivió usando a Tenseiga?

Así es señor. – Afirmó la chica con una enorme sonrisa. -Él amo me ha salvado de la muerte dos veces, gracias a la ayuda de su honorable madre. – Explicó la jovencita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿En verdad es el padre del amo?

Así es, mencionaste que te encuentras en camino al castillo del oeste.

Si, él amo envió al señor Jaken por mí y ya no estamos muy lejos, hace dos días que salimos del pueblo.

Touga levantó la vista para ver a la sacerdotisa, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por la menor. -¡Ya se! ¡Vamos todos juntos! ¡El amo se alegrará de vernos! 

¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no, no! ¡Rin yo no puedo acompañarte!

Por favor señorita Kagome, él amo también la estuvo buscando ¡Seguro se pondrá feliz de vernos a todos, y si el señor Touga va también estará feliz de ver a su papá! ¡Será una gran sorpresa!

Pero Rin…

Por favor señorita Kagome.

Estaba acorralada, y sabía que Touga también quería ver a su hijo asique inhaló profundamente y asintió con su cabeza. -Está bien, entonces vamos.

¡Viva!- Gritó dando un salto mientras extendía sus brazos al cielo. -¡Veremos al señor Sesshomaru!

Derrotada se dejó caer de rodillas en al prado, sentándose mientras sus piernas quedaban flexionadas a los costados de su cuerpo. –Él va a matarme. – Se lamentó. -¡Y cuando se entere que ahora eres una exterminadora! ¡Ay, qué voy a hacer! – Chilló sujetando su cabeza. _"Sesshomaru ¿Estuvo buscándome? Si es así, y Rin tiene razón, va a matarme por no haberme hecho cargo yo de ella ¡Pero es que no era mi responsabilidad!... ¿Y quién se lo va a hacer entender a él? ¡Además de todo ella ahora es una exterminadora! A Sesshomaru eso no va a gradarle nada…. Me va a matar…. ¡Me va a matar!"_ Pensó sin darse cuenta de que ya tenía ambas manos en su cabeza revolviendo enérgicamente sus cabellos. -¡Ay, yo y mi bocotá! – Chilló. _"Si no le hubiera dicho nada sobre dejar a Rin con humanos, seguramente n estaría en este problema ahora."_

Ignorando el obvio estrés de la chica Rin se había vuelto a acercar a Touga, caminado alrededor de él. -¡Wow… son muy parecidos! – Afirmó con emoción, golpeteando con un dedo la capa de mokomoko del demonio. -Waaa, es tan suave como el del amo, me gusta cómo le queda el cabello recogido. – Lo alagó mirándolo. -¡Y es muy alto, tanto como el amo!

Touga sonreía levemente, era una cachorra muy traviesa ¿En serio su hijo no solo la soportaba, sino que la quería? -Ciertamente mi primogénito y yo somos muy similares, Rin-chan ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a hacer el fuego?

¡Yo me encargo! – Se ofreció solicita corriendo al bosque en busca de leña.

¡Rin! ¡Niña tonta! ¡No corras sola al bosque! -Gritó Jaken corriendo tras de ella. ¿En serio ese era el general perro? ¿Estaría bien permitir que esos dos viajaran con ellos hasta el castillo? -No importa, si es un impostor mi amo bonito se dará cuenta en un instante y lo hará pedacitos ¡Si, eso es! ¡Lo hará pedacitos! – Reía estrepitosamente mientras imaginaba la escena. -¡Mi amo bonito es el demonio más poderoso que existe! Ah ¿Y Rin? ¡¿Dónde se fue esa mocosa?! ¡Rin! -Gritó corriendo tras ella.

Si no fuera tan desagradable sentiría lastima de todas las tretas que Rin le hace a Jaken, pero es un sapo insoportable. -Se quejó Kagome, tomando los conejos que había dejado olvidados y riendo al ver que Ah-Un también exigía su saludo, acercándose a ella para frotar sus cabezas contra su cuerpo. Tomándose unos minutos para mimar al dragón se dispuso a limpiar los conejos que les servirían de alimento.

Ciertamente estoy sorprendido, Rin es todo lo que me contaste y más.

Es una buena niña, que solo quiere permanecer con su querido Sesshomaru, le tomaras cariño muy rápido. – Le advirtió con una sonrisa al hombre. -Quiero ver a mis amigos, pero creo que primero iremos a ver tu odioso hijo mayor…

La pequeña crisis que tuviste al saber que lo veríamos primero desmiente tu continua aseveración de no conocerlo, o detestarlo.

¡No empieces! – Le pidió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. -Tus insinuaciones son molestas, y solo me preocupa como reaccionara Sesshomaru cuando vea a Rin siendo una exterminadora, ella es su protegida jamás permitirá que ella este en un campo de batalla y si él en tubo esa descabellada idea de que yo me fuera la que cuidara de ella, entonces es conmigo con quien se enfadara por no haber evitado que esto pasara… _Va a matarme._

Es posible.

¡Touga!

Necesito ver a Sesshomaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volar montada sobre la espalda, y recostada sobre el mokomoko de Touga era algo increíble. Había dormido más de la mitad del viaje, pero después de mucho recorrido ya tenían frente a si al colosal palacio del lord del oeste. Era hermoso e imponente, Rin estaba tan emocionada y sin darse cuenta estaba sobre exigiendo al dragón al pedirle que fuera más rápido, pero entendía que ella solo quería llegar de una buena vez a su hogar.

Cuando llegaron a las imponentes puertas custodiadas por dos youkai armados, Kagome se preocupó sobre si las dejarían ingresar, pero entonces la fuerte voz de Touga interrumpió sus pensamientos. -Abran la puerta. – Ambos Youkai impusieron sus armas frente a ellos, pero Jaken bajó del lomo de Ah-Un, agitando su bastón con enojo.

¡Déjense de tonterías! ¡Él amo nos esta esperando, traje a Rin y a otros dos invitados!

¡Takeshi! – La mencionada niña también se bajó del lomo del monstruo corriendo en dirección a uno de los guardias con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¡Takeshi me da gusto verte!

El youkai era una pantera de ojos amarillos y cabello negro, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y bajando su arma extendió una mano para acariciar la cabeza de la niña. -Me alegra que el amo te haya traído de vuelta a casa Rin, has crecido mucho.

Todos dicen lo mismo, pero yo me veo igual que siempre. -Le restó importancia mientras veía a su amigo hacer señales para que las imponentes puertas les cedieran el paso, dejando ver enormes jardines bellamente decorados, sin embargo, no pudieron avanzar más de dos pasos cuando la imponente figura de Sesshomaru se hizo presente ante ellos. Con su indescriptible velocidad, Kagome no había ni siquiera notado el momento en que el hombre había llegado ahí, más los ojos del inugami estaban clavados en las esferas ambarinas del antiguo general perro.

¿Padre? – Habló con desconcierto, aunque su expresión difícilmente dejaba ver algo.

Sesshomaru. – El hombre avanzó hasta estar a centímetros de distancia de su primogénito, leyendo la mirada abrumada y confusa, porque sí, para cualquier Sesshomaru estaba tan imperturbable como siempre, pero él era su padre y no podía ocultarle cosas con tanta facilidad. -Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, joven Lord. – Habló con firmeza estirando una mano hacia atrás.

Entendiendo el pedido, Kagome se armó de valor, respiró profundo y avanzó con pasos firmes y decididos hacia ambos hombres, parándose a la derecha del mayor.

Kagome Higurashi y este Touga Inu no Taisho, solicitamos una audiencia con usted, Lord del oeste. – Tras sus palabras hizo una reverencia mirando de reojo a la chica a su lado.

La sacerdotisa, mordiendo su labio inferior con disimulo, siguió el protocolo que el hombre la había llegado a explicar durante sus últimos días de viaje y tras hacer una marcada reverencia, se irguió, ladeando su cabeza hacia la izquierda para dejar el lado derecho de su cuello totalmente al descubierto, con sus mejillas rojas y la mirada clavada en un rosal a metros de distancia.

El inugami menor miró a la mujer que meses atrás había buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras, ligeramente impresionado porque conociera aquel gesto y tras acercarse a ella, tres intimidantes pasos, inclinó el rostro para captar el aroma de su cuello antes de separarse y asentir con la cabeza, girando sobre tus tobillos para ingresar al castillo. -¡Jaken!

¡Si amo bonito! – El sapo corrió, casi tropezando con sus propios pies para caminar a la altura del lord.

Estaremos en mi estudio, encárgate que nadie nos moleste. – Y tras esas palabras siguió su andar.

Touga sonrió de lado mientras escuchaba al sapo asentir y el resoplido desilusionado de Rin tras él al no haber tenido oportunidad de acercarse a su amo. Si, Sesshomaru estaba muy diferente a lo que recordaba, sus ojos no eran los mismos. Mirando de reojo a la sacerdotisa hizo un movimiento con su cabeza indicándolo que lo siguiera mientras él caminaba tras su hijo por los pasillos del que en alguna época había sido su palacio.

El lugar era tan hermoso como imponente, sus pasillos anchos y largos con lozas de lo que ella suponía era mármol, cuadros preciosos decoraban sus paredes y varios demonios, que fungían como sirvientes, paseaban por doquier cumpliendo sus labores, aunque ciertamente la ponían incomoda todas las miradas que estaban recibiendo.

Finalmente, llegaron a una enorme y pesada puerta de roble, casi al final del segundo piso, cruzándola luego de que Sesshomaru les diera paso, para finalmente sentarse tras el escritorio. -¿Qué significa esto padre? – Preguntó finalmente cuando se supieron totalmente a solas. -¿Por qué estas vivo y acompañado de la mujer de Inuyasha?

Yo no… - Se calló ante la mirada dura que ambos demonios posaron sobre ella y gruñendo algo entre dientes simplemente se abstuvo de contestar.

Hijo mío, esta es una historia muy larga. – Comenzó con su explicación. -Y Kagome está a mi lado porque fue ella quien salvó mi vida. – Guardo silencio ante la mirada incrédula y burlista que el menor había posado sobre la joven sacerdotisa, indicando que claramente no creía una palabra sobre eso.

¿De qué estás hablando, padre? Esta mujer no pudo haberte salvado. No solo dudo de sus capacidades, sino que hace doscientos años no había siquiera nacido.

¡Ashhh! ¡Escúchame bien, mi nombre es Kagome y para que lo sepas soy muy capaz! ¿O no fueron acaso mis flechas la que muchas veces llegaron a romper tu maldita armadura! – Gritó acusando al hombre con un dedo, apuntando directamente a su cara. -¡Me has visto luchando y déjame decirte que ahora soy mucho mejor, no me subestimes!

Tienes una lengua demasiado larga. Mujer impertinente.

¡Kagome! ¡Me llamo Kagome, Sesshomaru! ¡Si yo soy capaz de decirte por tu nombre al menos apréndete el mío! ¡Y solo para aclarar, no soy la mujer de Inuyasha! ¡Ya me tiene harta con eso!

Touga ahora si estaba despistado, no podía creer que esa humana estuviera hablándole a su hijo de esa forma y que aun estuviera en una pieza.

Aun estoy esperando la explicación, padre.

¡No me ignores! – Gritó molesta, pero antes de notarlo el demonio la tenía tomada del cuello alzándolo el rostro para verla a la cara. Ella no iba a dejarse intimidar no era la primera vez que Sesshomaru la tenía de esa forma.

Voy a sacarte esa lengua impertinente. – Alzando su otra mano en el aire con gesto amenazante esperó ver su reacción con su rostro imperturbable.

Ell le devolvió la mirada desafiante, con los dientes apretados y tomando su espada de su cintura la elevó apuntando al rostro del mayor. -Suéltame, Sesshomaru.

Los dos, basta. – Protestó Touga apoyando una mano en los hombros de cada uno, más ninguno de ellos volteó a mirarlo con sus ojos fuertemente fijos en los del contrario.

No iba a ceder, no estaba dispuesta a eso, ella jamás le demostró miedo y no iba a empezar ahora y con respecto a mostrarle _respeto_ , pues que ese tipo se lo ganara.

Huh... Nuevamente no sé si eres demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpida. – Habló el inugami menor soltándola y retrocediendo hasta volver a ubicarse tras su escritorio, esperando con semblante neutro la explicación que se merecía.

Sin darse cuenta un gruñido molesto escapó de los labios apretados de sentándose frente al Lord mientras cruzaba sus brazos y tras cerrar sus ojos comenzó a narrar todo desde el principio, desde el momento en que fue llevada al interior de la perla de Shikon.

Touga contó su parte de la historia desde el momento en que encontró a la joven en el bosque, sin obviar para nada el detalle de haber sido confundido con su primogénito y tal vez, solo talvez, _exagerando un poquito_ la desesperación con que la sacerdotisa se aferró a él al pensar que era su hijo, pasando luego por la explicación de la sucesión de sus espadas y confirmando que la tumba que visitaron con la perla negra del ojo de Inuyasha era la de su padre y no la propia.

Antes de darse cuenta habían pasado horas charlando y cuando finalmente todo estuvo solucionado Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento. -Honorable padre, eres bienvenido a quedarte, la que fue tu habitación aún está desocupada y es mantenida por los sirvientes del castillo asique puedes usarla, mujer… - Giró el rostro para ver a la humana. -Te asignarán una habitación en el ala norte, junto a la de Rin, la cena la servirán pronto. – Avisó abandonando el estudio como si nada.

¡Ah! ¡Maldito arrogante! – Se quejó al ver al hombre irse sin más, pero al quedarse callada escuchó su voz en el pasillo. _-Jaken ¿Dónde está Rin? –_ No podía comprender como alguien tan, tan, tan _él,_ podía ser tan bueno con la preadolescente. -¡Y tú, Touga! – Se giró para señalar al hombre con un edo. -¿Qué fue ese circo? ¡Estás loco!

El general perro solo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras salía de a habitación caminando con parsimonia a su cuarto.

¡Ahhh! ¡Hombres! No importa si son demonios, humanos o hanyou ¡Son todos unos idiotas! – Chilló totalmente fastidiada caminando en los pasillos del castillo, y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente perdida. -¿Esto es un laberinto o qué? – Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas sonrió alegre al ver a una demonesa a unos metros de ella. -¡Disculpa! – La llamó, pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba siendo vilmente ignorada, al finalmente pararse frente a ella frunció el ceño. -Perdona, no quiero molestarte, pero Sesshomaru me dijo que me asignarían un cuarto junto al de Rin en el ala norte ¿Podría ayudarme? Creo que me perdí.

La mujer de rasgos finos y ojos profundamente violetas la miró de pies a cabeza. -No entiendo en qué está pensando el amo para traer una sacerdotisa al castillo.

Endureciendo su expresión Kagome le devolvió la mirada altanera con una totalmente indiferente. -En cuyo caso no es de tu incumbencia las decisiones que toma el lord ¿O preferirías que le informe que estas cuestionando su criterio?

La demonesa entrecerró sus parpados, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y avanzó un paso alzando su mano llena de afiladas garras para apoyarlas en su cuello. -Una humana no va a hablarme así.

Si me tocas, vas a arrepentirte. – Le advirtió con severidad.

¿Qué podría hacerme una sacerdotisa mediocre como tu? Ni siquiera se puede percibir tu reiki. Además, el amo no se molestará porque me deshaga de una humana inútil, la única que puede entrar en este palacio es la pequeña Rin.

Entonces ¿Por qué no me atacas? Veremos si soy mediocre o no. – Muy suavemente el reiki comenzó a fluir, burbujeando contra su piel solo lo suficiente como advertir a la mujer cual sería su destino de continuar.

Impresionada, la youkai alejó su mano de ella y esbozó una sonrisa ladina, mientras relajaba su postura de ataque. -Nada mal, nada mal… ¿Tu nombre?

Kagome Higurashi. – Se presentó, sin bajar del todo la guardia, ciertamente confundida por su forma de actuar.

Mi nombre es Yura. - Se presentó la mujer dejando ver sus afilados colmillos al permitirse mostrar sus dientes mientras sonreía. -El amo Sesshomaru me designó como tu dama de compañía, tienes agallas y con qué respaldarlas, puede que seas humana, pero me agradas. Sígueme, no estamos lejos de su cuarto, estaba esperando a ver si podías llegar hasta aquí por propio pie. – Volteándose comenzó a caminar con parsimonia por el pasillo.

Aun confundida, Kagome la siguió, pero entonces recordó que Touga le había mencionado que los demonios suelen reconocer el poder ajeno y en eso basan su respeto, al menos estaba aliviada de que _su dama de compañía_ ya no la odiara.

Este es su cuarto, él de la derecha es de Rin. – Mencionó abriendo la enorme puerta de pesado roble. Ciertamente la impresionaba que la estructura fuera tan occidental, tan adelantada a su época y tan simplemente admirable. Recorrió rápidamente el cuarto con sus ojos, era sin dudas más grande de lo que espero, en medio del mismo había una bella cama mullida cosa que la obligó a abrir su boca por el desconcierto ¿En serio estaba viendo una cama? No recordaba la última vez que había dormido en una.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, notando una puerta y se asomó curiosa a para ver de qué se trataba soltando una ahogada exclamación al ver el baño. Retrocedió un poco y se encontró con las puertas corredizas y al abrirlas una pequeña galería junto a un hermoso jardín la recibieron. -¡Este lugar es… increíble!

Riendo la demonesa se acercó hasta quedar un paso tras la humana. -¿Le gusta su habitación?

Enmudeció por unos segundos, no la hacía del todo feliz tener que admitir el buen gusto de Sesshomaru pero ella si era una chica educada y girando sobre sus talones hizo una marcada reverencia. -La habitación es perfecta, por favor hágale saber al amo Sesshomaru que estoy muy agradecida por que me recibiera aquí. – Ay, quería arrancarse la lengua con los dientes.

Puede agradecerle usted misma en la cena. – Respondió Yura. -Si me lo permite entonces, me retiro, vendré a buscarla a la hora de la cena y también a la pequeña Rin.

De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Yura-san. – Vio a la chica salir del cuarto y una vez sola, dejó de contener sus deseos y corrió a la cama, dejándose caer sobre esta mientras frotaba su rostro contra la textura suave y mullida del cobertor ¿Eso era seda? -Ah, esto se siente tan bien. – Susurró embobada con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutado del momento por unos cuantos segundos antes de incorporarse y quedar sentada sobre el borde.

Miró su alrededor por unos segundos, perdida en sus pensamientos y sintiéndose agotada después de las muchas explicaciones que había tenido que darle al orgulloso y frio lord del oeste, pero tan pronto como su mente formulo su nombre su mano izquierda se posó sobre la base derecha de su cuello, sonrojándose hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Había estado tan nerviosa, Touga hacía un par de días le había explicado que esa era una señal de sumisión y respeto de las hembras hacia los _machos dominantes_ una forma de mostrar respeto y presentarse dejando claras las buenas intenciones al hacerlo, aunque en la intimidad de un cuarto, un gesto como ese después de una insinuación por parte del macho era una invitación directa para… Cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos comenzó a negar con su cabeza tan rápidamente que tuvo que detenerse gracias al mareo que se había provocado. -¿En qué rayos estoy pensado? - Se reprochó a sí misma, pero es que, cuando la definida nariz del demonio había rozado su cuello y su respiración chocado contra su piel, por un segundo pensó que se iban a aflojar las rodillas, ni ella sabía de donde había sacado la entereza para mantenerse en pie.

Aquello había sido tan vergonzoso, pero lo peor era que ni siquiera le había molestado realmente permitirle al peli plateado que se acercara tanto.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¡Seguramente las locas ideas de Touga solo estaban afectando su buen juicio! Además, aunque hubieran aclarado todo lo referente al hecho de que Inu no Taisho estuviera vivo, sentía que Sesshomaru quería hablar con ella de algo más, esperaba estar equivocada solo una o dos veces había logrado _"hablar"_ con el demonio sin disturbios de por medio.

-Bien, ya no pienses locuras, vamos. – Era su primera noche en el castillo, saldría a recorrer los jardines, y alejaría esas locuras de su cabeza.

Continuara. -


	9. Tensión

**San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. Sabado 6 de Octubre del 2018. 1 a.m**

 **Notas del autor:** _ **Primero que todo tengo que pedir perdón, la ultima actualización fue hace ya casi un año y debo admitir que he recibido un par de comentarios molestos por mi demora en escribir y otros tantos explicando el inconveniente que significa para ustedes como lectores que las actualizaciones demoren tanto, ya que los capítulos son muy largos y significa volver a leer la istoria para poder seguir el hilo y créanme que lo entiendo. También soy lectora y estuve en su lugar más de una vez pero he tenido complicaciones tanto como falta de tiempo como falta de inspiración, me tomé el trabajo de releer todos los capítulos y creo que es hora de retomar esto, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, también yo quiero ver como termina esta historia.**_

 _ **La verdad sea dicha, aun en estos momentos tengo problemas con mi pc y estoy en época de exámenes y finales en la universidad, tengo poco tiempo pero haré lo mejor posible porque las actualizaciones no sean tan, pero tan distanciadas una de la otra. Sin más que agregar por ahora, los dejo leer.**_

 ** _Encontrando algo que proteger._**

 ** _Capítulo 9: Tensión._**

 ** _By: Sioa Shun Uchiha-san._**

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, luchando para no quedarse dormida, llevaba varios minutos solo tirada en la cama con su cabeza llena de esas destupidas ideas que no la llevaban a ningún lado.

Con andar cansino se levantó de la cama, caminando hasta la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín del palacio. Abriéndola despacio salió a la galería recibiéndola el hermoso paisaje de pasto verde, rosales y un hermoso riachuelo artificial en el que se podían ver hermosos peces Koi nadando con sus hermosas escamas de colores llamativos.

Despacio caminó hasta que sus pies estuvieron sobre la grama y respiró profundo. No podía creer que estaba en el palacio del lord del oeste como invitada, o bueno algo similar a una invitada. Comenzó a pasear, dejando a sus pies guiarlas sin rumbo por el lugar, observando detalladamente todo lo que la rodeaba, viendo a los jardineros encargase de sus labores e ignorando la forma en que esos Youkai la miraban entre el desconcierto y el desprecio. Los entendía, era una sacerdotisa, y Sesshomaru no era precisamente un amante de los humanos, su presencia ahí no era ni remotamente normal, sin embargo, aun así sonrió.

Tendría que hablar con el demonio, o al menos intentarlo, no estaba segura de si el Taiyoukai iba a querer o a permitirle hablar con él pero entonces una enérgicas risas la sacaron de sus pensamientos y su sonrisa se amplió al ver a Rin correteando alegremente, ya no vestida con su uniforme de exterminadora sino con una yukata corta de color blanco con hermosas estampas en colo rojo de rosado y no muy lejos de ella, sentado a la sombra de un árbol estaba Sesshomaru, atento a los movimientos de la pequeña.

-¡Señorita Kagome, venga aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! - Insistía Rin, con una mano alzada en el aire y sacudiéndola para llamar su atención. Con renovada energía la saserdotisa trotó hacía ella, ignorando el ruidaje que provocaba el carcaj con flechas en su espalda.

-¡Rin! - Al encontrarse junto a ella la abrazó alegre. -Te tengo una noticia, me quedaré en el cuarto que esta junto al tuyo, así que estaremos prácticamente juntas.

-¿Ah? ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Señorita Kagome ¿Qué piensa del castillo del señor Sesshomaru? ¿Verdad que es hermoso? Estuve acá pocas veces pero estoy muy feliz de que el amo haya mandado a buscarme, ahora voy a vivir aquí con él.- Informó contenta mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

-Ah, bueno...- Miró de reojo al demonio, podía sentir sus ojos ámbar clavados en ella y no tenía la menor duda de que su agudo sentido del oído estaba permitiendole escuchar la conversación sin dificultad alguna. -Si, el castillo es muy hermoso, los jardines son preciosos y se siente como un lugar muy tranquilo. - Odiaba ser que de cierta forma estaba alagando al inuyoukai, pero tampoco le encontraba sentido a mentir, ese lugar se sentía como un edén, aun más después de haber pasado el último año viviendo en una derruida casita en medio de un monte, intercalando eso con largos viajes a pie y dormir en el suelo. -Se ve que estas muy contenta de vivir aquí, pero dime ¿Cómo fue vivir con la anciana Kaede y los demás? ¿Cómo estan Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango y el monje Miroku?

-Bueno, el señor Inuyasha la extraña mucho y es una persona un poco molesta siempre esta peleando con Shippo y conmigo.- Explicó la chica mientras jugaba con sus pies, moviendolos inquieta mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza. -Shippo a veces se ausenta por un tiempo porque esta haciendo un entramiento para ser un zorro mágico más fuerte, la señorita Sango y el monje Miroku se casaron y la señorita Sango esta embarazada, pronto van a nacer los bebes así que le pedí que cuando eso pase envíe a Kohaku para avisarme.- La sonrisa de la niña era tan contagiosa y alegre, Kagome no podía más que imitarla mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos, ahora sueltos, de la menor, peinandolos con sus dedos de forma cariñosa. -Y vivir con la anciana Kaede fue divertido, me enseño muchas cosas y me gusta ayudarla, aprendí sobre plantas medicinales y la ayude en varios partos de la aldea, además me habló sobre otras costumbres y sobre cosas que iban a pasarme e intentó enseñarme como debo comportarme.

-Ya veo, estuviste ocupada entonces. Estoy muy feliz por Sango y el monje, espero poder ir a verlos pronto, y en parte no me sorprende saber que Inuyasha sigue siendo un tonto sin remedio.- Dijo entre suaves risas, empezando a trenzar el cabello de la menor cortando algunas flores del suelo para agregarlas al peinado. -Deseo volver a verlos, también los extrañé mucho y Rin... Lo siento.

-¿Por qué se disculpa?- Preguntó confundida girando un poco el rostro para verla.

-Fui yo quien le pidió a Sesshomaru que te dejara en una aldea humana cuando todo lo de Naraku terminara.- Explicó con calma. -Debiste sentirte muy triste cuando tu amo te dejo, más aun si no te explicó nada. - Se lamentó. -¿Por qué decidiste tomar el entrenamiento de exterminadora? Eso es muy peligroso, Rin, y aun eres una niña.

-Es que...- Abrazándose a sus piernas, con sus rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho miró el riachuelo que estaba frente a ellas de forma casi ausente. - Yo quiero permanecer junto al amo Sesshumaro por siempre, pero no podré hacerlo si no sé defenderme, sé que el siempre va a cuidarme, el amo jamás permitiría que me pasara nada pero él, como es un demonio poderoso, siempre va a tener enemigos y no quiero que este preocupado por protegerme, si él vuelve a viajar quiero estar a su lado y tengo que saber cuidarme sola.

-Rin...

-No se preocupe señorita Kagome, sé que no soy muy buena luchando y que mi entrenamiento recién empieza, pero sé que si me esfuerzo podré ser de utilidad para al amo, al menos no seré una carga más.- Dijo con una sonrisa tenue de nuevo decorando sus finos labios. -Además ya morí dos veces, y el amo Sesshomaru me rescató pero sé que no podrá hacerlo de nuevo... Señorita Kagome, yo no deseo volver a morir de nuevo y dejar al amo solo, además me gusta aquí, yo no quiero volver a vivir con los humanos la mayoría son malos, avariciosos, y no les importa nadie más, no quiero volver a esta lejos del amo.

La joven mujer escuchaba a esa pequeña con atención, entendiéndola desde lo profundo de su alma, ella misma había pasado por su situación, había tenido que aprender a luchar para defenderse, para impedir un mal mayor sobre el mundo, para o ser una carga para sus amigos, para valer más que solo ser quien podía ver y sentir los fragmentos de la piedra de shikon, para poder sobrevivir por su cuenta y volver a su casa con bien cuando todo terminara. -Lo entiendo Rin, si quieres puedo ayudarte a entrenar.- Propuso, dedicándole una sonrisa. -Aunque tampoco soy muy buena peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora sé usar la espada.

-¡Ah, yo puedo enseñarle lo que la señorita Sango y Kohaku me enseñaron a mi!- La ilusión se reflejaba en sus inocentes ojos y la sacerdotisa no pudo más que asentir alegremente ante sus palabras. -Señorita ¿Usted se quedará a vivir acá conmigo y el señor Sesshomaru? ¿Sé quedara también el señor Touga?

-Rin, yo no puedo quedarme, descansaré aquí un par de días y luego iré a ver a mis amigos en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, después de eso temo que debo volver a mi casa y ya no sé si podremos volver a vernos, pero no estés triste, el señor Touga si se quedará aquí con ustedes.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué se va a ir? ¡Quédese con nosotros, Señorita Kagome!

-No puedo hacerlo, Rin, además dudo mucho que a Sesshomaru le guste la idea.

Bajo el árbol, unos metros alejado de ambas féminas, Sesshomaru las observaba impasible, en su interior estaba molesto con la decisión de su protegida de aprender a luchar, ella nada tenía que hacer en un campo de batalla por mucho que quisiera acompañarlo y por lo que escuchaba la estúpida mujer de su hermano le estaba fomentando esos delirios. Ambos eran débiles humanas, ninguna de ellas debería involucrarse en esa clase de cosas , eran seres fragiles y aunque ahora sabía que había pasado con la sacerdotisa durante el tiempo en que estuvo desaparecida aun estaba molesto porque no fuera ella quien se encargara de instruir a Rin.

-¿Qué necesita, padre?- Preguntó sin moverse, sin siquiera cambiar su expreción. Sabía que Touga se encontraba parado a su espalda, no solo por su olor sino también por su inconfundible youki.

-Tu protegida es una cachorra muy interesante.- Comentó con calma el hombre sentándose junto al menor, apoyando su espalda en el tronco con calma mientras veía a las humanas. -Kagome me ha hablado de ella durante el tiempo que viajamos juntos.- Explicó con serenidad. -Me complace saber que has entendido el valor de la vida humana, Sesshomaru, saber que encontraste algo que proteger.

-No se equivoque padre, Rin es solo la prueba de la inútil arma que me legó. - Se limitó a contestar con el mismo tono parco e indiferente de siempre.

Touga sonrió ladino, sin apartar su vista de las mujeres que ahora correteaban por el jardín, jugando como las cachorras que eran, pero entonces su rostro se endureció. -El árbol sabio mencionó que es probable que se este gestando una guerra ¿Qué esta sucediendo, Sesshomaru?

-Yo me encargaré de resolverlo padre, estas tierras ahora son mías, amenos que pretenda recuperar su titulo, en ese caso tendré que matarlo.

-No tengo intenciones de volver a ser el lord del oeste, Sesshomaru, pero me gustaría saber que esta pasando en las tierras de mi hijo.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente en torno a ambos, y contra todo pronostico fue el menor quien reinició la conversación. -Han habido ataques en las fronteras, parecía cosa de simples bandidos, pero las cosas empeoraron, me reuní con el resto de lores y el este y el sur están en nuestras mismas condiciones, hoy fui a ver a Lord Feng del sur, los ataques se intensificaron, no sabes quien los causa, en las zonas vulneradas no dejan sobrevivientes, no hay testigos ni demandas, lo único claro es un olor a azufre y tierra mojada que queda tras los ataques.

-¿El norte?

-El lord del norte dice que no se vio afectado, cree que estamos exagerando, no sé si esta involucrado es solo un imbécil.

-¿Por eso has mandado a traer a la cachorra? - Preguntó con gesto adusto. -Para que este cerca y poder protegerla. - El silencio fue su única confirmación, interrumpido solo por las risas de las chicas que correteaban frente a ellos. -Si las cosas empeoran, manteneme informado, deberías decircelo a Inuyasha también, es también su responsabilidad resguardar este reino.

-Tu inútil bastardo tuvo la oportunidad de proteger este reino antes, pero el imbécil se dejó sellar en un árbol por la miserable humana de la que se enamoró. No lo necesito, puedo encargarme de esto solo, padre.

Si, Sesshomaru había cambiado, podía verlo, podía sentirlo, pero aprecia que aun no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que Iuyasha podía ser de ayuda ante una situación bélica, su orgullo seguía siendo mucho y aunque o dudaba de las capacidades de su primogénito un atroz presentimiento lo rondaba, él mismo que había llevado a instruir a la sacerdotisa, las cosas iban a complicarse y sus instintos se lo estaban gritando. -Sesshomaru, te habla un general con experiencia, necesitas buenos, confiables y muchos soldados para ganar una guerra. Tu orgullo podría costarte caro.

Una demonesa se acercó a ellos, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia a ante sus amos. Su cabello era largo, negro y lacio, sus ojos de un intenso violeta y sus rasgos definidos y agudos, acompañados por una piel tersa y pálida cual la blanca nieve del invierno. -Amo Sesshomaru, Amo Touga, la cena esta servida.

Ambos demonios asintieron viendo a la hembra alejarse con pasos elegantes y tranquilos.

-Rin.- No había alzado mucho la voz, pero fue suficiente como para hacer que la niña corriera en su dirección, siendo seguida rápidamente por la muchacha mayor. Con un movimiento fluido el Lord se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al palacio, sin mediar más palabras.

-¿Eh? - Kagome no terminó de entender lo que estaba pasando cuando la mano de la niña tomó la suya.

-Señorita Kagome, vamos, la cena esta lista. - Afirmó la menor comenzando a caminar mientras tarareaba suavemente. -Señor Touga, usted también, vamos, vamos...- Canturreo alegre.

-Ah ¿Cómo terminé así?- Se resignó la sacerdotisa, dejando caer sus hombros con cansancio mirando de reojo la expreción divertida del general perro. -¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?

-No pareces realmente incómoda de quedarte en este palacio, Kagome. Además es interesante como la cachorra puede entender a Sesshomaru.

-Ay, cállate Touga, no empieces con tus delirios.- Se quejó haciendo un puchero, inflando sus mejillas mientras lo miraba con fastidió. -Solo me quedaré un par de días para descansar y luego iré a ver a mis amigos.

-¿Crees que no noté como temblabas cuando Sesshomaru se te acercó al llegar?- Preguntó con diversión y en tono moderado mientras veía a Rin dar saltos alegres mientras avanzaba frente a ellos.

-Ashh, dejé de decir tonterías, no sé porque esta tan empeñado en insinuar que me sucede algo con el imbécil de su hijo, es frió, egoísta, orgulloso, con la misma gama de emociones que podría sentir una piedra, además de que intentó matarme varias veces y a Inuyasha también.

-Puede ser, puede ser... pero nunca pensé que Sesshomaru dejaría con vida a una mujer, humana o demonesa, que se atreviera a responderle y apuntar su arma a él, fue un bonito espectáculo el del estudio.

-Estas loco.- Reprochó ofuscada y con sus mejillas decoradas con un tenue color rosado.

-Pero te sonrojaste.

-¡Ah! ¿Sabe qué? ¡Espero que se atragante con su lengua durante la cena! No existe una mujer que quiera tener algo con su hijo, con ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera con usted ¡La que se atreva a algo esta loca!- Reprochó acelerando sus pasos, golpeando la tierra con sus pies de forma violenta y rebasando a Rin, mateniendose después a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Sesshomaru mientras rumiaba entre dientes unos cuantos insultos encontra de toda esa familia de idiotas.

-¿Qué le sucede a la señorita Kagome?- Preguntó la niña, girando el rostro al general perro quien aun tenía una ladeada mueca arrogante en su rostro.

-Nada de lo que preocuparse, Rin, solo tiene el carácter y el aroma de una tempestad. - Afirmó con calma ante la confundida mirada de la cachorra. Si, Kagome podía ser humana, pero había conocido hembras Youkai con menos temperamento que ella, y sabía que ella sería buena para su hijo, había leído muy bien a su cachorro. En la oficina, cuando había soltado esa frase, ese: _"Hump... Nuevamente no sé si eres demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpida"_ Había notado la curiosidad que esa mujer despertaba en él, Sesshomaru era muy capaz de matarla, a cualquier otro le habría cortado la cabeza antes de siquiera atreverse a alzarle la voz, pero con ella fue distinto, la amenazo, pero podía saber que había sido una afrente vacía, que el Lord no pretendía otra cosa que asustarla y pudo ver un leve brillo casi complacido en su rostro cuando Kagome lejos de amedrentarse lo desafió. Algo interesante estaba cosiéndose entre ambos, podía casi olerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena, había sido hasta casi incómoda de no ser porque Rin no había dejado de hablar en casi ningún momento, solo ocupaba algunos espacios de tiempo para masticar y tragar sus alimentos antes de continuar narrando aventuras vividas en el tiempo que estuvo lejos de su amo. Era sorprenderte ver que el frió Taiyoukai escuchaba con paciencia cada cosa que salía de su boca, ante cualquiera podría parecer que estaba ignorándola, pero para Touga era muy claro que ese no era el caso.

Ahora se estaban dirigiendo a sus habitaciones, y para Kagome era una sorpresa ver que todos estaban dirigiéndose al ala norte, al parecer las habitaciones de los cuatro estaban en el mismo lugar, no se esperaba eso, había supuesto que Sesshomaru no querría tenerla cerca, al menos a ella.

-Mujer...- En eso estaba pensado cuando el lord se detuvo en el pasillo y giró apenas el rostro para mirarla antes de empezar a caminar y detenerse en frente a una puerta, mirándola fijamente como si esperaba que hiciera algo. Confundida, se acercó a él, notando que esa puerta era nada más ni nada menos que la habitación que le habían asignado a ella.

-Mi nombre es Kagome, Sesshomaru, te le he repetido medio millón de veces.- Protestó, escuchando la puerta a su derecha abrirse.

-Buenas noches a todos.- Se despidió Rin, moviendo su mano antes de desaparecer dentro de la habitación, distrayendola por un segundo pero pronto sus ojos café se posaron de nuevo en el demonio rente a ella, notando que no muy alejado de ellos Touga los escuchaba, dandoles la espalda mientras continuaba avanzando por el pasillo.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó cruzando sus brazos mientras veía al peliplatado.

-No vas a entrenar a Rin.- Se limitó a decir el hombre, girándose para continuar su camino.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye, a donde piensas que vas!- Reclamó adelantándose para situarse frente a él, cortándole el paso y recibiendo a cambio una mirada molesta. -Si voy a ayudarla, esa es decisión de Rin, a vos no te incumbe en lo más mínimo. - Reclamó, pero el hombre no parecía dignarse a responder. -Ah, escúchame bien Sesshomaru, ella quiere aprender a defenderse para poder permanecer a tu lado, asique la voy a ayudar y a mi me importa un comino tu opinión.

-Mujer insolente.- Repuso con el ceño fruncido. -¿Esperas hacer lo que quieras aquí? Este es mi palacio.

-Si, y no sos mi dueño.- Alegó alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Si quiera eres capaz de enseñarle algo? Humana inútil. - No estaba seguro de porque estaba contestándole, podría simplemente degollarla y sus problemas se solucionarían, nadie podía contradecir sus ordenes, nadie tenía ese derecho.

-Si, claro que puedo enseñarle algo, no soy ninguna inútil ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que he luchado tanto como cualquiera de nosotros frente a Naraku?- Volvió a desafiarlo, manteniendole la mirada sin el menor atisbo de duda en ella.

-Hump...- Es gesto altivo se marcó en el inexpresivo rostro del demonio y sin ceremonias pasó por un costado de la mujer mientras avanzaba a sus aposentos. -Si crees que eres capaz de desafiarme sin consecuencias estas demostrando que no eres más que una humana inconsciente. - Habló con tono calmo. -Mañana a la amanecer, te espero en el campo de entrenamientos, veremos si tus habilidades pueden ser tan afiladas como tu lengua.

Kagome se quedó ahí, parada y pasmada... ¿Acaba a de...? ¿Sesshomaru acaba de retarla a duelo? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Estaba perdida! Su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse en una mueca de horror y desesperación, llevando sus manos a sus cabellos los revolvió con ambas manos ¡Sesshomaru la iba a matar!

-¡AH! ¡YO Y MI BOCOTA!- Gritó mientras ingresaba en su cuarto, dando un gran portazo, dejándose caer con la espala apoyada en la madera hasta el suelo. Ahora tendría que luchar con el poderoso demonio y sabía que no iba a ver muchas posibilidades de ganar, estaba en problemas, grandes problemas. ¿Por qué tenía esa costumbre de perder los estribos tan fácilmente?

Soltando un suspiró derrotado se levantó, se quitó la espada de la cintura, el carcaj y el arco de su espalda y miró la cama. Tenía que descansar, ya no había escapatoria, no muerta iba a permitir que ese demonio pensara que era una cobarde, si la mataba que fuera peleando.

Estaba determinada, le iba a mostrar a ese engreído que ella no hablaba solo por boca de jarro, bueno en parte sí, pero no pensaba dejarlo en evidencia. Con calma desató sus cabellos y se desnudó para meterse en la cama. Le daría pelea, nadie a mandonearla a ella, nadie, ni siquiera ese estúpido, además aun tenía que ver a sus amigos y a su familia.

Tendría que demostrar lo que había aprendido en un año de entrenamiento.

Continuará.-

 ** _Notas finales de Sioa: Bueno, es cortito, quizás no sea suficiente para enmendarme tras un año de espera, pero la próxima actualización JURO POR MI VIDA, que llegara en menos de un mes._**

 ** _Empezaremos a ver un poco más de interacción de estos dos que ya los hice sufrir mucho entre lo largo de los capítulos y mis demoras. A mis lectores que aun siguen ahí, a los que decidan darle otra oportunidad a esta historia y quieran seguirla le mando el más grande de los agradecimientos por no abandonarme y una gigantesca disculpa. Sé que de poco vale, pero entiendan que uno también es humano, tiene complicaciones y lagunas mentales, pero me esforzaré y a los lectores nuevos, que se suman ahora les doy una gran bienvenida y espero que me acompañen, los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, me gusta leer sus sugerencias, sus consejos y sus quejas siempre que sean dadas con respeto. Sé que mi Sesshomaru es un poco más hablador que el original, pero entiéndase que es un personaje difícil de tratar y que estoy haciendo lo posible porque respete mayormente al original._**

 ** _Bueno, creo que no vale la pena entretenerlos mucho más. Les mando mucho cariño y con esto me despido._**

 ** _Sioa Shun :)_**


	10. Orgullo

**San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. Sabado 6 de octubre del 2018.**

 **Encontrando algo que proteger.**

 **Capitulo 10: Orgullo.**

 **By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**

Ya dentro de su habitación, el youkai se retiró la armadura con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para desacatar sus ordenes? Le daría una buena lección a esa sacerdotisa con delirios de guerrera, le recordaría el lugar que una humana debería ocupar.

-Es excitante. - La voz resonó en su interior haciendo que las arrugas de su frente se remarcaran. Hacía mucho no escuchaba a su bestia, y su risa rebosante de sorna no ayudaba a calmar su ira.

-¿Qué quieres, Yako? Vuelve a dormir. - Ordenó mientras se deshacía de sus vestimentas.

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, Sesshomaru. Esa mujer es interesante, tiene agallas.- Los ronroneo que se mezclaban con esa voz ronca, jadeante y sobrenatural lo pertubaron ligeramente.

-Solo es una humana. - Repuso, caminando con su torso desnudo hasta la puerta que daba a su jardín privado, sentándose a desgana sobre el borde de la galería mientras alzaba sus ojos dorados a la luna en cuarto menguante sobre él.

-Una humana que no nos teme.- Ronroneó con diversión desde las profundidades de su mente.

-Una humana sin sentido del peligro. - Alegó con desdén.

-Y que huele a tormenta, es excitante. - Insistió entre jadeos y risas arrastradas.

-Yako, duérmete.- Ordenó mientras gruñía entre dientes. No, no era la primera vez que su bestia reaccionaba ante esa sacerdotisa ordinaria. La primera vez fue en la tumba de quien creía era su padre pero resultó ser su honorable abuelo, cuando la mujer lo había denigrado gritándole a Inuyasha una manera de dañar su orgullo. En ese momento su bestia había aullado con enojo, el mismo que él sentía ante semejante afrenta y luego tiempo después, Yako había despertado durante otra pelea donde la mujer había usado una de sus flechas para atacarlo, fallando inevitablemente o al menos hasta que logró romper su armadura y su bestia rumió un gruñido gutural, pidiendo sangre, pidiendo venganza por ese atrevimiento, sin embargo él prefirió no involucrarla en la lucha por el momento, debía encargarse del hanyou primero. Yako despertaba casi cada vez que veía a esa mujer, pero la única vez que había aparecido como ahora para mantener una conversación con él fue poco antes de la batalla final con Naraku mientras él se encontraba reflexionando sobre que debería hacer con Rin cuando todo terminara. Y él le recordó la conversación que había tenido con Kagome en la cueva aquella vez.

La criatura le había recordado aquel suceso, y con una serenidad poco propia de él le dijo: "Esa humana se preocupa por nuestra cachorra, deberías hacerle caso, nosotros no sabemos de humanos" había discutido con él, exponiendo su descontento con la idea de alejar a Rin pero repuso algo contra lo que no pudo argumentar: "Con ella, la cachorra estará segura." Pensó que tendría razón, no gustaba de hacerle caso a ese sujeto pero él representaba a su demonio, a su instinto y sabía que sus palabras no podían estar erradas, y decidió obedecer pensando en que ella si se ocuparía de Rin, pero la inoportuna decidió desaparecer. Si, ella había salvado la vida de su padre, estaba de cierta forma agradecido, podía admitirse a si mismo que si estaba de cierta forma feliz de volver a tener la presencia de su honorable padre en el castillo pero nadie tenía porque saber eso, aunque presentía que el general perro si era consciente de eso.

-La retaste, será divertido, quiero ver si no huye.- Gruñó con malicia. -Déjame jugar con ella... - El arrastrar perverso de las palabras obligó al taiyoukai a cerrar sus ojos y obligarse a calmar su estado, Yako estaba demasiado extasiado con la idea de un combate con esa mujer y no debía permitirle tener control sobre él, logrando con esfuerzo acallarlo.

Permaneció en silencio, con ese molesto ente silenciado, se concentró solo en observar el cielo, vaciando su mente y devolvió sus pasos al interior de sus aposentos, terminando de desvestirse para meterse en su cama y descansar unas horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los toques insistentes en la puerta la obligaron a abrir los ojos. Se sentó en la cama, desorientada, mirando a su alrededor intentado comprender dónde estaba y qué hacía ahí mientras los golpes se intensificaban.

Ah, si, cierto. Estaba en el castillo del oeste. Miró en dirección a la puerta que daba al jardín, notando que en el exterior todo estaba sumido aun en una obscuridad parcial.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó, arrastrando las letras con cansancio mientras bostezaba aun adormilada.

-Su dama de compañía, Señorita.- La voz de la mujer dejó desconcertada a Kagome. ¿Qué hacía su dama de compañía en su puerta a esas horas?

-Pasa, Yura.- Permitió mientras se desperezaba cual gato recién despertado de una larga siesta.

La youkai ingresó al cuarto, sus ojos violetas la observaron mientras una sonrisa ladina decoraba su rostro. -Es hora de levantarse, me ordenaron asistirla para que esté lista a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo para qué?- Consultó con sus ojos entrecerrados de confusión, cubriendo su boca antes de que un nuevo bostezo atacara. Había dormido tan bien, hacía tanto tiempo que no descansaba tan cómoda que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía.

-Para su sentencia de muerte, por supuesto.- Contestó con vos cantarina y burlona la demonesa.

-¿Sentencia de...? ¡EL DUELO!- Gritó sobresaltada mientras se arrodillaba de golpe en la cama, mirando con horror a un punto inconcreto del suelo. -¡Cielos! ¡Lo había olvidado!

-¿Asustada?- Preguntó divertida la mujer. -Levántese, prepararé su baño.

-Por supuesto que no estoy asustada, Yura.- Replicó mientras se levantaba, cubriéndose con la sabana. Si, frente a ella había otra mujer, pero seguía sintiéndose muy vergonzoso mostrarse desnuda frente a ella.

-Los rumores correr rápido.- Explicó la youkai desde el jardín donde preparaba la leñera para calentar el agua de la tina dentro del baño. -Casi todo el palacio se enteró del desafío, habrá mucho publico.

-Imagino que todos esperan ver una ejecución.- Contestó sintiéndose un poco insultada.

-Debe admitir, que no tiene oportunidad. ¿Tiene algún último deseo? Como su dama de compañía podría entregarle esa cortesía.

-No pienso morir, y tampoco pienso admitir nada.- Con su orgullo en alto entró al baño y luego en la tina, aun estaba fría, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, no siempre se encuentran termas en los bosques y bañarse en helados ríos era algo que había hecho muchas veces. Pasaron pocos minutos cuando Yura ingresó en el recinto y tomó un cuenco pequeño para comenzar a mojar sus cabellos con él. -¿Piensas bañarme?

-Eso me ordenaron, debo asistirla.- Contestó la Youkai con simpleza, observando con sus afilados ojos el cuerpo de la humana en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Preguntó Kagome, posando sus pozos chocolate en esas brillantes amatistas ajenas.

-Tienes muchas cicatrices.- Mencionó con gesto imperturbable mientras continuaba su trabajo. -Y no hueles a miedo ¿No temes a la muerte?

-Si lo hago.- Se limitó a responder, mientras dejaba sumisamente que la mayor la atendiera.

-¿Entonces?

-No tengo planeado morir.- Dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-El amo no es un hombre piadoso, y la ha retado.- La ironía y la burla bailaban cantarinas en la aguda voz de la mujer.

-Lo sé, pero no es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo así. Sesshomaru es el demonio más poderoso que conozco pero no voy a rendirme ni retroceder a mis palabras.

-Hump, no sabía que los humanos podían ser tan orgullos y obstinados.

Kagome la miró por unos segundos con la sorpresa pintada en la cara y luego estalló en carcajadas, relajando su cuerpo ¿Ella, orgullosa y testaruda? Si, podía ser, tenía que admitir que lo era. No entendía bien porque, pero eso la divirtió. Ella siempre se quejaba de que Inuyasha era muy tosudo y orgulloso, el día anterior había mencionado el orgullo de Sesshomaru como un defecto y recién ahora se daba cuenta que había actuado como el muerto que se ríe del degollado.

Yura la miró con desconcierto pero luego sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver sus grandes y peligrosos colmillos antes de soltar una carcajada corta que había sonado maliciosa y estremecedora. -El amo a traído a una joven interesante, los humanos son tan extraños.- Afirmó mientras se encogía de hombros. -Voy a ver la pelea, sacerdotisa, quiero ver cuanta pelea puedes dar antes de pedir misericordia.

Tras terminar el baño, Kagome permitió en un silencio cómodo que su dama la secara y la vistiera, notando que estaba más claro en el exterior y decidida recogió su cabello con el lazo que Ejin le había obsequiado. Con parsimonia tomó sus armas, acomodó la espada en el lazó de su hakama y cruzó el carcaj en su espalda, colocando el arco en su hombro. -¿Dónde esta el campo de entrenamiento, Yura?- Preguntó girándose a verla.

-Yo te llevaré, no se preocupe, aun nos queda algo de tiempo. ¿Quiere desayunar algo?

-Creo que podría beber un té.- Aceptó con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida.

Esa youkai podía ser mordaz y mucho, pero se sentía a gusto cerca de ella.

-Bien, acompáñeme por favor.- Pidió saliendo del cuarto con la morocha pisandole los talones en dirección a la cocina. Desayunar no le tomó más que unos quince minutos y luego salieron por la parte este del castillo rumbo al campo de entrenamientos.

Era una zona árida a diferencia del resto de los jardines y cuando llegaron el sol comenzaba a salir. El lugar estaba a reventar de diferentes demonios que la miraban con diversión o impasibles, entre ellos resaltando como una mancha de sangre en un lienzo rojo estaba Touga, ocupado un lugar privilegiado mientras la veía con toda la intensidad de sus ojos ámbar.

Suspiró, no podía creerlo, en serio todo el palacio sabía de ese encuentro, imaginaba por sus ropas que muchos de los hombres allí presentes eran soldados de Sesshomaru, algunos portaban armaduras y pudo reconocer a Takeshi, el sujeto al que Rin saludo nada más llegar.

-Miko.- La llamó entonces una voz fría y constante haciéndola voltear, notado entonces que Sesshomaru estaba parado en medio de la arena, mirándola.

Bien, ya estaba ahí, ya se había metido solita en el problema por no saber controlar su temperamento, Inuyasha había resultado ser una mala influencia después de tantos años de convivencia. Con pasos tranquilos e ignorando a los espectadores no invitados se posicionó frente a su oponente. -Bien, estoy aquí.

No podía creerlo, pensó que la mujer huiría o que al menos lo intentaría, que iba a llegar con las rodillas temblando y aferrando con poca coordinación su arco, intentado aparentar una calma que no tenía pero lo que veía ante sus ojos era diferente. La mirada de la humana era desafiante, decidida y sus movimientos eran suaves y relajados.

-¿Con qué pelearemos?- Preguntó con calma.

-Puedes usar todas tus armas.- Contestó el demonio con pasividad. -De todos modos no podrás hacer nada.

Ambos se miraron, estudiándose con calma y cuando el sol se asomó del todo, brillando en medio del cielo, Sesshomaru alzó su brazo derecho con sus venenosas garras expuestas y con una velocidad sobrehumana se abalanzó sobre ella sin ningún aviso previo.

Ahogando el grito en su garganta, Kagome lo esquivó a duras penas, desenfundando su espada y retrocedió tres pasos con la respiración acelerada al mismo tiempo que una exclamación ahogada se escuchó por parte del publico, más el youkai no tenía intenciones de darle tregua y nuevamente se arrojó sobre ella.

-Nos esquivó, me gusta esa mirada...- La voz de Yako solo hizo que su ira aumentara y dirigió su mano directamente al cuello de la mujer y cuando estuvo a solo centímetros de alcanzarla la vio desaparecer ante sus ojos. Kagome se había agachado apoyándose en una de sus manos para hacer una barrida con su pierna derecha, obligando al hombre a retroceder de un salto para evitar la treta pero en un movimiento rápido la chica se incorporó para correr en su dirección comenzando a lanzar estocadas contra él con una técnica que pudo reconocer de inmediato, esquivado cada golpe con el ceño cada vez más fruncido aguantando con el mejor autocontrol que tenía las risotadas graves de Yako en su mente.

-¡El viejo la entrenó! Eso es algo inesperado, déjame jugar con ella, podría ponernos en problemas... - Quería gritarle a la bestia que ninguna mujer, menos una humana, podía ponerlo en problemas a él y dando un saltó más alto sacó su látigo verde y de una sola sacudida lo enredó desde la muñeca hasta casi el codo derecho de la sacerdotisa.

-¡AHNG!- El gritó escapó de su garganta, desgarrador, ganándose los vitoreos de los presentes que no llegaban a ser escandalosos pero que claramente estaban satisfechos con el movimiento de su amo.

El ardor era tanto que casi soltaba la espada, pero apretando con fuerza la empuñadura y con una rodilla clavada en el suelo jadeó y tiró de su brazo contra ella, enrollando más el látigo en su brazo para atraer al hombre a su cuerpo ignorando entre sudores el dolor que la recorría. -No será... tan fácil.- Jadeó, levantándose de un solo impulso usando todo el peso y la fuerza que tenía para retroceder y tirar más del demonio.

-Estúpida.- Murmuró teniendo que deshacer el látigo y así evitar los empujones. Si ella así lo quería, bien, iría en serio y desenvainó su espada corriendo en su dirección.

¡MIERDA! Estaba en problemas, a duras penas había logrado frenar la estocada, chocando los filos de ambas armas pero la explosión de youki de la espada la envió a volar unos cuantos metros, haciéndola rodar por el suelo, llenándose de tierra y estaba segura por el dolor que se había quebrado el pie izquierdo en la caída. -¡AHNN!- El gritó se ahogó cuando intentó levantarse solo para notar que tenía al hombre sobre ella otra vez ¡Había olvidado lo rápido que podía ser Sesshomaru! Sin embargo, alzando su mano izquierda hizo que el filo de esa peligrosa arma impactara no la impactara, sino que lo hciera contra el campo de fuerza que la rodeaba, soltando destellos que parecían rayos ante el choque de ambas fuerzas repeliendo al demonio en lo que ella conseguía volver a pararse. No había querido usar reiki, no quería realmente lastimar al demonio pero si se contenía Sesshomaru iba a matarla.

Un silbido satisfecho resonó desde el fondo de su cabeza. -Es lista, ese fue un movimiento inteligente. - Y por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo con él. Se mantuvo quieto, mirándola a una distancia de quizás cinco metros mientras la veía volver a adoptar una postura de combate acomodando el arco en su lugar ya que se había caído durante su encuentro con el suelo. -¿No piensas retractarte?

-Primero muerta.- Ladró con determinación.

-Tienes mucho descaro para hablar de esa forma, sin haberme hecho un rasguño.- Volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero cuando sus espadas chocaron, el filo del arma de Kagome resplandeció con una luz blanca acompañada de destellos cegadores más el impacto con la energía demoniaca nuevamente arrojó rayos que se dispersaron por el campo antes de desaparecer en el aire, ahora purificado gracias al reiki de la sacerdotisa.

-¡A LOS QUE MIRAN, ALÉJENSE! ¡NO QUIERO LASTIMARLOS!- Gritó más otro alarido de dolor salió de su garganta junto a una nueva estocada que apenas pudo retener, obligandola a retroceder al mismo tiempo que se defendía.

El dolor era intensó, su brazo quemaba y el veneno empezaba a marearla, con su pie izquierdo herido no tenía la estabilidad suficiente para poder soportar la fuerza bestial de los ataques del inuyoukai que de por si ni en sus mejores condiciones sería fáciles de aguantar.

La multitud ahora estaba en un silencio sepulcral, la batalla había empezado hacía varios minutos y la humana aun resistía, eso era mucho más de lo que habían esperado todos. Los rostros de los youkai ahora estaban serios y analizaba la lucha con ojo critico mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos ante los haces de energía purificante que la miko expedía. Era peligroso, podían terminar involucrados. Todos suponían que esa sería una ejecución rápida, en la mente de ninguno de ellos estaba la posibilidad de que aquella joven pudiera hacer frente a su amo, nadie esperó que la chica se presentara altiva y desafiante, ellos habían imaginado que se arrodillaría y pediría por perdón. Aun así, entre ellos Touga observaba todo con satisfacción.

A la cachorra le faltaba práctica, pero su técnica era muy buena y no podía más que sentirse orgulloso al ver su voluntad férrea y su mirada determinada aun y cuando estaba claramente herida y en desventaja. Estaba hecha un estropajo, sus cabellos ahora estaban sueltos, su ropa manchada de tierra y sus brazos y rostro cubiertos de raspones que sangraban y golpes por la cantidad de veces que había sido derribada, aun así seguía firme y hermosa, concentrada en el enemigo que tenía enfrente. Cuando se enteró del duelo la noche anterior le había parecido divertido, la adrenalina de un combate siempre era algo interesante y quizás algo bueno saliera de todo eso, porque no, él no dejaría que Sesshomaru la matara, si las cosas iban lo bastante lejos él intervendría.

La energía sagrada que ella expulsaba empezaba a afectarlo, no era suficiente para purificarlo pero si lo debilitaba y Yako estaba desesperado, arañando y aullando desde lo profundo de su mente para que le permitiera tomar el control, las marcas de su rostro eran más anchas, sus garras más largas y sus colmillos más imponentes. -Acabemos con esto. - Gruñó mientras arremetía contra ella.

Era imposible, en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo iba a salir perdiendo, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, los movimientos del demonio eran certeros y veloces, necesitaba imponer distancia y con mucha urgencia. Con un movimiento veloz esquivó la estocada de la espada de demonio, moviéndose hacia un lado para clavar el filo de la suya en la muñeca del demonio. Conseguido su cometido y sin tiempo para festejar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y en reversa sacando el arco de su hombro mientras Sesshomaru arranaba el arma que estaba quemando dolorosamente la herida gracias al reiki, arrojando con violencia la espada a un lado antes de girarse para volver a atacar pero ella estaba lista, la cuerda estaba tensa y la flecha en su lugar, soltándola segundos antes de que él la alcanzara despidiendo un resplandor rosa que lo obligó a retroceder soltando un rugido que resonó por todo el terreno del palacio mientras llevaba la mano a su rostro, tapando su lado izquierdo.

Con el corazón en la garganta, agotada y adolorida tomó una segunda flecha apuntando al demonio con la respiración tan acelerada que sentía que estaba hiperventilando, los pulmones le quemaban por el esfuerzo pero aun con la vista borrosa apuntó a su objetivo y volvió a disparar, en esta ocasión la flecha impactó contra la armadura, destrozándola mientras el demonio volvía a acercarse obligandolo de nueva cuenta a retroceder, tomando ella la tercera flecha. -¿Qué... decías sobre... los rasguños... Sesshomaru? - Estaba en su limite, sus manos temblaban y su vista era tan neblinosa que apenas distinguía la figura del hombre frente a ella, iba a colapsar.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, al alejar su mano de su rostro todos vieron el tajo que surcaba su mejilla supurando sangre, que podría parecer un rasguño si no fuera porque el resto de la piel estaba quemada y su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado. -Pagaras por esto... - Iba a volver a atacarla pero se vió truncado en su intento por la mano de su padre que tomaba con firmeza su muñeca, impidiéndole usar la espada.

-Es suficiente.- Dictaminó con severidad, quitandole el arma con su mano disponible sin soltar aun a su hijo. -Es suficiente. - Repitió mientras sus ojos titilando en rojo le advertían al menor no desacatar su orden.

Sesshomaru lo miró a los ojos, gruñendo mientras apretaba los dientes pero tras cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundo, los rasgos acentuados de su cuerpo desaparecieron, volviendo a la normalidad mientras se paraba erguido y con gesto impasible. -Muy bien.- Se limitó a decir, siendo soltado entonces por Touga dirigió su vista a la sacerdotisa. -Te has ganado el derecho de vivir, y hacer lo que te plazca.- Antes de terminar su dictamen, vio con sorpresa como los ojos de la mujer se cerraban, el arco y la flecha caían de sus manos al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su cuerpo, impactando el suelo segundos después totalmente inconsciente entre sudores y quejas bajas.

Todos los presentes estaban impactados. Viendo las cosas sin meditarlas, el ganador era indiscutiblemente su amo, quien apenas si tenía su rostro quemado y su muñeca chorreando sangre junto algunas quemaduras leves por los destellos de energía sagrada, sin embargo la humana estaba colapsada en el suelo con su brazo derecho quemado hasta arriba del codo por el látigo venenoso del lord, cubierta de heridas que sangraban y golpes que se amorataban con rapidez, un tajo en su cabeza que desbordaba sangre por su frente mientras respiraba con dificulta pero el detalle importante era que estaba viva después de combatir por medía hora con el demonio y no tenía ninguna herida que pudiera acercarse siquiera a ser fatal. Estaban impresionados, la habían subestimado, esa mujer era un peligro.

-Yura.- La llamó Sesshomaru, y la mujer dio un paso al frente.

-¿Si, mi señor?

-Lleva a la miko a su cuarto y encárgate de que sea atendida.- Ordenó antes de dirigir una mirada amenazante a los demás, una mirada que claramente ordenaba que se dispersaran, ahí no había nada que ver y antes de que volviera su rostro a su padre todos se habían ido de ahí, solo quedaba Yura, cargando a Kagome en sus brazos para devolverla al castillo.

El lord siguió el movimiento con la vista hasta que ambas féminas desaparecieron tras las puertas del palacio, escuchando los ronroneos complacidos y divertidos de Yako. -Se veía sexy cubierta de sangre y tierra... - Maldita alimaña, no sabía como la soportaba.

-¿Por qué me detuvo, padre?- Preguntó finalmente ante la mirada serena que le regalaba su progenitor.

-Porque no quiero que asesines a mi futura yerna.- Contestó casi con displicencia, sin ninguna clase de tapujo. -Además, tienes que reconocer que matarla solo por una discusión de pasillo no sería justo.

Imaginaba que su padre se refería a Inuyasha, asique solo con un chasquido de lengua se giró sobre sus talones para alejarse. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, en otras épocas habría matado por menos que los atrevidos comentarios de la miko, sin duelo de por medio, con un simple golpe seco y bruto casi a traición, pero tras esa pelea y con la adrenalina aun corriendo en sus venas tenía que admitir que sus palabras anteriores habían sido ciertos. Kagome se había demostrado capaz de respaldar sus atrevimientos con su fuerza y no quería matarla por algo tan banal como haber desobedecido, pesándolo con calma tener a alguien como ella entrenando a Rin sería una tranquilidad, su protegida podría protegerse a si misma en la mayoría de los casos si aprendía bien.

Esa mujer era libre e impetuosa, algo que nunca pensó que podría llamar su atención pero su bestia se regocijaba en su interior, deseando doblegarla, necesitando domarla, Yako se volvería un problema muy pronto si no lo controlaba.

Se alejó lo suficiente como para permitirse descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, observando con desinterés la herida aun abierta en su muñeca, sabiendo que muy pronto esta sanaría. Él día anterior había escuchado a la mujer decir que se iría de regreso a la aldea y luego a su hogar, no tendría que preocuparse por el extraño interés que su bestia tenía por ella por mucho más tiempo, había asuntos más importantes que resolver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando despertó, el incorporarse en la cama le valió una correntada de dolor que recorrió su cuerpo y una punzada en su cabeza que le hizo sentir que estaba a punto de reventarle. Llevó una mano a su sien, y sintió la rustica venda bajo sus dedos, ahora que se miraba con atención pudo notar que había sido atendida. Una leve sonrisa pasó por sus labios, pero aun así su mirada estaba borrosa, tenía fiebre y eso se debía claramente al veneno que aun corría por su sistema.

Levantanose con dificultad, usando de apoyó las muebles y las paredes pudo ver no muy alejado de la cama un balde de madera con contenía agua, se acercó y coloco su brazo dentro de él mientras ahogaba una queja entre sus apretados dientes para disponerse a purificar el veneno en su sistema y en la herida. Se tomó cerca de una hora para curar o al menos aliviar el dolor de sus heridas con su energía y tras terminar salió de la habitación.

A pesar de que el palacio era un sitió grande y que estaba bastante lleno de sirvientes, sitió todo muy silencioso a pesar de poder sentir los diferentes youki a su al rededor, sin embargo había uno que necesitaba localizar y que no tardó mucho en encontrar, disponiéndose a seguirlo.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta una habitación, que ahora que la miraba bien, era la misma en la que había tenido la audiencia con Sesshomaru el día que llego junto a Touga. El día anterior de hecho. Suspiró pesadamente, se estaba comportando como una niña tonta, un día en el palacio y ya habían terminado a punto de matarse por una tontería con ese taiyoukai, y pensar que ella había pensado en ser su amiga. Bueno, pero para eso esta ahí. Respirando profundo una, dos, tres veces alzó una mano y tocó, esperando paciente alguna respuesta del otro lado que nunca llego, sin embargo permaneció quieta y de pie por varios minutos hasta que un muy tenue sonido se dejó escuchar y segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al imponente Lord del Oeste.

-Sesshomaru ¿Podría hablar con vos?- Preguntó haciendo una leve reverencia, sintiéndose pequeña bajo esos fríos ojos ámbar. Se quedó estática, mirando sus pies mientras apretaba sus labios y aunque la respuesta no fue verbal, verlo adentrarse de nuevo en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta era una invitación a pasar.

Incorporándose un poco insegura, lo siguió hasta la galería que daba al jardín y se sentó de rodillas a su lado sin saber muy bien como comenzar esa conversación, además la mirada disgustada que estaba recibiendo no la ayudaba, sabía que estaba "mal" sentarse junto al hombre, que debería haberse acomodado a unos pasos tras él, pero no pensaba cumplir ese protocolo, ella no iba a humillarse. -Sesshomaru... yo... quiero...- Dios las palabras eran muy difíciles de encontrar. -Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo, quiero que en la medida de lo posible nos llevemos bien, con la pelea creo que excedimos el limite, no podemos intentar matarnos cada vez que alguno de los dos hace algo que al otro no le gusta.

El demonio por su parte la observaba de reojo, en silencio, mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendía la ofrenda de paz sin embargo su rostro permanecía inmutable. -¿Por qué tendría intención de llevarme bien contigo, humana?

-Al menos para vivir mejor, no me quedaré aquí por mucho tiempo, pero mientras permanezca de inquilina en el palacio y este cerca de Rin intentemos tolerarnos.- Pidió tragando saliva mientras miraba el jardín antes de cerrar sus ojos. -Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos, aunque supongo que es algo imposible.- Nuevamente no obtuvo más respuesta que la mirada impasible del demonio asique giró su rostro para mirarlo, sintiéndose un tanto culpable al ver la quemadura en el rostro del mayor. -Lo siento...- Se disculpó finalmente de forma sentida. -Tu rostro, yo...

-Olvidalo.- Dijo girando la cabeza en dirección al río frente a él.

-Puedo curarlo.- Se atrevió a decir tras unos segundos de silencio. -Para demostrar que no tengo malas intenciones, no somos enemigos y vos salvaste mi vida en la batalla con Naraku, déjame retribuirte. - Pidió de forma tranquila obteniendo la atención del inoyoukai. Dudosa, estiró su mano derecha en su dirección, notando como esa mirada se afilaba, amenazante, haciendo que se detuviera antes de tocarlo. -Aumenta tu youki, Sesshomaru, lo necesito para curarte pero tenes que confiar en mi.- Pidió, nuevamente solo obtuvo silencio, pero algo en el impasible rostro le decía que no iba a ser atacada asique acercó más su mano hasta apoyarla sobre la zona quemada. Nada ocurrió por un largo momento, pero al sentir el youki de Sesshomru aumentar sonrío con calma y cerro sus ojos, concentrándose mientras dejaba que esa energía envolviera su mano, muy lentamente expulsó algo de su reiki que pronto se fusionó con la energía demoníaca yen lugar de tener el color rosado pálido que lo caracterizaba ahora era una mezcla entre celeste y verde.

Sesshomaru no perdía pista de la mujer frente a él, sintiendo el extraño cosquilleo sobre su piel mientras sus ojos observaban la forma en que el femenino pecho subía y bajaba de forma pausada con cada respiración, no comprendía como podía esa mujer estarse atreviendo a tocarlo, a curarlo, siendo que casi la mata hacia solo unas cuantas horas atrás pero el calor sobre su rostro y que el ardor de la quemadura desapareciera le dejaban claro que la chica hacía bien su trabajo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kagome abriera los ojos y alejara su mano, sonriendo complacida al ver la piel curada. -Ya esta. - Murmuró satisfecha y luego se levanto despacio de su lugar. -Me alegra haber hablado contigo, Sesshomaru.- Dijo mientras una pequeña mueca aparecía en su rostro al apoyar el pie que tenía quebrado. -Ahora me retiro.

El demonio apenas si asintió mientras la veía alejarse, notando por primera vez la forma extraña y pausada en la que caminaba. -Busca a Yura.- Se limitó a decir, la demonesa era su dama de compañía, era mejor que esa sacerdotisa caminara acompañada por ella hasta que se recuperara del todo de sus heridas. Vio a la chica aceptar su mandato con una inclinación de cabeza y luego irse de la habitación. ¿Una tregua? ¿Ser amigos? No sabía que iba a salir de eso, pero intentaría seguir adelante con eso de "llevarse bien", como la morocha había dicho, solo sería por poco tiempo hasta que ella se marchara, además tenía otros asuntos que atender. Pronto tendría otra reunión con los lores y no podía distraerse mucho más.

Continuara.-

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo 10, es cortito pero espero que les haya parecido interesante, no quería demorarme mucho más en publicar ¿Qué pensaron de la pelea? Es la primera vez que narro una escena de acción y aunque estoy conforme con como quedo me gustaría su sincera opinión al respecto, seguro habrá mucho que mejorar.

Pido perdón a la gente que ha sabido señalarme que estaba dejando que mucho de mi misma se viera reflejado en Kagome, como que se volvió muy mal hablada o es un tanto insoportable, en lo personal el personaje de Kagome me parece insoportable, quisquilloso e infantil, en la serie se la pasa quejando pero creo que la hice demasiado molesta, prometo que recompondré el error, intentaré hacerla más seria y no dejar que el personaje de Touga se siga volviendo tan amable y complaciente, intentaré redireccionarlo para que sea más distante y frío, probablemente edite algunos de los últimos capítulos pero nada muy significativo. Por otra parte a partir de aquí añadiré algunas cosas que tienen que ver con Annaisha-sama y otro par de detalles.

Estaré esperando sus comentarios y déjenme decirle que estoy muy feliz de encontrarme con viejas lectores que aun tienen la paciencia suficiente como para seguir leyendo este mamaracho, realmente agradecida con ustedes, con cada una y a las nuevas que han llegado les doy un abrazo gigante de bienvenida e intentaré seguir con este proyecto hasta el final sin muchos más accidentes y ausencias prolongadas.

Sin más que añadir, me despido.

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


End file.
